Lying Eyes
by Kenz3B
Summary: Snape... hero or villian? The Ministry has to know. But will their spy expose a villian or falsely accuse an innocent man? And spying on Dumbledore's spy isn't her only secret.. Espionage, masque balls, deceit, lies, violence, jealousy & passion. SSOC.
1. ATTENTION READERS READ THIS 1ST!

DISCLAIMER: I, sadly, do not own ANYTHING Harry Potter affiliated. They all belong to J.K. Rowling, the immortal genius, whom we all worship & glorify! I wish I owned Snape – I could have lots of fun then – but… alas. I DO however own Lexie, Sophie, Gabby, Natasha, Dru and CARRIE, hah! Not that anyone would really want to steal them, but, there, I've covered my behind! This disclaimer stands throughout the story… I hate having to copy & paste it into every chapter – so, don't forget between now & the time you (and I) finish this story!

* * *

ATTENTION ATTENTION! - Acting in response to a reviewer who's suggested I renumber my chapters - I've removed EVERY SINGLE chapter, then renamed them in WORD, then uploaded them again onto then RE-ADDED them to the story! whew - more work than I thought it would be - but... I think they'll make more sense now! SO - just go by what chapter you were on when you actually went INTO the document - not the label on the drop-down menu. I've removed all of the Authors Notes - so they'll be incorporated into the chapters from now on! Anyway, hope this makes everything MUCH clearer for everyone! AND... here's my plea for reviews - PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

1 MORE THING... MY PITTSBURGH STEELERS WON THE SUPERBOWL! THE ONLY THING SWEETER THAN GETTING A RING FOR "THE BUS" WAS MY BOYFRIEND, HINES WARD Swoons, WINNING THE MVP AWARD! WAY TO GO BABY! - WE JUST GOT THAT 1 FOR THE THUMB! WAY TO GO BOYS! WE LOVE OUR BLACK & GOLD!

* * *

Preface

I don't give a damn what you do with it! Give it to a monastery, drop it on someone's doorstep, throw it in a dumpster for all I care! Just get _rid_ of it." Shouted a deep male voice.

"She's not an _it_… she's a child. _Our _child. And she has a name…" argued a softer voice that was shaking as though near tears.

The heavy boots were pacing back and forth were muffled by the dust coating the hardwood floor stopped suddenly. "Now you've gone and _named_ it? You're growing attached." The man shook his head in disgust. His once healthy dark mane, now, neglected, greasy and damaged hung as dirty curtains around his face. The smile lines etched into his face were matched only by the deep crease between his eyebrows. A man changed by circumstance indeed.

"We've talked about this." He finished.

There was a pause in which the silence hung as heavy as a London fog.

"I just don't understand why we have to abandon her so soon… or at all for that matter." The pale woman finally said. Her appearance, like the man's had deteriorated. She held herself gracefully and had the aura of one who was once beautiful. She had deep brown hair and dark eyes which were bloodshot and fatigued.

"I told you Murial." He said in an exasperated voice. "I am a marked man. It's only a matter of time before they'll find me… and kill me. And I highly doubt they'll hesitate to kill you as well."

There was the sound of a wooden chair scraping across the floor; being pushed back from the table. "Who are _they_? I'm tired of running and hiding from these nameless, faceless people. I've never run from anything in my life, much less anything that I've never seen."

His ice blue eyes flashed sharply at her. "I understand that you're only a Muggle and you can't _possibly _begin to imagine the evil of which I speak… but _believe_ me… you never _want_ to see them. They are people who have no mercy. They have no understanding of the value of human life. The blood they spill by murdering both of us will be no more than a drop in the bucket to them. These people are _less_ than human. Begging for mercy will do you no good against them… it'll only entertain them. That's why we must leave. As soon as possible. We can't take her with us." He gestured to the cradle on the floor next to the modest table in the dingy, poorly lit kitchen. "She'll only slow our progress."

A set of fragile hands slammed down on the table. "You act like you don't care about her at all! Could you really just leave her here to die?" the woman shouted back.

The man ran his bony white hands through his dark hair in frustration. "If you love her… you will find somewhere for her to go. Soon. Or she'll die alongside us." Strong as nails on the outside, yet, he had a softer side. In another lifetime, he may have enjoyed the prospect of being a father. But it was not meant to be in this life. They had created a child that they would never know. Unfortunately, he alone could fathom the certain death that awaited them; being hunted by the Death Eaters.

They stared down at the infant girl in the cradle, sleeping soundly, their hearts both silently breaking at the thought of their baby girl who would grow up as an orphan… never knowing her parents.

Chapter 1

"A Youthful Mistake"

It was ten minutes until eleven and the steady, all-day rain had just stopped. Fog was setting in, winding it's way through the streets like a great, wispy, transparent serpent. The stately, black, wrought iron lampposts that lined the cobblestone street were emitting a smoky, soft, yellow glow. The clouds gave way for a time and the nearly full moon bathed the street in ghastly pale illumination. Thus was a typical night in London.

Alexandra shivered as she stood by the full length window in her sheik London flat, gazing down at the street below, going over in her mind what must be done this evening. She bit her thumbnail contemplatively, crossed her other arm across her midriff and rested her elbow on her forearm.

"Are you sure you're up for this tonight?" asked her roommate and lifelong friend, Gabby, who was standing behind her. Her voice held concern coupled with skepticism as she stood with her arms folded in a motherly way. Gabby was 25, two years older than Lexie. They had significant differences in appearance, but they could've passed as sisterse. Gabby's medium brown hair was cut to her chin and parted down the middle. Her dark eyes were just as sharp as Lexie's were and they were nearly the same height, right around 5'5".

Lexie turned to face her, but was cut off before she could answer.

"She doesn't have a choice." Said a crisp, stern voice.

"What do you _mean_ she 'doesn't have a choice'? She's doing you a _favor_." Gabby argued quickly.

Sophie Storms, Lexie's boss took a combative step forward and furrowed her eyebrows, "She's doing her _job_." Sophie was a very talented Auror and office CEO. Below the current Head Auror, Sophie was second in command. She had a certain aura about her that gave people the opinion that she was not one to be dealt with lightly. She had wise looking hazel eyes that were lined with make-up expertly. Her hair was dirty blonde hair was always cut short, in the latest, most fashionable cut. And speaking of fashion – Sophie Storms was always dressed to a T. The trendiest clothes, most expensive robes and the best shoes that Muggles had to offer, Manolo Blahniks.

"Ha! Some job." Gabby said smartly. "It almost got her killed last week."

"She knew when she signed up for this mission that there would be some risk of personal injury involved." Sophie said, her hands snapping reflexively to her hips.

"She only signed up for this joke of a mission because no one else would take it!" Gabby said, her voice softening as her annoyance with the older woman increased.

"But she _did_ sign up for it." Sophie pointed out, her voice growing unlike Gabby's.

Gabby opened her mouth to argue back in defense of her best friend's safety but this time it was Lexie's turn to jump in.

"It's OK Gabby… I'm alright."

Both women turned their attention to Lexie, who had been silent until now.

"Really, I'm OK. I can go tonight." She said seriously.

"You're sure?" Gabby asked, raising a scrutinizing eyebrow.

Lexie swallowed. "I'm sure."

"You'd tell us if you weren't?" Sophie asked strictly, making it more of a statement than a question.

Lexie bit her lip and smiled a little.

"Of course you wouldn't." Sophie said, somewhat exasperated, but amused all the same.

"I'll be fine." Lexie said reassuringly. "I've done this a million times. It's always the same. It's always quiet. No big deal."

With that she pulled her shiny black traveling cloak off of the back of the chair next to her and slung it over her shoulders; not without a bit of difficulty. She fastened the silver, serpent shaped clasp at the neck and pulled her long dark curls out and let them fall gracefully over her shoulders.

"I'll be back soon." She said, looking between the two. And with that, she slipped quietly out the door and into the night.

It was even colder than it looked outside, she thought as she hit the cobblestone street. She paused to look up to the second story window of her flat that she'd just been looking out moments ago. Sophie and Gabby stood side-by-side in the window and each gave a small wave. Lexie nodded and set off down the street at a brisk pace.

She'd dressed warmly, as it had been raining all day. She dawned a pair of jeans, a black, long sleeved shirt and a pair of boots. The boots fell almost silently as she hurried along in the dark. Her long black traveling cloak flowed out behind her, swished noiselessly.

The street was deathly quiet, unusual for a Saturday night in London, she thought as she took an alleyway that lead to a little known entrance that led to Knockturn Alley.

Her shoulder gave a particularly painful jab and it sent her mind unavoidably back to the night, just a week ago when she'd sustained her first injury since she'd been working for the ministry. It had been a silly thing really. She'd made a youthful mistake and let her mind wander while on the job and she had paid for it dearly. For though St. Mungo's mediwizards were able to mend her dislocated shoulder in a heartbeat, the pain remained behind; physical and mental.

Lexie had only been hired at the Ministry a year and a half ago, and it had taken her the first full year to convince Ms. Storms that she was ready to go out into the field. Her job had been a bit of a joke up until six months ago; sitting at a desk, running errands and answering owls for Scrimgorn. She never saw any action as an Auror, even though she was well trained and ready to be in the field. Things continued on this way for twelve long months.

It wasn't until then that Lexie got her first assignment.

Ms. Storms had called Lexie into her office and asked her, in a kindly voice, to take a seat. They sat opposite each other, the desk separating the two as Sophie explained what Lexie would be doing. She spoke of a man who was a suspected Death Eater, one of Voldemort's most loyal servants. This man was, during Voldemort's reign of terror an admitted Death Eater, who had then supposedly "reformed". Suspicions ran high when it came to this man, but he had been vouched for by Dumbledore, so thereafter, few questions were asked, as Dumbledore appeared to have full confidence in him. The bond of trust between the headmaster and this man was so great that Dumbledore even offered him a position as a professor at his school, giving him a second chance in life; to reform.

The Ministry had let this pass only because Dumbledore seemed so completely confident in this man's reform. The man in questions was said to have turned spy and reported invaluable information to Dumbledore about the Death Eater's plans

This man, her usual mark, was often on Lexie's mind and tonight was no exception. She knew she had to force her mind to stay on task this evening. One week ago she'd let it wander and look what the consequences had been… she was still paying for that mistake.

As she set off for her current mission, her mind wandered back to a week ago.

Wrapping her traveling cloak closely around her, Lexie had made her way to Knockturn Alley, one of her least favorite places to frequent... especially at night... especially now. Thunder rumbled low in the distance. The air was becoming quite cold, despite the fact that it was July. It was evident that a storm was fast approaching as the wind whipped up suddenly, swirling her cloak around. She put her hood up, kept her head down and marched along, trying to be unnoticed. Rain began pelting down in large, sharp droplets. The rain turned to a torrential downpour. Sheets of water were blowing across the dark cobblestone street and into her face. Lexie squinted her eyes in an attempt to maintain her vision, to no avail. She blinked the water out of her eyes and began scanning the street for her target. It was known that he frequented a pub, deep in Knockturn Alley to tend to some of his shadier business.

Lexie had a hard time imagining that the Dark Lord would find this oaf of a man competent enough to tend to business. She would've thought him to simply be a crony; known for his brawn, but certainly not his brains. Stepping off the main road, she slipped into another alley to wait and shield herself from the rain. As it turns out, probably not the wisest choice for a hiding place. This alley, darker and more ominous than Knockturn itself, was a dead end and contained nothing more than an overflowing dumpster and a few rats. No matter. It was a temporary hiding place and it would do, for the time being.

She pressed herself against the wall and watched for signs of life on the deserted street. "The guy would be crazy to come out to the bar on a night like tonight...Unless he really _is_ up to something…" Lexie thought to herself wryly. She dwelled on the obscurity of her mission for some time; thinking cynically that it was a bloody waste of time. "Why, after the attack on Jessica, would they waste a good Auror on tailing some oaf while he sits in a bar and drinks himself stupider than he already is? Aren't there more important things to be getting on with?" she wondered, jamming her freezing hands deeper into her pockets.

She pulled her cloak tight around her. Though she was out of the direct weather that was pummeling the street next to her, she was still was catching the occasional gust of frigid wind and water sweeping in, pelting her in the face and drenching her with what felt like buckets of ice water.

Just then she spotted him, clambering down the street bent double against the wind. Lexie watched him silently from the shadows, her eyes sharp and suspicious.

He entered the tavern without incident and she crept out of the alleyway to get a glimpse in the window. Just as she'd suspected, he was sitting, sulkingly, elbows and arms resting heavily on the bar, his hands wrapped loosely around a brown beer bottle. No one else was around him, in fact, the tavern looked all but empty, save the mark and the bartender.

As she peered in the window, her mind drifted back to her original mission; the one which had secured her position within the Ministry as an Auror. The job she'd been given had been assigned to her strictly as a temp job. However, a certain mission had come along which none of the other Aurors seemed to want to take. This particular mission was rather monotonous; probably why none of the others wanted it. It entailed following a certain, suspected Death Eater to make sure that he wasn't up to no good. At the time, Lexie had wondered why the Ministry would go to so much trouble to tail a guy who they weren't even sure actually _was_ a Death Eater. As it turned out, this particular man was in a position that posed a significant threat to the community, should he actually happen to _be_ a Death Eater. And that's why it was of such dire importance to find the answer.

But, as mentioned, it certainly wasn't a glamorous mission; as Aurors are typically known for. Lexie had gotten the job, simply because everyone else flat out refused to do it. The details of her job were relatively simple; anytime he left his residence, she was to follow him. She was to observe him from a distance and _never_ make contact of any sort. The mission had turned out to be even easier than expected. Her mark rarely left his residence and when he did, he followed a static routine. When he left, he made his way, silently into Knockturn, took up a seat in the shadows at the pub, had a glass of scotch, observed the clientele, then left… rarely saying a word to anyone.

He was certainly an interesting character. The longer Lexie followed him, the more he intrigued her, from the way he never altered his routine, to the way he kept himself. His appearance seemed to scream, "Hey, look at me!" and "Pay no attention…" both at the same time. He was a tall man, over six feet tall and always dressed in all black. She imagined that his frame wasn't puny underneath all of his elaborate robes, which billowed and flowed out behind him as he swished gracefully along the streets; though, she was never sure why she spent her time speculating this… His gate was swift and purposeful; all business. He kept his shiny black hair in chin-length curtains that framed his thin, stern face and gave him a sinister appearance. But it was his eyes that captivated her the most; black and endless, sharp and accusing. The sort of eyes that could make a person forget what they were saying, or that they'd been saying anything at all. If anything could compare with the mystique of his eyes, it was his voice. Of the few times she'd heard him speak, she knew that he as an intellectual. He spoke in a deep, baritone voice with all the consistency of sheer silk, which, more than once sent chills down Lexie's spine and left the hairs on the back of her neck prickling for hours at a time. He used an educated, extensive vocabulary and it was obvious that he chose his words very carefully. Everything about him commanded respect… and Death Eater or no… he, unknowingly, had hers.

Suddenly and without warning, her current mark's beady gray eyes darted to the dingy window, which she was peering in through and narrowed, as though squinting to bring something into perspective more clearly.

Lexie dropped to the ground and quickly crawled back into the cover of the alley next to the pub, hoping that she had enough time to escape before he came bursting out the door. She did, but barely. She scrambled around the dumpster and sat with her back against the cold stone wall, trying to catch her breath, which was coming in shaky gasps. "A fine mess you've gotten yourself into Alexandra." she thought to herself as she tried, to steady her breathing and thereby remain quiet but it wasn't easy. As she leaned against the wall, rain streaming down her face, being as small and unnoticeable as possible, she heard the door of the pub bang open. Next was heavy footfalls splashing through puddles on the rain covered street, then nothing but the splatter of rain against brick. He'd stopped moving. He was looking for her. Lexie closed her eyes and prayed that he wouldn't find her.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she heard him grumble in frustration and he turned to walk away. She breathed a sigh of relief and gave him a few moments to set off down the street before cautiously getting to her feet. She inched over to the edge of the building and peered around to her right when crack! she felt an incredible blow to the back of her head; a white light flashed in front of her eyes and she crumbled to the ground where a piece of brick clattered next to her. Her face smacked hard off the cobble stones causing her vision to blur. She sputtered to draw breath but was face down in a puddle of rainwater. The next thing she knew, the Death Eater was standing over her. He leaned down and hissed in her ear, "Why are you following me Auror?" Despite blurred vision, she could see that he was missing a couple of teeth. The rainwater was rolling effortlessly off of his shaved bald head. He grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her neck backward off the ground.

"I'm not..." Lexie croaked, choking on the water she'd inhaled from the puddle.

He laughed a low booming, evil laugh. "Forgive me if I think you're lying." He said and grabbed her right wrist and wretched it backward. After holding it in somewhat of a half-Nelson, he asked, "Who are you witch? ... and why are you following me? It would be wise to answer" he said, pulling her shoulder closer and closer to dislocation.

Lexie ground her teeth together and winced as she felt the joint threatening to disconnect. "Fuck you." she said defiantly, refusing to blow what cover she had left.

He laughed again and with a jerk of his arm, pulled her shoulder from it's socket. She couldn't bite back the shriek as the pain ripped through her as excruciating as if he'd ripped her arm completely off. Before she had a split second to recover, he'd buried her face in the puddle again. Her nose burnt painfully as she instinctively inhaled a lung full of water through her nose. When he finally yanked her face out of the water, still holding her by the hair, she choked, sputtered and coughed, trying to rid her lungs of the water. "Alright… we'll do it the hard way then." He pulled her roughly to her feet and struck her across her right cheek with a closed fist. She tumbled sideways into the nearby dumpster, crushing her shoulder painfully beneath her weight. She slid to the ground once more. Upon looking up, she saw that he was advancing on her with a malicious grin on his face and flexing his fingers.

Lexie suddenly had no idea where her wand was. She frantically searched around in her pockets with her one good arm, but couldn't find it. "That'll teach me for being disorganized and never keeping it in one place... should've listened to mother." she thought, kicking herself in the ass. There was only one choice and she wasn't sure it would work, considering the state of her shoulder. She raised it, as best she could and flicked her hands at the Death Eater, concentrating hard on freezing him as he reached for her. Lexie shut her eyes as her hands performed the all too familiar gesture. It was only after another moment did she dare open them. It had worked. The Death Eater was frozen, mid-reach and she was spared, at least for the moment. She scrambled off the ground, only to slip and fall back to it, once again coming down hard on her shoulder which was now positively screaming with pain, so much in fact that her vision came in and out of focus. However, She'd recognized that feeling underneath her foot, that rolling sensation and she knew that what she had slipped on had been her wand. Her hand felt frantically around in the dark alley as it continued to steadily pour down rain, until it clasped, trembling, around the small wooden wand. She glanced over her shoulder to see the Death Eater beginning to move in a warped, slow-motion-like way; he was fighting through the freeze. Lexie staggered to her feet and down the road, looking occasionally over her shoulder for the Death Eater, knowing not where she was going until she emerged, miraculously in Diagon Alley.

She cradled her right elbow in her left hand, a make-shift sling and bit back the tears. She was out of breath, bleeding severely from her forehead, where she hit the pavement, her cheek, where the Death Eater had struck her, the base of her head where he'd initially knocked her down and nursing a seriously dislocated shoulder. She stood against the wall of the apothecary, panting uncontrollably, tears streaming freely from her eyes.

"McNair..." Lexie thought, scolding herself. "A big stupid guy like that should've been a breeze to fight off. Not that you should've had to..." the narrative in her head continued. "If you would've kept your cover and just tailed him like you were supposed to instead of lingering in that window, thinking about that other guy, you wouldn't be in this state. Now you've alerted him to the fact that he's being followed, injured yourself and let him escape. Way to go genius." Lexie thought to herself, shaking her head and squinting her eyes closed, in pain and disgust.

Just then she heard the swish of a cloak, somewhere to her left. Her head snapped away from her shoulder where it had been lulling into a quasi-euphoric state, probably due to the pain.

Lexie fumbled to grasp her wand again, looking around frantically for where the sound had come from. But she could see nothing. If McNair was back, she could do little now to defend herself. No sooner than did she risk a glimpse around the corner did a hand fall on her good shoulder. Lexie gasped and flinched at the contact. She whirled around and was relieved to see her fellow Auror, Jessica McGrady. She breathed out a long sigh. "You scared me Jess." She said honestly, still cradling her elbow in her other hand.

Jessica smiled weakly, "Obviously. You jumped about a foot in the air when I tapped you. You're injured," she assessed, surveying Lexie's lame shoulder, "What happened?" she asked, speaking softly as her emerald green cloak flapped gently in the night breeze. Jess was the youngest Auror at the Ministry and stumbling across her had been one of the luckiest things the Ministry had ever occurred. Young, but talented and powerful, Jessica also had a good education, wit and resourcefulness – all the things that make a good Auror. She attended Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry by day and moonlighted as an Auror at night. How the girl managed to go to school all day and hold down a fulltime job at night, Lexie would never know.

Jess listened politely as Lexie recounted her story. Jessica's fair face was contorted in a pensive expression when Lexie wrapped it up. "McNair…" she said thoughtfully, tapping her chin with her long black wand. "Don't you usually shadow Snape?" she asked, still frowning slightly.

"Yeah… but he never left tonight and Tonks is off sick." Lexie told her.

"Hm… well, we'd best get you over to St. Mungo's, it looks like your shoulder's badly dislocated. And you've have some serious cuts… and probably a concussion…" she trailed off, leaning around the back of Lexie's head and noticing that her dark hair was soaked in blood as well as rainwater.

Jessica took her arm, grasped it firmly in her hands and apparated.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Fool Me Twice…"

**L**exie shook her head, scolding herself, as she had so many times since that night. But no matter, tonight was a new night… same old mission. She slinked into a side street and took up her usual post, just inside a doorway on the side of one of the dilapidated buildings that lined Knockturn. She still cradled her elbow of her bad arm. It was still terribly sore. The Mediwizards had mended the bone and tendons back into place… but the trauma of having it ripped from her socket remained long after it had been healed.

It was a relatively pleasant evening. The late August air was heavy and humid. She loosened the tie of her traveling cloak, as she felt herself getting too warm for the heavy black fabric. She leaned against the doorway and continued to wait. Almost an hour later, there was still no sign of her mark. She knew he was out tonight, she had been alerted by the Ministry. But where was he? Suddenly she got a guilty pang in her stomach… according to policy, she was supposed to apparate to the forest area, outside of the school anytime that Snape left. However, she'd taken to just waiting for him in Knockturn and saving herself an extra trip. "What if he's gone somewhere else tonight?" she thought worriedly.

She stepped out of the doorway and glanced along the street, searching for him. Sometimes he was more difficult to pick out than others. She checked her watch and huffed a sigh of frustration. He was out, but she didn't know where he was… Sophie would have her head if he did something wrong tonight.

"Waiting for someone?" asked a deep velvety voice from behind her. Lexie jumped and turned around to see where the voice had come from. It seemed to be one of the walls speaking to her for no one was in sight.

"Who's there?" she asked boldly.

A shadow shifted and Severus Snape moved away from the wall. "Well, I should think you would know who I am by now." He said strolling nonchalantly toward her, his black boots clopping rhythmatically on the bricks. His hands were inside his cloak, she couldn't see where he was keeping his wand, that was never a good sign…

"Afterall," he said, making his way behind her like a lion stalks around it's prey. "You've been following me for months… certainly you know who _I_ am…" he stopped in front of her. There was barely a foot of space between them. "The question is…" he began, looking from her feet, up to her face slowly then locking his eyes onto hers. "Who are you?" his voice was deathly soft and dangerous, letting her know that he was not playing around.

When she didn't answer immediately, he circled behind her again and stopped. "Or… better yet… why are you following me?" he leaned in and breathed the words through her dark curls into her ear.

She could feel his breath, warm on her neck and his lips brushing her earlobe. Shivers ran through her, giving her goosebumps all over. Instinctively, she lulled her head to the side, as he did not draw his face away. He let his hands come to rest on her hips as soft as if a firefly had landed on them.

But suddenly, the gentle demeanor he'd dawned, disappeared and was replaced by a frightening one. He wrenched her around roughly, "Speak!" he said, his eyes narrowed and brow furrowed.

Lexie was at a loss for words and so startled by his hot-cold behavior she'd forgotten exactly what her story was supposed to be should she ever happen to make the forbidden contact with him. She stumbled to find her first word, "I… I'm…" she scrambled to come up with a way out of this sticky situation. "Jane. Jane Doe." She finally spit out. "And… I'm not following you."

"Liar!" he hissed as, in one swoop, he'd grabbed her around her neck and pinned her against the wall. His grip was as strong as a vice as his fingers locked onto her and she felt her feet lift off the ground

She felt the blood leaving her face, her eyes felt as though they might pop out of her head and every breath was painfully difficult to draw in. She clawed at his fingers, trying to pry them away from her windpipe with no success, his grip was tighter than ever.

"Listen to me girl…" Snape said, his face only inches away from hers. "I know when I'm being lied to…" he said as though he had a sneakoscope up his sleeve, "Now tell the _truth_." He said warningly.

Lexie said nothing… partially because she couldn't think of anything to say, partially because she couldn't speak with his hand wrapped so tightly around her throat that she could physically feel it bruising under his grip.

He let go so suddenly, she crumbled to the ground, coughing, choking and sucking breath in as fast as she could. He grabbed her by the front of her robes and stood her up against the wall again. "Perhaps…" he said softly, "You need a bit more incentive…" With that, he took his left hand and brought it down onto her bad shoulder and grasped a hold of it tightly.

Lexie shrieked in pain and nearly collapsed again but he had a grip on her other arm and his body was pressed right against hers. She bit her lip and choked back tears as her shoulder trembled in agony.

"Now then… let's try again, shall we? Why are you following me?"

Lexie bit her lip and shook her head, unable to speak.

"There are… other ways… of extracting information you know? Curses… potions…" he trailed off, gripping her shoulder once again.

She knew what he was talking about, the Cruatius and Veritaserum. But until he sprung for one of those, she'd maintain her silence.

"Why are you following me!" He shouted in her face. He sneered and breathed out heavily through his nose, "I won't ask again…"

Lexie again, shook her head. Snape clamped his hand back around her neck and threw her from him so that she crashed into the opposite wall of the alley. He swished over immediately to stand over her. He pointed an accusing finger in her face. "I don't know who you're working for… but I'm warning you… unless you're prepared to deal with alternate means of obtaining answers to my questions… stop giving me reason to question you… _stop _shadowing me."

Lexie sat, trembling, on the ground as he swished his cloak and was gone in an instant.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Things Can _Always_ Get Worse…"

**I **knew it… I knew it." Sophie said, pacing nervously back and forth behind her desk, shaking her head. "I knew you weren't ready to go back out into the field." She said, as though scolding herself.

"That's not true Sophie! I _was_ ready. It just so happened that he chose tonight, of all nights, to confront me. There was no way of knowing he'd alter his behavior tonight. It could've been _any_ night." Lexie offered. Seeing no improvement in her pacing boss' mood, she pressed on, hoping she could convince Sophie to let her keep her job.

"Sophie… listen… I know this is two screw-up's in two consecutive missions… but, Snape didn't even get my name. I didn't tell him anything, I _swear_!" Lexie said anxiously.

Sophie was pacing more nervously than ever with her hand shielding her eyes, as one shields their eyes from the sun, or, consequently, their eyes from someone they're disgusted with. "That's not the _point_ Lexie." She replied. "He's seen your face now. From what you've told me, he was quite close to you. He could pick you out of Diagon Alley, the week before Hogwarts fall term begins."

"Maybe he'll forget what I look like?" Lexie said uncertainly.

"No… no… not Snape. He's like a bloody elephant. He _never_ forgets." Sophie said ominously.

"How is it you know so much about Snape, Sophie?" Lexie asked, suddenly interested.

Sophie stopped pacing and clasped her hands on the back of her desk chair. She sighed and let her eyes wander as one does when they are reflecting on their past. "Snape and I were at school together. And well…" Sophie pursed her lips and tilted her head slightly to the side, "Let's just say, we weren't study buddies."

"You went to _school_ with Snape!" Lexie repeated, stunned.

Sophie nodded.

"Well then wouldn't you _know_ if he was a Death Eater… I mean, in school wasn't he - "

Sophie cut her off, "People change Lexie. Particularly after they graduate from school. It was evident from Snape's actions that he wasn't going to be helping old ladies across the street, mentoring a child or winning any awards for being a nice guy… but that certainly doesn't _prove_ he's done anything wrong. He can be a slimy, creepy, old git and it doesn't make him a Death Eater." She said, as though she regretted it deeply. "If it were that easy, I would've carted him off to Azkaban myself and thrown the key into the middle of the English Channel."

There was a pregnant pause in which Lexie waited to see what Sophie's next move would be. Finally she spoke.

"The problem is, now… he knows your face. He knows it well enough to recognize you if he sees you behind him on the street, no matter _what_ he's up to." Sophie said sitting down in her chair. She heaved out a breath that blew her bangs up in the air. "So… you'll no longer be able to tail him." She thought some more. "Still," she continued on, to herself more than to Lexie, "You know him better than anyone else… it'd be a shame to terminate your investigation on him just because your street cover has been blown. What we need is a different scenario in which you can observe him."

"I think I can help you there." Said a voice from the doorway. Both women looked up. There, leaning on Sophie's filing cabinet, just inside the door was Alastor Moody; one of the Ministry's top Aurors. Eccentric and often referred to as "Mad-Eye", half the cells at Azkaban prison were full thanks to the hard effort and exceptional talent of Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody. Though his methods were often frowned upon and he was thought to be an extreme conservative, who was hard pressed to let go of "the old ways", Moody was respected by everyone who'd ever stood in his presence.

"Alastor?" Sophie addressed him. "What do you mean?" she asked eagerly.

"May I?" Moody asked, inviting himself inside.

"Of course." replied Sophie.

"You'll have to forgive me for listening in on your conversation, but I couldn't help overhearing. And I think I may have a solution to your problem." The dim office light made the scars on his gnarled face seem deeper and more pronounced than ever. He helped himself to a chair and stretched out his wooden leg, grimacing in pain. While his normal eye was fixed on Sophie, his magical, electric blue eye whirled around in all directions. "I agree with you Sophie…" he began. "Snape would definitely recognize Miss Bane here out on the street. So what are our options as far as where else she could watch him?" he turned his normal eye on Lexie, as though he were a teacher directing this question to his student.

"Um…" Lexie stumbled, she'd been taken off guard, being asked to speak so suddenly.

"Where else does he spend most of his time?" Moody rephrased the question as he took a draught from his hip flask.

"Well… with the Death Eaters… we think…" Lexie said uncertainly.

"Right, right." Moody said, swallowing his mystery drink of choice. "But we can't very well send you into a Death Eater meeting now can we?" he reasoned. "Where else?"

"At the school… but - "

"_Exactly_!" Moody said, looking, well… mad.

"What exactly are you suggesting?" Sophie inquired.

"I'm saying we send her to Hogwarts, that's what I'm saying." He said as though he were explaining that 1 + 1 2.

"Alastor… Lexie is 20 years old. She's too old to be at Hogwarts."

"The question isn't how old she _is_… it's how old she could _pass for_… or how _young_ in this particular case." He replied. After neither of the women replied, he spoke again, "_Could_ she pass for 17?" he asked, sounding slightly exasperated.

Sophie looked back at Lexie, who'd been silent for some time now. She cocked her head to the side pensively. "Hm… I suppose she could." She said thoughtfully as though she were only noticing Lexie's youthful appearance for the first time.

"Well then, there's your answer!" Mad-Eye said sounding quite pleased with himself and getting to his feet. "It's all settled. Miss Bane will attend Hogwarts starting September first and continue her fact-finding mission on that grease ball, Snape."

"It can't fail, can it?" Sophie said with a look in her eyes that was frighteningly similar to Moody's. "Even if he does recognize her…" Sophie went on wildly, "It won't matter… he'll just think you're some crazy new student!"

_Oh wonderful_, Lexie thought to herself. _That's exactly what I want him to think about me, brilliant!_

"He'd never _consider_ that anyone who's still young enough to be in school could _possibly_ be onto him being a Death Eater! I mean, yes, it's strange enough…" she said as she took to her pacing again, "A student following him around at night in dark alleys… a student that wasn't even attending Hogwarts last year. Of course, he never said _exactly_ how long he'd known you were shadowing him… he may have just caught on last month. Or even in June… you could've easily moved here and taken to following him once your other school had let out!"

"Precisely…" agreed Moody, who had miraculously followed Sophie's rambling. "There are excuses for every one of his questions. As long as you can get close enough to get your answers without having to reveal too much about yourself… you should have this mission wrapped up in a couple of months." He said clapping her, rather harshly, on the shoulder.

With that Moody turned and left the office whistling absentmindedly.

Sophie stopped to grin at Lexie, who was _not_ smiling back at her.

"Sophie… this is _never_ going to work. He'll recognize me and _how_ am I supposed to explain _why_ I've been following him for so long?" Lexie said getting to her feet and raking her hands through her hair.

"Oh… I think it'll work. If you play your cards right…"

"You know…" Lexie said, cutting Sophie off this time, "I _hated_… no… I _abhorred_ school. ABHORRED! The last thing I want to do is go back and do it again!" Lexie said, her voice crescendoing.

Sophie's face became smug. "Fine." She said, sitting down in her chair. "You don't have to do it then." She tapped a stack of papers to straighten them up.

"What?" Lexie said, confused, her hands frozen on her hips.

"No. You don't have to do it. I'll get someone else to do it. It's no problem."

Lexie stared at her boss. This was too easy. What was the catch? It wasn't long before she figured out what it was.

"No, someone else can go spy on Snape at Hogwarts. Since you no longer want to go into the field on missions… you can have your old desk job back and deal with all the other Aurors thinking that you couldn't hack it. As you said, two screw-ups in a row and look… you're back to shuffling papers."

"That's cold Sophie." Lexie said, her voice soft and angry.

"Yes. It is." Sophie said, with the same smug grin on her face. "But Lexie, you are _perfect_ for this! I want to give you a chance to redeem yourself. You heard what Moody said, this mission _cannot_ fail! You'll be under his ugly, oversized, crooked nose all the time – since you know what you're looking for… there's no way you'll come up empty handed!"

Lexie flopped down into her chair and buried her face in her hands.

After a moment, Sophie asked, "So what do you say? Are you in? Or are you out?"

Lexie looked up at her boss, "In."

"Splendid!" Sophie was positively bubbling over with excitement. "Now, the only thing we have to do is ensure that you get into Snape's house. That'll score you points right off the bat; Snape's said to favor his students. Now he's head of Slytherin house so we'll have to-"

"That… won't be a problem." Lexie stated quietly. Sophie frowned back at her. "I was in Slytherin when I was in school. They'll sort me into his house. I haven't changed _that_ much since school." She said wryly.

"Perfect." If Lexie hadn't known better she would've sworn Sophie was salivating at how well this plan was coming together. "Now, don't you worry dear, we'll make all of your arrangements for you. You get on home now… you'll need to rest up! Oh Lexie! This is going to _work_!"

Lexie's wry smile was etched into her face, so she didn't bother attempting a real one.

"I'll be in touch!" Sophie said shooing Lexie out the door to her office which she shut with a snap behind her.

"Talk about a bad night gone worse…" Lexie thought, looking with contempt through the smoky glass of Sophie's office.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"The Potionsmaster"

Severus Snape sat stiffly at his desk. He was staring down his long, hooked nose at a photograph and a piece of parchment, his chin resting pensively on his fist. "Alexandra Bane…" He said aloud as his eyes lingered on the picture of his newest student. The photo had arrived with a two letters attached, one from Dumbledore and one from the headmaster in the United States. Dumbledore wrote…

Severus,

I have just received the following photograph, transcripts and letter regarding Miss Alexandra Bane. She is a seventh year student who is transferring to Hogwarts from the United States. The letter (enclosed) states that she completed her first six years of magic school in Slytherin house. As it is likely that she will, again, be sorted into Slytherin, I thought it was only appropriate to give you, being head of her house, as much information about her as possible.

It appears that she is a stellar Potions student, top marks in every Potions class she's taken; I'm sure that you will be pleased upon reading the remarks from her last Potionsmaster.

She will arrive on the first of September, on the school train, along with the rest of the students. She will be sorted immediately, upon arrival, before the first years.

I hope this letter finds you well and that you are sincerely enjoying your holiday. I look forward to seeing you on September first.

Your friend,

_Albus Dumbledore_

Snape had considered responding to Dumbledore's letter out of common courtesy, but as he felt a migraine coming on at the prospect of receiving a new student, he decided to forego the letter and give himself a break. He was sitting at his desk in his dimly lit, quite small and rather modest flat in Spinners End.

Instead, he tilted his chair back on two legs and again, picked up the picture of this, Alexandra Bane. She was, frankly, stunning, he thought to himself. She had long, shiny, chocolate colored curls that stretched well below her shoulders, sharp dark brown, almost black, eyes that started out of the photo at him sharply. Also hard to miss was her beautiful, white smile… and something else… something hauntingly familiar. Snape felt sure he'd seen her somewhere before. He rubbed his eyes violently and stared back at the picture. Perhaps it was that second glass of wine he'd had… but he couldn't place her. He'd always been very good at that. He tossed the picture down in disgust and glared at it. He waited a moment, then took it and the letter in his hand before pushing his chair backward. It scraped unpleasantly on the hardwood floor.

He trudged across the room to the sink and set his wine goblet in it, face down so that the excess would run into the drain. He then returned to a high-backed arm chair next to the cold, dark, empty fireplace and sat down. He leaned over and his long black curtains of hair fell gracefully around his face as he began the tedious job of unlacing his shin-high boots. He leaned back and allowed his deep, inky black eyes, which were itching with fatigue, to fall shut. He sighed in annoyance. This was all he needed, another new student. Weren't there enough blasted kids in that school without admitting those from other countries?

When he opened his eyes, he unfolded the letter and reread it. "So… you're a wiz at Potions, are you Miss Bane?" he asked the picture. "Hm… we shall see about that."

Still… he felt as though he'd met her somewhere before. But that was impossible, he thought to himself. She'd been in school in America. Snape was a suspicious man, life had made him that way.

Looking at the picture of the smiling girl in front of him, a feeling of bitterness suddenly washed over him. Every now and again, looking at one of his students, he would flash back to his own days at Hogwarts, which he was certain, no one on the planet would call 'the best years of his life.' This new student, like so many before her, was just the sort of girl that would've made life difficult for him while he was a student. Her long, glossy hair, perfectly made-up, dark eyes, slim, athletic build and charming smile gave her a free ticket to easy street… the whole way through magic school. It also gave her the license to torture and torment anyone who wasn't as perfect as she was.

The more he looked at the picture of her, the more he disliked her. It didn't matter that he didn't have probable cause yet, now _he_ was the teacher and he could delegate unpleasantness to whomever he chose. He looked back at the picture once more. He held it up in front of his frowning eyes, then crumpled it in his long dexterous fingers, "I look forward to meeting you Miss Bane." He would make it perfectly clear who was the student and who was the teacher. He wouldn't make life any easier for her, like, he was sure everyone else surrounding her would. And with that he tossed the photo into the fireplace, pointed his wand at it and said "Lacarnum Inflamari."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"On the Hogwarts Express"

The train ride to Hogwarts gave Lexie plenty of time to reflect on her days at her own magic school and remember everything that she had both enjoyed… and loathed.

In school, Lexie had excelled in nearly all of her subjects, save Charms, in which she was a complete disaster. She'd shown exceptional strength in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Divination (mostly due to the fact that she was becoming an Empath and the occasional premonition), and fortunately for her, Potions. Keeping a low profile under Snape's long, hooked nose wouldn't be easy. Especially since she was still sure he'd recognize her at first glance, despite Sophie and Moody's assurances that he wouldn't.

But it wasn't the classes, the homework or the exams that made Lexie dread returning to school. It was the students. Lexie hadn't initially been very successful in making friends upon her arrival at her magic school in the U.S. She met the standards for a Slytherin, appearance wise. Small, thin, dark hair, hooded eyes, a serious stare. She had all the characteristics that Slytherin's were known for as well, cunning, resourcefulness, determination. But she also had many other traits that were characteristic of the other houses; bravery – Gryffindor, intelligence – Ravenclaw… just to name a few that the sorting hat had run through before he resolved that Slytherin would suit her best. Lexie had remembered sitting in front of the entire school, waiting for the sorting hat to make a decision. The wait had been agonizing and she'd been so happy that it had finally made a decision that she didn't care where it put her in the end.

Slytherin turned out to be a difficult house to make friends in. Most of the students were from pureblood, ancient wizarding families. Their parents were friends, grandparents were friends, great grandparents were friends… and they were friends. It was hard to make a name for yourself when you had no idea who you were or where exactly you'd come from.

Lexie had been adopted at a young age by a Muggle woman. While she proved to be an excellent mother, she knew relatively little about where Lexie and her special "talents". She had been dropped off at a monastery when she was only a small child, with only her first name and the clothes on her back. And to this day, that was all she really knew about her past.

But this time would be different. She didn't _need_ to make any friends. She was a ehem… uh, somewhat successful Auror, for the Ministry of Magic. She didn't need the approval of any of these students. She smiled smugly. The satisfaction of knowing that she had already made something of a name for herself, on her own, would give her enough confidence to get through this mission in one piece.

Sophie had also given her an order, "You _have_ to find a way to get close to Snape. Not chummy I mean… but once you're sure he doesn't recognize you, find a way to be around him. I don't care whether it's remedial potions, or tutoring… _find a way_."

"Find a way…" Lexie mused as she stared out the window. That'd be tricky all right.

She pulled out her copy of Advanced Potion Making and began to read. "It'd be a good idea to brush up on this stuff…" Lexie surmised.

Before she knew it, the train ride was over and they were being herded up to the school. Just as they had crossed through the huge wooden double doors a hand fell on her bad shoulder. She nearly collapsed out of surprise and the shock that it was still giving her so much pain. "Alexandra Bane?" said a sharp female voice.

"Yes…" she said, trying not to groan with pain as the thin, bony hand remained clasped onto her shoulder.

The hand belonged to an older woman, with dark hair, pulled back neatly into a knot in the back of her head, square spectacles and pursed lips. "I'm Professor McGonagall. Head of Gryffindor house and Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts." She introduced herself.

"Pleasure to meet you," Lexie said quickly extending her hand, hoping that McGonagall would return the gesture and release her shoulder. "Same to you." She said, shaking her hand briskly. "It is my understanding that you are transferring in from the States?"

"That's right." Lexie said, trying to avoid being trampled by the crowd of students filtering in through the doors. _No lies so far_, Lexie thought to herself.

"And that there, you were a member of Slytherin house?" she asked curtly, her voice turning a little colder. She'd said the word Slytherin, with some dislike.

"Yes ma'am." Lexie replied, trying to be as polite as possible.

McGonagall pursed her lips before saying, "Come with me please." She was leading Lexie toward a door across the entrance hall.

She led her into a small, cozy room with a warm fireplace, some squashy red and gold furniture and a three-legged stool On the stool sat a tatty looking old hat with a ripped brim. McGonagall gestured to the stool. "Take a seat and place the sorting hat on your head… just to be sure." She said kindly.

Lexie nodded and did as she was told. "Please, please, _please_ not the same bullshit as last time. Just let it be quick. Just make a decision." She thought desperately to herself.

She pulled the old hat down around her ears and waited. "Hm…" said a deep voice in her ear. "It seems as though you've done this once before." It asked, though, it was not a question at all. "Just as I thought." Said the hat. "Last time you were put in Slytherin, were you not?" asked the hat.

"Yes." Lexie thought inside her head.

"Hm… you also possess a great number of qualities which are often exhibited by those in Gryffindor and Ravenclaw."

Lexie felt her leg begin to shake nervously. McGonagall was staring at her.

"But I suppose you already know that." The hat went on. "Were you happy with the decision of being sorted into Slytherin?"

"Yes." Lexie thought. It was no better or worse than any of the other houses would've been to her.

After another moment, the hat spoke again. "Well… I see no reason to make changes. If it ain't broke, don't fix it." The hat said in her ear just before it shouted, "SLYTHERIN."

McGonagall's pursed lips turned a shade whiter and Lexie would've sworn she was even more curt with her as she led her out of the room and back toward the Great Hall. As they emerged, McGonagall, who had ahold of Lexie's elbow, abruptly changed directions. They were now facing a dark stairwell at the opposite end of the hall. Just then a figure appeared at the top of the stairs. There, dark, menacing and looking as perturbed as ever was Severus Snape. Lexie felt as though she'd received some sort of electrical shock at the sight of him.

McGonagall drug her right up to Snape. "Professor Snape." She addressed him, her voice still sounding less than friendly.

Snape sneered, but stopped. "Professor McGonagall, good to see you." He said, though it certainly didn't sound like it was good to see her.

"Yes, yes, Severus, this is the new transfer student. She's just been sorted into your house. Alexandra Bane, this is Professor Snape, head of Slytherin house and the schools current Potionsmaster." McGonagall said briskly pushing Lexie forward to stand in front of Snape.

"Ahh… Miss Bane. We meet at last." Snape said and the corner of his mouth twitched slightly. It made Lexie feel as though a very large rock had suddenly landed in the pit of her stomach. Instinctively Lexie could do little but stare at her feet, feeling all of the insecurities she'd always felt in school uncontrollably returning to her.

"Thank you sir." She said politely to her shoes.

"Look at me when I'm speaking to you." He snapped.

She quickly looked up only to lock eyes with her mark. Those dark, mysterious eyes, boring into hers as though he were reading her thoughts. The memory of the night they'd met in Knockturn alley fought to make it's way to the front of her mind, but she forced her mind to remain blank and as innocent as possible. She had a feeling that Snape was likely a very skilled Legilimens, once having been a Death Eater and all. She swallowed hard. He said, eyebrows knitted together in a decisive frown and she found herself desperately wondering what he was thinking. As though she'd just received an electrical shock, she suddenly had a most overwhelming sensation of suspicion and dislike overtake her. She had only just met Snape and already she knew what he was feeling; and it wasn't good. He already didn't like her.

He studied her for a few moments longer before finally speaking again, "Well Miss Bane, as you are in Slytherin, you should know that I expect only the best behavior and performance from the students in my house. That means top grades and no detentions. You'll be rooming with Miss Sena and Miss Zaizen. That will be all." He said, finishing rather abruptly.

Lexie took the dismissal thankfully and excused herself to file in with the rest of the students, leaving Snape to guard the entrance hall for anyone who seemed to be having too much fun for their own good.

Once inside, it wasn't hard to figure out what table she belonged at. Though all the students were dressed in their usual black, the Slytherin's still managed to stand out. While the rest of the house tables chattered uncontrollably, the Slytherins were more subdued. They put their heads together and talked softly about their summers and how they could one-up their rivals this year. Most of them were dark in appearance wearing expressions of someone who had just smelled something foul.

Lexie knew that Slytherin's didn't take very kindly to newcomers, so she chose a seat near a group of younger girls toward the end of the table where no one else was sitting. A few students took the time to throw her contemptuous glances, but other than those few, she remained, thankfully, unnoticed.

Just before the start of the feast, Lexie felt a set of eyes on her. She looked down the table and caught two pale, sinister looking girls staring at her curiously. She looked away, annoyed, thinking to herself, "Take a picture… it'll last longer."

A few moments later, the same two girls dropped down across the table from her. "Are you Alexandra?" the first asked. Her voice was just a bit on the whiney side and Lexie thought vaguely that she wouldn't fancy listening to this girl talk for any extended period of time.

"That depends on who's looking for her." Lexie said smartly, eyes flitting between the other two.

The newcomers exchanged a look, apparently silently discussing whether Lexie's smart-ass comment was clever or if it was too bold for a newcomer. "Funny. We're your roommates. I'm Natasha… Natasha Zaizen." Said the taller of the two. She had pallid skin, heavily lidded eyes and was wearing a smirk that positively screamed her superiority over everyone else in her presence. "And this is Druscilla Sena." She said, gesturing to the other girl at her side. The smaller gave a small, unenthusiastic wave. "Dru for short." She said. Her hair was a mousy shade of brown, she had cloudy looking gray eyes and had the look about her that she was permanently bored.

"Nice to meet you." Lexie said hesitantly, still not sure if these girls were the type to be making friends with on her first day.

"So are you a pureblood?" Natasha asked and it was obvious she'd been bursting to ask since the moment she'd laid eyes on Lexie.

"Uh…" Lexie faltered, it had been a long time since anyone had asked her that question. "I don't know. I was adopted."

"Oh." Natasha said shortly.

The pit of Lexie's stomach fell out. This was why she hated school. The pettiness. It didn't matter what you could do, or what kind of person you were… all that mattered was your name, heritage and looks. "That's why I came here… I'm originally from London. So I came back to see if I can find out about my family." Lexie said, thinking it wasn't far from the truth. She had wanted to find out about her family when she'd moved to London in the first place. "I just hope my worthless parents at least had the decency to be a witch and wizard… after dropping me at the monastery. And if they weren't… and they're still alive and around… I'll make them pay." She said, wondering if this would be the right thing to say.

Natasha's eyes lit up. "Bravo." She said, sounding impressed. "Well… I hope they're purebloods too. You seem like you'll fit in just fine with us, right Dru?" she asked her sidekick.

Dru nodded in agreement.

Inwardly, Lexie wiped the beading sweat from her brow. She'd made her first connection. As long as one person thinks you're cool… everyone else thinks so too; as it so often was.

Just then the headmaster stood and began his start of term speech. He kept it brief, saving his proper speech for after the feast. It was storming outside and the bewitched ceiling mirrored the outside weather as it flashed lightening and was splattered with rain. Just then, with a particularly loud crack of thunder, the feast began.

Natasha and Dru sat with Lexie through the meal, asking an occasional question about what school in America was like and how the teachers were. Lexie indulged them, playing every story up to make the American magic school look as though it was a respectable training ground for Dark witches and wizards.

"But then I decided to come here… like I said, I wanted to know about my heritage, but more than that – I wanted to study under the professors. I hear there's an excellent transfiguration teacher and Potionsmaster." She said, wondering if this would give her any clues about what sort of opinion the students held regarding Snape.

Natasha and Dru exchanged a significant look. Then Natasha smiled smugly. "Professor Snape." She gave a small laugh and glanced at the staff table momentarily. "Yes… he's wonderful. And also happens to be the head of our house." She said proudly. "He's easily the most powerful wizard at this school." She went on. Dru nodded in agreement. It was obvious that they both held Snape in highest regard, bordering on reverence.

"Interesting…" Lexie thought to herself.

"My father knew him well. He was a few years ahead of him in school. Said he was the best in his year at Defense. Father also said that Professor Snape is the man to know if you want to be _connected_ once you leave school. His colleagues and acquaintances are the shit." Natasha said importantly.

"Yeah he knows all the De- ooof." Dru wheezed.

Natasha smiled weakly, "All the right people." She finished for her winded roommate who Lexie was sure had just caught an elbow in the stomach under the table. But Dru didn't need to finish what she'd been saying for Lexie to know that 'all the people he knew' were Death Eaters. The question was, 'why did Natasha seem so interested in Snape's connections?' The likelihood of her desiring to be a Death Eater seemed plausible. More so by the second.

Soon, the feast was over and the headmaster, Dumbledore, was getting to his feet again. He began to tell the students about the new rules and regulations which included a long list banning products from "Zonko's Joke Shoppe" in Hogsmead. There was a cry of outrage from the gallery of students but it was overruled by the headmaster who insisted that it was time for them all to get to bed, so that they would be well rested for their lessons the next day.

And with that, they were excused. Lexie made her way back to her dormitory with her new roommates. It had been a very long, exhausting day, full of stress and forgotten memories regurgitated through this new school. Her head had barely touched the silver and green pillowcase of her four-poster before she was fast asleep. She slept soundly as she dreamed of everything and nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It seemed as though Lexie had just closed her eyes when she heard her roommates stirring around in their room. She opened her eyes half way and squinted out the small, square window at an overcast sky. Rain was still splattering lazily against the glass. "What a miserable day…" Lexie thought to herself flopping back down on her pillow. This was the sort of day that it was good to stay in bed, all day long. She yawned and stretched her shoulders and arms. Her eyes were still itching with fatigue and she, despite her 6 hours of sleep, felt completely unrested.

"Hurry up, or you'll miss breakfast." Said Dru as she hurried out the door at Natasha's heels.

Lexie nodded and rolled herself out of bed grumpily. She dressed quickly, putting on the familiar school attire. The collared shirt, tie, Hogwarts vest, pleated skirt, knee high socks and shoes that horribly reminded her of the saddle shoes she wore when she was five. Over top of it all, she dawned her new black Hogwarts robe with the Slytherin crest embroidered on the right shoulder. She pulled her curls back into a modest ponytail, in an attempt to remain inconspicuous.

When she arrived in the Great Hall, and not a moment too soon, Snape was passing out course schedules. Lexie took a seat beside Natasha and Dru and helped herself to a light breakfast. She didn't feel very hungry, she supposed that had something to do with the flock of butterflies fluttering around in her stomach; always a sure sign of nervousness. The first day in a new school was always the hardest. When Snape reached their spot at the table, he paused to read over their choice of classes.

"Bane… Transfiguration, Defense, fine." He said staring down his long hooked nose at the piece of parchment that held her choice of classes. (At least the ministry had let her choose that much. Lexie had half expected that they would choose for her, picking out the classes that they thought she needed to review.) "Divination…" he sniffed, skeptically, giving Lexie the impression that he didn't think much of the subject. "Ancient Runes and Astronomy, satisfactory, History of Magic, fine, Charms… you barely scraped a passing mark… and advanced Potions." At this he raised a scrutinizing eyebrow, "Your final grade from last year is impressive. The American teacher must be rather substandard to allow his pupils to obtain such high grades in a NEWT level course. I assure you, my class will prove to be _much_ more challenging." He said, thrusting the parchment at Lexie, which landed in her the cereal she'd poured, soaking it with milk.

She glared after him as he swished down the table as schedules rained down on the first years, hating him. "If he thinks he's going to fail me in potions… he's got another thought coming." Lexie said to herself smugly. "He's got no idea who he's dealing with." Lexie had been something of a wiz in potions while she was in school, and now, she was 21 years old; and an Auror for the Ministry, not just your average student.

Lexie cleaned off her schedule and took a quick look at it. Snape's jagged scrawl read across the top…

_Alexandra Bane, Slytherin, 7th Year_

MondayTuesdayWednesday

Double TransfigurationDouble DADADouble Transfiguration

History of MagicHistory of MagicDivination

FreeFreeFree

LunchLunchLunch

Ancient RunesDouble HerbologyFree

9 p.m. AstronomyDouble Potions

ThursdayFriday

Double DADADouble Charms

Free Divination

LunchLunch

FreeFree

Double HerbologyDouble Potions

9 p.m. Astronomy

Lexie openly groaned as she read down through the schedule. Hogwarts did block scheduling; two classes in a row of the same subject. She understood the need for such class periods in classes such as potions, where once you started a complex potion, it needed to be tended to for a longer period of time and couldn't be left unattended. But charms? She sighed. "I hate charms…" she thought vaguely as she stuffed her schedule in her bag and walked off to her first class, Double Transfiguration.

McGonagall proved to be an excellent teacher. Excellent, but strict and demanding. She used the first fifteen minutes of their block to lecture them on the importance of their performance in her class over the next 9 months, overusing phrases such as, "If you ever fancy having a job…" and "to ever amount to anything…" Lexie noticed that most of her fellow classmates were beginning to glaze over but, despite her fatigue, she tried to remain alert, as best she could.

She yawned her way through History. It was the most dry, factual, uninteresting history class she'd ever attended. The teacher was a ghost who plowed right along even though half the class was sleeping, the other half talking and clearly paying him absolutely no attention at all.

By the end of the day Lexie felt like an absolute zombie. She had stacks of homework but absolutely no energy with which to complete any of it. Lexie took a moment after her classes to ponder on how ludicrous it was for her to actually _have _ to do homework while she had already graduated from school and had a job. The whole thing was just terribly unfair. She had Astronomy later that night. She'd seriously considered skiving off, but she thought it might just be the wrong impression on the first day. So she went.

The next day followed exactly the same. Lexie felt slightly more rested than the night before, but found herself agitated that she couldn't begin her mission until late Wednesday afternoon when she'd be shut up in the dank, smelly dungeon for Snape's double potions.

After dinner on Tuesday night, Lexie returned to her dormitory, intent on setting to work on all of the homework her teachers had assigned. She'd barely gotten her things spread out on her desk when her roommates returned, talking excitedly with one another. Lexie looked up as the door shut behind them.

"Get changed." Natasha ordered. "We're going out."

Lexie blinked. "Wh- what?"

"We're going out." Natasha said smoothly. "Are you coming? Or are you going to be a good little girl and stay in to do your homework?" she asked as she perused her trunk for something to wear.

"Er… where are you going?" she asked, suddenly curious.

"Hogsmead." Natasha answered. "So are you coming or what?"

Lexie tossed down her quill which she had not yet bothered to dip into the ink well that was sitting beside her stack of parchment, unopened. "I'm coming."

She wasn't really sure what he roommates were up to, but she figured that this was as good an opportunity as any to bond with her roommates. And besides, curiosity had gotten the best of her. "This is probably, in large part, why I hated school. Classes and homework always got in the way of my magical lifestyle." Lexie mused as she dressed at top speed.

Fifteen minutes later, they were peering down the dungeon corridor, checking to be sure that no one was watching them. After securing their secrecy, Natasha led her roommates down the dark hallway and into a secret passage at the end, which led them to the southern most corner of the castle. They scampered across the lawn and into the forest.

Wands alight, they made their way through the forest and out the other side. This was the only way to leave school grounds without scaling an impossibly high fence or facing tricky, upper level spells and enchantments. They passed through the dense trees and brambles without incident. This surprised Lexie. By reputation, the "Forbidden Forest" – was quite tricky to navigate. But Natasha managed it with such ease that Lexie had the feeling that this was not their first trip to Hogsmead via the Forest route. Upon emerging on the other side, the three of them made the long walk into the village.

"Let's go for a drink at the Hogshead." Natasha suggested as they set off down the street, side-by-side. They entered the dimly lit pub and ordered three firewiskies. Lexie, being the only one of age, seemed twice as nervous as the other two, who again, looked as though they'd done this before. They chose a seat along the side of the pub and sat down. No one hassled them as they sipped their drinks. Every time Lexie saw this place it was practically deserted.

Within half an hour of arriving at the pub, Natasha had already thrown back three firewiskies and Dru was struggling to finish her second. Natasha was obviously a professional drinker, Lexie thought as she watched her roommate return to the bar to retrieve her fourth drink. The two girls chatted just like the rest of their classmates from other houses, about boys and complained heartily about classes and homework. Lexie listened, intently waiting for them to talk about anything that would be useful in her mission.

An hour later still, Lexie found herself yawning and becoming immensely bored. It wasn't until Natasha's sixth that things got interesting. She slammed the heavy glass down on the table, slopping some of the amber liquid over the side. "You know…" she began, slurring her words ever so slightly. "I can't wait to get out of this school."

"Yeah… me hic too." Dru hiccupped, obviously having had far more than her limit.

"I mean, it's all worthless anyway isn't it? The only reason I'm here is to make connections and get in with the right people. And you both know who I mean when I say 'the right people'…" she trailed off as she examined her drink intensely. "Of course… my father is friends with all of them. But he's not actually in their ranks. But he reckons it'd be good if I could get in." Natasha spoke freely.

"Yeah but how can you? Don't they handpick their members?" Lexie asked.

Lexie's head was spinning. There was no doubt of it now. Natasha was speculating on becoming a death eater. Lexie arranged her face into what she hoped was an innocent, tipsy sort of curiosity.

"Of course they choose their own members." Natasha snapped. "They have to, haven't they? Can you imagine the sort of dunderheads they'd end up with if they just let anyone in?" her lip curled into a characteristic sneer. "Mudbloods, half-bloods, blood traitors… people trying to sneak in to spy on them." She said with disgust dripping from her words. "That's why this year I'm going to make it my goal to get as close to Snape as possible."

Lexie carefully chose this moment to speak, "What can he do for you exactly?" Lexie asked cautiously. Her mind was racing and her heard thundering in her chest. This was exactly the sort of information she'd been looking for to complete her mission.

"He's the one you see while you're still in school if you're interested. Of course, not everyone knows that." Natasha said knowledgably. "And he won't see just anyone you know. It's usually whoever they tell him to seek out that gets the recruitment. But this year I'm going to make sure it's me." She said determinedly draining her whiskey.

"But how? How can you know he'll choose you?" Lexie asked. "I mean, if, like you said, whoever gets the spot is recommended by someone who's already in, how do you know you'll get the recommendation?"

"I'll make sure that Snape is the one who gives me the recommendation."

"And… how exactly do you plan on doing that? Snape doesn't quite strike me as the type of person who takes orders kindly."

"By seducing him of course." Natasha said licking the last of the liquor out of her glass in a way that Lexie was fairly certain was supposed to be sexy. Lexie tried not to look disgusted. She had a lot of new questions that needed answered.

"Right." Lexie said shortly, trying hard not to laugh. "So… what happens if you _do_ get the recommendation? Do they just let you in? Just like that?" Lexie asked, trying to sound interested, but not overly so.

"No, of course not. Snape trains you for your initiation himself." Natasha said, waving her hand around carelessly.

"So would you say he's running a sort of Academy for… you know who?" Lexie said, daring to push the envelope a little further and barely noticing that Dru was all but passed out in the booth next to her, face on her hand and drooling lavishly.

"A what?" Natasha snapped. "I don't know… Why are you so concerned anyway?" she asked, suddenly on the defensive.

"Oh…" Lexie stumbled. "I'm not… I was just being polite I guess."

"So you're not interested for yourself?" Natasha raised a scrutinizing eyebrow.

Lexie rapidly planned her words in her head. "Well… sure I'd be interested… that is, if you weren't already doing it." She said sheepishly.

Natasha smiled smugly. Her eyes were glossy and her pale cheeks were flushed brick red due to the alcohol. "That's right…" she said waspishly.

In that instant, Lexie realized just how much like Snape Natasha actually was. Or perhaps she'd fashioned herself accordingly to be sure to be as appealing to him as she could make herself.

Lexie looked sympathetically over at Dru. "We'd better get her home. She's going to be a mess tomorrow."

Lexie pulled Dru out of the booth, slung her arm over her shoulder and wrapped her other arm around her waist. It was lucky that Dru was a frail little thing for all the walking they'd have to do. Natasha paid them no attention as she waltzed over to the door and flung it open theatrically, stepping out into the street gracefully, leaving Lexie to make her way along with Dru draped over her. Lexie caught the door with her foot and heaved it open with her bad shoulder, wincing as it put pressure on her tender joint. Natasha walked up ahead, still chatting confidently about how her plan "simply couldn't fail." Though, Lexie noticed, she was more careful now to leave out the crucial details that she'd revealed earlier, that they were in public.

It was particularly difficult to make their way through the forest that Dru was unable to walk on her own. Lexie struggled through the underbrush and brambles, under tree branches and over roots, tripping more than once and nearly dropping Dru in the process. All of the foliage that was there on their way out that evening seemed to have doubled by the time they made their return trip, making it twice as difficult to find their way. Perhaps it was the fact that she now had double the amount of people to pull through on their way out, Lexie thought bitterly as she watched Natasha sliding underneath a particularly low branch.

Finally they'd emerged from the forest on the other side of Hagrid's cabin. Lexie gave a cautious look around before setting off for the secret passage back into the castle. Natasha actually waited for them and held the door just long enough for Lexie to slink inside and let the door swing closed on Dru's shoulder this time. Lexie's shoulder was aching as she strained to keep Dru upright. It was becoming more difficult now as Dru's feet drug heavily behind her.

It was very late. All of the torches that usually illuminated the dungeon passageways had long since been extinguished. No one stirred. And Lexie didn't blame them, if this school was anything like her last, the punishment for being out of bed past curfew was steep. So steep in fact, that few bothered to risk it. If they could just get inside their dormitory, they'd be safe. Surely no one would be out prowling the halls at this hour anyway… not even Filch, the caretaker or his ruddy cat, Mrs. Norris.

They'd just turned into the hallway to the Slytherin common room when a cold voice drifted out behind them. "Good evening ladies."

Horror slid down Lexie's spine. She knew that voice. She didn't even bother to turn around right away. She wasn't keen on the head of her house catching her out of bed past curfew on her third night at the school. Especially when she was trying to "keep a low profile".

"Professor Snape." Natasha said from somewhere in the darkness in front of Lexie. She knew Natasha had turned to face the spot where Snape's voice had come from. "We were just…" she began but Snape cut her off.

"Normally, I would not be the least bit concerned with what you've been up to Miss Zaizen. However, I am curious as to why Miss Sena seems to be unconscious and draped over Miss Bane's shoulders." Snape asked smoothly.

Lexie winced. She'd hoped that perhaps he wouldn't have recognized her. And silently she wondered how he managed to recognize all three of them without being able to see them, as there was absolutely no trace of light in the corridor.

"I guess she had a little too much to drink." Natasha said sweetly and Lexie felt her brush by her shoulder as she approached Snape's velvety voice in the darkness.

Lexie struggled to hold Dru upright and draw her wand from her pocket. But just as she reached for it, she felt her roommate sliding down toward the floor. "_Shit_." Lexie hissed as she grabbed Dru again. "Lumos." She said aloud and her wand lit in her pocket, giving a dull glow through the black of her traveling cloak, but enough to see what she was doing.

She saw Natasha standing confidently in front of Snape who was leaning casually against the wall, arms folded crossly over his chest and wearing an unfathomable scowl. Lexie gulped, Dru snored but Natasha took another bold step towards Snape.

Snape's eyes darted to Lexie and moved between her pocket, where her wand rested and her face. There was a curious look in his eyes that was instantly replaced with the scowl as he returned his attention to Natasha.

"Too much to drink." Snape repeated.

Natasha batted her dark eyelids. Inwardly, Lexie thought that this probably wasn't the best time to start her seduction of their Potionsmaster. Not when he was in a mood like this. Personally, she would've waited until they'd just won their first Quidditch match, or he'd just taken a hefty amount of points from another house. Natasha shrugged nonchalantly. The whiskey must have been giving her too much courage for her own good. Liquid courage.

"Miss Zaizen… unless I'm very much mistaken, none of you are old enough to have _a_ drink in the first place, let alone 'too much to drink'…" He trailed off, reiterating her words.

"It's just a bit of fun Professor… nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about…" he repeated again, nodding, and Lexie could almost sense the anger bubbling up inside of him. "You are out of bed past curfew, roaming about the halls, assumably coming from somewhere out-of-bounds and you are all drunk. Incidentally, Miss Zaizen… I believe that this _is_ something to worry about."

"We're not all drunk." Natasha argued, the sweetness in her tone turning slightly bitter. All the same, she extended both of her hands and rested them on Snape's chest, just below his shoulders.

"No indeed." Snape said curtly. "Miss Sena is unconscious. You smell like whiskey and are being entirely too bold." He said removing her hands from him and dropping them as though they were a dead animal. "And Miss Bane is being far too quiet. Would you care to explain yourself, or would you rather plead the fifth?" he asked arching an eyebrow.

Lexie said nothing. Snape locked eyes with her. It was as though there was a staring contest going on that neither wanted to lose. "I see…" Snape said, finally breaking eye contact with Lexie. It appeared that he'd decided that she was being defiant as he spoke again moments later. "Well then, that will be a detention for all three of you with Mr. Filch, for being out past curfew. Another for Miss Sena with Mr. Filch for being so drunk that she cannot walk on her own accord. One for Miss Zaizen with, let's say Hagrid, for acting inappropriately with a teacher…" he paused and looked at Lexie. Something that resembled a smile… no, a smirk crossed over his face in the muffled wandlight. "And one for Miss Bane for her… cheek…"

Lexie's jaw dropped, "Cheek?" she asked, stunned.

"Ah… she speaks." Snape said dangerously. "And I was afraid she didn't know how… The next time I ask you a question Miss Bane, you will answer me respectfully." He said, his voice growing softer with each syllable and dread likewise growing in Lexie. "You will serve your detention with me… so that we can… get to know one another."


	7. Chapter 7

**:A/N: - OK, so here's what happened. my chapters within my main document weren't matching up w/ the chapter lables on the drop down menu. i couldn't figure it out for like 3 days... but today i finally figured out what it was - i just... labled chapter 7 wrong. i skipped it. and chapter 8 got labled chapter 7... which explains a LOT - so... the first version of "chapter 7" i thought was really cute, and sort of a staple to the plot - so i added it into the other chapter 7... this was easier than deleting all the chapters - renaming them in word, then reposting them & everyone w/ alerts ending up w/ A ZILLION emails from :new chapter of l ying eyes by kenz3b: or some crap like that. so - hope this is ok w/ everyone - i'm going to work twice as hard here to get the latest chapter up for all my loyal readers - you guys rock my life.**

Pre-Chapter 7

The next day dawned much too soon for Lexie. Now not only was she no longer looking forward to her first lesson with Snape, she also had the unhappy thought of a detention with him on Friday night of all nights. Before she knew it, she was making her way back to the dungeons for Potions.

"Well… so much for keeping a low profile." Lexie thought to herself as she stood waiting outside of Snape's dungeon classroom the next afternoon. It would certainly prove difficult to keep Snape from noticing her in class now. But Lexie wasn't defeated just yet. She was determined to complete her mission, by any means necessary. So she'd have to try a different approach.

Her thoughts were cut short as the heavy wooden door banged open and Snape stood before them, hand still on the door. His gaze swept over the class which was queued up in front of him. "Inside." He said simply. He turned, his robes swishing behind him dramatically as he made his way back inside.

Lexie took a seat with her roommates in the middle of the room. Apparently they were sharing her desire to stay out of the spotlight in Snape's class today. Particularly after the trouble they'd landed themselves in last night. Though, Dru didn't actually remember their run-in with Snape, she'd been filled in as soon as they managed to bring her back to the world of the living. Dru had taken it worst of all. She hated confrontation and was far and away the meekest of the roommates. Natasha was simply disgusted that Lexie had scraped a detention with Snape while she got stuck with, "the filthy half-giant" as she referred to Hagrid. Lexie was irritated with the whole situation, but figured she could use her detention with Snape to try to find out if what Natasha had said about him last night was true.

There was a distinct possibility that Natasha was making up the entire story about Snape recruiting students as Death Eaters. It was possible because Natasha enjoyed being the center of attention and most especially in situations that were action-packed or dramatic. However… why would she make up a story that just so happened to be the same suspicion that her boss was harboring? The answer was, that it probably wasn't a story at all. The answer was that Sophie probably _was_ right about Snape all along. And the sooner she could prove it the sooner she'd be able to finish the mission and get out of this school.

Snape began his lecture as though continuing from the day before. Lexie was slightly lost at the beginning, but 20 minutes into the lesson, she was completely confident that she was up to speed. Once Snape had explained the ingredients needed to make a Draught of the Living Dead potion, he waved his hand carelessly and directions appeared on the chalkboard in his slanted scrawl. "You have 90 minutes… begin." He said lazily as he settled himself down in the chair behind his desk.

Her mind was working overtime as she considered every possible angle she could work to get Snape to slip up in front of her. "I could always brew up a bit of Polyjuice potion… kidnap Natasha and see if she could get Snape to tell _her_ who he was training to be a Death Eater…" Lexie said as she added the last of her ingredients in. "But that won't work unless he thinks she's trustworthy enough to let her in on that. And well… that's doubtful seeing that I'm not sure he likes her much more than he likes me. Well… _I_ could always try seducing him… uggghh… no. Let's not go there." She thought vaguely as she adjusted the flame under her cauldron. "Hm… I have to be proactive. But what's the best way?" she continued to think stirring her potion thoughtlessly. With every seventh counter clockwise stir, she added in a clockwise one and before she'd realized what she was doing, she'd filled her flask, corked it, labeled it and placed it on Snape's desk.

Lexie was still mumbling inside her head potential ideas when Snape's voice awoke her. "Through already?" He asked skeptically, tilting his head to look up at her from his seat.

Lexie nodded.

Snape raised his brow slightly, "Well then… I'm sure you wouldn't mind if we tested it?" he asked purposefully.

She shrugged, indifferently, not speculating on what or who he planned to test it _on_.

"Gather round everyone." Snape said standing up and retrieving a teaspoon from the cupboard behind his desk. Lexie looked around frantically, wondering what exactly he was up to. He handed the teaspoon to Lexie and picked up her flask; meaning that the test subject was to be her. "Miss Bane here has completed her potion in an extraordinarily brief amount of time… so…" he said, sounding as though Christmas had come early, "We shall see just how much she actually learned from her previous Potionsmaster." He said, his eyes looking hungry and eager.

Lexie's mouth was suddenly bone dry. "But… but what if it's wrong? What if it poisons me?"

"If it's wrong… why did you turn it in?" he asked savagely, uncorking the flask of her potion. Lexie's prior confidence had gone out the window. She swallowed hard and held out the teaspoon for Snape to pour her potion onto. Her hand was shaking so badly that Snape had to take hold of the handle of the spoon himself to steady it. The Slytherins, including her roommates, looked anxious. The Gryffindors who were sharing her lesson looked frightened and they all waited with baited breath as the spoon moved slowly to Lexie's mouth.

Once again, her eyes were locked with Snape's as she put the teaspoon to her lips. He was staring at them intently. She gulped down the potion, hoping that if it _wasn't_ correct, and it _did_ poison her, that someone would at least make an attempt to get the medi-witch before she croaked.

Natasha and Dru watched eagerly from just behind their roommate. Lexie swallowed again. Then suddenly, without warning, she collapsed. The entire class gasped in shock. Snape's arms shot out and caught her before her head smacked the corner of the desk. He jerked his head at his chair and it rolled itself over to him. "Is she going to be ok!" asked one Gryffindor girl sounding panicked. He laid the unconscious Lexie into the chair and turned around to his cupboard once again, clearly ignoring the girl's concern. He pulled out a glass vile with a powder blue looking potion inside it. He gripped Lexie's chin and opened her mouth slightly to pour the antidote inside. He tilted her head backwards and let it drain down her throat. He took a step back from her and waited. Though he didn't show it, outwardly, he was just as curious to find out if Lexie's potion had worked as the students were. If it did, and she woke up within one minute of ingesting the antidote, then her concoction of a rather difficult potion was most impressive indeed.

Just then, 45 seconds after Snape had dumped the antidote down her throat, Lexie drew in a gasp and sat up strait. The effects of the Draught of the Living Dead were extreme. The drinker all but stopped breathing and his or her heartbeat slowed to nearly a halt. Waking up was the most difficult part, to find yourself suddenly drawing the cold air into your lungs and being alive once again… Snape new the sensation well.

He was therefore not surprised to see Lexie reflexively grab her chest and throat. The feel of sucking in an entire breath of cold air stung the nose, air passageways and stabbed the lungs painfully. She coughed and gasped for another thirty seconds in which Snape watched her intently for side effects. Her eyes and nose leaked uncontrollably. Finally she calmed. But upon calming, she looked furiously up at Snape.

"Well done." Snape said curtly. "That's enough for today. Bring your flasks to my desk, make sure your name is on them and get out of my sight." He said waving his hand toward the door.

Chapter 7

As Saturday arrived, Lexie was sure that all the clocks within the school were moving twice as fast as usual. Everything she wanted to put off seemed to be there before she could mentally prepare herself for them.

Lexie had barely blinked her eyes and it was Saturday afternoon and all she had to look forward to was an evening in detention with Snape. Dread mounted as the hour drew nearer when Lexie would have to make her way to Snape's dungeon office where she'd been directed to meet him.

When the time came, she stood outside for a moment before knocking to compose herself. After a few deep breaths and assuring herself that she'd emerge from his office a few hours later, unscathed (or so she'd hoped), she tapped softly on the heavy wooden door.

She heard his voice from within call, "Enter." She swung the door open and stepped cautiously inside. He was sitting characteristically behind his desk, quill in hand, pouring over a large stack of yellow looking parchment; presumably essays he'd bombarded all of his students with earlier in the week. Lexie got some small bit of satisfaction in knowing that for as much agony as Snape's lengthy, tedious essays caused her and her classmates, they still proved to be something of a hassle for Snape himself.

Snape made one more scribble on the top essay and tossed it aside. "Good evening Miss Bane." He said sardonically

Lexie gulped, remembering why she was there, she responded to him promptly, "Good evening Professor." She said quietly.

Snape's office was like no other teacher's office she'd ever seen. His desk was not a rectangle shape but instead a half circle. A stone fireplace stood to the left of the desk, but it was cold and uninviting with no fire in the hearth. 'Heaven forbid we make the place a bit more cheery..." Lexie thought to herself as her eyes continued to rove around the room. There were shelves upon shelves on the walls; all with great glass jars sitting on them. The jars all contained something different, something obscure or grotesque, suspended in different shades of poisonous looking liquid. There was also a rather elaborate bookshelf to the right of the desk. It had books of all sizes, all leather-bound and antique looking. She'd been correct in thinking privately that Snape did a lot of reading in his spare time...

'That is, when he's not out carousing around in Knockturn with Death Eaters or choking someone in an alleyway."... no she hadn't forgotten that night. The fear that he'd struck into her heart still remained. She found it incredible that when he had first approached her he seemed charming, charismatic in fact. But then, only moments later, it was as though he'd been possessed by some sort of demon. His demeanor had changed so suddenly... his ability to go from gentleman to Death Eater in seconds was certainly worrisome. A characteristic found in psyc patients with schizophrenia and bipolar disorder... neither of which she was ruling out in Snape, just yet anyway. However, it was also a characteristic of most undercover agents... spies.

"For your detention, I thought perhaps we would start off with re-labeling all of the antidotes I have in my personal stores," he gestured at a shelf over her shoulder, on which sat nearly fifty tiny glass vials. "And since you are such an above average potionsmaker, if you are unable to read the labels, surely you will be able to figure out what they are by their color and scent. On the table in front of my desk is a quill, ink well and labels. You have until midnight. You may begin." He instructed, his voice soft and dangerous, yet still sounding relatively civil.

Lexie thought it would be in her best interest to not piss him off during this detention. She very much preferred the quiet, ominous Snape to the violent, angry Snape.

To her horror, Snape didn't return to his desk. Instead, he took up post leaning against it, facing her and watching her as she began the tedious assignment he'd set her. It was enough pressure to have to correctly re-label _antidotes_,for she was sure that Snape, like her previous Potionsmaster, had to use them on students frequently; but the pressure escalated unpleasantly with Severus Snape staring at her while she worked.

"Are you going to make a habit of causing trouble for me Miss Bane?" he asked curiously.

This statement startled her and she looked up, still holding a vial in her left hand. "No sir." She said instantly.

"Indeed?" he asked questioningly. "Well… you're not off to a very good start then if you're planning on being teacher's pet." He said.

Lexie couldn't think of anything to say so she didn't reply. Once again, Snape took to prowling around her in his annoyingly threatening manner. "As we're here so that I can get to know my newest student a bit better, why don't you tell me a little about yourself…" he paused directly behind her.

Lexie gulped. "What do you wanna know?" she asked tentatively, fearing for the first time that she'd have to tell Snape a boldface lie.

He surveyed her thoughtfully, folding his arms across his chest. "For starters, what brought you to Hogwarts?" he said simply.

"Well…" Lexie began, stalling for time. "I was adopted by a Muggle woman when I was just a small child. They tell me that my parents dropped me off at a monastery with some lame excuse about not being able to take care of me properly." She said holding a vial up to the light as to better examine it's contents. "I grew up here… went to primary school. Then my mother decided to move us to the States. She had a good job offer that required us to live abroad. She said she was doing 'what was best for us.'" Lexie said, frowning. She still wasn't convinced that moving a ten-year-old overseas, away from everything she knew, her home, her friends, her culture, was in their best interest. "A year later, I got my letter. Not knowing the difference between the magic schools, I responded to the letter sent to me from the magic school in the states and… off I went. It was around the same time that I started making inquiries about my real parents. My mother wouldn't tell me much about them. Said she didn't have the answers I was looking for. She said all of my answers were in London." Lexie said bitterly as she slapped a label on a vial containing an acid green liquid. "I came of age back in May. So I decided it was time to get some answers. Cuz I certainly wasn't getting them in rural Pennsylvania, that's for damn sure. So I moved over here just before school started." She said, startled that she had, without realizing it, told Snape pretty much her whole life story. Not, perhaps, the person she would've chosen to divulge all this personal information to under normal circumstances.

Snape was silent for a moment, in which Lexie continued to peruse the test tubes for some that she recognized. "And… how exactly do you plan on obtaining the information you seek?" he asked.

Lexie looked up at him. He was staring at her, his eyes hooded and curious. After locking eyes with him for a moment, she tore her stare away and back to her work, with the sudden sensation that she wasn't sure she liked the intense way he was looking at her. "I… don't know really. Guess I never really thought it through. It just seemed like I'd never know who I was while I was living a thousand miles away from where I came from. I figured getting back to my roots was a good place to start." she said, feeling completely foolish and childish for thinking that such a plan could work, for, in reality, she _had _moved here, (once she'd graduated magic school) on the offhand chance she'd discover something about herself that she hadn't known before.

"Perhaps," Snape said unexpectedly, taking Lexie off guard. "You may want to start with the local monasteries."

Lexie looked up sharply at him, her eyebrows knitted together in bewilderment.

"You said that's where your parents left you?" He asked, though it was not a question. Lexie nodded. "Well then, it seems a logical place to start."

There wasn't a word in Lexie's vocabulary that could accurately describe the astonishment she was feeling at that moment. "Maybe you're right. I'll think about it." She said simply again locking eyes with her teacher.

"Do." He replied.

Lexie worked quietly for another few minutes before Snape spoke again. "What exactly do you aspire to do once you are through with school?" he asked.

Lexie faltered. While she was in school, she'd only 'aspired' to be one thing; an Auror. But that probably wasn't the right thing to blurt out to an accused Death Eater, one whom she was supposed to be digging up information on. "Well… I like Potions. Perhaps I could go into alchemy." She said, trying hard to make it sound like a throwaway suggestion. She was sure he'd shoot her down anyway.

"What is it you enjoy so much about Potions?" he asked, sounding skeptical, as though no one in their right mind should actually _enjoy _brewing Potions.

"Why do you ask?" Lexie responded.

"Not many students would name Potions as their favorite class. They find it to be too tedious. Not something that you can breeze through if you are fooling around during class." He answered.

Lexie sighed. "When I was growing up… my mother worked a lot. It was just the two of us. We never had much. I mean, we had enough, I never complained. I knew she worked really hard to make life good for me and all… but she was away almost all the time. She had to take a second job to make ends meet. So I was on my own over the summers and while I was home from school on breaks. We never really spent much time together. Add to that the fact that I wasn't an American, I mean, none of the American students really wanted to mix with someone from Britain. So it wasn't like I had an abundance of friends. I guess you could say I was a loner. I went to class, came back to the common room, did my homework and went to bed. I wasn't exactly a little social butterfly. The few friends I did make were too busy trying to get boyfriends and get approval from the popular crowd to really be any company to me. I couldn't depend on them. I learned early… that the only person I could really depend on was myself. But Potions aren't like people, you know?" she said, not waiting for a response. "It doesn't matter what kind of mood you're in, what you're wearing, who you're going out with… if you follow the directions, the result is always the same. You can't count on other people to always act the same… but you can always bank on the fact that a potion will. If you just follow the instructions, add the right ingredients, at the right time, in the right order and amounts… you can always count on a potion to do just what you want it to." she said, scratching 'Shrinking solution' on a vial with cool blue liquid in it.

Snape was staring at her as though she had just sprouted another head. His head was swimming at the wisdom that this young girl had just spouted off. He'd never heard anyone else so perfectly compare potion making to life. No one else, except a seventeen year old Severus Snape. "That's very wise."

She looked back up at him. One of her dark curls was draping down over her eye. She placed the test tube she was holding into the shelf. She raised her tiny hand up and brushed the hairs out of her long eyelashes. "Thank you sir." She replied, her cheeks flushed pink and he would've sworn that he'd caught a hint of a smile.

He looked at her for a moment longer, contemplating the insight spoken from this student. She spoke as though she had many more years behind her than only seventeen. She had a mature outlook on the world, much more so than the rest of the students in her year and Snape was surprised, but pleasantly.

"Very well then." He said simply, uncrossing his arms. He stepped stealthily around the edge of his desk. "Carry on. Only three more happy hours left." He said cynically as he took his seat again.

Lexie watched him pick up his quill and dip it skillfully into his ink well. It wasn't until she heard his quill scratch a large letter F on the top sheet of parchment that she stopped looking at him and returned to her own work. It wasn't exactly the route she would've chosen to begin her research on Snape… she would've preferred it if he had been the one spilling his guts to _her_ on their first evening of one-on-one conversation. However, Rome wasn't built in a day. Perhaps she'd have to bait him a little first before she could expect him to confide anything in her. Lure him into a sense of false security. Then again, perhaps he never would. But she was no longer just the random new student in his house. She now had a name, a face and a past.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"…_Yet in his eyes, all the sadness of the world. Those pleading eyes, that both threaten and adore…" – Phantom of the Opera_

Thirty buttons." Snape thought to himself as he fastened the topmost button on his collar. It was tedious work to do them all by hand, and of course, he certainly could've used magic, but it gave him a chance to gather his thoughts, as well as survey his appearance in the mirror without feeling vain. He looked up at his reflection and sneered. There were so many reasons why he hated the man in the mirror. He turned away, feeling freshly disgusted and went to retrieve his traveling cloak from the wardrobe in his office.

He slung the heavy black material over his broad shoulders and fastened the highly polished, silver clasp. He wore the cloak more out of habit rather than necessity. It was the second week in October and London was in the midst of an Indian summer. The weather had been mild and sunny. Snape stealthily made his way across the castle grounds to the front gate. He muttered an incantation and the lock sprung open. Thirteen years spent teaching at Hogwarts had taught him the and least traveled route out of the school was through the Forbidden Forest; however, it wasn't conducive for travel when one was in dress attire and in a hurry. So he risked being seen to make up for lost time.

One short apparition later, he was looking up a long, paved driveway. A stately white manor stood at the top of the hill. The sloping lawns which lead up to the house were surrounded by a large, sturdy, black, wrought iron fence. "Ah, what it must be like to live the life of luxury…" he thought bitterly as he gazed up at the house of Malfoy. He swallowed his animosity and made his way over to the gate. He knew he had tripped their wards which were guarding the house and that the gate would open automatically once the servants recognized him.

"Hurry the hell up." Snape muttered as he looked up to see a large black rain cloud slowly crawling across the sky. That'd just put the icing on the cake for the evening, having to waltz into the Malfoy manor drenching wet. Just then, and not a moment too soon he suspected, the lock sprung open and the gate swung inward, allowing Snape to cross over the threshold. "About bloody time." He griped as he started up the long driveway.

Moments later, he was standing with Lucius Malfoy, in his study with, to his delight a large glass of brandy. Malfoy's office was that which only exists in most people's dreams. (Those people who have _use _for a study anyway…) There was a large oak desk; a power desk. Truth be told, Lucius Malfoy had little use for such a large desk, however, that was not the purpose of _his _desk. The purpose of _his _desk was to suit him. And anything that made him look more important than he actually was, suited him very much indeed.

There were hardwood floors of the same shade of elegant oak, so well polished that one could see his own reflection in them. And Snape wouldn't have put that past Malfoy to stop to stare at himself in the reflection of the floorboards, or a highly polished silver spoon, or a puddle for that matter. There was also a large, black, marble fireplace, which also was not overused. He rarely kept a fire burning in it, for it made the room cheery and inviting. Despite his taste for handsome décor, he was still a Death Eater, and darkness suited him.

Also in the study, Malfoy kept a green, leather, high-backed chair for his guests as well as a black leather easy chair and love seat. The walls of his office looked much like Snape's; crammed with books. Though, there were obvious differences, characterized only by wealth. Snape's books were all well used, and, one might say, worn. Their leather covers were faded and thin. The golden letters that bore the titles had begun to wear and peel off. Malfoy's books, on the other hand were brilliant and new looking. They shone almost as much as the floor, it was as though the maid had polished his bookcase as well.

Snape took this all in each and every time he visited Malfoy's study. An ugly, uncomfortable feeling began to crawl into the pit of Snape's stomach. He knew what it was, but he was too ashamed to admit it, even to himself. It was envy. Each time he saw all that Malfoy had, simply for looks, but never used, he couldn't help but think of where he would be now if only he had Malfoy's assets. But that was a silly thing to think. It didn't matter what material possessions he had, or how much money he had in his bank account… he'd still be exactly where he was.

It irked him, that because he'd chosen to go to Dumbledore and offer to be his spy, he'd wound up with a dead end job, teaching Potions in the magic school, while Malfoy had denied all of the charges brought against him and had gotten off scott free. However, that was stigma of being a "former Death Eater…". But that was simply the way things were.

Malfoy moved behind his unnecessarily large desk, flopped down into his black leather chair and propped his feet up. "Now then Severus," he said once they'd finished a minimal amount of small talk about the storm rolling in and the quality of Malfoy's brandy. "I'm curious to hear all about any perspective candidates you've found to join our ranks. The past few recruits from Hogwarts have been a great disappointment at best." Malfoy said seriously over top of his glass, before taking a sip.

Snape glared at him from his post by the fireplace. He set his glass down on the mantle and leaned against the hearth, hidden in shadow. "The selection is slim, I'm afraid." He began, speaking truthfully. "The only students with any potential to become Death Eaters are the Druscilla Sena, Natasha Zaizen and Andrew Flick."

"Natasha Zaizen… isn't that David Zaizen's daughter?" Malfoy asked, frowning curiously as he folded his milky white hands behind his head. He then leaned back in his desk chair and propped his feet up on his desk.

"That's right." Snape replied.

"Yes… yes…" Malfoy mused, smiling slightly. "Old Doc Zaizen… always boasting about how he supports our cause. Saying he's all for our course of action… however… he's all talk, no action." Malfoy let out a cold laugh, "Always a bridesmaid, never a bride eh, old friend?"

Snape's lip curled indifferently. That was the last thing he wanted to be called, was Lucius Malfoy's friend. "I can assure you that his daughter is following in his footsteps." Snape said seriously.

"Is that so?" Malfoy asked, interestedly.

"Mmm…" Snape replied.

"Well we can't have that. We need recruits who will take some action, not just sit on the sidelines, leaving the dirty work up to we who have served our time and done our dirty work. What of the Flick boy?" he pressed on, again taking interest in his brandy. He swirled it around in the crystal glass, the ice clinking softly against its edges.

"He's Slytherin material sure enough…" Snape said, "However… I'm not sure he's got the dedication. He slacks off in Potions because he knows I won't fail him since he's in my house. He shows no initiative whatsoever."

"And the Sena girl? I don't believe I know her parents." Malfoy said pensively still staring into his glass.

"No, nor do I. However, she's so far up the Zaizen girl's ass she can't see the light of day. There's no way she would join us without her other half."

There was a long pause. Snape had been dreading this night. School had been in session for over a month and he'd yet to find any viable candidates for Death Eater initiation at the end of the year. He knew that wouldn't make Malfoy very happy. And if Lucius Malfoy wasn't happy, no one was happy. Snape could almost count on going home on the brink of being crippled once Malfoy was through with him.

"Severus… this isn't what I was hoping to hear… not at all." Malfoy said in a voice of disappointment as he got up from his desk. "What I'd like to know now… is what we're going to do about this?" Malfoy asked, tossing his long white, blonde hair over his shoulder as he leaned onto the front of his desk. He crossed his arms and stared angrily at Snape with his ice blue eyes.

"The Flick boy is my recommendation thus far." Snape said, getting angry in his own turn. Like it was _his_ fault that the bunch of seventh years who were graduating this year were all goodie-goodie's. "However, I ask that you give me a few more weeks to find someone better suited for this. Perhaps someone will emerge, who will be just what we are looking for." Snape suggested, though he didn't even believe it himself.

"Perhaps…" Malfoy said skeptically. "Until then, I want you to take each of them into Knockturn Alley to question them. We don't want anyone overhearing a conversation of this nature within Albus Dumbledore's school. Even the walls have ears there…" Malfoy went on, moving over to stand next to Snape near the cold, dark, empty fireplace. "Ask them flat out if they would be interested in joining us. If they say no, then obliviate them… no harm, no foul." Malfoy said smugly. "If, in the meantime, someone appears who is a more suitable candidate than those you've already singled out, then by all means – bring it to my attention and we'll take the necessary actions to enlist him… or her." Malfoy said.

Snape nodded curtly.

"This is crucial, Severus, as I'm sure you well know." He said very sternly.

Snape felt his blood begin to boil. He hated being told what to do almost as much as he hated being talked to like a petulant child.

"I'll give you three weeks, one week to interview each candidate. If no one has turned up at the end of the three weeks, then we'll simply have to choose one of the three you've already suggested and be done with it. I want a report, three weeks from today, at the Halloween masquerade… but the sooner, the better. Understood?" Malfoy asked.

"Of course." Snape said through clenched teeth.

There was an awkward pause, during which Snape wanted nothing more than simply to leave. However, Malfoy wasn't through.

"I feel it's my responsibility to inform you Severus, as my friend," There was that damned 'friend' word again. "And colleague… the _others_," he continued, meaning the other Death Eaters, "Aren't exactly pleased with your progress lately." Malfoy said, looking curiously at Snape, as though waiting for a reaction.

Snape exhaled a heavy breath through his flaring nostrils, but didn't respond.

"They feel that you've rather… lost your touch."

"Lost my touch?" Snape repeated. A vein in his temple was pulsing violently.

"Well… you must admit, the recruits from the last two years in a row have failed to last a month inside our organization. And the one before that didn't even pass initiation. It's almost as though you're not _trying_ to find us suitable recruits." Malfoy paused.

He watched Snape from his spot in front of his desk. Snape was unnaturally stiff. Malfoy knew he had achieved the desired effect, he'd gotten under Snape's skin. However, this was inevitable, and so was what he was about to do. It was a shame to have to punish Snape, without solid evidence that he'd done something wrong, however, if indeed he was innocent of his accusations, then this would perhaps, stop a problem before it began.

"Perhaps… being under the old fool, Dumbledore's nose for so long… perhaps… you've decided to switch sides on us, old friend. After all… we know how very talented you are at convincing other people that you're on their side… after which, you proceed to stab them in the back." With that said, Malfoy dipped his hand into the inside pocket of his robes.

The pupils of Snape's eyes dilated ever so slightly at the sight of Malfoy going for his wand. He knew better than to try to defend himself. How would it look, for Merlin's sake?

Suddenly Malfoy was on his feet and standing across from Snape, wand pointing level with his heart.

"_Crucio_!" he said in a devilish voice.

Snape dropped to the ground. His body twitched and writhed. White, hot knives were stabbing him all over. His whole body was on fire. His muscles were ripping apart, he could feel his ribs stretching to near breaking point. His body convulsed into the fetal position and he felt a rib crack, two ribs, three. But he didn't make a sound. He'd been through this enough times to know that crying out in pain only lengthened the curse.

Finally, an eternity later, the pain stopped. He was vaguely aware of Malfoy standing over him, savoring the sight of Snape laying on the floor in front of him, injured and defeated.

"Let this just serve as a reminder…" Malfoy said, as though he were explaining to a two-year-old why he was in time-out. "Whom do you serve?" he asked, his voice cold and harsh.

Snape's mouth was dry, his lungs felt as though they had collapsed which made it quite difficult to speak. He mustered up as much strength as he could and replied in a voice which croaked, rather unlike his usual silky baritone tone, "The Dark Lord."

"That's right." Malfoy said, sounding satisfied. "Well then…" his charming smile returned to his face, "I'm off! Good evening Severus, and I'm looking forward to your next report. You may show yourself out."

Malfoy was gone the next moment. Snape was still crumpled in a heap on the floor. He pushed himself up to a sitting position, his forearms shaking under his weight. He gingerly got to his feet and tried to get his bearings. There was nothing that Severus Snape hated more than being humiliated. As much as he wanted to retaliate against Malfoy, he wanted to get home more. Besides, any harm he inflicted on Lucius Malfoy would sure as shit land him in a wooden box, six feet under. So he picked himself up off of the floor, retrieved his cloak from the rack and exited the manor as fast as his injured body would allow.

Some ten minutes later, he was back in his office, seated at his chair behind his desk. He sighed heavily and raked his long spindly fingers through his shiny black hair. He clasped them together behind his head and leaned back to stretch. His muscles were tender and sore. There wasn't much a person could do for broken ribs. Going to visit the resident medi-witch, Madam Pomfrey would've solved this problem straight away, however, that also meant uncomfortable inquiries about how it had happened. That and having to ask another human being for help… well, that just wasn't an option.

On top of his new injuries, he now really had something to look forward to. For three weeks in a row, one of his weekend evenings (which typically were spent as far removed from student company as possible) with three snot-nosed teenagers, none of which he cared to spend a class period with, much less an entire evening.

He looked at the clock on the wall, it was only ten o'clock. His aching body was telling him that it was time to call it a night, but he still had a class full of antidotes to check. Correction, a class full of antidotes to check; minus one. He turned the wooden rack of test tubes and found one that he had separated from the rest. He read the label, "_D. Lving Dead Antdt. – A. Bane_"

On that note, he suddenly and for no apparent reason, changed his mind and decided to go to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**F**riday had finally come… and brought the end of Lexie's first week at Hogwarts with it. This, without a doubt, had been the longest first week of school Lexie had ever experienced. Not only had she received two detentions, the second of which she was supposed to be serving this evening, but she'd landed herself with a stack of homework which she was sure would've filled the Quiddich stadium.

Today was a triple dose of Snape for Lexie. She had double Potions with him, last thing on Fridays. "What a way to end the week… with Snape giving us a mountain of homework just in time to ruin the weekend." She thought wryly. Then later, she'd see him for detention.

Lexie and her roommates behaved themselves through Snape's boring lecture on more antidotes and managed to escape without any further detentions. The bell rang and the class scrambled to pack away their thing as Snape shouted out their homework before they could escape. Just as Lexie swung her bag over her shoulder, Snape spoke again. "Miss Bane – stay after please."

Lexie's heart sank. OK, so she was supposed to be finding out as much about Snape as she could; but she couldn't shake the fact that he was just plain old unpleasant to be around. She doubted she liked spending time with him anymore than any of his students did. She stood around until the last student had filed out.

Snape was standing behind his desk, looking menacing as usual as he shuffled through a large stack of parchment. He didn't look quite like himself. Lexie had been watching Snape for some time now and every time she'd seen him, he'd always looked quite put together in her opinion. Though he wore his hair chin-length, it was always neat and well kept. She'd heard some of the other students comment that his hair was rather greasy, however, she didn't find that. To her it looked shiny and freshly washed. His attire was always black, however today he looked rather disheveled. His robes weren't quite as neatly pressed as usual. Moreover, she could see deep dark bags under his black eyes, characteristic of lack of sleep. But the most curious thing was the way he was moving. When Snape went someone he glided. He swished gracefully, purposefully and swiftly; today however, he was moving gingerly and not standing quite as tall.

He didn't look up as he spoke to her. "You will serve your detention tomorrow evening instead of tonight. I have an appointment in town. Be here at the same time tomorrow and do not be late."

"An appointment?" Lexie blurted out. She'd never had a teacher cancel detention on her for anything, and she'd certainly had her share of detentions.

Snape sighed audibly. "Yes. That will be all." He said, an obvious hint that she was to leave before his patience ran out.

Lexie shrugged and left. What difference did it make if she did the detention tonight or tomorrow? Anyway, it freed up tonight to sneak into Hogsmead to meet with Sophie to tell her all about her first week.

So Lexie set off to the owlery to send Sophie a letter, asking her if they could meet at the Hogshead pub in Hogsmead around 10 p.m. she penned the letter quickly then chose a large, tawny owl, which fluttered down onto her forearm gracefully, to deliver it. She tied the letter to his leg and sent him off through the window, watching him fly away into the distance.

"Well, there's nothing left to do until I get a response from Sophie, so… I might as well go and have dinner." Lexie mused. And with that, she set off for the great hall.

Upon arriving in the entrance hall, Lexie was surprised to find Dru hovering just outside the doorway… alone. Lexie frowned. "This is odd." She thought to herself.

She walked up to Dru, who looked like a deer in the headlights. "Hey." She greeted her roommate.

"Oh, Lexie… hi." Dru replied. "Hey, you haven't seen Natasha have you?" she asked.

"What? I was just about to ask you the same thing…" Lexie said, puzzled.

Dru was getting increasingly panicky. She began wringing her hands nervously and looked around from side to side, as though hoping that Natasha would glide into the room at any moment. But she didn't.

Lexie pursed her lips and took another glance around the entrance hall. She shrugged. Having not gotten along with Natasha particularly well for the duration of the week, Lexie didn't think she'd miss her half as much as Dru would. "C'mon… let's go eat dinner." she said turning Dru by the shoulders and steering her into the candlelit great hall.

After dinner, Lexie had a bad time shaking Dru off. With Natasha missing in action, Dru had no one to look to for instruction and thus was following Lexie around like a lost puppy. Lexie and her newfound shadow returned to their dormitory only to find a letter lying on Lexie's desk. Apparently someone had accepted the letter for her at some other location in the castle, as there were no windows in the dungeon common room, and had it delivered to her dormitory. She looked at the letter suspiciously, silently fearing that someone had intercepted it and read it. She bit her lip. "At least there wasn't anything incriminating in that letter…" she thought to herself. "I'll have to be more careful… no more letter sending to deliver information to Sophie." She resigned.

She looked over her shoulder to find Dru standing about five feet behind her, staring, and still wringing her hands. "You've got a letter?" she said nervously. Her voice was airy and quivering. Lexie could tell that Dru was only making conversation in hopes that she, Lexie wouldn't leave her alone.

Lexie sighed. "Yeah…" she ripped it open and flopped down on her bed, leaving Dru standing in the middle of the room.

The letter was from Sophie and Lexie was relieved to see that she hadn't written back anymore than necessary. The letter contained two letters – OK. No signature, nothing other than an affirmative answer to Lexie's request to meet her in the Hogshead later that evening.

"Hm…" she said, sitting back up and swinging her legs immediately back onto the cold hardwood floor. She looked at her watch. 8:30. She had to meet Sophie at 10… "Hey Dru…"

"Yeah?" Dru replied eagerly.

"I.. uh… have to reply to this." She said, folding the letter back up.

"Well – I'll go with you!" Dru said anxiously.

"Um… Oh jeez… I forgot, I have my detention with Snape tonight as well. I have to be there at 9." She lied fluently. "You'll be OK until Natasha gets back right?" Lexie asked, uncertainly.

Dru nodded, but her lip was trembling.

"Good grief!" Lexie thought. "This girl is completely helpless without Natasha…" she actually felt a little bit sorry for her. It must be hampering to be _that_ dependant on someone else; needing someone else to tell you what your every move should be.

"Listen, go down to the common room… there were a bunch of people down there when we came through. Take your homework and hang out for a while, until I get back. OK?" Lexie asked.

Dru nodded again and then went to gather her books. She took orders well, even when she didn't like what they were.

Lexie waited until she had gone before changing into a pair of black pants, boots and a hooded sweatshirt. She then picked her heavy black traveling cloak out of her trunk and set off for the secret passageway out of the school. True, she thought, it was rather early. She could be in Hogsmead by a little after nine… but that gave her some time to get situated and be sure that she wasn't seen.

So out of the school she slipped. She made her way carefully across the grounds and into the forest. Twenty minutes later she emerged into Hogsmead. She looked up and down the main street. There were people about, but no one that she knew, so far. She put her hood up and headed down the cobblestone street, trying to remain discreet.

Upon reaching the pub, Lexie risked a peek in the window. Sophie wasn't there yet. Lexie glanced at her watch again. It was only a quarter past nine.

"Shit." Lexie cursed under her breath, backing up against the wall. As was instinct to her, she slipped around the corner, into the alleyway, into the shadows to try to decide what to do. There were large wooden crates stacked up beside her and across the way, a dumpster. Lexie felt a chill run down her spine. This alley was frighteningly similar to the alley in which Snape had attacked her a month ago.

It was as though she could feel his presence in the alley with her... standing behind her, his hand brushing her hip, his breath on her neck, his lips whispering into her ear. She shivered. No one had ever evoked that sort of reaction from her, not even past boyfriends. "Stop it!" she scolded herself. "Remember how he acted after that seduction was over." Her rational side commented. She drew in a deep breath and tried to make her ear and neck stop tingling.

Just then she heard muffled voices coming from around the corner, behind the Hogshead pub. Against her better judgment, she decided to get a bit closer. She'd seen the horror movies, whenever you heard a noise in a dark alley, you never, _ever _went any closer – because if you did… well, it just always ended badly. However, she inched along the wall anyway, as quietly as possible, careful not to give her position away. The closer she got, she could tell that the voices were having some sort of argument. A bit closer… one voice was male, the other female. But why were they having an argument behind a bar? She'd heard _plenty _of couples arguing _inside _of bars, that wasn't anything out of the ordinary. If she could just get a bit closer, she could have the right angle to see what they were up to.

She craned her neck around the corner. What she saw was beyond belief. There, in the shadows was Severus Snape. The moon gave just enough illumination to shed light on his distinct features. His arms were against the wall, trapping a young woman in between them. She had her head turned, but her delicate bony hand reached up to touch his face. He jerked away angrily.

"I said _enough_! I have not asked you here to have a snogging session!" he snapped.

Lexie's eyebrows knitted together. Who was he with?

"Right, right… I know. I thought I made it clear… I'll do anything you want me to… _Professor_…" said the sultry voice.

Lexie's eyes almost popped out of her head as she saw _her roommate _Natasha turn her head and look up into Snape's eyes. Lexie's jaw dropped. This was unbelievable!

"Joining the Death Eaters is not something to enter into lightly." Snape said seriously.

"I understand!" Natasha said, her voice still deep and smoky. "And I told you that I want to do it." She said, her voice straining to convince him of her position. "It's something I've _always_ wanted…" she said, dropping her eyes to look him up and down before locking stares with him again. "Amongst other things…" she said, trailing a finger down his chest.

"You realize that there are extensive, difficult initiation tasks to complete prior to initiation? And the consequences for failing to complete these tasks are… severe." He said, ignoring her wandering hand.

"I told you, I'll do anything to be with you." Natasha said, running her hand through his hair.

Snape grabbed her hand, slammed it against the wall and pinned it there. "This is not an invitation to become my mistress Miss Zaizen. Our meeting is over. I will inform you as to the Death Eaters decision regarding your induction. Until that time, I ask that you speak of this meeting to _no one_."

"Whatever you say sir." Natasha said dreamily.

Snape sighed, irritated, then released her. "Now get back to the school and into bed."

"Bed… right…" Natasha breathed. She gave one last look at Snape, then slunk away into another alley.

Snape sighed again. He ran his fingers through his hair. He looked livid. He looked as though he wanted to throw something. "One down, two to go." He said through clenched teeth. With a swish of a cloak, Snape turned and began stalking down the alley toward her.

Lexie's heart jumped up into her throat. "Shit!" she swore under her breath as she tiptoed as fast as she could down the alley. She slid down into a crouching position next to the cold, damp, stone wall, making herself as small as possible. She closed her eyes and said a small prayer, begging God not to let him find her here in an alley, spying on him again.

But Snape was apparently too preoccupied with his irritation to notice her sitting on the ground next to the dumpster as he swished past her at top speed. Lexie drew in a huge breath of relief. She sat there, panting as though she'd just run a mile. The thought of Snape catching her again… she got to her feet. As she made her way around the corner back to the entrance of the pub, she felt her knees shaking underneath her.

She usually didn't drink, especially hard liquor, but this was call for a relaxer. She went to the bartender and ordered a double firewiskey. She went to a table in the back and sat down. She took a deep swig of the dark copper liquid. It burned her tongue, cheeks and throat, the whole way down to her stomach. She dug in her cloak pocket and found a pack of cigarettes; another thing she rarely resorted to. She tapped the end with her wand and watched it spark to life. She inhaled deeply and tried to organize her thoughts for the moment Sophie arrived.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sophie Storms looked quite out of place inside the Hogshead pub indeed. In her lavender robes and trendy hat, she stood out not only apart from the clientele, but from the general color scheme of the tavern as well (which was mostly drab browns and reds). She paced to the back of the bar and slid into the booth across from Lexie.

There was a moment in which Sophie and Lexie simply looked at one another. Immediately Sophie saw how disheveled her young Auror was as she noted her appearance. She frowned slightly as she took in the drink in Lexie's one hand, cigarette in the other. She pursed her lips and reached across the table to snatch the cigarette out of Lexie's hand. She snuffed it out in the ashtray at once. Lexie made to object, but it was too late.

"Rough first week?" Sophie asked in a sympathetic tone.

Lexie sighed, "You could say that."

"I thought as much." Sophie said seriously. "You haven't answered any of your pages."

"Huh?"

"Your pages?" Sophie said, a hint of irritation hovering in her voice. "The coin that we gave you… to alert you as to when Snape leaves the castle…?" Sophie cued her.

Inwardly Lexie smacked herself in the forehead. She'd completely forgotten about that. When Lexie had first started shadowing Snape, the ministry had issued her a coin. She was to keep it with her at all times. It glowed red and heated up the moment that Snape left the school grounds. That was her sign to apparate to the edge of the castle grounds and follow him…wherever he was heading.

"Oh Merlin!" Lexie said aloud. "Sophie, I stuck it in my trunk while I was packing and I forgot to take it out again. I'm such a screw up! How many times did I miss him?" she asked, wondering exactly how much trouble she'd be in for this.

Sophie eyed her curiously. "Only twice." She said, reaching across the table, picking up Lexie's half empty glass and taking a swig. She set the glass back down in front of Lexie, for she seemed to be of greater need.

"What happened? What did I miss?" Lexie asked curiously.

"Well…" Sophie began, making herself comfortable in the booth. "He left the castle on Thursday night. When you didn't respond to your page, I called in Jess to cover for you. She followed him to the Malfoy house." She said significantly.

"The _Malfoys_?" Lexie repeated, stunned.

"Mm…" Sophie confirmed. It was well known that Lucius Malfoy had supported Voldemort during his reign but had managed to weasel out of the charges brought forth against him by the Ministry by claiming that he was under the influence of the _Imperius _curse at the time he committed his crimes. Everyone at the ministry figured he was probably lying, however, there was not enough information to make a solid case against him, so he was let off on a technicality. The office of Aurors was certain that he was still supporting the Dark Lord, even in his absence.

"Well what happened?" Lexie asked, anxiously.

"Well, Jess managed to levitate herself up to the window of Lucius' study and was able to witness them speaking. However, she felt it was too risky to charm the window open to hear their conversation. But she did say that Malfoy used the Cruatius on Snape."

"_What_?" Lexie gasped, covering her mouth in surprise.

"Snape left some ten minutes later and returned directly to the castle." Sophie finished.

"I can't believe he used the Cruatius on Snape!" Lexie said, still stunned. "Isn't that enough evidence to bring charges against him? We could at least get him into court for that couldn't we?"

"Well, Jess didn't actually _hear _him say the curse, she only recognized it's effect… so, unfortunately, it's only circumstantial evidence. And furthermore, she was trespassing on private property. Since she didn't have a warrant to be on their grounds, all of the evidence she obtained is inadmissible in court anyway." Sophie said, letting out a sigh.

"Damn." Lexie said, disappointed "Malfoy cursed Snape… why would he do that?"

"It's well known that since You-Know-Who's demise, that Lucius Malfoy has been first in command, even if he was self-appointed. I suppose he reckons he can do as he pleases with the other Death Eaters as far as discipline's concerned. And I wouldn't put it past him to take a simple reprimand and turn it into full out torture, just because he was in the mood." Sophie sighed.

"Anyway, tonight, we couldn't get anyone to cover for you on such short notice. Kingsley Shacklebolt's got most of the office out working the Sirius Black escape case. That man's like a damn ghost. Every time we think we're getting close to catching him, he disappears into thin air." She said rubbing her forehead in disgust.

"Have you tried scrying for him?" Lexie suggested. Scrying was a method taught at her magic school in the states, in which if you could obtain a bit of blood or a personal object belonging to the person you wanted to locate, you could track them. You needed a map, a crystal and a string as well. If you dipped the crystal in the blood, and dangled it over a map, it would magnetate to their location.

"We've thrown around the idea, but we've never been close enough to get a bit of his blood… if we had, I'd like to think we could've caught him by now. And as far as his personal items go, he doesn't seem to have any. Which is something that's been giving us some 'serious' headaches… no pun intended. I just can't fathom how he's survived this long, on the run, without leaving something behind." Sophie said, and Lexie could see the frustration forming on Sophie's fine face.

"Anyway, I want to hear all about what you've learned this week. And I'm not talking about schoolwork!" she said eagerly, leaning closer to her Auror.

Lexie told her about how her roommates hero-worshipped Snape, the conversation she'd had with them about Snape recruiting Death Eaters from the school that night in the pub. She also then had the displeasure of having to admit that she'd landed herself in not one but _two _detentions with Snape, himself, neither of which did she learn anything useful about him.

"Oh!" Lexie suddenly exclaimed. "I almost forgot! I saw Snape in the alley tonight! I managed to get close enough to eavesdrop on him. He was with my _roommate_. And he flat out asked her if she had made her decision about joining the Death Eaters!" Lexie said excitedly. It had suddenly dawned on her, "Is that enough intel to get me out of this blasted school?" she asked hopefully.

Sophie, while looking highly impressed during the recounting of the night's events frowned. "Well, it's a good piece of intel to be sure!" she said certainly. "However, we have no proof that _he's _the one who's actually doing the recruiting. We need proof that he's actually running an academy there. You _must_ find a way to find out." She said seriously.

Lexie bit her lip. "Well… once Natasha had gone, he _did _say something about 'one down two to go'… maybe he's meeting another student soon?" she mused.

"Perhaps." Sophie agreed. "Keep that coin on you at _all _times! I don't care if he sneaks out in the middle of your Potions lesson! FOLLOW HIM!" she said sternly.

"Don't worry Sophie… I won't let you down. I'll find out what he's up to… somehow."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Snape sat alone in his office, as he had so many nights before. Tonight's task had been an unhappy one. Natasha Zaizen was one of the most vial women he'd ever had the displeasure of being around. And he'd been around _many _vial women. Death Eaters, hookers… just to name a few. He had no need for female company, most of the time. One thing he despised about women was their uncanny ability to become attached to him. Not that many did. But it annoyed him when it so rarely happened.

There were many things he disliked about her, but most of all was her air of superiority. She genuinely thought that she was better than everyone around her. He supposed it was confidence, but it was obnoxious confidence at that. It was as though she expected him to become her lover and give her top marks in Potions class simply because she was who she was.

An ugly look passed over his pale face. The idea was ludicrous. He hadn't taken a lover in years. And he wasn't about to now. Least of all a student. No, least of all _that _student. The thought of her becoming a Death Eater and having to train her all year long for her proficiency tasks in June made his pale skin crawl. He had to spend enough time with her without having to add nights and weekends to the agenda.

"It will have to be one of the other two…" he thought as he went to his cupboard and retrieved a large crystal flask of brandy. The other two weren't any better. He hadn't been lying to Malfoy when he'd told him so. It'd be immensely better if another candidate turned up. But the odds of that happening within the next two weeks were slim. So he didn't hold out much hope.

He sat down in his leather chair in front of the empty fireplace and stared into it as he sipped his brandy. He causally began to analyze the other two, looking for the most suitable candidate.

However, another thought was slowly creeping into his already overfull mind. There was something fishy about his newest pupil. Alexandra Bane was a very mysterious girl. Upon first meeting her, he'd felt as though she were hiding something from him, but had given her the benefit of the doubt. He'd had enough to be getting on with without taking up time and energy to use his Legilimens skills to penetrate her mind.

His thoughts wandered to Wednesday night's detention. She'd told him practically everything he'd asked her without deception. The only thing she'd given him the impression that she was lying about was what she aspired to do once she'd finished school. He'd taken that opportunity to try to penetrate her mind but found that it was closed. He tried twice without success. Either her mind was simply sound and impenetrable or she was blocking him out. The latter meant that she knew what he was doing and was preventing him from seeing what she was truly thinking.

That thought disturbed him. If she had the ability to stop him from entering her mind, it meant that she was an accomplished Occlumens. No student Hogwarts had produced during his tenure had ever mastered that skill while still attending the magic school. Did that mean that the United States produced superior students? Or that she was simply gifted? Or was it that she was hiding something? Only time would tell.

He was still nursing three broken ribs and plenty of torn muscles he'd suffered at Lucius Malfoy's hand. The brandy helped take the edge off. So he sipped it liberally and continued to think.

An Occlumens… a brilliant Potions maker… and no family history… and a Slytherin all at the same time… "Curious." Snape thought to himself. By all rights, he should've known her parents, or at least one of her relatives. He found himself wondering more and more about her each day. He'd also noticed her watching him intensely at times, for which he had no explanation. She didn't watch her other teachers the way she watched him. Yet it was different from the way Natasha Zaizen watched him. Though, admittedly, he would've much rather had Alexandra Bane throwing herself at him than the Zaizen girl, he was sure that wasn't it. With all of her talents, it was a shame that she appeared to be a half decent person or he could've presented _her _to Malfoy as their newest Death Eater candidate and probably would've received a pat on the back for bringing them such an attractive recruit, all talents and skills aside.

His ribs were screaming with pain. The brandy simply wouldn't be enough tonight. So he returned to the cupboard and perused his vials of Potions neatly arranged in the racks until he found what he was seeking; dreamless sleep potion. He took a swig, forced all of the thoughts of Alexandra Bane out of his head and retired to his personal quarters.

The week passed and soon Lexie found herself following Snape into Hogsmead the following Friday. It was something of the same routine, except this time he was speaking to Andrew Flick. The only differences from the previous week were that he wasn't being hit on and the end result was an '_Obliviate!_" Lexie was stunned. Did this mean that Natasha was going to be the newest Death Eater?

Over the following week, Natasha carried herself with such arrogance that Lexie was surprised that her overlarge head didn't weigh her down. Friday evening came and Lexie prepared to follow Snape again, for it had been Fridays that he seemed to be leaving the castle for his little meetings.

She left the castle before him, hoping to get a better vantage point. She positioned herself in a nearby doorway of the same alley in which the meetings took place and waited patiently. Flies were buzzing around the dumpster around the corner and the amber streetlight made an annoying whining sound as it flickered off and on overhead. Suddenly there were footsteps approaching. Heavy footsteps. Boots. Snape's boots. He turned the corner and brushed past her. He stood waiting, impatiently. Lexie could just make out the look of nervousness and intense annoyance as he paced back and forth.

Lexie felt the very old door behind her give a bit. But she ignored it. She strained her ears, listening and wondering who the next student to appear would be. The door creaked a little, threatening to give way as she tried to remain out of the dull beam of light the streetlamp was emitting. Snape looked up. He stared right at her for a moment before looking away again.

Another set of footsteps were approaching. Smaller footsteps this time. Almost dainty. Lexie's roommate Dru turned the corner and approached Snape. Lexie couldn't hide her astonishment. She half stepped out of the doorway to make sure that her eyes weren't deceiving her. They weren't. Druscilla Sena was the third Death Eater candidate. Lexie stepped back into her hiding spot and leaned against the door.

Snape's voice reverberated through the alley as he rattled off the same speech he'd given the Flick boy the previous week.

Suddenly and with no warning, the door which was supporting all of Lexie's weight gave way and she tumbled backwards into a room filled with junk making a huge, loud commotion. A metal chair tipped over and banged loudly on the cement floor as Lexie collapsed over it.

In an instant Snape was standing over top of her. He grasped her by the front of her robes and dragged her to her feet. With the fabric he'd gathered up he slammed her against the wall. Flashbacks of the night he'd choked her in Knockturn came flooding unpleasantly and unavoidably back.

With his free hand he seized his wand from inside his robes.

"Oh damn… this is it. He's going to kill me." Lexie inwardly groaned, wondering what her funeral would be like and whether or not they'd be able to find her body.

Lexie squinted her eyes shut and waited for the inevitable.

"_Lumos!_" Snape said and a blindingly bright beam of light spilled out from the tip of his wand.

Lexie opened her eyes just a bit and caught the look of surprise passing over Snape's face.

"Miss Bane!" he roared, and Lexie cringed. "What in _bloody hell _are you doing here? And how much did you hear?" his cheeks had flushed an ugly shade of brick red and she could see the vein in his temple pulsing dangerously.

'Quick Lexie… make up a story… fast… fast!' she pleaded with herself. Then an idea came to her. A brilliant, dangerous idea. But it was the only thing she could think of, so she ploughed on recklessly.

"I heard everything. I know what you're up to _Professor_." She said, emphasizing the word 'professor' to add a note of sarcasm while trying to sound as cool and confidant as she could.

"What are you talking about?" he snapped back.

"I know you're recruiting Death Eaters from the school." She said calmly.

"How long have you known?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Since this summer…" she said, going on with her plan.

A look of sudden recognition dawned on Snape's face and she could tell that he was putting two and two together. She could almost see the gears turning in his head. "It was _you!_" he said finally.

Lexie made no reply.

"It was _you _who was tailing me this summer! Why!" he hissed pressing her harder against the wall.

"Because I want in." Lexie said, struggling to inhale breath as his fist was digging into her chest and her back was pressing into the wall painfully.

"What?" he snapped again.

"I have a proposition for you." Lexie said smartly. Snape said nothing, only continued his heavy breathing. "_Damn, he's so close… why does this make me so uncomfortable and give me such a rush at the same time?_" Lexie wondered to herself. "Release me and I'll pitch it to you." She bargained.

Snape's fingers slipped away from her cloak and she slid down the wall a bit. He folded his arms over his chest and waited.

"I have enough evidence to go directly to the minister of magic himself and tell him what you're up to. With what I know, and my eyewitness testimony, we'll be able to haul you off in Azkaban and throw away the key. However," Lexie said innocently, seeing his fingers flexing dangerously. "I'd be willing to cut a deal."

"What kind of deal?" he asked.

"I want to become your recruit. I want to be a Death Eater." She couldn't believe she'd just uttered these words.

Snape frowned and looked shocked.

"Make me your newest recruit and I swear I'll keep your secret." She said breathlessly.

There was a moment in which they stared at one another and said nothing.

"Go back to the school. Sit in my office. Do not touch anything and do _not _speak to _anyone_!" he ordered.

Lexie nodded. She slipped past him, brushing against his arm as she went. She felt his eyes on her as she turned the corner and began her journey back to the school. She had no idea what she'd just gotten herself into. All she knew was that it had bought her some time. And for now, it looked as though Alexandra Bane was the newest Death Eater recruit.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Lexie sat stiffly against the wall outside of Snape's office. The wall was cold and hard, much like the cement block wall she'd been leaning against a few weeks prior in Hogsmead. Not conducive for sitting against at all. It was all but pitch black as only one, lone torch burned low in it's holder. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and hugged them to her with her arms. She bit her thumb nail nervously and looked up and down the dark hallway for signs of her Potionsmaster. There were none. Yet.

His office was sealed. She couldn't get inside. She was sure he wouldn't be happy to find her sitting outside, where people could potentially walk past and wonder what she was up to. Not that he was in a wonderful mood as it was. This would just be the icing on the cake.

"A fine, fine mess you've landed yourself into Alexandra…" she thought. She'd been having to repeat those words to herself more and more often than she would've liked to admit lately. One mess after another… that's all it had been since she'd become an Auror. She looked at the other Aurors like Kingsley Shacklebolt and Mad-Eye Moody and wondered if they'd ever found themselves in such a mess. She had a feeling that they hadn't. Not one of this magnitude anyway.

She ran her fingers through her shiny, dark hair and stopped at the back of her head. She grasped a bunch in each hand and pulled it gently. "This is bad, this is _so _bad! Any moment now, Snape's going to be back, mad as a hornet and here I am with no plan."

True, she didn't have a plan just yet, however, she did have one thing that Snape didn't… leverage. At the moment, she definitely had the upper hand, or at least she'd made him think so. However, on the other hand… she didn't think that Snape would be one to take being blackmailed lightly.

Any moment now, he'd be back… "Aw well… I'm just gonna wing it." she resolved. After all, that's what she'd done in the alley and all things considered, she'd come out alive and with all of her limbs intact. As she saw it now, that was a definite plus!

She continued to sit and wait. Every once in a while she'd glance up and down the corridor nervously. Lexie liked to think of herself as a 'fly by the seat of your pants' kind of girl. But even for her this was risky; going into battle with no plan.

Meanwhile, Snape was on his way back. There was no word in the English language that could adequately describe his fury. Not only had he been exposed to someone he'd rather have not been exposed to, but now she was blackmailing him as well. It would take a lot of restraint and self-control to not wrap his long, spindly hands around her little throat and choke the life out of her when he returned to the school.

He was walking at breakneck speed out of Hogsmead. The sooner he got out of town, the sooner he could apparate back to the castle gate and get this problem resolved, whatever it might take.

As fast as he was walking, his mind was going faster. How had this happened? He now knew that she had been the one tailing him over the summer. But after he'd confronted and threatened her, she hadn't appeared again… '_to my knowledge'_ he added as an afterthought.

But what was bothering him wasn't so much how she knew what he'd been up to, but rather how he had not noticed that she'd been watching him for so long. He'd been _so _careful. Snape was _always _careful. Even after he'd caught on to her little shadowing routine, and confronted her about it, she'd continued to follow him. _How _had he not noticed? Furthermore, how had he not recognized her upon her arrival to the school? Too many answered questions… This was a colossal problem; not characteristic of Severus Snape.

His face was contorted with anger and thought. He supposed that he'd been preoccupied with the prospect of having to recruit another Death Eater, meeting all of Malfoys demands along with the idea of having to prepare for another year of teaching at Hogwarts, that perhaps he'd slipped up. Still, that was no excuse.

He continued to punish himself all the way out of town. He'd always prided himself on being exceptionally perceptive and vigilant. It just infuriated him that he'd managed to miss something this big, this important.

Yet the problem remained, what to do about it? There weren't really very many options to choose from. He couldn't simply make her disappear, far too many questions would be asked. The only left him with one choice… to wait and see what her demands actually consisted of. Perhaps an agreement could be reached. He was sure it wouldn't be something that he normally would've agreed to, however, under the current circumstances he might have no choice.

He'd reached the edge of town. He whirled around, cloak rippling breeze to check that he was alone. And the, seeing no one, _crack_! He disapparated. He deftly undid the lock to the castle gates, slipped silently inside and locked it up behind him before stalking back to his office with clenched fists.

Lexie jumped as a door slammed somewhere down the corridor. She scrambled to her feet, for she knew could be no one else but Snape. She heard the gentle swishing of a cloak whipping around the corner. A tall, dark figure was pacing toward her.

"_Lumos!_" said Snape's voice, only an arms length away from Lexie. She knew it was an arms length when the beam of light appeared. She noted it's location; right under her chin, practically poking her in the throat.

"What are you doing out here? I thought I told you to go inside?" Snape barked at her, not bothering to keep his voice down.

Lexie gestured over her shoulder, fumbling for words. Frankly, she was quite frightened of Snape when he acted like this… who wouldn't be?

"I… the door… it was locked." She said lamely.

Snape waved his wand with one elaborate, fluent motion and the door lock sprung open with a distinctive 'click'. He turned the brass knob and pushed the door wide open with his wand hand. Then with his free hand, he grabbed Lexie just above her elbow, "Inside!" he growled. He flung her through the doorway and she stumbled into a long, low bookshelf, ramming her shins painfully against the edge. Lexie's mouth opened and she let out a silent cry of agony.

The door banged shut behind her and with another _click _it locked. Snape brushed past her, his long black robes flowing out behind him in a very 'Snapeish' way. He paced over to his desk. As he passed the chair across from his own, he pointed at it and said, "Sit!"

Lexie scurried across the room and took the seat he'd gestured to as fast as she could. She sat, perched on the edge of the seat and waited to see what Snape's next move would be. For though, she had the upper hand, she certainly didn't _feel _like she did. Not yet anyway…

She'd have to get a grip. She'd need to put on quite a performance to fool Snape. "_I have to be confident…_" she thought to herself. She took a deep breath and tried to prepare herself.

He stood behind his desk and folded his arms across his chest in a very standoffish way. "If you can give me one _good _reason that I should hear you out, perhaps I will consider not expelling you." He said seriously. In actuality however, it was an empty threat. He knew what the consequences for him would be if he did. And apparently, she did too.

"Oh professor…" Lexie laughed, standing up and waltzing over to his bookshelf. "You can't expel _me_!" she said as though it were perfectly obvious. "Well, you _could_ of course…" she said, trailing a finger across a row of his books level with her face. She stopped and read one of the labels before turning around to face him again. "But _then _where would you be?" she gave him a moment to answer, but he didn't. She could practically hear his teeth grinding from across the room. She _did _see his fists clenching and unclenching as though he were tossing around the idea of strangling her. "Yeah…" she said in a tone of mock sympathy. "Cells in Azkaban aren't really in high demand, are they?"

She was actually surprising herself at how well she was functioning under pressure. She'd always choked in these situations until now. However, these lies were just rolling out of her mouth so easily, she half wondered where they were coming from.

He followed her path around the desk and made to stand just in front of her. They were toe to toe.

"Perhaps I should just silence you right now… permanently." He sneered, looking down his hooked nose at her. She was looking back up at him but he was surprised to see no fear in her eyes.

"You could try…" she suggested, leaning casually back against the bookcase on her elbows.

"Is that an attempt at a _threat_?" he asked, cocking his head to the side and raising an eyebrow.

Lexie laughed, "Ha! Professor, I believe you've been the one making most of the threats here this evening. I only want a negotiation." She said innocently brushing one of her long, dark curls out of her eyes gracefully, then crossing her arms mocking Snape's position.

He was so close, again… she could hear him breathing, see his chest rising and falling rhythmically. She didn't know why, but standing close to Snape made her more uncomfortable than threatening him did.

He pulled out a tarnished, gold pocket watch, which was missing it's chain from inside his robes and glanced at it. "You have thirty seconds." He said replacing the watch and once again crossing his arms over his chest impatiently.

Lexie straightened up. "OK, I know you've already talked to Dru, Natasha and the Flick kid… but I didn't even get a chance to prove why I should be the next Death Eater! I know I'm just as talented as they are and I _really _want this!"

"I suppose you wouldn't mind if I asked _why _you 'really want this'…?" he questioned.

"Well…" Lexie said, formulating a plan as fast as she could. She began, talking rapidly. "I'm all alone over here, I've got no one! I have no family, no friends, no money and _no _plans for after graduation! What I need more than anything is security."

"Joining the Death Eaters isn't the best way to get security Miss Bane." He lectured.

"Why not?" she asked hurriedly. "I know I'll never have to worry about money, or protection… well?" she said when he didn't immediately reply with a cynical comment.

"OK, listen…" she said taking a different approach. That idea had gone over like a lead balloon. She reached out and took him gently by the elbows. He flinched ever so slightly as her hands fell on him, but she took no notice as her time was running out. "I might not be the _smartest _girl ever, Merlin knows I'm a disaster at charms… but I _can do this_! When I lived in America I studied marshal arts. I'm a good fighter. I joined the dueling club at our school and I'm not bad, honestly! And I'm a quick study! I can learn whatever job they need me to do! I don't know much about my heritage… OK, I don't know _anything _about my heritage… so it's plausible that I'm not a pureblood, but I've always thought the Death Eaters had the right idea… you know?" she lied through her teeth, "I think it's a noble organization and I'd be proud to be part of it… apart from all of my other selfish reasons…" she finished, feeling winded.

It wasn't until a moment later that Lexie felt memories of following Snape begin to push their way to the front of her mind. She shook her head, as though coming out of a daze.

"Stop it!" she blurted out.

Snape looked sharply at her.

"Stop what?" he questioned.

"I know you're fiddling around in my head, trying to read my thoughts…" she snapped back at him. She felt irritated. More than anything else, it was annoying to try to tell someone a lie while they're trying to see what you're _really_ thinking. It defeated the purpose of _telling _the lie in the first place. Then again, that was probably the idea.

Snape's eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hairline. "Is there something in there that you don't want me to know Miss Bane?" he asked curiously.

"Yes! There are _plenty _of things that I'd rather not share with you. So if you don't believe me, rather than trying to meddle in my thoughts, why don't you just be a man about it and say so?" she shouted. She regretted it as soon as she'd said it. In fact, she had almost reached up and covered her mouth afterwards. But it was too late.

But instead of becoming more angry, Snape seemed to become more thoughtful instead. "I think you have plenty of secrets pertaining to these issues, Miss Bane… and I think that perhaps I should just take a little peek, to be sure that your intentions are… _honorable_." He said, taking a step back from her.

"_Legilimens!_" Snape said without warning.

"_Oh no…_" Lexie thought as the room began to swim before her eyes. Snape was dissolving and the memory of the first time they'd met in Knockturn Alley was unavoidably replacing him. The entire scene wasn't playing though. Only the part where he'd circled behind her. Now he was closing in on her. His hand was on her hip. His breath on her neck. His lips brushing her ear. All of the sudden the damp, cool alley way was no longer damp and cool, but stuffy and stiflingly hot… she could hardly breathe. She wanted him to continue…

"_No!_" she screamed aloud and she felt herself being thrown back against the bookcase. Her back cracked against and her knees buckled as she slid half way down the shelf before managing to catch herself.

"Get up!" he commanded. She pushed herself back up onto her feet. Her muscles felt strained and she felt a sweat breaking out on her forehead.

"_Legilimens_!" he shouted again.

Lexie tried to keep eye contact with Snape. She couldn't let him disappear, because if he did… he'd see more of the things she didn't want him to.

It was the night he'd been with Natasha in Knockturn alley. Snape saw Lexie standing in the shadows, glaring at him and Natasha. First he saw surprise. Next he saw something that he didn't expect to see. Shock was still the primary emotion, but there was another… creeping slowly into Alexandra Bane's subconscious, which she was only vaguely aware of. It was jealousy.

"_Stop it! No!_" she shouted again and felt the bookcase dig painfully into her back again, but this time she didn't catch herself. She was on the ground. She was gasping for breath and sweating profusely.

Snape looked at her for a moment, choking and coughing. "Get up." He said again.

"Professor _please…_" Lexie gasped. "No more…" she begged.

"Get off of the floor Miss Bane, and take a seat." He said gesturing to the chair she'd originally sat in.

Her muscles were all quivering uncontrollably as she pushed herself up to a sitting position. She wasn't surprised that he didn't offer her a hand. He reached inside of his robes, pulled out a white piece of fabric and tossed it down next to her. She stared at it. It was a handkerchief.

"Clean off your face, you're bleeding." He said, sneering in disgust, then he turned and walked back to his desk.

Lexie got gingerly to her feet. Her body felt weak and shaky, much like one feels after recovering from a bout of the flu. She dabbed the cloth under her nose and realized that she was _indeed_ bleeding. All of the trauma to her head must've been responsible for that. She eased over to the chair, looking like a dog with it's tail between it's legs and sat, as ordered.

Snape leaned back in his seat and put the tips of his fingers together, staring at her from over top of them. "Miss Bane…" he said finally with the air of one who was rejecting a student from their chosen college. "I do not believe you are cut out to be a Death Eater." He said simply.

"Why not?" she said, her voice was now shaking as badly as her body.

He sighed.

"_He sighs a lot_." Lexie thought to herself.

"Underneath all of your… _attitude_," he said the last word with great annoyance and scolding in his voice, "I believe that you are a half-decent person. While you may not have any plans for the time directly following graduation and, as you say, you believe that the Death Eaters serve a worthy and noble cause… I believe that you still may have a chance to make something of yourself and obtain a real, respectable career. Which is a luxury which most Death Eaters do not have."

"You have a respectable job." Lexie argued.

"Yes. Yes, I have a respectable job, but… if you should manage to get one, it will all be a lie. You will be lying to all of your colleagues the entire time… your entire life will be one big charade. You will have a difficult time deciphering what is real from what is part of your front that you must put on. It is no way to live." He said wisely.

When Lexie didn't reply, he spoke again. "Miss Bane, I am telling you that you are not meant for this life. You deserve to have a _real _life… do you understand what I am saying to you?" he asked looking up at her with hooded eyes.

Lexie nodded. "Thank you Professor… but… with all due respect… I want to be the one to make up my own mind about this. And my decision stands."

Snape pressed his lips together. "If I do this for you… how long will it keep me out of Azkaban?" he asked, and she could hear the disgust in his voice sparked by having to bend to another person, much less an inferior.

"For good. I swear. Please, just do this one thing for me and I'll never mention it again. You have my word." She said solemnly.

It took him quite some time to answer. He was weighing his options.

Finally he answered her, "Very well then. Two weeks from now is the first Hogsmead weekend. You will need to come to my office just after all of the students leave and we will discuss what needs to be done in order for you to begin the initiation process." He said flatly. "And you, of course, will not be able to discuss this with anyone else. It must remain, as you will understand, a complete secret."

"I understand."

"Very well… you may go." Snape said, waving his hand at the door.

Lexie got up and crossed the room slowly. She turned around just before she'd crossed the threshold and glanced back at him.

"Thank you Professor." She said quietly, causing him to look up at her. "This means everything to me."

He nodded. And with that, she shut the door gently behind him and began walking back toward her dormitory. Overall, she was quite pleased with herself and her performance, which, she was sure would've won her an Oscar. She also realized that she now felt much less animosity toward Snape than she'd had in a long time.

So this was it, she was going to become a Death Eater. OK, so she wasn't _really_ going to become a Death Eater. But even she had to admit, this was an ingenious plan. Sophie would surely be pleased. For now, she no longer had to study Snape from afar and wonder what and if he was doing to bring a Hogwarts student into the Death Eater population; now she would _be _that student. And what could top that?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The answer was 'a lot'. A lot of things would've been better than being the newest Death Eater candidate. For instance, _not _being the newest Death Eater candidate. Lexie had made it through an entire evening of fabrication with Snape… the only thing that remained to survive was facing Sophie.

She figured she'd understand if Sophie decided to crucify her. She knew her course of action had been precarious, but thus was the sort of story that she came up with when being forced to make up a story on a whim. There had been many points in her story that she later wanted to kick herself for saying. The fact of the matter was, she had no _idea_ the reasoning one would have for joining the Death Eaters. OK, so as it turns out, security wasn't one of them. But perhaps her reasons didn't have as much weight as her talents did. She was glad that she'd managed to come up with a reason that pleased Snape. If she hadn't… she didn't know what the penalty would've been.

After she'd left his office, she began wondering if Snape telling her that she had been accepted into the Death Eaters was enough to put him away. After all… what else could the other Aurors want? She got her answer the next day.

The meeting with her supervisor went as well as could be expected. It consisted mainly of Sophie putting her head in her hands, rubbing her temples and saying things like, "What were you _thinking_!"

Lexie was disappointed when Sophie told her that it wasn't enough proof to arrest Snape just now. Once again, as Sophie so very often said, "talk is cheap". Until she was being sworn in, (or whatever it was that they did just before someone had the dark mark burned onto their arm) she would need to continue to dig. Consequently, this meant that Lexie would actually have to continue the charade of becoming a Death Eater.

"So… you're telling me, that I went and volunteered myself to train to become a Death Eater in hopes of getting some sort of a confession out of him… and now, that's not enough? Sophie! This means I'm actually going to have to go through with this!" Lexie said, the full weight of her 'fly by the seat of her pants' decision hitting her hard and suddenly. Now it was her turn to have a migraine.

But Sophie was the one who spotted the brilliance in her plan. Yes, it would be difficult work to keep secret what her intentions truly were. But Lexie had made it perfectly clear to Snape that night that she was capable of keeping him out of her thoughts… most of the time anyway. OK, well, she was able to keep him out of most of the truly important thoughts. She only hoped she'd be able to continue to do so.

The beauty of it all was that now, they had someone who was in the inner circle! Lexie would be able to see how the recruiting and initiation process worked, how they chose their members, what they had to do in order to be made a full-fledged member and most importantly… who the other members were. This was truly, cutting edge, groundbreaking territory for the Ministry.

It was the last part, the part where Lexie came back to her with names that Sophie was most looking forward to learning about. It was in discovering who was involved through a first-hand source that would allow them to begin making arrests. They would essentially be taking the Death Eaters down from within.

And so Lexie agreed to continue to participate. She waited until most of the other students in her house were busy playing wizards chess, exploding snap, or getting into some sort of trouble, to make her way as nonchalantly as possible over to Snape's office.

On her walk through the dungeons, she wondered what today's meeting would be about. This was one of the rare occasions in which Lexie couldn't even begin to speculate.

She tapped on Snape's office door.

"Enter." Said Snape's silky voice on the other side.

Lexie turned the knob and pushed the heavy wooden door inward. It creaked on it's old hinges.

"Miss Bane." Snape addressed her from behind his desk. It looked as though he was grading papers again.

"Good morning Professor." Lexie replied, still hovering in the doorway.

"Come inside… and shut the door." He replied scratching a letter onto the piece of yellowish parchment in front of him before tossing it unceremoniously to the side.

Lexie pushed the door shut and heard the distinctive click, of the wards resetting themselves. She walked across the room and stood in front of his desk.

After grading another two or three sheets of parchment, he tossed his quill down and leaned back in his chair. "Have you given any more thought to your decision?" he asked as though he'd expected her to change her mind.

"I've given it plenty of thought sir. And my decision hasn't changed." She said surely.

He nodded silently. "Very well." He said resting his elbows on the armrests and staring at her so hard, she was sure that he was trying to look _through _her eyes and into her mind itself.

Lexie was careful to keep her thoughts as blank and well guarded as she could.

"Well then… take a seat." He said offering her the chair opposite him, which she accepted. "What I am about to tell you is, of course, completely confidential," he said lacing his fingers together and staring at her from overtop of them.

She nodded to show that she understood.

"There are several elements which the Death Eaters judge their… pledges on." He said as though choosing his words very carefully. "When a new member is chosen, it is based upon their physical strength and agility, their mental capabilities and their ability to think on their feet, their efficiency with spells, charms and Potions. If you are especially talented in any one of these areas you could be chosen regardless of your other skills, depending on which areas they are lacking on." He said softly.

Lexie took a moment to wonder if that was how Snape was admitted… through his outstanding ability in Potions… she also noticed that he'd used the word '_they_'. She found that odd. Wouldn't the appropriate term be '_we_' rather than _'they'_?

"You will have your first chance to meet with some of them at the Malfoy's on the second Saturday in December. Every year they host a traditional Christmas party. You will need to obtain either dress robes or a gown." He said, sounding exceptionally bored at the thought.

"I would suggest to you that you look presentable and remain on your _best behavior_… which I know will be difficult for you." He said, eyeing her carefully.

"Until then," he continued, "I would like to set up some times during which I can evaluate your skills and talents." He told her, reaching for his grade book.

Lexie's heart jumped up into her throat. "_Skills and talents_?" she thought wildly. "_Stop it Lexie… get your mind out of the gutter!_" she scolded herself.

"How are your Thursday evenings?" he asked, not looking up as he turned the pages deftly.

"Oh… um… Thursday's aren't good. I have astronomy on Mondays and Thursdays at nine." She told him.

He rested his chin on his hand for a moment and continued to study the book in front of him.

Lexie watched him with interest. She couldn't even begin to imagine what was going on inside his head. From what she knew about Snape so far, she knew that he was terribly intelligent, a strict disciplinarian and had a wicked temper; one which she'd been unfortunate to fall victim to more than once.

"What about Wednesdays?" he asked holding a page between two if his fingers.

"Yeah, Wednesday are good." She told him.

"Fine. Wednesdays at 8 then." He stood up behind his desk and straightened his robes. "Since we still have some time, I would like to utilize the time we have left to assess your capabilities at some spells and charms."

Over the course of the next few hours, Snape drilled Lexie through countless upper level spells and, as he'd threatened, and to Lexie's great dislike, charms. She wouldn't have been able to tell you how many times he'd said things like, "That's incorrect." Or "Try again." Or "_Concentrate!_"

Snape remained in front of his desk while watching his student working diligently on a relatively elementary charm. She was poised with her wand hand raised at an ink well, in a grueling effort to make it levitate off of the table. Her eyebrows were knitted together in deep concentration and her forehead was glistening in a light sweat.

He crossed his arms and continued to watch her struggle. Was this a mistake? Making her a Death Eater recruit when she couldn't even magically lift an ink well off of the table?

Finally he stopped her. "That's enough Miss Bane… I have seen _quite _enough." He said exasperatedly.

"Professor… I'm terrible at charms… can we please do something else?" she begged, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand.

"No. that's enough for today." He said finally.

"Wait!" Lexie said, scrambling. "Here!" she said, thrusting the inkwell into his hands. "Toss it!" she said breathlessly.

He raised his eyebrows in disbelief. He probably figured it would smash all over the floor if he tossed it, and who could blame him?

She nodded for him to proceed.

He looked skeptical, but did as she asked and tossed the inkwell across the room. Lexie threw her hands up in the air as if to say, "_Freeze!_" and it did. The inkwell froze in midair.

Snape's eyes popped open. He moved over to where the little glass jar of ink was hanging, suspended in time and space. "How did you do that?" he asked in disbelief. This girl had just performed a wandless, wordless bit of magic with ease and efficiency, yet, she couldn't do a simple summoning spell.

"Its just something I've always been able to do." Lexie said.

He turned to stare at her. "That's excellent. Very well done. There may be hope for you yet Miss Bane."

Had Snape just paid her a compliment? She smiled sheepishly and felt color rising in her cheeks, which did _not _go unnoticed.

Later that afternoon, Snape had the unpleasant task of supervising the decoration of the great hall for the feast, the following week by a few of the upperclassmen who'd volunteered their time. He lounged in a chair most of the time, watching them levitate the jack-o-lanterns and candles, only jumping up on occasion to tell off someone for doing something stupid. A couple of 6th year Gryffindors had the intelligent idea that it would be amusing to put one of the pumpkins on another unsuspecting Slytherin boy's head. They both earned themselves a weeks worth of detention with Filch. The live bats would only be brought in at the last moment before the feast, as they had an annoying habit of making a nuisance of themselves by flying into peoples hair and leaving droppings all over the tables.

Finally, once everyone was back to work and the memory of those detentions he'd just given out freshly cemented in their memories, he had some peace. While all of the students and teachers around him were chattering nervously about the escape of the convicted mass murderer Sirius Black, Snape's thoughts were elsewhere.

He found his _own _mind wandering back to the first night he'd met Alexandra Bane. It was an odd sequence of events that night. He'd noticed someone had been following him a few weeks before and had chosen this particular night to discover who it was. He knew where this hooded figure had begun following him, after all, he was a very perceptive man indeed. So he waited in the alley where he seemed to pick her up every night. He was surprised to learn it was a woman, well, a girl as it turned out. He was even more surprised to see how attracted he was to her.

As he'd thought so many times before, he didn't take any lasting interest in women. That is to say, he wasn't a walking hard-on, wandering around the common room at night looking for seventh year girls in their nightgowns. Nor did he walk down Knockturn in hopes of running into an attractive witch that he could take to one of the rooms for rent above the Leaky Cauldron. However, this one had caught his eye.

He had been stunned, nay, flattered to see that she in fact, hadn't forgotten that night in Knockturn Alley. He'd played the 'seductive card' on the offhand chance that whoever had been following him wouldn't slap him or curse him. And she hadn't. She'd played right into his hands, literally. Even more than he was surprised that that _particular _memory was hovering right at the top of her subconscious, he was floored to find out that there was just a _pinch _of jealousy when it came to her roommate being near him.

And why would that be? "Could it be that she, like her roommate, finds me attractive?" Snape pondered. He smirked. It was unlikely at best. Natasha was the exception rather than the rule. He rarely had women, or students for that matter fawning all over him. And he knew why. He knew what he looked like and how he acted. He didn't expect an abundance of female attention. But then again, he had better things to do.

And after that, he shook off thought about his student and went back to telling off the Gryffindors for such little things as giggling or looking like they were _up to something_…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Snape had moved Lexie's training session from the Wednesday before Halloween, to Halloween night, Saturday. Lexie was annoyed because her feast would be cut short due to her need to be in Snape's office as soon as she'd had her dinner. She had to remind herself that the reason she was at Hogwarts in the first place was to find out if Snape's claim to have reformed was true. So she bit her lip and took one for the team.

So instead of staying and enjoying multiple courses of delicious sweets with the rest of the students, she was making her way down to Snape's dungeon only fifteen minutes after the wonderful, infamous Hogwarts Halloween feast had begun.

Lexie had been using her little training sessions to get a handle on Snape's actual position, Death Eater, or spy. She was surprised that Snape didn't seem to like the Death Eaters much more than anyone else she knew. The only problem was, this didn't fit in to the picture she'd been painting of him.

It was a strange thing how the incessant acting out (on Lexie's part) and punishing (on Snape's part) had all but screeched to a halt since their one-on-one sessions had started. Snape would take a portion of each session to discuss a little bit about the Death Eaters, sometimes it would be about their history, others it would be about their positions on certain issues, and still others it would be about some of the scenarios that Lexie might find herself once she became a Death Eater.

While all this information was useful, and certainly made spending all this time with Snape more tolerable, Sophie was drilling her, insisting that she hurry up and find out what his deal was so she could get out of there before she was exposed. However, the problem was, you couldn't rush perfection… and she _had _to be as close to perfect as she could when it came to Snape. Lexie wanted to let him open up, or blurt out something incriminating whenever the time was right for him. She didn't think forcing the issue was an option.

Tonight was the night that Lexie was dreading. Tonight she had to do physical training with Snape himself. Personally, Lexie thought it was unprofessional of Snape to suggest physical contact between the two of them, nonetheless, Lexie wondered what it would be like between them, begin forced to put their hands on one another.

Tension had been silently growing between them ever since the night that Snape saw into her memories. He'd thought many times about invading her thoughts again, just to see if he was in there more than the two occasions he'd already seen. But then he immediately put the idea out of his head. There were more important things to be searching for if he was going to use his Legilimency skills on her, such as whether she was in this for the right reasons, or if there was something more that he should know.

Before Lexie knew it, she was in Snape's office and he was explaining the process of their P.T. to her.

"The only, I repeat, _only _time we resort to physical violence," Snape said, pacing around her in circles, "Is when we are trying to ward the attacker off until we can obtain our wands. It is not something that we like to regress to. We, as wizards and witches are above simply pummeling our enemies. So. Kindly drop your wand onto the floor." He said stopping in front of her with his hands clasped behind his back.

Lexie was hesitant, but she did as she was told. Snape stretched out his foot and kicked it across the floor. Lexie watched it roll, but as soon as she took her eyes off of Snape, she felt a terrible crushing sensation against her windpipe and felt herself being slammed into the bookcase. Upon closer examination, she discovered that Snape's forearm was pinning her neck to the shelf. It was getting more difficult to breathe, but Snape didn't let up.

"Never take your eyes off of your attacker, Miss Bane." He said in an explanatory voice.

Lexie tried to calm herself enough to let some of her tactics come back to her. She turned her head to the side and shoved his forearm upward with as much force as she could muster. She then ducked out quickly and turned to face him again.

He turned to face her. "Well done." He said simply. "Now, attack me." He said standing at ease across from her.

Lexie wasn't sure what the appropriate way was to 'attack a teacher'. So she took this opportunity get him back for all the crap he'd been putting her through since they'd first met. She ran at him and swung her right fist toward his head. But with a simple flick of his hand, he'd blocked it. Instantly she swung with her left fist, but again she was denied. She went back to her right hand, but this time, rather than simply blocking it, he grabbed her fist and wrenched it around behind her back pulling it upward, much like McNair did that night he'd caught her following him. Snape pushed her forward until she was face down on the desk in front of her. The side of her face was smashed onto the cold wooden surface.

The pain was excruciating. Her already bad shoulder was being pulled back into the same position as it had been the night it had been dislocated in the first place. She couldn't even muster up enough strength to push him off of her. Tears were welling up in her eyes and she bit her lip to try to fend them off.

It was only then that she realized that Snape was speaking into her ear. He was practically laying on top of her as she was bent over the desk in a rather inappropriate position. "Never leave yourself vulnerable to the sort of moves you cannot get yourself out of. If you are going to swing at your opponent, you must be quicker." He said, his shiny, black hair brushing the side of her face. It tickled and sent chills running down her spine. She shivered.

He stood up slowly and released her, letting his hand touch her skin ever so softly as he ran his fingers down to her wrist. Lexie was furious, not only had he managed to outsmart her, but she was sure he'd felt her shiver at his touch, and she didn't even know why she'd done it! She stood up to face him. Snape noticed a bit of a fire passing through her dark eyes. He wondered what she would try next.

She took a step forward and gave a quick jab that just missed the side of his face as he ducked away. Next, being undeterred, she gave him an uppercut to the stomach, which did not fail her. But upon contact, she was surprised to find that he was quite fit. He wasn't particularly thin, muscular or wiry through the middle, but he was solid. He doubled over, but barely. She took this opportunity to put the heel of her boot into his throat and back him into the bookcase now. Her balance was good and she had good leverage, however, she was just simply smaller than he was.

He reached his hands up and grabbed her by the ankle. With one mighty shove, Lexie felt herself hit the floor. Her head smacked painfully off of the stone floor and the wind was knocked out of her simultaneously, leaving her to writhe around on the floor, gasping for breath and waiting for her vision to become clear again. Tears were leaking out of the corners of her eyes and she couldn't stop them.

"Get up!" Snape barked at her.

Lexie stood again. This time he'd already begun advancing on her. She ducked away as his arms snatched at her. Once she was behind him she used her foot to trip him up. She reached around him with one of her arms and pushed him backwards over her outstretched foot.

A second later he was on the ground, just like she had been a moment earlier. Lexie, elated with triumph stepped over him and knelt down, straddling him over his upper torso. She could see him gasping for breath, but took the opportunity to grasp his wrists and pin them to the floor. She sat down on his stomach and waited for him to make a move, waggling her eyebrows in a triumphant sort of way.

It was only when Snape's breath returned to him did Lexie realize how _very _naughty this position was; far worse than the previous had been. First she was embarrassed, mortified. She was straddling her Potions teacher on the floor of his classroom.

Next however, she was surprised to notice that she was slightly turned on. Snape was a control freak and Lexie suddenly found herself in a dominant position. She remembered thinking to herself, "_Wow… that's kinda hot… controlling a control freak!_" She figured that as soon as Snape gathered himself, he'd toss her off of him and she'd go rolling across the dungeon floor. But he didn't.

He just laid there for a moment, unmoving, staring up at her.

"I'm sorry…" Lexie said all of the sudden, "I didn't hurt you did I?" she asked in concern.

"No…" he said. His voice was even softer and more velvety than she'd remembered it before. His hands pushed upwards, against her grip, and she let go.

She flinched when his hands made contact with her hips, pushing her backwards so that he could sit up. Her heart was suddenly racing, beating so hard she could feel it in the back of her throat. She pulled herself off of him and offered him a hand.

She wasn't offended when he didn't accept it, but instead pushed himself back up off of the ground, never taking an eye off of her. Where would they go from here?

Most people who found themselves in the position they'd just found themselves in would usually proceed to fornicate thereafter… however…

Lexie was now trembling as well. What was going on? She just stood there. When Snape came at her, she didn't object. Instead, she let him push her up against the store cabinet where she heard her back make a solid _thud_ as it hit. He'd grabbed her wrists and pinned them up on either side of her face. Their bodies were touching now, he was pressed right up against her. She could truly feel his chest rising and falling now. She could feel his heart beat. And she was close enough to his face to see that his eyes actually _were _black as coal. They had a mischievous look in them that she'd never seen before.

"That was a pathetic attempt to ward me off Miss Bane." He said, knowingly.

She swallowed. "_Shit!_" she thought inside her head. Their faces were so close… she could've sworn his lips brushed her cheek once, only for a second. Her eyes drifted shut. All reason had gone out the window and she found herself wanting him to kiss her. "_What's taking him so long?_" she wondered growing increasingly irritated. How long were they going to stand there like this? She opened her eyes to find him staring seriously back at her. His eyes locked on hers. There was a moment where they simply stared at each other. Then his eyes dropped to the floor, then back to her face, which was now flushing extravagantly. He was drawing nearer… his lips were just to the left of hers, hovering just above her hot skin.

Just then there was a loud banging on the door, which made them both jump. (You know the kind… the kind of jump that happens to you when you're doing something that you know you shouldn't be.) Snape took one last look at her before turning his head to look at the door. Lexie was panting freely now.

"What?" Snape snapped at the door.

"Severus? It's Minerva… we have a problem!" she said. It was easy to hear the concern in her voice.

"What kind of problem?" he asked back, in an obvious attempt to try to dismiss her.

"It's an emergency, we've locked down the castle. Could you please just open the door?" she said exasperatedly.

"Very well." He said shortly. He turned back to Lexie who was looking perfectly mortified at the thought of Professor McGonagall finding them this way, even though nothing had _actually _happened.

He let go of her arms, which dropped instantly to her sides. "Into the storeroom." He told her seriously in a hushed voice, gesturing with his head to the closet at the back of the room.

Lexie nodded, sidestepped him and hurried as quietly as she could to the back of the room to slip inside the closet. She pulled the door shut most of the way shut, leaving it open a crack so that she could listen.

Unfortunately, Snape had stepped out into the hallway. A moment later he came rushing back into the room. He made his way quickly back to the storeroom and opened the door. "Come with me. I have to take you to the Great Hall." He said, his voice sounding strained and worried.

Lexie stood opposite him, wondering what this could be about. "Quickly." He said reaching out and grabbing her by the wrist harshly. He dragged her out of the closet and began pulling her across the room. She had to trot to keep up with his long strides. He didn't speak while they walked briskly through the dungeon corridors.

When Lexie found her voice again, she found the nerve to ask the question she'd been dying to ask, "Professor… what's going on?"

They began scaling the uneven stone stairs leading up to the Great Hall. "Sirius Black." He said, taking the stairs two at a time. "He's inside the castle."

"What!" Lexie blurted out. No sooner than she'd spoken, did her foot slip on a stair and she fell clumsily onto her hands and knees, wrenching her wrist, unintentionally out of Snape's grasp.

Her palms were bruised and her knees aching. Snape stopped, reached down, grabbed her arm and pulled her back to her feet with ease. He didn't keep his grip on her, which she found herself slightly disappointed about.

"How could that happen?" she asked, scampering up the steps in an attempt to keep stride with him so that he could explain what he knew before they were back in the company of the rest of the students and faculty.

"They're not sure. The castle's been locked down and we are going to perform a thorough search. All students are being taken to the Great Hall." He told her as they emerged into the light of the upper castle. They were crossing the foyer when they bumped into Professor Lupin.

Snape stopped and straightened up, immediately tensing. Lexie had noticed a bit of animosity between the two of them, mainly on Snape's part. She had no idea where this dislike was stemming from. From what she knew about Professor Lupin, he was a great guy… even-tempered, kind and fair.

Lexie stopped at Snape's side as Lupin approached them. "Ahh… Severus, I see you've heard the news then?" he asked, also looking nervous.

"Yes, Lupin. I've been informed." He said curtly.

"Good… they were hoping that you'd be kind enough to conduct the search of the third floor…" he said calmly.

"Good evening Miss Bane." Lupin said managing a weak smile.

"Professor…" Lexie greeted him.

"Fine. I was just escorting Miss Bane here into the Great Hall." He said, still seeming more annoyed that they'd run into Lupin rather than that a convicted criminal could be lingering inside the castle.

"I can take her." Lupin offered.

"That won't be necessary." Snape said, puffing up to his full height.

"Oh, it's no trouble. I think they're waiting for you…"

Lexie looked from one to the other. Snape looked livid, Lupin simply uneasy.

"Very well. See that she doesn't take any detours. She has a way of finding herself in places where she's not supposed to be." Snape said looking at her angrily.

Lexie frowned at him. Where the hell had that come from?

"Of course." Lupin replied. "Miss Bane… if you'll just come with me then." He said, steering her away from Snape. He led her to the Great Hall quietly. Lexie looked over her shoulder to see Snape hurrying up the stairs, taking these ones three at a time.

"Professor…" Lexie addressed Lupin as they approached the entrance.

"Yes?" he asked. It was amazing that his voice remained calm and amiable even in such a situation.

"Do you think he's still in the castle somewhere? Sirius Black that is?" she asked hesitantly. She wondered whether he'd share anymore information with her than Snape did.

"I'm not sure Lexie." He said grimly.

It was nice to hear another adult use her first name. But it didn't make her feel much better.

"It's possible, of course… however… now that we've discovered the painting of the Fat Lady slashed to pieces… he's probably realized that someone's figured out that he'd been inside the castle. I assume he probably fled when she wouldn't let him inside the dormitory."

They made their way into the hall without any further conversation.

Lexie watched Professor Lupin walk away. She flopped down in her usual spot at the Slytherin table. A mass murderer, inside Hogwarts castle. This place was supposed to be an impenetrable fortress. Chances were, he was probably there for Harry Potter… however, Sirius black had proven before that he didn't mind killing multiple people to get to the one he wanted. And for the first time since she'd been at this school, she felt truly afraid.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Within moments the Great Hall was flooded with students. Somehow, Lexie didn't find the emergence of all of the other students to be much comfort to her. She wondered if Snape had had any luck during his search of the third floor, or any of the other teachers who'd been searching for that matter.

One of the few Gryffindor's who Lexie had become friends with, Carrie Christie was one of the last to be herded in, looking confused like the rest of the students. She stopped when she reached Lexie, still seated at her spot at the Slytherin table.

"Lexie… do you know what's going on?" she asked, looking around as if searching for the answer amongst her peers.

"Sirius Black is inside the castle." Lexie said under her breath, careful not to let her voice carry too far, just incase this wasn't supposed to be public knowledge just yet.

Carrie's eyes bulged. "What!" she asked in shock.

Lexie nodded in reply. "But _how_?" she asked, mimicking Lexie's same questions to Snape in the same order.

Lexie shrugged and shook her head. Carrie stood with her as the few remaining stragglers entered the hall. They were closely followed by the headmaster, who addressed them all.

"The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle. I'm afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want the prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the hall and I am leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge. Any disturbance should be reported to me immediately. Send word with one of the ghosts. Oh, yes, you'll be needing…"

One casual wave of his wand and the long tables flew to the edges of the hall and stood themselves against the walls; another wave, and the floor was covered with hundreds of squashy purple sleeping bags.

"Sleep well." He said, and with that he'd gone. The head boy and girl began shuffling students toward the sleeping bags, insisting that they'd be having lights out almost immediately.

Carrie shrugged and flopped down onto the nearest sleeping bag. Lexie crawled into the one next to her. They were soon joined by an athletic looking bloke with a beautiful, toothy, white smile which he flashed at them before taking the sleeping bag nearest Carrie and snuggling in.

Lexie stared up at the ceiling while the lights were extinguished. There was an extensive amount of whispering going on, which was impossible to ignore. Amongst the whispers that she could make out were Carrie's voice whispering to the boy next to her. Also audible were voices coming from the row across from them. It was only then that Lexie noticed the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter and his two bookends, the Granger girl and one of the younger Weasley boys, whom he, Harry Potter, was rarely never seen without.

She couldn't sleep. No one else was settling down which made it impossible for her to even think of dozing off. Instead she continued to stare blankly at the enchanted ceiling which was scattered with stars.

Just then the doors creaked open. Lexie jumped and quickly rolled over to see who it was. She felt disappointment coarse through her when she realized it was McGonagall. She spoke quickly with the Head Boy and Girl before departing. Teachers continued to appear and disappear in this manner for some time, always speaking to those standing guard over the students and never staying more than a moment or two.

Dumbledore came in sometime in the wee hours of the morning. Lexie watched him speaking with the oldest Weasley, the Head Boy, but she could hardly pay attention beyond the stating that there was no sign of Black within the castle. Lexie heaved a sigh and rolled over, her back facing the door.

She was so frustrated. Being here, laying on the floor with hundreds of kids, at least five years her junior. She ground her teeth. She was an Auror for Merlin's sake. And here she was, completely useless while Sirius Black was either inside the castle or running around outside on the grounds. She was so close! Here she was, in the same building with him. Perhaps, had she not been undercover, she could've been the one to catch the son of a bitch. "That'd certainly improve my standings within the ministry," Lexie thought to herself bitterly.

"This mission with Snape is going nowhere fast. How am I _ever _going to get him to tell me if this front of Mr. 'I'm reformed, I'm a respectable Hogwarts Professor now' is bullshit or if it's for real…" she thought as she bit on her lip.

"I have to get him to trust me." She resigned, though, she had no idea how she could _really _get him to do that.

Those thoughts were too complicated for three a.m. Her eyes were itching with fatigue. She clenched them shut for a minute and opened them again. It hadn't provided much relief. Her brain was growing foggy and she felt herself losing focus. There's something about the middle of the night where your thoughts have a way of floating away from the issue at hand, to something more pleasant and less complicated to think about. They began to drift back to the events of earlier that evening. Snape's office.

She let her eyes drift shut, as they'd been aching to do. Snape was pinning her against the wall. His fingers laced expertly around her wrists and he was so very close to her again. And she liked it. She didn't know why, but she liked it… _a lot_. For the second time was even more tantalizing than the first. Had he really planned to kiss her? Or was that just her imagination?

Lexie gathered the sleeping bag up to her chest and hugged it tightly. She imagined the scenario going just a bit further. Instead of only hovering just above her lips, Snape let his lips brush hers gently. In her mind it was warm, gentle, sensual and perfect. She imagined taking the next step, snaking her arms around his neck and pulling him to her. She was just about to open her lips and let his tongue invade her mouth when…

Her fantasy was suddenly interrupted by the creaking of the door. It had been wrenched open violently. There were heavy footfalls entering the hall again. She jumped and looked up. It was Snape. Her heart leapt into her throat. She tried to remain inconspicuous. This was one of those times where she was very grateful that no one could read her thoughts.

_Oh shit!_ Suddenly it had occurred to her that Snape had entered the room just at the moment she'd been fantasizing about kissing him. Had he done that? Or had it really just been her imagination taking over due to the lateness of the hour?

He stopped right next to her to speak with Dumbledore. She felt herself breathing hard and straining to her their conversation.

It appeared that Snape seemed to have an idea about who'd helped Sirius Black enter the castle; an idea that Dumbledore was dismissing in a scolding tone.

Dumbledore swished away from him quietly, leaving Snape to seethe. Lexie didn't know why she could feel how angry he was, but she could. She could practically feel the waves of dislike radiating from his body. It was a sensation she'd never experienced with this much certainty and force before.

There had been occasions in the past when she would've sworn she could tell she knew what someone was thinking, but at the time she'd just chalked that up to being a good judge of character and people's demeanor. But this time was different. She wasn't even _looking _at Snape and she knew exactly what he was thinking.

He was perfectly disgusted with Dumbledore. He was indignant. He thought that Dumbledore was losing his good judgment. He was disappointed that Dumbledore wouldn't even let him speak his mind… because he, Snape, was _sure _that he was right.

For one fleeting second, Lexie could feel his eyes move from Dumbledore to her. They lingered on her 'sleeping' form for a moment. Suddenly, she had no idea what he was thinking. Of course, it was difficult to pretend to be sleeping and interpret someone's emotions at once… especially when one was as tired as Lexie was to begin with.

Just then he turned on his heal, shiny black hair flipping around his face and stalked out of the hall, his long black immaculate robes billowing out behind him.

A/N: OK, I know, dreadfully short chapter, not much going on. But I just felt SO GUILTY that I haven't updated in weeks. Truth is, I've started back to college and I'm getting settled into my classes & all that good stuff. I've got SO MUCH planned for this story – I actually know the end right now and am already planning for a sequel. So, once again… my DEEPEST apologies for a rotten chapter – but, at least it's something. For those of you who are bored with waiting for me to post, check out my cousin's story, "Changes" – it's a Sirius Black story. SB/OC – VERY FUNNY stuff. Though, it's quite in another rhelm from my dark, angsty stuff. But I think all my readers have got good taste & will probably enjoy it, because I REALLY DID! And if you do decide to check it out, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review for her! She's a great little author! Her story also has a sequal – "Giving Love a Second Chance" – you can get to these through my "favorites" link. Her penname is "Writer-in-Disguise" – which is a very apt name for her, but that's a whole other, very long story! HAHA! OK, read & review mine if you like. I always get like 60 hits on a chapter & about 3-4 reviews from my most loyal, wonderful, esteemed, intelligent, talented and attentive readers! THANKS A MILLION!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

With a thud, Lexie hit the floor… for the sixth time that day. It was a week before the Christmas party at the Malfoys and Snape was drilling her harder than ever, (Get your minds out of the gutter! Shame on you! ) insisting that should a scuffle happen to break out, as they so often did, she wouldn't be able to take care of herself.

She was getting tired of the undying sensation of having the breath knocked suddenly out of her and even more so of Snape's relentless shouting of "Get up!" and "Again!" Her lungs were screaming in pain and her back was begging for a long soak in a hot tub. But not yet…

So she pushed herself, not without some difficulty, back up off the floor. She rolled her head from side to side, stretching her neck painfully.

Needless to say, this physical training session hadn't been nearly as enjoyable as the first. Ever since Halloween, each PT session they had had grown more intense, more violent and more hostile. It was hard to believe that just over a month ago Snape had been touching her and holding her almost intimately.

"Professor…" Lexie gulped, breathing hard. "I can't breathe… can we please stop for tonight?"

"If we stop now, you'll never be prepared for Malfoy's party." Snape said standoffishly.

"Sir, if we don't stop now… I won't live long enough to _see _Malfoy's party." She said honestly.

Snape surveyed her for a moment. He had his chin raised high and was looking at her over his long, crooked nose with pursed lips. Finally he rolled his eyes and looked away. "Very well… but if you get injured while you're there, your-"

"My blood is not on your hands." Lexie finished for him. "I know. And I understand. Honestly, Professor… I'm ready for this. You said it's basically a cocktail party?" she asked, though didn't really wait for an answer. She sat gingerly down on the desk next to her. "I've been to a hundred cocktail parties." She said in an offhand sort of way.

There was a ringing silence.

If Lexie could've, she would've gasped and covered her mouth. She couldn't believe she'd just blurted out that she'd been to cocktail parties. She was supposed to be a teenager, not yet come of age. There was no way, in the wizarding world, nor the Muggle world that she was old enough to have been to a cocktail party.

"Really?" Snape asked, sounding curious rather than angry. "You, Miss Bane, are not of age. How exactly is it that you managed to attend a cocktail party?" he folded his arms over his chest in a very bat-like way.

She was panicking, but outwardly looked calm. It was something that a public speaking teacher had once told her, 'You may _feel _terribly nervous on the inside, but on the outside, you may appear cool and confident.' Lexie hoped this was the case.

"Oh, c'mon Professor." She said as though it were a throwaway issue. "You know that not so very long ago, I snuck off the grounds, through the forest, into a tavern and ordered myself a drink without being caught. You honestly think I've never _pretended _to be old enough to attend a cocktail party?" she asked, surveying her fingernails and avoiding his gorgeous black eyes boring into the side of her heard.

She felt the thoughts of the ministry of magic and their assignment to her beginning to push their way forward. But she snapped her head upward and stared back at him, forcing her mind to think of nothing but black, empty space.

Finally the sensation subsided.

"What are you hiding Miss Bane?" Snape asked, arms still folded and looking critical.

"I've already told you… I was no angel at my other magic school. And there are some… things… that I'd rather you not know about. That's not asking so much is it?"

He only raised an eyebrow, as though, perhaps, he didn't exactly agree.

"I will need you to be here, in my office, next Saturday evening by seven o'clock. We must be careful… it is imperative that we remain unseen. We shall exit through the front gate, then apparate to the Malfoy's neighborhood. He will have Muggle transportation waiting to take us to the manor." Snape said swishing over to his desk and sitting down.

Lexie frowned, "Why? Why can't we just apparate to the gate?" she asked moving over in front of the desk.

"For occasions such as these, where there will be many Death Eaters gathered together, he puts extra security on the house… wards, enchantments, in an attempt to keep out _unwanted _visitors, such as ministry of magic officials, Aurors."

Lexie nodded, signifying that she understood.

"I assume you have managed to obtain the proper attire without any trouble?" he asked carelessly staring down at his grade book.

"Yes sir." She replied. She _had _in fact found proper attire. She'd found the most beautiful gown she'd ever seen. The last Hogsmead day, Halloween, Lexie had opted to go, with the rest of the students to the all magic town. But upon arriving there, she apparated to Paris, to do a little shopping. She knew it was risky, but it was a chance she was willing to take.

She'd found a boutique that sold exquisite ballroom gowns and bought one that she'd only imagined in her wildest dreams. It was rather a lot over what she'd intended to spend, but it was _perfect_. She smiled, smugly, wondering what Snape would think when he saw her in it. Would it make him more friendly toward her? Because things, lately, had been pretty much anything but friendly.

Something in the back of her mind was nagging her, telling her that this wasn't a prom that she was going to. And Snape was not her escort that she'd snog goodnight at the end of the evening for a half an hour on her front porch. But she brushed them away. It wasn't as much fun to think those kind of thoughts.

"Good." Snape said as though perfectly uninterested. "You may go." He said, picking up a quill and waving a hand at the door, still, without looking up at her.

Lexie pursed her lips. He didn't even want to know what her dress looked like. She found herself wanting to offer to give him a private viewing of her dress and all the lingerie that she'd bought to match it. "_Holy shit! Why am I thinking these thoughts!_" What was that matter with her?

She turned and walked briskly away from him, frowning and wondering what was going on in that brain of hers.

She didn't know it but Snape's eyes were on her as she left the room. He watched her intently as her hips switched from side to side and her long dark coils bounced gently as she left the room. He smirked as he noticed her shaking her head, as though trying to shake a thought right out of it.

He wondered what she was thinking. He wondered this more and more lately. "She _is _intriguing." He thought to himself. There was something about her gentle clumsiness, her quiet strength and her occasional fiery temper that made him almost enjoy her company.

Though, even with all of these combined… he wasn't sure she would make a very good Death Eater. He took a moment to scold himself for not telling her all of the tasks she must complete in order to become one. "_That_, could potentially change her mind." He thought to himself.

Originally, he figured she'd drop out on her own accord. But she hadn't. Not yet. Of course, she hadn't been to one of Lucius Malfoy's infamous parties, where he had an annoying habit of fondling all of the new female Death Eaters until it was just bordering on dry humping on the dance floor. Snape wondered if this would aid in Alexandra Bane's decision to drop out of the Death Eaters… though, she did have a way of surprising him.

He found his own mind drifting to Halloween night. He wasn't sure why he'd let things proceed in such a manner, for physical contact with her certainly wasn't his original agenda… however, he couldn't deny that he hadn't enjoyed himself. A little too much perhaps.

Her skin was soft as silk. Her hair smelled of sandalwood, aloe and jasmine. It filled up his nostrils and lingered there for longer that he would've liked to admit. Her chocolate colored locks spiraled downward like coils of aromatic silk, tantalizingly shiny and impossible to take his eyes off of. He would have liked very much to take in his hand and feel the texture, then bring it to his nose and inhale deeply. But he'd refrained.

He liked the feeling of his body against hers. It was something that happened, every now and again, having physical contact with a woman, but never like this. Not only was she fit and sexually drool-worthy (had she been a few years older), the fact that this sort of relationship and physical contact was strictly forbidden within this school made it even more tempting. He'd have certainly lost his job if anyone had actually caught them together in that way.

All other things aside, she had some real talent. She had personality, brains and she could take care of herself reasonably well in a duel. She enjoyed Potions and kept to the philosophy that she could trust no one other than herself… it was uncanny, how much the new student had in common with her Potionsmaster, without knowing it. Could this be the kind of woman that he could spend his life with? He never had any intention of taking a wife… but maybe a companion…

He sighed, "In another life, perhaps…"

…

Two hours later, around 10:30, Lexie was throwing around the idea of picking at her homework when she realized that her bag was missing.

"Damn!" she swore aloud… "I must've left it in Snape's office. I wonder if he's still awake?" she wondered as she wandered back into the common room and let herself out into the damp, dungeon hallway.

She strolled toward Snape's office, half believing that he would've already retired for the evening. She stopped in front of his door and tapped on it a few times. To her surprise, with a creak and a click, the door drifted open.

"Now, _this_ is odd." She thought, frowning at the door handle. "Snape _never _leaves his doors unlocked." She recalled the first few visits to his office, the door locks had always clicked to let her in, and clicked behind her once inside. She felt her heart rate beginning to pick up.

She stretched out her hand toward the handle, trembling slightly, wondering what was going on.

Just as her tiny fingers touched the brass knob, a wave of cold washed over her. It felt as though all the air was being yanked out of her at once. Something hooked her around the middle and seemed to yank her forward. What she saw, behind her eyelids, was a scene, playing out in black and white. It was shaky and going at an odd rate of speed. A man, in a long black cloak standing over her Potionsmaster, "_Crucio!_" Snape writhed around on the ground, clenching up into the fetal position and shaking uncontrollably. Lexie could almost feel the white hot knives stabbing him all over his body. Beads of sweat were forming on his contorted face. The man finally released him from the curse. He then proceeded to kick Snape in the ribs multiple times before finally turning to leave.

As if she'd been dropped back in place, Lexie felt her knees buckle beneath her. She was back in the hallway, shaking like mad. If she was afraid to enter the office before… it was nothing compared to now. The little girl in her wanted to run away. Run back to her dormitory and snuggle down in the covers. To tell herself that it was just a silly figment of her imagination, a hallucination. But somehow, she knew it wasn't. If Snape really was inside, he could be seriously injured, or even…

No! she wouldn't think that way. But she _did _need to go inside, if only for her own selfish curiosity… that or her guilty conscience.

She swallowed, took a deep breath and pushed the door inward. The candles in the circular shaped room were burning very low. It was uncomfortably dim, the kind that makes you squint your eyes and long for a fluorescent light. But it was clear, in any light what she saw. There was Severus Snape, crumpled in a heap next to his desk, lying in a pool of his own blood.

A/N: Ah yes, I know, another short chapter. But I think we've got some good stuff in there? Anyway, it was fun to write! I wanted to write WAY more, but I've been doing the homework thing all day – and I have class in the A.M. – it is now 3:44 a.m. but you know how it is when you get to writing an exciting part… you just can't stop! Hi my name is Kenz & I'm a writing junkie! Hahahaha! So anyway, all the reviews from yesterday were what urged me into writing this today! So, review & thus, see results! 1 more thing – I've been reading a lot of poetry for a lit. class that I have to take – so that's where all the descriptive words have been coming from! OK, thanks again! Hope you enjoy! R/R!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N – alright kids – I've gotten a complain that I'm being "too hard on Snape". Also that it's not realistic that Malfoy's taking out his frustrations on our favorite enigmatic Potionsmaster. On top of that, that it's unnecessary to have Lexie running to Snape's rescue. (Which, I haven't decided yet how she's going to respond to him being beaten up.) So, let's see… a show of hands who think I'm off the mark on this one? Please let me know, take 3 seconds & send a review letting me know what you think! OOH, 1 more thing. Keep in mind, the last time Malfoy beat him up was back in September – this is the beginning of December, so it's not like it's part of his daily routine.

Lordheaven: Ha ha ha! No, at this point in time, it'd just be too much of a personal tragedy for me to have to write Snape's death scene… but you're right! He IS tough! And that's the picture I'm trying to paint here – look at what he endures from the dark side and yet manages to get out of bed and teach every morning! What a man! swoons

Popess2: Let me just say, your reviews are always so lighthearted and flattering! You never criticize me too harshly & I think it may very well have been YOUR review that encouraged me to go ahead and force myself to write that last chapter! The only problem with your theory (which, by the way, is QUITE a good idea, indeed!) is that she didn't actually see it, in real time – she was seeing it as sort of a backwards premonition. Seeing something that had already happened… and thank goodness for that – otherwise we could end up with rather a short story couldn't we? Ha ha ha!

Fulleree: Give it til the next chapter! Don't be certain of Lexie's actions til she carries them out… she's a good person, but she's not Hermione Granger, which, (as some of us were concerned with the potential of that happening) she is not.

JessieCottam: WOW! What a great review! Here again, these are the comments that keep me going! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story – I've got a lot planned for upcoming chapters! Hope you like them!

Hope you're all enjoying! If there's anyone else out there – I'd love to hear from you! I'll try to keep these crazy rambling author's notes to a minimum from now on!

Chapter 17

Initially Lexie stood in the doorway, still skeptical that what she was seeing was the real thing. "Professor?" she asked timidly, her voice barely above a whisper.

A gentle swish behind her made her start and gave her the unshakable sensation as that a cloak had just whipped around one of the dungeon corridors. She stepped forward and closed the door behind her, charming it shut. She cautiously moved across the room.

Her teacher stirred. His arms were shaking violently as he struggled to push himself into a sitting position. He fell several times before achieving his goal, each time emitting a growl louder and more frustrated than the previous.

Lexie knew that in a perfect world, she would've swooped down and lifted his head gently onto his lap, brushed his hair out of his face and nursed him back to health. And there was a part of her that desperately wanted to go to him, help him and do the right thing. There was also another part, a larger, more dominant part that reminded her of the fact that she was squeamish around blood and injured people. It was that part of her which was making her stomach flip unpleasantly, her mouth become dry and her breathing ragged. It was also that part of her that kept her feet rooted to the spot.

"Professor?" she croaked, taking another uncertain step forward… but not getting much closer to the injured man.

He looked up at her and she could tell he was in a great deal of pain. He winced as he jerked his head upward to locate the speaker. His silky hair was matted to his head, soaked in blood.

Lexie swallowed reflexively, willing the vomit to recede back into her throat. A small, barely audible voice was saying, _'C'mon Alexandra… DO the right thing!'_

But it was interrupted.

"What in _bloody hell_ are you doing here?" Snape asked, his voice ragged.

"Your door was open," Lexie said gesturing over her shoulder, "And…" this was stupid. That wasn't even what Snape really wanted to know.

Snape reached up and grabbed the desk, breathing hard. His hand slipped and he fell back to the floor.

Lexie's heart went out to him. "Here, let me…" she offered, making to give him a hand.

"_No!_" he shouted. "I don't need your _bloody _help! Get out!" he barked.

It was amazing how he had such an authoritarian presence even when he was bleeding profusely from the head and unable to pluck himself off of the floor.

Lexie obeyed, stopping in her tracks. Snape remained on the floor panting and looking less like himself than Lexie recalled in recent memory.

"Professor… You really should see the nurse…" she suggested.

"_Don't patronize me Miss Bane!_" he shouted, reaching up and grasping the desk. This time his grip did not fail him. He pulled himself back up to full height, not without a bit of difficulty, but he managed. "I believe I asked you to get out."

There was a moment when they only stared at one another. Lexie took in his disheveled appearance, his hair, matted by blood (possibly flowing freely from somewhere under his hairline, near the back of his neck), the beads of sweat beginning to drip down his pale face and most obviously the deep, dark crease between his brows… a look of sheer fury.

Lexie's conscience was telling her to insist that he sought medical attention.

"OUT! GET OUT!" he howled, making her positively jump with fright.

She scowled at him, but backed out of the room, rather than running for her life.

The door shut with a distinctive _snap_.

Snape closed his eyes and sighed. He felt dizzy. Nauseous. He used his hands to feel his way over to his desk chair. He eased himself into it.

Tonight made two occasions he'd been reprimanded by Malfoy for 'inability to do his job' or 'insubordination'.

"Insubordination…" Snape thought wryly, ever so slightly shaking his head.

Malfoy had appeared at the school to take the newest recruit out on a little rendezvous, he hadn't specified the actual objective. When Snape had told him that she wouldn't be ready until _after _the Christmas party… well, it had all gone downhill after that.

Snape had learned over the years, that Lucius Malfoy had a tendency to overstep his boundaries more often than appropriate. Just because the Dark Lord was M.I.A. didn't give him the license to take his aggressions out on his fellow Death Eaters whenever he felt like it. "For _Merlin's sake…_ Just go get laid like the rest of us." Snape thought, gingerly touching the back of his head and wincing.

He examined the liberal amount of blood on his hand while thinking just how disgusted he was with himself. If there was one thing Snape hated, it was being bullied. _Especially _by Lucius Malfoy. If it hadn't been for his prestigious last name and ridiculous family fortune, most people wouldn't have regarded him much higher than a puddle of sludge. Perhaps not even that high.

He was also finding that he was bothered by the fact that he'd once again shouted at his apprentice. He didn't know just why, but he didn't enjoy harassing or demeaning her as much as the rest of his pupils. "Perhaps it's because I know I'll be working alongside her upon her graduation." He mused as he dabbed the back of his head with his handkerchief. "Or maybe because I know there's still so much she needs to learn before her induction… things that only _I _can teach her."

But none of these thoughts seemed fitting. Was it simply that he enjoyed her company? For he hadn't kept such company as Alexandra Bane in some time. Perhaps never. Was it that he was turning into a softie?

"Well _she _certainly won't think so… not after tonight." He thought, vaguely wondering what kind of consequences he'd get for this via her actions the next time he saw her. Thankfully, she'd have some time too cool off. She wouldn't be in the same room with him (besides meals) again until Wednesday. And he was certainly glad of that.

He got weakly out of his chair to tend to his wounds. He followed this with a steamy, almost too hot to stand, shower. Visions of her crept into his head, but he forced them away with great difficulty. Such a shower always makes a man wish he wasn't in there alone. Feeling slightly better after healing himself, the best he could, he decided to top off the evening with a stiff glass of brandy and a dreamless sleep potion. He went to bed early that night… (early for him, as he was typically a night owl) feeling empty, ashamed and alone.

…

The next few days at Hogwarts were some of Lexie's most difficult. With the prospect of the Malfoy's traditional Christmas party looming ever nearer, tensions were running high. And she had no one to express her concerns to.

It was hard to tell if Snape was still angry with her or not. After all, she only saw him across the room at mealtimes. That pretty much made it a toss up in trying to figure out what he was thinking. It was impossible to get a read of what he was feeling with so many teenage hormones running wild within the large room.

Once… only once, between Sunday morning and Wednesday during Potions class, did he glance her way during a meal. Lexie had, of course, been staring at him, neglecting her dinner and wondering what it was that he was thinking. And he'd caught her. His eyes were sharp and calculating. But the meeting of their eyes had been so brief. He'd looked away almost as soon as it had happened. This was atypical for him… as he usually tried to intimidate her by staring until it was so uncomfortable that Lexie dropped her eyes to the ground. She hated it when he did that. But now, she found herself longing to feel his stare upon her.

Lexie felt as though she were on pins and needles through out most of Wednesday. But worst of all were the moments spent waiting outside of Snape's dungeon classroom. She'd spent extra time on her homework the night before, not wanting to disappoint him.

He proceeded to sweep around the room, bullying the Gryffindors and making snide remarks about their work. He paused several times to make notes on everyone's cauldrons. He could hardly pass up the opportunity to make a comment each time he stopped at someone's workstation.

Except hers. She'd watched him intently, biting down on her lower lip nervously. He peered into her cauldron, hair draping into his fair face. He straightened up, made a brief note then swished away without a word.

Lexie felt her stomach drop. She suddenly couldn't remember the last time she'd been this disappointed. She might have even welcomed a rude remark. But she was denied.

Meanwhile, Snape returned to his desk, feeling particularly pleased with himself. Initially, he'd felt just a _twinge _of guilt about yelling at his apprentice (as he was now fondly referring to her as – to himself of course.) Now he simply felt smug. He knew she was staring at him, shocked that he didn't even pause to hover over her, brush against her or otherwise acknowledge her existence. This excited him. He couldn't begin to fathom why… but it did. So he continued in this way for the rest of the lesson.

He dismissed them. He had to suppress a smile when her mouth actually dropped open when he didn't ask her to stay after. He watched her gather her things, looking dejected and hurt, then sulk out of the room.

Just then he had an idea. An awful idea. Snape had a wonderful, awful idea! He dug into his desk and pulled out a piece of parchment and quill. He skillfully scratched down a note and summoned one of his first year suck up students to him.

"Take this note to Alexandra Bane. And _don't _open it. I shall know if you do." He said, looking significantly at the first year girl standing in front of him. Then he sat back, folded his hands behind his head and smiled, satisfied at the ceiling.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Meanwhile, Lexie was returning to her green and silver clad Slytherin dorm room. She'd been racking her brain since she left Potions in an attempt to decipher Snape's abnormal behavior. Could it really be about the other night? It could be that he was simply embarrassed that she'd found him in a rather humiliating position and this is the way he was dealing with it. But was it her imagination, or did Snape look a just a _little _too pleased with himself when he'd dismissed them that afternoon?

She flopped down on her bed, crossed her feet and put her hands behind her head. She stared up at the ceiling and heaved a sigh which flopped a strand of her dark hair out of her eyes. She'd used a flattening spell to straighten her hair today… it matched her mood… flat.

She bit her lip. "_C'mon Lexie… shake this off. It shouldn't even MATTER to you if he's angry or not… that's not why you're here, to make friends with Snape. You're here to do you're job. So DO it! Sophie's going to start becoming impatient if I don't get her something we can use soon…"_

Her eyes bulged. _"Oh shit…_" Lexie swore under her breath. _"Sophie…"_ She hadn't seen Sophie in over a month. She wondered how many times she'd been paged and hadn't responded. It was a wonder they hadn't sent the whole Auror's office in there on a rescue mission after not hearing from her for so long.

She was just about to get up to find her Ministry issued coin when the door swung open and her roommates entered, chattering noisily.

Lexie didn't bother addressing them. Things with her roommates hadn't been hostile, but they weren't exactly what Lexie would call 'friendly' toward her either. She suspected it had something to do with the fact that Natasha hadn't heard back from Snape about the Death Eater position. Dru had been obliviated; which had left her rather disoriented for well over a week; comical, but rather annoying. The girl could barely remember her own name, let alone how to brew Potions and such. She'd left the dormitory with her robes on completely backwards just a week ago. Lexie snickered, but didn't bother to tell her that they needed turned around.

Natasha on the other hand wasn't exhibiting any of these symptoms, which made Lexie wonder… could it be that Snape _hadn't _obliviated her yet? Was he planning to? What would be the purpose behind _not _erasing her memory. Surely he wouldn't let her go on believing that he was still going to train her as a Death Eater… it would be dangerous and sloppy to have another person running around the castle who knew his secret. And being sloppy was not something that was characteristic of Severus Snape.

Lexie glanced over at her roommates, sitting on the edge of Natasha's bed they were whispering behind their hands. _"Well, we all know what they're talking about. Me!"_ Lexie thought, only half caring. When you're in a room with 3 people and 2 of you are whispering, not including the third… it can only mean one thing. Either you don't trust the other person in the room, or you're talking _about _the other person in the room. Lexie rolled her eyes.

Just then there was a knock at their door. Natasha and Dru stopped their chatter so that Dru could go answer the door, on Natasha's command. A mousy haired first year girls stood outside, looking important and puffed up for a girl her size.

"I have a message for Alexandra Bane." She said softly.

Lexie's eyebrows knitted together as she swung her legs off of her bed and made for the door. "Who's it from?" she asked, wondering vaguely if Sophie had sent in the cavalry.

"Professor Snape." The girl answered.

The chatter that had piped up again between Natasha and Dru stopped suddenly. Lexie looked at them over her shoulder before accepting the note from the messenger.

"Thanks," she said automatically, staring at the note, wondering what it could hold inside.

She shut the door in the girls face unintentionally and walked over to her bed, never taking her eyes off the letter. She slid her long fingernails under the seal and pried it open with great care.

"Why's Professor Snape sending you messages?" Natasha asked snappily. She was suddenly on her feet, hands on her hips.

"I don't know…" Lexie said honestly. She pulled out the message and turned her back on her roommates for as much privacy as she could get without resorting to hiding in the bathroom.

Miss Bane –

Your lessons for the remainder of the week have been cancelled.

Prof. S. Snape

Lexie's jaw hit the floor. _"What!"_ he'd cancelled her lessons! Why would he do such a thing? _"That's it. I'm going down there." _Lexie though getting back up off the bed.

"What'd he say?" Natasha asked nosily, straining her giraffe-like neck to try to see what the letter said. Lexie had already folded the note back up and was clutching it in her hand with a death grip.

"It's nothing. I've just remembered, I've gotta send a letter." She said wrenching the door open and pacing swiftly through the common room, towards Snape's office.

She was only slightly aware of the fact that Natasha had opted _not _to follow her. It was obvious that she wasn't sending a letter, nor did she ever have any intentions of doing so. She received a message from Snape, folded it up and stomped off. Chances were, she was going to the letter-sender. It would've been so easy to follow her… but she was so angry she didn't care.

Now, ignoring her in class was one thing, but canceling her lessons just because he was embarrassed… that was down right childish! She was going to give that son-of-a-bitch a piece of her mind.

…

Snape was still lounged back in his chair, awaiting Lexie's arrival. He knew the effect his little note would have. It would instill further torment on the already tormented young girl. He wasn't sure what possessed him to do it. But he knew it would cause quite a reaction from her. Which was good… he was ready for a bit of confrontation. He knew this little game probably wasn't the most professional, nor the most adult… but he had to get his kicks somehow. Any feeling was better than the empty, hollow feeling which haunted his days and nights so often these days.

He pulled out his tarnished gold pocket watch and observed as the seconds ticked by. It had been nearly five minutes since he'd sent the note. Alexandra was due to be arriving at his door any second now. He was still in his classroom. He hadn't bothered to move. 3…2…1… he waved his hand toward the door to announce her arrival.

As if on cue, there was a loud, angry banging at his door.

He didn't bother suppressing his smile. Sometimes she was _so _predictable. He composed himself and answered, "Enter," without emotion.

Lexie, fuming, flung the door open and slammed it behind her. She stopped in the doorway and held up the note. "Why are you canceling my lessons for the rest of the week?" she shouted. Somewhere in her head, it was telling her that it wasn't wise to be shouting at him… a phrase, something about 'poking a sleeping dragon' came to mind…

Snape raised an eyebrow, but did not immediately answer. He stared at her, looking only mildly interested in her outburst.

She began crossing the room, "Listen, if this is about the other night, then I think you're being-"

He cut her off and stood up in his own turn. "What makes you think this is about the other night?" His timing was impeccable. He wasn't about to let her insult him.

Lexie faltered… "Well… I just assumed that the way you were ignoring me today in class… it all had something to do with Saturday night…"

Snape took a few steps toward her, robes flowing freely, "Ah… but you know what they say about _assuming_ things, don't you?"

(Assuming makes an 'ass' out of 'u' & 'me' – GET IT! HA HA!)

"Well, if it isn't about that night…" she started, thinking it wise to avoid going into detail about the 'incident'. "Then why _have_ you been ignoring me?" she asked the question that was burning inside her. She was still upset but no longer raving mad.

He was drawing nearer. "You don't like it when I ignore you?" he asked, coming within a foot of her.

Lexie was finding it hard to look at him now that he was so close. She'd spent the entire day staring at him without him looking back, wishing for him to just glance in her direction and now…

She shook her head. An overpowering feeling of triumph was radiating from him. He'd been planning this. He _wanted _her to think he'd been ignoring her. It was all a game. And he'd won.

"I am _not _ignoring you. Just because I am not fawning all over you, does not imply ignorance." He said, practically standing on her toes, looking down at her.

She tilted her head slightly upward to look him properly in the face for the first time. "Well, in that case… why did you cancelled my lessons?" she asked, becoming timid and soft-spoken.

"You do not need them." He said simply.

She frowned her confusion.

"I believe that you are ready for Saturday."

When she opened her mouth to object, he cut her off. "It is only a cocktail party Miss Bane. You put on a fancy dress, you walk in on my arm, you drink champagne, you twirl around the dance floor once to appease everyone and you leave. It is not, as they say, rocket science." He said wisely. It sounded odd hearing a Muggle catch phrase come from his mouth. But it was entertaining all the same. She wondered where he'd heard that one.

"You have trained hard. You are a talented young lady who is completely capable of taking care of herself. And if all else fails, I will be there." He said quietly.

When Lexie remained quiet he spoke again. "You will be just fine." He reached behind her and grasped the doorknob. He turned her by the shoulder. Electric flowed from his fingers down her shoulder and all through her body. He was cueing her to leave.

"Oh, and one more thing…" he said before he opened the door for her to leave through. She turned to face him.

His left hand trailed down and found her hip as he leaned in toward her ear. "And incidentally…" he breathed into her hair. "I am _very much _looking forward to seeing you in your dress." He raised an eyebrow and pushed the door open for her.

She was blushing extravagantly, but she smiled honestly and slipped quietly out of the room. He watched her walking down the hall, it was obvious she was trying to be graceful.

He smirked and thought to himself just how _much _he was looking forward to seeing her in that dress. He looked forward to seeing her in anything, everything, or nothing at all…


	19. Chapter 19

A/N - so, i've tried typing this a/n 3 times now and it keeps disappearing & i have to start over. sigh of frustrations. so - it's short, but hopefully sweet. next ch. will be better. now then - 2 acknowledgments i just MUST send out b/c these are3 of my stellar reviewers...

Popess2: "These new chapters are becoming the highlight of my week! You seriously rule. Okay, enough blind flattery" - ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! WAHOOOOO! Let me just tell you - flattery will get you... EVERYWHERE! in fact, i'd go so far as to say that flattery will get you more chapters! weeeeeee! yes, i can be bought w/ flattery. wow, THAT review - coming from an aspiring editor - wow. there are no words! thank you so much, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!

Puddlemere United: HEY WOMAN! you know i love ya! i'm so glad you liked the chapters! i've got more planned for your favorite characters! winks

Reyem: OK, you've SO got a deal. NOW all we have to figure out is how we can get YOU big ben & ME hines ward! all we've gotta do is uh... well, yeah guess i haven't thought that far in advance - but we should definitely go get em'! WOO HOO - PITTSBURGH WON THE SUPERBOWL, HERE WE GO!

* * *

Chapter 19

You may be under the impression that on Saturday, Lexie stood in front of the mirror, primping, smoothing out every crease in her dress, arranging her hair in an elaborate up-do and delicately lining her eyes and lips so that she looked absolutely perfect for the party that evening… but you'd be wrong.

Lexie spent most of her day bent double over her Charms textbook and notes, wand skewering her long straight ponytail, doing her 'damndest' to figure out exactly how one went about performing a glamour on herself.

A 'glamour', as best she understood it, was a charm which gave the user a temporarily different appearance. This was one of the reasons why Lexie hated charms as much as she did. There were just too many details involved. The grip on your wand, the direction you were pointing it, the motion you flicked it in and the way you said the words.

She scratched her head, wrinkled her nose and tried again, for about the hundredth time today. She reached over and picked up her hand mirror. Still exactly the same. Snape had mentioned to her in class the day before, while pretending to look at her potion, that she would need to glamour herself into looking like she was in her street clothes before arriving at his office, so that no one would be suspicious as to her out-of-the-ordinary attire.

This was a particularly difficult task for Lexie, as she was an absolute terror when it came to charms.

Just then Dru strolled into the room. She paused to look curiously at Lexie. "What're you doing?" she asked in her monotone voice.

Lexie looked up to acknowledge her, "Oh… um…" she looked down at her books, then back to her roommate, making sure Dru couldn't see what she was up to, "Just doing a little Charms homework." She said innocently.

Dru frowned, "We didn't _have _any charms homework." She said suspiciously.

"Oh… well… I'm just catching up… I'm always behind. You know how I am." She said, hoping that playing to Dru's need to be accepted by her peers would work in her favor.

Dru still looked unconvinced, but returned to her bedside table where she dug around looking for something.

"Well…" Lexie began, slamming her book shut and standing up. I think I'm gonna get a shower."

"Are you going somewhere tonight?" Dru continued her line of questioning with renewed vigor.

"Yeah." Lexie made a split second decision. "I've got to go see a friend in London this evening." she said without looking at her roommate. She always had a way of diverting her eyes to the floor or some nearby floor-level object when she lied. However, if she could fool Snape, well then, she could probably fool just about anyone.

"Did you get permission?" Dru asked immediately.

"Course I did." Lexie said as though it were a throwaway issue.

"From who?" Dru pressed on. _Merlin, but she was nosy!_

"Professor Snape… who else?" Lexie lied.

"Don't you need to get the headmaster's permission to go off the grounds?"

"No." Lexie said shortly, picking up an oversized bag and heading toward the door. "Besides, that never stopped us before." She said, winking.

Dru looked stunned. "Oh." She said, shrugging and giggled half-heartedly.

"I probably won't be back til super late. Don't wait up for me, OK?" Lexie said opening the door.

Dru simply nodded and went back to digging through her drawer, which now looked as though someone had ransacked it.

Inwardly, Lexie wiped the sweat from her brow. "That was a close one!" she thought as she entered the girls bathroom and sealed the doors with a spell.

An hour later, she emerged. She had, to her amazement, mastered the glamour… well, perhaps _mastered _wasn't quite the word for it. She still had the same hair-do, and her face had way too much makeup on for it to be believable that she was just going to visit a friend. But on the other hand, she _had _managed to successfully hide her elaborate ballroom dress. And _that _was quite an accomplishment, and the most important part.

The most difficult, nerve-racking part of all would be facing Snape. Especially now… especially since she knew that he was looking forward to seeing her, she gulped, in her dress.

She walked off toward Snape's office as inconspicuously as she could manage. Looking around, and seeing no one, she knocked on Snape's door.

"Come in." he said from within.

"_Hm…"_ Lexie thought, surprised, _"He's deviated from his typical 'enter'_…" she laughed a little and then pushed the door open.

What she saw in front of her was an image that she knew she'd never forget. It would remain stored in her long term memory for the rest of her natural life.

There in front of her, was Severus Snape, standing in front of a _full length mirror _(!) on the inside of the wardrobe door, putting the final touches on his ascot. He looked positively edible. All in black, as usual, he sported a pair of dress pants, a black vest with silver embroidery over a crisp white shirt.

Lexie felt her heart _literally _skip a beat. If you've ever been suddenly enamored with someone, then you'll understand how she felt in that moment. He looked so very unlike himself, yet, somehow, just the same as always. The bit of white and silver that he'd added to his wardrobe was refreshing and pleasing to the eye. His hair was shiny as usual, but looked as though he'd spent just a _little _more time on it. And the ascot, she still shivered years later when she thought of this. "It's so absolutely delicious – so vintage, so classy, and yet, he managed to make it look so… grrrrr…" Lexie thought, her eyes wide in disbelief and, was lust the right word?

"Wow." She breathed, coming inside the room and closing the door behind her. Standing where she was now, she could look properly at his reflection.

He glanced up at her in the mirror and looked at her blankly. Just then she realized how disheveled she herself looked. She glanced down at her appearance and was instantly embarrassed. OK, so she'd managed to performed the glamour on herself, however… her appearance now was rather… well… frumpy. The glamour had her wearing an old pair of faded jeans and an old tight white t-shirt. All in all, _not _exactly a position she would've wanted Snape to see her in on a daily basis. Come to think of it… it wasn't a position she would've wanted Snape to see her in EVER!

"You look amazing." She blurted out, quickly diverting attention from her attire.

"Thank you for that assessment. May I ask," he said smoothly, turning around to face her. "What exactly is it that _you _are wearing?"

"_Damn…"_ Lexie thought, "_Busted._"

She sighed. "Well…" she then explained her dilemma with the glamour… but made sure that she accentuated the fact that she _was _dressed in something amazing underneath the sub par outfit she was wearing now.

He tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows. "You… are not doing well in Charms, I assume?" he asked sardonically, and he moved closer to her.

"Failing miserably would be more like it…" she agreed.

It was as though everything had gone into slow motion. He came and stood close to her. He pulled his wand out of his pocket and in one moment, one swish of his wand, he'd lifted the charm that had taken her all day to perform on herself.

He took a step back and was equally as astounded at the beautiful young woman standing humbly in front of him.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

She was stellar. Perfection. "A true lotus blossom." He thought to himself, trying to remain unimpressed. She glanced down at herself, then back to him… and blushed.

Her cheeks, glowing pink indicated embarrassment, shyness or coyness… however, her dark eyes sparkled with something else. Mischief? Flirtation? Either way she was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on.

Her hair was straight as a pin, pulled back on the top and sides but the rest remained down, draping down onto her bare, tan, toned shoulders. It was smooth, shiny, healthy looking and rich, dark brown. Her dress was indeed impressive, he noted as he let his eyes stray down her slim figure. It was a strapless, ebony gown; the top was completely encrusted with shining silver beads. It was form-fitting down to her hips, where the beading stopped, and after which it flared out into a full A-line skirt which poufed out just a little away from her body, rather than clinging to it.

She breathed out nervously. "Well?" she asked. "Is this OK?"

Snape's eyes moved over her like an elevator. 'OK!' Of course it was 'OK'. "_OK_," he thought to himself, "_is probably the understatement of the century_"

He gave his ascot one last tug, "Fine." He said simply and turned away leaving Lexie feeling rather empty and disappointed. "Let's go." He said.

Snape picked up his long black traveling cloak and swished over to the door, swinging it around his shoulders as he went. He stopped at the threshold and turned back to her with his wand. With one short snap of his wand he'd performed a disillusion charm on her. It was as though he'd just cracked an egg over her head; she felt a cool, melting sensation drip down over her body. She looked down and she saw nothing. She was invisible.

"I realize that charm probably took you all day to perform, being _challenged _as you are in that area…" he said, reading her thoughts. "However, despite your good intentions, no one can see you leaving the castle with me… even if you are not dressed in conspicuous attire."

Lexie scolded herself, both for wasting so much time on a charm that she only needed for about 2 minutes, and for leaving her thoughts as open and easily accessible as an open book.

He repeated the motion to himself, and then swung the door open.

Lexie realized then that she had no idea where he was planning to go. Before she had time to react, she felt a cold, strong hand wrap around her wrist. Snape pulled her out the door after him and down the long, dark dungeon hallway.

Near the Slytherin dormitories was a dusty old tapestry that hung on the wall of a dead-end corridor. Snape paused and flung it over top of them. Lexie was surprised to see that there was a secret passageway leading down a long set of spiral stairs. She could barely see her feet in front of her, but she could tell once they began their descent that these stairs were as old as the castle and rarely, if ever used and _never _received any maintenance. She could feel the stone crumbling beneath her feet as she climbed downwards. What made matters worse was not just the lack of light in the stairwell, but the fact that she could not see her feet… as they were invisible. So she couldn't tell if she was putting her foot on a step or not. She thought she could pretty much judge the distance between the stairs… at least for now.

They had been going down for nearly two minutes when Lexie's already aching feet failed her. Snape was practically running down the stairs, pulling her along behind him when Lexie's heeled foot hit a crumbling part on one of the stairs and she went slipping forward.

It was lucky indeed that Snape was where he was at the time. He felt her long fingernails scratch him just a bit on her way past, heard her dress swishing, the bits of stone trickling down the stairs and the sound of a high-heeled shoe scraping. His arms shot out instinctively and reestablished his grip on her wrist. His other arm quickly snaked around her waist, steadying her. He stopped for a moment to let her regain her balance.

"Bloody, dilapidated stairs…" Lexie muttered to herself, trying to find a safe spot to place her feet. She dusted off her dress where it had connected with the stairs. "_How embarrassing!_" she thought to herself. She barely noticed that Snape's hand was still on her hip.

Snape however, had not forgotten. He knew he should remove it, but he couldn't seem to muster up the willpower. Even though he couldn't see her, the image of her remained, fixed in his minds eye. Her hourglass figure in that stunning dress. He couldn't help but hope that someone would force them to dance later in the evening… just to be that close to her again, to feel her hands upon him and his upon her. He suppressed a shiver.

"Are you alright?" he asked, trying to sound exasperated.

"Yes…" she _succeeded _in sounding exasperated.

He released her waist but kept the hold on her arm and began to climb steadily downwards at a much slower pace. To his great surprise, she pried his grip on her wrist open and put her left hand in his, lacing their fingers together loosely. She put her right hand on his right forearm.

Lexie went ahead and smiled when he didn't push her away… after all, he couldn't see her, right? There was something that thrilled her about the subtle flirtation that went on between them. He was such a loner, such a rebel… she wondered when the last time was that he let someone hold his hand. If he'd _ever _let anyone hold his hand…?

Snape was uncomfortable… he felt as though he'd jump out of his skin if he didn't let go of her hand soon. He didn't mind touching her… in fact, he quite liked it… but holding hands was different. He could have sex without feelings… but holding hands was intimate.

Lexie could tell practically taste his unease. His body was absolutely rigid and his fingers were straight, not relaxed and slightly curled as one's fingers usually are when holding hands. She stifled a laugh, but enjoyed the rest of the trip down the stairs.

They emerged from a secret door on the south end of the castle into the moonlight. The sky was very black and made the stars and nearly full moon stand out dramatically against it. She kept his hand as he began to tow her across the sweeping Hogwarts grounds behind him. The snow shone bright white and their footprints appeared in a ghost-like manner, made by their invisible feet.

When they reached the gate, he drew his wand and charmed it open. The lock sprung and they exited silently, both glancing back over their shoulders to be sure that no one had seen them; which was unnecessary as they were both still undeniably transparent.

They walked several feet toward the train platform and then Snape stopped abruptly, and Lexie bumped into him. She heard the rustling of his cloak again and then felt the tap of his wand on her head. She soon saw her body reappearing, followed by his.

The wind blew and she shivered. It was definitely December. The top layer of powdery snow whipped up around her. It was then that she realized that she'd left her dorm room without having the forethought to grab a cloak. "_Idiot…_" she thought to herself. She rubbed her hands on her arms vigorously, creating friction and warming her up.

"Come here." Snape said his voice deep and soft.

She raised an eyebrow at him, questioningly, but took a step toward him.

She felt his arms come around her waist and pull her close. Their bodies were touching now, for the first time since their PT session on Halloween. Initially, Lexie thought he'd picked up on her shiver and was going to share his cloak with her. "_What a gentleman!_" she thought… but she was mistaken.

"Hold onto me. Tightly. We're going to apparate the rest of the way." He told her, clasping his hand behind her back.

Lexie nodded and let her arms wrap around his back and upwards to grasp his shoulders from behind. She tucked her head down and let her cheek press into his chest. "_Now this is cozy…_" Lexie thought to herself, though she didn't have time to relish in the feeling. The last sensation she'd registered was his scent. It made her mouth water, and she felt guilty. But it was a scent that she'd never smelled before. It was musky and clean, with just a touch of something else… chemicals. It was absolutely the most amazing scent to ever grace her nostrils.

But instantly, that sensation was replaced by another. There was a _crack! _ And she felt as though she was being stretched and pulled. Wind rushed and she felt as though she were losing her grip on Snape. Her hands were slipping, but she clamped her hands down and held on for dear life.

Suddenly, her feet hit the ground. Her hands slipped and grasped the front of Snape's cloak. He kept his grip on her hips until she regained her balance… for the second time that night.

She was trembling slightly as she straightened up. Snape had his chin tucked into his chest and waited for a reaction.

"Damn it…" she panted, letting go of him. "I hate apparating…" she said stupidly.

Snape snickered and released her. "Come on." He said beginning to stride away from her.

"_This is going well…" _Lexie thought wryly. _"He must think I'm a complete klutz."_

She walked off after him. They were on a country road, covered in snow and lined with bare skeletal trees. "Professor?" she called out, for he was now about ten feet in front of her.

He didn't answer. "Where exactly are we?" she asked, wondering how far she'd have to walk in the snow in her heeled shoes, with no cloak to keep her warm.

"Just outside the Malfoys." He replied, not bothering to look back at her.

She bunched up her gown and trudged onward, trying to keep the bottom of her dress from becoming wet and dirty. She slipped a few times, adding to her building inelegance, but managed to remain on her feet.

"Why is it that we couldn't apparate right onto the front doorstep?" she asked, irritated.

"Magical protection… wards and the like." He answered, still not slowing down. He glanced over his shoulder at her.

"You should have worn your cloak." He said sarcastically.

"Yeah." Lexie huffed. This was going to be a long evening.

Soon they approached a beautiful piece of property. The grounds of the Malfoy mansion were surrounded by a stately looking, black, wrought iron fence. The lawns, covered in shimmering white snow swept upwards to a lovely, white Tudor mansion at the top of a hill. Lexie literally gasped at its splendor.

Snape marched up to the gate and waited. Lexie caught up to him moments later, rather out of breath and annoyed. They waited together in silence. She wondered what exactly it was that they were waiting for.

Snape threw her a sidelong glance, noting her confusion and said, "They have a security system… they will open the gate as soon as they recognize me."

As if on cue, the gate sprung open, just like the one at Hogwarts had done earlier that evening. Snape pulled it open and let her enter ahead of him. He pulled it shut with a distinctive _click_ and they began the long ascent to the Malfoy house. Lexie was still shivering; she thought she might have hypothermia by the time they reached the warmth of the house. Her breath came in large, wispy puffs.

This time he kept pace with her. The driveway leading to the house was much easier to walk on than the road had been, for it had been cleared of all snow, either magically or by some other means.

They strode up onto the porch, between the large elegant pillars and stood in front of the great double doors.

Snape paused, "Are you ready?" he asked rhetorically.

Lexie pursed her lips and nodded. She drew in a deep breath and Snape rang the bell. They waited for only a moment before they heard footsteps on hardwood floors approaching on the other side of the door.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: SO THIS IS TOTALLY MY ABSOLUTE FAVORITE CHAPTER SO FAR! HOT, STEAMY! WOO HOO! I think you'll definitely enjoy if you're cheering on the same side I am! It was fun to write & I hope you have fun reading it! The pace is going to pick up dramatically after this. I felt it was onlyright to give this the proper run up - things w/ Snape don't just "poof" happen. It always takes time... SO - I don't wanna give anything away - but PLEASE, I BEG YOU PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER! Even if you haven't reviewed any of the rest! PLEASE review! I got a creative wave & I rode it out here tonight - Staying up WAY past bedtime & I've got school tomorrow in the a.m. - so PLEASE, indulge me!

* * *

Chapter 21

The door swung open and they were greeted by a young woman, dressed in a maid's attire that smiled and said, "Good evening! Please come in." she swept her arm in front of her, encouraging them to enter.

Snape put his hand on the small of her back and pushed her inside. Lexie tried to muster up a smile, but found it difficult now that she was here. This was _it_. She was _inside _a Death Eater gathering. It hit her then; Snape was a Death Eater… at least they _thought _so. Sophie's face came swimming back to the front of her mind and Lexie found it difficult to rid herself of that face and what she would say about her not reporting in for nearly a month. She felt sick. The weight of what she was doing, suddenly and vividly on her shoulders.

"_Names… get names and faces" _Lexie told herself as she watched Snape shrug off his cloak and hand it to the girl. He replaced his hand on her back and she flinched. Suddenly aware of the fact that she was developing deep, if nothing else, sexual feelings for this potentially _evil _man. What would happen if he turned out to really be one of _them_? For that was certainly the way it seemed right now. He looked completely at ease inside the Malfoy house.

Her flinch did not go unnoticed; nor did any of her other movements or facial expressions. He could almost _feel _her, suddenly and unexpectedly pulling away from him. A fresh wave of irritation washed over him. This was _not _the time to be in a bad mood with him. It was important that they remained on the same team, at least for the duration of their stay.

He led her through the foyer. There was a sweeping, long, white, marble stair case to their left. The cathedral ceiling was white, like the outside of the house and from it hung a glistening, crystal chandelier which glowed pale yellow candlelight. They passed through a doorway, and then veered off to the left and into a set of double doors.

It was as though Lexie had just walked into a fairy tale… Cinderella, Beauty and the Beast… or even Phantom of the Opera. It was a large, open ballroom. Shining, rich, hardwood floors, full length French windows, candles and several small chandeliers for lighting. It was even more beautiful than the front of the house.

The guests were mostly wearing masks; the ceremonial, white masks with the hollow eyeholes, notoriously belonging to the Death Eaters; their trademark. Most of those wearing masks were men. The women wore dresses of black and white (as it was a 'black and white' ball). They were some of the loveliest women Lexie had ever laid eyes on. They were pale-skinned and delicate looking, like porcelain. Their dressed flowed out and twirled around them gracefully as their partners guided them around the ballroom to a beautiful waltz, played by a small orchestra in one corner.

She felt a hand touch her chin, gently. Then she felt Snape's lips brush her jaw. He pushed her jaw upwards sand said, "You dropped this." meaning her jaw. She said nothing, but allowed him to lead her inside the room.

"Take my arm." he commanded, under his breath, and she obeyed.

They made their way through the party, Snape occasionally nodding so another Death Eater or saying a polite, but curt "Good evening."

In another corner of the room was a small, oak bar with a black marble surface. A bartender, dressed in white was wiping out the inside of a cocktail glass and making a small squeaking noise. Snape stopped in front of a blonde man. He was not wearing a mask, though she could not see his face. He and Snape were the only men in the room who dared not sport the skeletal masks. Lexie wondered what gave Snape the license to go without the mask… then again, what gave Snape the license to do _half _of the things he did. The world may never know.

"Lucius." Snape greeted the back of the blonde man's head. He turned to face them and Lexie again, was breathless. This was potentially the most _beautiful _man she'd ever seen. His platinum blond hair cascaded down over his shoulders, like Fabio, the American male model. His jaw was strong and set jauntily. He smiled at Lexie and Snape. He had perfect, straight, white teeth and stumbling blue eyes that enthralled Lexie to the point of not being able to look away.

"Severus!" Lucius Malfoy said jovially, extending a hand. Snape took it warily, shook it once, then let it drop.

"I'm so glad you made it!" Malfoy gushed, never taking his eyes away from Lexie. "And who do we have here?" he asked, his voice taking a new, seductive, velvety tone that made Lexie blush.

Snape was just about to do the introductions when Malfoy spoke again, "Is this who I think it is?" he glanced from Lexie to Snape, then back again. "Could it be our newest edition?" he asked, reaching out and taking Lexie's hand instead.

"Lucius, this is Alexandra Bane. And yes, she is indeed the one I have selected to train to become one of us." He said dryly.

But half of what he'd said was wasted and fell on deaf ears. For Malfoy was no longer listening to him. He was busy becoming instantaneously enthralled with Lexie.

"Well well…" he said, reaching over and taking Lexie's hand in his. His hands were soft and warm. His fingers were perfectly manicured. He brought Lexie's hand to his mouth and kissed it gently. His lips were like his hands, soft and warm.

Lexie felt herself flushing a deeper shade of red.

"I _must _say… it is a _pleasure _to _finally _meet you." He said, letting his eyes stray from Lexie's over to Snape to throw him a contemptuous glance. It was possible that he felt that this meeting was taking place much later than it should have.

"The pleasure's mine Mr. Malfoy." Lexie greeted him cordially, finding her voice miraculously.

"Lucius, _please_." Malfoy said simply.

Snape, felt something like hot water bubbling up in his chest as he watched the banter going on between Lexie and his colleague, Malfoy. Not knowing what would happen if he was forced to watch any more of this disgusting charade, he intervened.

"That's enough Malfoy." He said, his voice turning cold and reminding Lexie suddenly to his presence.

"Yes, I should think so." said a cold, female voice from behind Malfoy.

A ghastly pale woman, with white blonde hair and icy blue eyes had appeared behind him. She looked angry… nay, pissed off.

"Ah." Malfoy said shortly, giving Lexie the impression that he was bothered by her sudden appearance which interrupted his little game with Lexie. "Let me introduce my _lovely _wife." He said, sounding more annoyed than ever. Lexie found it intriguing that he could speak a sneer into a word without anyone _actually _picking up on it. "Narcissa Malfoy… this is our newest Death Eater recruit… Alexandra Bane."

Lexie felt her stomach drop a little. Great. Now she'd pissed off Malfoy's wife before they'd even been properly introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Malfoy." She said, suddenly feeling quite thirsty and nervous.

"Indeed." She said shortly, ignoring Lexie's outstretched hand.

"Lucius, dear… would you be kind enough to get me a glass of champagne?" she said, her arm slithering through his lovingly.

"Of course my pet." He said smiling in a twisted sort of way. "Could I interest either of you in a drink?" he asked, looking between Snape and Lexie.

"No thank you." Snape said curtly, his eyes roaming the room.

"For you Alexandra?" he asked, locking eyes with her again. "Champagne for you as well?" he offered.

"That would be perfect. Thank you." She breathed.

He nodded, and then turned around to speak to the barkeep.

The remaining three stood in relative silence.

She was vaguely aware of Snape's calculating eyes on her again. She knew he was trying to catch her eye, probably to scold her for drinking. But she evaded those dark pools by looking around the room.

"So you're the newest Death Eater recruit…" Narcissa said, her arms crossed over her chest. Her hair was swept back into a tight, neat, elegant bun. She was dressed, contrary to Lexie, in a white gown, which clung to her body down to her knees at which point it flared out into a long train.

Lexie nodded. She wasn't sure that calling Mrs. Malfoy, ma'am was wise, for it certainly did draw attention to the fact that she was years younger than she was. It was a term of respect for one's elders. So she settled for, "Yes."

"Well, then you'll be working in close contact with my husband."

Lexie fidgeted nervously.

"And who will be doing your training?" she asked critically. Lexie figured she probably suspected her husband might have something to do with it… and she wasn't exactly happy about it.

"I will." Snape piped up.

"Very well." Narcissa said coldly. "And Severus is your Professor?" she asked, sharply, not bothering to look at Snape.

"That's right." Lexie replied, growing increasingly more uncomfortable at this line of questioning.

It was a relief when Lucius chose that particular moment to return with two glasses of champagne which he gave to the women. Lexie accepted hers gratefully and instantly took a long swig of it. The bubbles tickled her nose and she wrinkled it up. She did love champagne.

The foursome stood in silence, the women sipping their champagne. A few moments later, Malfoy spoke. "Well, you two will have to excuse me. Because there's nothing I'd like more than a dance with one of the most beautiful women in the room." He said, extending his hand to his wife, who surveyed it for a moment before accepting. She set her glass down and took his hand. "Enjoy yourselves. And do drink the champagne." He said, smiling broadly as he led his wife away from Lexie and Snape.

Lexie set her empty glass down on the bar. A split second later, a waiter, carrying a tray of full glasses of champagne came past and Lexie snatched one of the tray so quickly that he didn't even have to stop.

"Drinking?" Snape asked at the first opportunity.

Lexie swallowed before bothering to reply. "Looks that way." She said, scanning the room. It was no good; she couldn't recognize anyone in these blasted masks. Even if she could describe one of them, it wouldn't matter. She had no names to go with the masked faces.

"Do you think that _wise_?" he asked turning to face her.

Lexie shrugged. "I'm nervous. What do you want me to say?"

"I think it would be prudent… for you to keep your wits about you this evening."

"Right. I'll keep that in mind." Lexie mumbled, burying her face in her glass again.

She heard Snape's sniff of disapproval. But she didn't care. She was working. Working on a job that he knew nothing about. She wasn't about to let him boss her around right now.

They stood there beside the bar for some time. Lexie was enjoying the music immensely. And the dancing… she realized how much of a lost art it was. No one in her generation knew how to _really _dance anymore. Slow dancing usually consisted of dry humping to a boy band's attempt at a love song at a school dance. This was _real _music, and _real _dancing. The kind that one learned through several lessons and plenty of practice.

After her fourth glass of champagne, she was feeling pensive and comfortable. She was just contemplating the idea of making her way over to a group of nearby men to chat them up for information when Malfoy and his wife twirled over to them and stopped.

"Do come have a dance with us." Lucius said to them while Narcissa sulked.

"I don't think so Malfoy." Snape said shortly.

"Oh come now Severus!" Malfoy urged. "One dance. Just for the sake of appeasing your host!"

Snape appeared to be chewing his tongue, biting back his dislike of the idea.

Lexie watched him, and then her eyes darted to the dance floor. Nearly everyone in the room was dancing and chatting with each other. Perhaps if they got out there, she could strike up a conversation with a couple next to them… and if she was lucky, get something useful out of them.

"Oh, _please _Professor? Let's have just one dance." She said, putting on her best pouty face… which, she wasn't sure was the most intelligent way to get him to do as she asked, but she did anyway.

He huffed a sigh. Lexie gathered up the front of his vest by the flaps and drew herself up to him. He looked down at her, scowling despite himself.

"Please?" she whispered. When she still received no response… "Just to keep up appearances?" she pleaded, "One twirl around the dance floor to _appease _everyone?" she whispered up to him, repeating his exact words he'd said to her a few days prior.

His eyebrows contracted instantly at hearing his own words used against him. He knew he couldn't refuse. "Very well."

"Yay!" she said in a childlike way, trying to hold true to her 17-year-old front.

She took his arm and he lead her to the dance floor, to both her delight, Lucius' and Narcissa's… Lexie had half a mind to believe that her delight was simply due to the fact that she, Lexie was dancing with Snape rather than her husband.

Snape put his right hand on her hip, took her right hand in his and picked up the slow waltz as though he'd been dancing it all night.

To say that Lexie was impressed was a huge understatement. Snape moved even more gracefully on the dance floor than he did whilst gliding across his dungeon classroom. It was as though he was floating rather than dancing. Lexie took the first few minutes of the song to silently marvel at this.

"You're a wonderful dancer." She said finally, as he was not speaking.

"Hm..." was his reply.

"Really." She insisted. "Where did you learn?" she asked curiously.

"One of the benefits of a classical education…" he answered in a deep voice as he took a moment to look down at her.

Lexie laughed openly. Lately, she'd felt Snape's company becoming comforting and safe. Earlier in the evening, she'd been nervous with him… after her fresh reminder of what he could potentially _be_. But now, after several glasses of champagne, she felt completely at east with him again. It was as though they hadn't missed a beat. Her objectives seemed to slip away from her when they were together. In fact everything seemed to slip away when they were together… the whole world.

No one was close enough to them for her to get a good look at them, much less speak to them, so she continued talking to Snape.

"This is the most beautiful party I've ever been to." she said honestly. "It's no surprise that you have such good numbers within the organization." She said, referring to the Death Eaters.

"You think this a lifestyle you could get used to?" he asked, twirling them around again.

"Well… I can certainly see the attraction." Lexie replied. "Who wouldn't want a life like this?" She added, gauging his reaction.

He sniffed. She imagined that was his way of expressing amusement at something without going so far as to laugh.

"Why did you join?"

"Excuse me?" he asked, rather taken aback.

"What made you decide to join the Death Eaters?" she asked again.

"I do not think this is the appropriate place, or time to discuss that matter." He said quietly.

"When, then?" she asked, smiling coyly.

Snape raised an eyebrow to her. Something else that he did often. "Someday." He said vaguely.

"But you _will _tell me?" she said suspiciously.

The corner of his mouth twitched, a smile was threatening. "Perhaps when I feel as though I can trust you."

"You don't trust me!" Lexie blurted out, tripping over his feet which never stopped moving.

He dragged her up and back into the rhythm saying, "Should I?" skeptically, eyeing her harshly.

Lexie smiled back at him and shrugged. "Fair enough." She agreed. And she contented herself in leaning into him as the room began to grow distant and foggy. She was getting dizzy. Too much spinning. She took a firm grip on his hand and pulled it down to her waist before wrapping her hands around his, and burying her face in his chest.

He humored her for a few minutes. He slowed the pace down and simply danced on the spot. For the first time ever, a woman was dancing with him. _Really _dancing with him. Not just for looks. They were no longer simply 'keeping up appearances' or 'appeasing their hosts'. It was nice to feel a woman in his arms again. It had been so long…

Snape had been right. She'd had too much to drink. However, she was content in her champagne euphoria. But she was tired of dancing. No, she thought, she didn't want to dance anymore. She pulled away from Snape and took his hand in hers, dragging him off the dance floor to stand near the doorway where a cool draft from the hallway was flowing in.

Snape noted that her face was flushing. Perhaps it was from too much alcohol; perhaps it was from the dancing. He allowed her to tow him over to the door. He leaned against the wall, and was surprised, pleasantly when she leaned back against his chest. He brought his hands to rest on her hips, ever so gently.

Lexie sighed deeply and relaxed against him, letting her eyes drift half shut. The music was like a lullaby and she was so very tired. And tipsy. The waiter strode past again with his tray and her arm suddenly shot out and caught another glass.

Something in her head was telling her that this was a bad idea… but she was having such a good time. But she was _working_… but she wasn't _really _working… and _she was having such a good time!_ The argument went on… it was suddenly interrupted by Snape whispering in her ear.

"I don't think you should have any more to drink."

"Oh, but why?" she pouted, sipping the golden, bubbly liquid anyway.

"I don't like it when you drink." He explained.

"Sure you do." She said, feeling suddenly brave, and even a little sexy. She turned around to face him. "I'm a lot more fun when I drink."

"You… are not old enough to drink." He reminded her.

"Right…" she said, draining the glass and setting it down on a nearby railing. "OK, fine… have it your way. No more."

"Well, good. I'm glad you've decided to listen to me just as we're about to leave." He said smugly.

"We're leaving?" she asked.

"Yes, as soon as I can catch Malfoy to tell him."

"What time is it?" Lexie wondered aloud.

"Nearly midnight." He replied, removing her from himself. Malfoy was coming over.

"Lucius… thank you for this evening. We are about to leave."

"Oh…" Lucius pouted. "So soon? The night is young!" he said enthusiastically. "There are still _festivities _yet to begin!" he said, with a sadistic sort of twinkle in his blue eyes that gave Lexie the creeps.

"I am afraid so." Snape replied, shaking his hand. "I happen to know that there is Potions homework that my student here," he gestured to Lexie, "has yet to complete."

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy… you have such a lovely home, and it was a wonderful party!" Lexie gushed.

"Lucius." He told her again.

"Lucius." She repeated.

He reached out and took her hand to kiss it goodbye. She heard Snape's sniff. _"Yikes!" _she thought, _"What's that about?"_ she wondered.

"Do be careful when you leave. Have a safe trip back. And I'll be seeing you again, very soon Alexandra. I look forward to working in much closer contact with you." He said dramatically.

Lexie smiled and let Snape steer her out into the hallway.

Damn, it was going to be bloody cold outside with no cloak. Hopefully the alcohol she had in her would act as her cloak and keep her warm. But somehow, she doubted it.

The same girl was hovering in the foyer, holding Snape's cloak. He accepted it and pushed the door open, cloak draping over his forearm. They stepped out into the cold and Lexie was instantly doused in cold air. She shivered from head to toe.

But then she felt a swish and warm silky fabric came down on her shoulders and back. Snape was standing behind her, adjusting his cloak over her. He smiled wryly when she caught his eye. She must've looked stunned, for that was certainly how she felt.

"Your need is greater than mine." He said flatly.

She was about to thank him when he put his arm behind her and guided her off the porch and down the long drive.

Once they were outside the perimeter, Snape, again took her in his arms, held her tightly and apparated.

The only difference in this apparition was that once they'd arrived outside of Hogwarts, Lexie didn't let go.

He looked at her quizzically.

"Thank you for tonight." She said softly staring up at him. Merlin! But she loved those coal black eyes. In the moonlight they looked even sexier than they did in his dungeon classroom.

"Was it everything you'd hoped for?" he asked, likewise keeping his grip on her hips.

"And then some." She said sweetly.

She moved her hands, bravely, to slink around his neck.

"Miss Bane…" he said with a bit of scolding in his tone.

"Shh…" she hushed him. "Just let me do this." She said putting her hands behind his neck. She pulled gently, urging him closer. And he obliged her. She stood on her tiptoes, heart racing, threatening to explode in her chest with excitement… and kissed him. As he was supposed to be her Professor, she kept it professional. She let her lips brush his gently and for no more than three seconds before pulling back.

When she opened her eyes, he was looking at her strangely. Was he going to be angry?

"That's it?" he asked, blindsiding her with his reaction.

Lexie opened her mouth several times, but nothing came out.

"Let me." He offered, descending on her, his mouth connecting with hers in a deeper, more passionate kiss.

Lexie's stomach was furiously tying itself in knots. She felt as though she were floating six inches above the ground. She parted her lips slightly and let his tongue invade her mouth. But only for a second. He let his lips brush hers twice more and then pulled away.

His forehead remained touching hers. "Remember who is the teacher… and who is the student Miss Bane." He said in a sultry, sexy, velvety voice.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Any word?" came a low growl from the shadows outside of Sophie Storms' office.

Sophie, who'd been sitting with her head in her hands, looked up wearily and shook her head.

She had received a letter via owl at her house from her young intern the night before. It had been brief. It read thus,

Sophie,

I'm ok. Everything went smoothly. Your office, 10 p.m. Monday.

Lex –

Sophie had gone through a variety of moods since she received the letter nearly 24 hours ago. Initially, even before the letter, she was _so furious _that there was no apt word to describe her fury. Then she went to contemplative; giving Lexie the benefit of the doubt, hoping that she'd discovered loads of useful information in the long silence between them. But that eventually rolled over to concern. Deep down, Sophie had a heart of gold. And she liked Lexie as a person. She hoped that she was alright and that Snape hadn't caught on to her and decided to off her.

But the worry would be replaced in a matter of minutes. Moody grunted in disproval, then stumped off back the hallway.

Sophie covered half of her face with her hand and rested her elbow on the desk. The candles which lit her office were burning low and guttering by the time Lexie trudged in, looking wind-blown and as though she hadn't slept in weeks.

Sophie got to her feet as Lexie made to shut the door and give them a bit of privacy. She put her knuckles onto the desk and leaned forward, ready to do battle.

Lexie held up her hands, "Wait! Wait… Sophie… I know what you're going to say – please just let me -"

"REALLY! YOU THINK YOU KNOW WHAT I'M GOING TO SAY! You think I'm going to reprimand you for being completely irresponsible, putting yourself in danger and for failing to accomplish any of the objectives for which you were hired to accomplish? Well, you're right.

You have not checked in with me in over a month. I assume you've been far too busy fraternizing with the students, doing homework and finding a date for the Christmas dance to bother with such a small thing as reporting in regarding the status of your mission! We did not put you on this undercover mission so that you could relive your adolescent years. We sent you to that school for _one _purpose; to learn whether or not Snape is or is not currently a Death Eater and supporting You-Know-Who. If you'll remember, you wouldn't have even been put in this situation if you hadn't completely botched your last two missions. This was a chance for you to redeem yourself and prove that you are mature and responsible enough to be an Auror. And you've completely failed to prove that to me.

You've also put yourself in danger through your irresponsibility. You are rubbing elbows with a potentially dangerous criminal. Any slip up on your part and you could've wound up dead. You're lucky to be alive.

Furthermore, I've yet to hear any decisive evidence that'll tell us whether or not Snape is a threat. Which is a huge concern, being that he is in close contact with our youth on an everyday basis."

She was out of breath and exasperated when she'd finished.

Lexie was sheepish, blushing and on the verge of tears. She knew Sophie was right; that was what hurt more than being ripped a new one.

Sophie drew in a deep breath. "Sit down." She said, her voice strained.

Lexie obeyed.

Sophie flopped down in her chair. She looked at Lexie for a moment before saying, "Tell me you've got something useful. Something solid on Snape, some names of Death Eaters… anything. Lexie… I don't want to fire you. Give me a reason not to."

Lexie had recited what she was going to say, in her head probably a hundred times before she'd arrived that evening. "Sophie… I know I've been irresponsible. But I promise I haven't just been slacking off. I've been spending _a lot _of time with Snape. I've been getting to know him and -"

"Lexie! We did _not _send you there to make friends with him!" Sophie shouted, thinking they'd wasted a good bit of time letting Lexie carry on with this mission without supervision.

"I know! Sophie, I know. But what I'm trying to tell you, is that Snape isn't exactly an open book. He's more… like an onion… many layers. I'm not going to be able to just come right out and ask him, 'Hey – so, what side are you _really _on? I know you're teaching here at the school, but is that just a front?'…" Lexie said in a mock-Snape voice, which she butchered badly.

"Don't get smart." Sophie warned, furrowing her brow.

Lexie nodded. "Sorry. But, you see what I'm saying? The more time I spend with him, the more likely it'll be for me to learn the truth… the _real _truth. Sophie… I think he's beginning to _trust _me. But there's a long way to go." She said.

Sophie didn't look exactly pleased with this assessment, but she didn't look as though she was going to tell Lexie to clean out her desk… just yet anyway. "So… from what you've learned so far… what's your analysis of Snape? Do you think he really is a Death Eater? I mean… let's look at the facts… even though you had to blackmail him, he _did _begin to train you as a Death Eater. Can you give me anything solid to back that up?"

"Well…" Lexie began. "You're right… he _did _let me begin training to become a Death Eater… that's true. But, there are certain things he's said… just little things, that lead me to believe that he doesn't even _like _being around them. Much less the things they do or what they believe. He's so cynical about everything, that it's hard to siphon through what he _isn't _doing and what he's just disgusted about having to do. Does that make any sense?" she asked, feeling as though she'd just talked around in a circle.

Sophie nodded. "There's a difference between the things he's doing because he's been ordered to by the Death Eaters, that he doesn't enjoy doing… and the things that he's only _pretending _to do, if he's really on our side."

"The question is… who is he deceiving?" Lexie said, wondering if she herself was being deceived by the Potionsmaster.

There was a silence between the two for a few minutes.

"I know all signs point to 'yes'… he is a Death Eater. But what if it's _all _an act? What if he's leading me on with the whole 'becoming a Death Eater' thing… what if it's all part of his plan to keep his true affiliation secret?" Lexie said vaguely.

"What do you mean?" Sophie asked, shaking her head. This was beginning to get confusing.

"OK," Lexie said, trying to be as clear as possible, despite her whirling, cloudy thoughts. "Suppose Snape is on our side. But he wants the Death Eaters to _think _that he's on their side and spying on _us_. Well, he'd have to do _something _to convince them that he's truly on their side… even if he's not. What better way than to recruit a student from Dumbledore's school to come over to the dark side? Someone that maybe he thought would've turned bad anyway… that way, he's not actually coercing anyone who's _good _into turning _bad_… but he's still meeting his quota…" she said uncertainly.

"I see…" Sophie said contemplatively.

"And no one could know about it… he could never tell anyone, because if he did, he'd risk exposing himself." She finished, sounding more confident.

Sophie surveyed her for a moment. "Lexie… I think perhaps you're reaching. If I didn't know better… I'd say you were actually pulling for him to be good." Sophie accused.

Lexie bit her lip. "Well… I guess I am."

"You _must _be objective Lex. You have to find the truth, no matter what it is." Sophie told her.

"I know… I'll try to be objective. And I _will _find the truth, one way or another." Lexie said solemnly.

She then told Sophie that Lucius Malfoy had hosted the party she'd attended with Snape on Saturday. Sophie agreed that perhaps with a little more solid evidence, they'd have enough to bring charges against him again.

What impressed Sophie the most was the manner in which Snape had trained her. the lessons, both physical training and historical background…

"Very thorough… if I didn't know better, I'd say Snape doesn't entirely dislike teaching." Sophie said cynically. "I'll tell you what Lexie… despite my better judgment, I'll give you one _last chance…_" Sophie said scoldingly.

Lexie felt as though a hundred pound weight had just been lifted from her shoulders.

"But I want reports WEEKLY!" She went on. "I want to know _everything _that's going on in the school and with Snape. You'll have to get some _something _at least mildly useful on a regular basis. Not only is your ass on the line now, but mine is as well."

"I promise Sophie… I won't let you down. This is my top priority."

* * *

**A/N: PAINFULLY **short, i know... i apologize. but this chapter wasn't exactly a delight to have to crank out. kinda confusing - a little boring. let me know if i need to re-word, or if you got the jist. i can redo it later if the public so demands. the next chapter will be more fun to read, i hope. but let me know what you thinka bout this one anyway. **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Monday brought a fresh wave of guilt to the front of Lexie's conscience. Not only had she gotten drunk at a Death Eater gathering (which was a sin, in and of itself), she'd kissed her teacher; the teacher she was conducting a criminal investigation on, but on top of it all… she'd conveniently _forgotten _to tell Lexie about that part of Saturday night. She'd also left out the part in which she'd admitted, inwardly that… she'd _liked _kissing him.

Even after her buzz had worn off and the hangover set in, Sunday morning, her lips still tingled from where Snape had kissed her. She found herself constantly pressing her lips together and running her tongue over them unconsciously, wondering if his taste still lingered there.

She tried to scold herself for thinking that way… but there was just no getting around it… Snape had been hot that night. "Downright sexy." She thought to herself. Given the opportunity, Lexie wondered what would've happened, should she have been allowed to accompany him back to his personal quarters.

_No!_ She mustn't think like that. But she couldn't help it. It was so wrong… but that made it all the more desirable. Something forbidden… she shivered.

Little did she know that these thoughts were not just hers alone.

Snape had been practically banging his head off of the wall in disgust since Saturday. His actions had been completely inappropriate. He should've had more control. Snape was _always _in control of his actions. What had gotten into him?

Well, that was answered easily enough. When you had a beautiful girl on your arm all night, smelling her hair and perfume all night, a scent so intoxicating that it still lingered in his nostrils… that exquisite gown, hanging off of her sculpted figure. It didn't help the matter that she'd been drinking and had been growing increasingly friendly with him as the night went on.

But still…

At any rate, at least they didn't have to see one another until Wednesday. Unfortunately, when one wants time to move slowly, it has an obstinate way of doing just the opposite. Before either of them knew it, Wednesday was upon them.

Lexie was standing outside Snape's dungeon classroom, wondering how she should handle herself. She could play the 'casual' card… but somehow, she didn't think that she could fake 'casual' today, under the current circumstances. There was always the 'Hey, I was drunk' card… which when used, the player simply chalked their behavior up to their drunken state. Yet, there was a snag with this as well… maybe not outwardly… but Lexie knew, that given a second chance at the evening, minus the excessive champagne, she more than likely would've found herself in the same position anyway (the same position being snogging Snape outside the castle gate). At least Snape didn't know that. Finally, her last, and probably best option was to put her head down and go to work, ignoring him as best she could.

Yes, that was what she'd do. Just try to avoid eye contact until it was less uncomfortable, or until he approached her about it. This was one thing that Lexie hated herself for habitually doing. "Be a woman." She told herself. "Stand up and take responsibility for your actions. You're not sorry about it… don't act like you are."

She jumped when the dungeon door banged open. She was at the back of the line of students, as far away from Snape as she could manage to be without being in another zip code. She clutched her books to her chest and snuck inside as inconspicuously as possible.

"_Like tiptoeing is going to stop him from seeing you Lexie…_" she thought curtly to herself. She took her seat at her usual desk, rummaged through her things in her bag and prepared to take notes.

Snape, on the other hand was _not _playing the 'avoidance' card. He paced behind his desk and made ready to begin the lecture. He let his eyes fall on her. Her curls were back today. The sleek, shiny, elegant style she'd chosen the other night had been replaced with the springy, spiral curls. She looked five years younger today than she had on Saturday night. Her makeup was more modest, which, in his opinion, suited her.

He privately wondered, as he watched her staring intensely at the desk, if she was ignoring him. If she was, there was little he could do about it just now. So he continued on with the lesson, letting her think that she was winning the little game going on between the two of them. He smirked. He could easily end this little charade by simply calling on her to answer a question. He had a feeling that she had no idea what was going on in his lecture, and it would, indeed, be a cruel thing to reveal it.

Normally, he wouldn't have hesitated to embarrass a student in front of a group of their peers. But, as she was a Slytherin… and had given him one of the most steamy, romantic, passionate, legitimate, _real _kisses of his life… he thought that perhaps, she deserved a break. That is, unless she was regretting it; which would explain her behavior. But, she could also be playing coy. _'Women…'_ he thought to himself, inwardly shaking his head. He would never understand them… not that he'd ever made any great effort to do so. And this case was no different. He put the thought in the back of his overstuffed mind, where it remained hidden until such time as he chose to break it out again.

When class had ended, he dismissed them. Lexie scrambled out the door, dropping her quill once, her Potions book once and tripping over her untied shoelace, evoking a genuine snicker from Snape at her desire to get as far away from him as possible in the least amount of time. He loved to feel as though all those around him were intimidated by his mere presence. And this was a special circumstance indeed. And he enjoyed it immensely… even more than usual. He looked forward to their next conversation… which, coincidentally, would be later that evening.

Lexie had her head down and was walking briskly down the corridor to go to her next class, when someone reached out and touched her arm on her way past.

"Lexie?" asked a male voice with a crisp, refreshing Irish accent. It was music to her ears. She turned. It was the boy who'd slept two sleeping bags down from her on Halloween in the great hall.

"Hey!" said the increasingly attractive fellow with his beautiful brown eyes and charming smile.

"Hi…" she said back, wondering why such a handsome prince was bothering to stop to speak to a toad like her.

"I was uh… wondering…" he said shyly, scratching the back of his head absentmindedly. "If you'd… er… want to go to the dance with me on Saturday?" he asked, a hint of color rising in his cheeks.

Of course, the dance. Hogwarts wasn't exactly known for it's social gatherings, but once in the winter, before Christmas and once in the spring, just before graduation, they held a semi-formal dance for the seventh years. Those students who were old enough to attend were allowed to invite only the students in their year and the year below them, to keep the numbers relatively small.

"You want _me_… to go to the dance with _you_?..." Lexie said stupidly.

"Well… of course, you don't have to, I mean… if you don't want to." he said hurriedly. "I know it's rather last minute… you've probably had a date for ages now…" he said and Lexie could suddenly sense an overwhelming sense of embarrassment and inadequacy coming from him.

"No… no, that's not it. Um… well, I wasn't really planning on going…" she said honestly.

"Oh… OK, well… no problem." He said, taking a step backwards, still fiddling with the back of his head nervously.

"No! I mean… yes." She said, a thought suddenly occurring to her.

"Yes?" he asked, stopping in his tracks.

"Yes… I'd love to go with you… erm… what did you say your name was?" she asked, rather embarrassed that she didn't even know the guy's name.

"Oliver. Oliver Wood." He said, stepping back up to her.

She smiled warmly at him, trying to put him at ease. "Well, it's nice to meet you Oliver… formally, I mean." The plan was forming rapidly in her mind.

"Wow… uh… great!" he said, smiling broadly. "That's great. So I'll meet you in the entrance way around 8 on Saturday?" he asked congenially.

"Sure." Lexie agreed, nodding. "That'd be nice."

"OK!" Oliver said beaming. "I'll see you later then."

"Bye." Lexie said as she watched him walk away with a bit of spring in his step.

During Potions that day, Lexie had the unshakable sensation of smugness… triumph coming from Snape. She didn't need to look at him to be able to tell, it was impossible to ignore. And she didn't like it, not one bit.

"He thinks he's got me wrapped around his little finger." Lexie muttered to herself as she trudged on to her next class. "Well… I'll show him. I'll be back in control by the end of Saturday night."

It was tradition, at least at her other school, for the heads of houses to chaperone the dance. Whether they liked it or not… and in most cases, it was _not_. So she assumed that since her school followed most of Hogwarts policies, Snape would be mandated to oversee the dance in interest of monitoring his students behavior. And if that was the case, well, Lexie would be back on top… figuratively speaking of course.

She knew that this little tryst with Oliver Wood, who, as it turned out, was the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team (which only fueled the fire of her brilliant plan), couldn't be anything that even remotely bordered on 'serious' as he was probably only about 17 years old. Jail bait. However, it would serve her purpose. It wasn't as though she wanted to make Snape _jealous_… per say… it was more the fact that she needed to show him that she wasn't dependant on him for companionship.

…

Lexie didn't believe in wearing dress robes. They were too much like her everyday apparel for school. Growing up in a Muggle household, she became accustomed to wearing their attire. She rather enjoyed getting dressed up in fancy gowns just as much as she enjoyed wearing blue jeans and hooded sweatshirts. Later that day, following the end of classes, Lexie perused her closet, mulling over what to wear to the dance. She came upon a little number that was just too perfect to pass up. She smiled, satisfied, and went about her day, feeling elated and looking forward to the weekend _very _much. Saturday night, would be a most interesting evening indeed.

Little did she know _just _how interesting it would actually be.

* * *

**A/N: SO, i wasn't planning on writing tonight, maybe a little bit of editing. but, when the spirit moves ya... as a good friend, a wise girl, once said, "it felt good, so i went with it"... and that i did. this chapter is dedicated to my loyal reviewer "PUDDLEMERE UNITED" - please don't stay mad at me for long! don't worry - he is only a "means" to her "end"... if you take my meaning! to the strictly snape lovers, he'll be playing a much larger role in the next chapter and i'm REALLY TRYING to make the pace pick up w/ the actual events that need to be accomplished for the story to EVENTUALLY end... this story has been in progress for well over a year now, and it's only been recently that i've started adding new chapters REGULARLY - so... HELP ME FINISH THIS STORY! it'll be the 1st story i've EVER finished, should i happen to do so! you can help me by REVIEWING! reviews give me encouragement - and encouragement motivates me to write! if you review, then i'll continue to write - i know there are some LURKERS out there... please - i IMPLORE you! take 5 seconds - write a word or 2... "that was great!" or "you suck - don't quit your day job!" - ANYTHING! OK, now that the pathetic-ness is over - i'll be off to bed. "For in dreams we enter a world that is entirely our own... let him swim in the deepest ocean, or fly over the highest cloud..." - or something that dumbledore said like that! i get some of my best snapeish ideas when i sleep - so... off i go!**

p.s. - this is just a side note, in my literature class - i've gotta write a sonnet. i've never written poetry before, but i'm gonna give it a whirl. most people write sonnets about summer days & compare them to their perfect lovers... but i think i'm gonna try to do one that's dark, satirical, or cynical about my "lover" - which will be, who else? severus snape. wouldn't that be an interesting addition to my story?


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Lexie!" shouted a voice from across the great hall as Lexie made to sit down to dinner. She turned around to see where the voice was coming from.

It was Carrie, her Gryffindor friend. She looked pissed. "Uh oh… someone's in trouble…" Lexie muttered to herself as she waved at Carrie who was stomping toward her, a little red in the face.

"Hey Carrie! What's up?" Lexie asked congenially.

Carrie stopped in front of her. "I can't believe you!" she said, standing nose to nose with Lexie.

"Sorry?" Lexie asked, befuddled.

"How could you do this to me!" Carrie asked. Now that she was so close, Lexie could see her eyes were red and wondered if she'd been crying. It certainly looked as though she had.

"Erm… do _what _exactly?" Lexie asked.

"YOU'RE GOING TO THE DANCE WITH OLIVER WOOD!" Carrie shouted.

Lexie flinched. "Yeah… I guess that's his name. He asked me after I had Potions today." She said uncertainly. "What's wrong with that?" Lexie asked.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT! _I _wanted to go to the dance with Oliver!" Carrie said, as thought it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I don't believe this."

Lexie's jaw dropped. Perfect. One of the few friends she'd made while at Hogwarts and now she hated her.

Carried turned to walk away. "Carrie! Wait." Lexie said, stopping her.

"What?" she snapped.

"I'm _sorry… _I really am. I didn't know." Lexie told her honestly.

"How could you _not _know Lexie?" Carrie said indignantly. "You're supposed to be my friend! How is it possible that you didn't know that I liked Oliver?"

"I'm sorry… I don't know. I've just been… really preoccupied lately." She said, thinking to herself just how true that was. She'd been so wrapped up in Snape and the investigation that she'd neglected her friend. She'd been so busy doing her job as an Auror, that she'd forgotten to do her job as a friend.

"Carrie… say the word and I'll break it off. I won't go with him. I didn't even want to go to the dance anyway." Lexie offered.

Carrie sighed. "OK. Break it off." She said solemnly.

But just then they were interrupted. One of the notorious Weasley twins had come up to stand beside Carrie. Lexie looked between them. She had no idea how to tell those two apart.

"What's up Carebear!" he asked, grinning his silly grin at Carrie.

"Don't call me that Fred." Carrie said, trying to keep a straight face, but failing badly. Everyone knew she actually didn't mind being called Carebear.

Apparently she knew which witch was which… or wizard, rather.

"So… C-a-r-r-i-e." he said slowly, putting his arm around her shoulders and making it obvious that he was obeying her wish to not call her Carebear. "Wanna take me to the dance with you?" he asked slyly.

"Fred, you're not old enough to go to the dance. You've gotta be in 6th year or above to go." She said, exasperated.

"Carrie, Carrie, Carrie!" Fred laughed. "Has that ever stopped me from doing _anything _before?" he asked smiling devilishly. "C'mon. I'll wear a disguise! No one will recognize me. Besides, who's keeping track of how many under-agers sneak in anyway?" he said confidently.

Carrie was smiling now. "Well… it _could _be fun." She said slowly.

"Yes, it certainly could… I've got abottle of Odgen's Firewiskey!" Fred said mischeviously. "You can help me spike the punch! We can give like 5 glasses of it to Professor McGonagall and see if she'll let us carry on after the dance in the common room?"

"OK!" Carrie agreed finally.

"SPIFFING!" he said in a loud voice, planting a large, wet kiss on her cheek and making her blush obviously. "Good on ya Carebear!" he said and walked away. Carrie watched him go, shaking her head.

She sighed and turned back to Lexie. "You can keep your date." She said.

"Are you sure?" Lexie asked kindly.

"As long as you don't go off and marry him." Carrie said scoldingly, but her eyes were smiling.

Lexie laughed. "Don't worry… there's actually someone else I'm interested in… someone who can't go to the dance with me… or I would've asked him instead."

"OK… but you two have got to hang out with us. That way I can look at Oliver too!" she said sternly, extending a hand.

Lexie took it gratefully and gave it a shake. "Good deal." She said.

The two didn't know it, but their little exchange was being closely watched.

Snape was at the head table, fork in hand starting intensely at the two girls. The last thing he wanted was for Lexie to go and get herself beat up. He'd already been watching Lexie as she'd entered the great hall, and he'd consequently seen the beginning of the argument.

His hands gripped the arms of his chair and he made to get up to separate the two girls before wands were drawn, if it came to that. However, as the two continued to talk, Snape, sensing that a fight would probably _not _ensue, settled himself back down in his chair and continued to watch. He wondered what their exchange had been about.

Once things had calmed down, he went back to his dinner. He was extra disgusted today for there had been a staff meeting after his last lesson of the day. The headmaster informed them that the heads of houses should be prepared to chaperone the dance on Saturday night. Dumbledore read the look on his face and cut him off.

"And Severus… before you ask, there will be no substitutions. You may, if you wish, be in charge of keeping the students within the castle. We will not have them running all over the grounds to be alone." He said seriously, but there was a twinkle in his kind blue eyes.

Snape shut his mouth with a snap and rolled his eyes. Dumbledore sniggered quietly. This would be good for his young Potionsmaster. There was more to life than just books and Potions.

Snape put the dance out of his mind. He still had tonight to look forward to. He smirked and finished his dinner in absolute silence… as usual.

When Lexie knocked on his door later that night, he answered it himself, rather than telling her to let herself in. He could tell that she was surprised by this. She stepped back a little when she saw him there.

"Do come in." he offered, sweeping his hand in front of him. "Unless you plan on standing in the hallway all evening?"

She narrowed her eyes, then brushed past him and up to her usual seat in front of his desk. She tossed her bag down and took a seat. "OK Professor, I'm ready to learn. Let's go." She said without bothering to look at him, while he remained standing in the doorway.

Snape was puzzled. From his previous experience with women (slim as it was), he'd known them to want to talk about things, especially the kind of things that had happened on Saturday evening. He raised his eyebrows, but said nothing, feeling rather relieved that there wasn't going to be an awkward conversation.

Lexie was very focused and attentive during their lesson, though she did take more notes and stare at her parchment slightly more than usual. It was still slightly uncomfortable to be around him. She had lingering feelings of shame that just wouldn't subside.

Snape lectured her on the daily duties and expectations that were required of them. It was pleasant to be able to give a lecture without being interrupted 30 times by someone's cauldron overflowing, blowing up or some know-it-all's hand waving impatiently in the air to question something he'd just said.

When he was through, Lexie packed up her things moved around her desk and stood in front of him.

"Friday evening then, at - " Snape began to say.

"Oh!" Lexie cut him off. "About Friday's lesson."

His blank look effortlessly changed over into a frown.

"I won't be able to make it. I have something to do." She said, clasping her hands behind her back politely.

"Do I even want to know what is more important than preparing yourself to become a Death Eater?" he asked, scowling. His previous good mood with her quickly blowing out the door.

"There are some things that are more important…" Lexie said mysteriously.

"More important than your _future_?" he asked, eyebrows arching into his hairline. He actually wasn't sure which annoyed him more, that she didn't care about missing a lesson with him, or that he wouldn't get to see her that evening.

"There are some things that come up, that can't be done 'tomorrow'… some things that you just have to capitalize on when you've got the chance… because the chance might not turn up again." She said knowledgeably.

Snape paused, gears in his head turning furiously. "This has something to do with the dance on Saturday… doesn't it?" he asked, his voice waspish and deathly quiet.

Lexie smiled slightly and nodded.

"I thought you were above that trite sort of thing." He said tilting his head. A lock of black hair flopped gracefully into his eyes.

Lexie's heart dropped. That hurt… her head dropped as well. A few seconds later she looked back up at him. "Professor… I know I've got one up on some of the other students as far as maturity goes… I know what I want to do with my life and I'm taking steps to get what I _want_." She said the last word with such a strange emphasis that Snape wondered exactly what she meant by what she 'wanted'.

"But… I'm young, and I don't want to have regrets when I look back on this time in my life. I want to be successful, I want to have friends and people who love me, I want to find out who I really am, who my _real _family is… I want to _live_… Please… give me this one night… I promise I'll work twice as hard at our next lesson if you let me have this time… because I can't get this weekend back." She said wisely.

Snape was mildly impressed with her wisdom. Sometimes he had a hard time believing that she was only 17 years old. He let her sweat it out for a few minutes. "Fine." He said finally. "But I want you here for an extra hour next Wednesday." He said, evoking a smile from her.

"Thank you sir!" she said giving him a genuine smile. She reached out and grabbed his forearm absentmindedly. He jerked it back as though he'd been burned by her touch.

She flinched at his withdrawal and looked at him with a slightly opened mouth. "I'm sorry…" she said finally, wondering whether he hadn't wanted her to touch him. "That was inappropriate."

"No." he shook his head, insisting that it hadn't been. "It's a reflex." He said, rolling up his sleeve. He showed her the pale outline of a skull, with a snake protruding from its mouth. The crest of the Death Eaters. A magical tattoo, branded onto Voldemort's followers. When the Dark Lord touched any one of his followers 'Dark Marks', as they were called, it summoned all of the rest of the Death Eaters to him.

Lexie stared down at it in silence. She took a step closer to him. They were standing toe to toe now. She stretched out her hand, but paused and drew it back. "Can I touch it?" she asked shyly.

He nodded solemnly. He felt his stomach muscles contract when her fingers made contact with his bare flesh. He willed the goosebumps popping up to go away. He willed something _else _to go away too; _that _he managed to master.

She cradled his arm in one hand. She ran her index finger, then all of her fingers of her other hand over the mark. His arm was ghastly pale and had a pleasant amount of black hair on it. She traced the outline of the skull, which was almost transparent now, with her finger. Snape was sure the hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end.

He felt her breath out and watched her with great interest.

"Did it hurt?" she asked finally, still staring at it.

Snape thought back. It had been so long ago… at least it _seemed _like long ago. "I supposed you could say it hurt a good bit." He answered thoughtfully.

Lexie nodded and continued to run her fingers over it. "So… this is what I have to look forward to…"

He nodded in response.

She looked up at him and their eyes locked, properly, for the first time since Saturday night. It sent a cold chill running from the back of her neck, down her spine and out her arms. She let both of her hands clasp onto his arm and slide down to grasp his wrist.

She nodded, then… with great difficulty, let go, letting her fingers trail over his hand as she did so. "Goodnight Professor." she said softly, feeling her voice quake at the perspective of having a tattoo burnt onto her arm.

"Goodnight…" he said, as he watched her leave the room. Suddenly he felt that empty feeling consuming him again.

* * *

**A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL WHO'VE REVIEWED! Look! This is what happens when you review - you get acknowledged in the Authors Note! Woo hoo!**

**Special thanks to...**

**Puddlemere United: If it were not for you - I might not have written ANYTHING today - thanks for the pep talk mate! Don't worry - things will work out, I promise! Scouts Honor!**

**Popess2: I know, I have an annoying habit of stopping where it's just getting good. I'll chalk that up to watching soap operas since I was in 7th grade - wow, that's been... pfff 11 years or so! Ha ha! Blame it on Days of our Lives! Puddlemere up there is also a HUGE, HUGE HUGE, Oliver Wood fan. I could hardly write a story and leave him out! I think he's an enjoyable little edition! And incidentely, I'm VERY MUCH looking forward to making Snape jealous myself... wait til you see what happens!**

**Fulleree: Never being able to compete the story, that's something I've struggled with in my mind. I've never read a Snape fic that I've been happy w/ the ending YET... and I've read a pile... grumbling - well, we'll see how it goes! An English teacher once told me, "When is it done?" (speaking about a bit of writing) ... & made us repeat, everyday of the semester, "IT'S NEVER DONE!" But yes, mild regrets... sighs... such is an "angsty" story. Sometimes I read this & think, "Wow... you ARE dark..." eventhough I'm really a little blonde haired, blue eyed "goodie 2 shoes" - most of the time, winks HAH! Thanks for the review!**

**Lordheaven: I'm glad you like my version of Snape - so many of the fics out there today are so ... fluffy. I want to show a softer side of Snape, without making everyone sick w/ the true love & romance, bullshit! HAH! I know it's a little confusing... which, the fact that it's confusing is going to bounce back into the story here in another chapter or so - that's why Lexie is on this case & they're not just throwing someone else in to replace her after her screw-ups. She's in WAY too deep!**

**Katherine5: WELCOME TO MY FANTASY LAND! Ha ha! I'm glad you're enjoying so far - much more to come! Thanks for taking the time to review & not just slinking into the world of "lurking"! Well done!**

**Mark Darcy: Thanks for the reviews - as always, very helpful & insightful! I JUST CAN'T GET OVER THAT LINK! Unbelievable!**

**THANKS AGAIN GUYS... HERE'S WHERE I BEG FOR REVIEWS! THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE MORE MOTIVATED I GET TO WRITE - SO IF YOU'RE A LURKER & SECRETLY ENJOYING THE STORY... TAKE 3 SECONDS TO POST A REVIEW & GIVE ME SOME MOTIVATION!**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Saturday rolled around, _finally_. And Lexie indulged herself in a day of beauty. She had the strangest desire to look super hot that night… Snape would be chaperoning the dance, he'd said so the day before, in Potions. He'd also said that he expected them all to be on their behavior and _blah blah blah… _

He'd already seen her looking her best at the Malfoy party. "But tonight will be different…" Lexie thought. Tonight, she would not be drinking. And tonight, she would be on someone _else's _arm. She wondered how he'd react after the way he'd kissed her one week prior. If he truly was attracted to her, then this even was going to be quite interesting indeed. Not that having Snape being attracted to her was the reason she was there…

As Lexie took her long, relaxing bubble bath, she took some time to wonder what kind of a, dare she say it, _boyfriend_, Severus Snape would be. She doubted whether he'd ever admit to be anyone's _boyfriend_. She giggled at the thought of it. Snape, unreachable, cold hearted, independent Severus Snape as someone's boyfriend… it was laughable. She also imagined that he'd be quite a jealous lover. Something told her that he did not share his possessions. Least of all his lovers. She wondered if she'd ever find out firsthand.

She dressed, decorated herself in some modest jewelry and fixed her hair. She took a few moments to look herself over in the mirror before, feeling both nervous and excited, heading up to the Great Hall. She felt the eyes of several of her housemates on her as she passed through the common room. She didn't care. The only set of eyes she _truly _wanted on her tonight were Snape's.

It was so bizarre. She'd never wanted anyone's attention more than she wanted his this evening. He was so far and away the opposite of 'her type'. But she did have a habit of being attracted to emotionally unavailable men. Snape was no exception to that rule. She made her way up the stairs to the hall.

She emerged into the light and was dazzled by all the colors of dresses and dress robes that the students were wearing. It was a sea of blacks, silvers, greens, reds, pinks and blues, all delighting to the eye. There was also a great deal of chatter going on as couples stood together, some holding hands, others rubbing shoulders shyly. Ahh… adolescence!

Lexie didn't have to wait long to find her date for the evening. Oliver Wood jogged up to her smiling broadly.

Below, in the dungeons, Snape was fastening the last of his buttons on his usual black attire. He'd dressed it up just a bit with a white collared shirt which appeared just out of the neck of his robes. He bustled about his dungeon quarters in rather a bad mood. He hated chaperoning these bloody events. It was one of the unfortunate duties that came along with being the head of a house. He wasn't a partygoer now… and he _certainly _wasn't a dance-goer while he was in school. He cringed at the thought of what the dances would've been like while he was at Hogwarts should he have attended. His time there still haunted him… every day.

He sealed his room and headed up to the dance, leaving his thoughts of adolescence behind closed doors. He forced back the urge to vomit when he walked into the Great Hall. The lights were low, except the candles floating in the air, the candles on the tables and those lighting the stage where a band was playing a lively song. The ceiling also provided some light. The hall where they usually had meals was decorated elegantly, blacks and whites, flowers on the tables and beautiful crystal plates and goblets as well.

Wanting to stay as far away from the students as possible, he took up post in the doorway back into the entrance. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest standoffishly. Then he spotted her, across the room.

Lexie was still attracting a fair amount of attention. She wore a fancy ¾ length red dress that cut off just below her knees. It was a halter top, wrapping securely around her neck, with an open back, to her waist. Her hair was pulled up into an elaborate updo, with four little knots tied into the crown of her head. She wore silver hoop earrings, a silver choker and silver rings and bracelets. Her shoes were red as well. They had high spike heels and skinny straps that wrapped up around her ankles and shins.

Snape bit back a growl. Her dress clung to her in all the right places. She looked more natural than she did at the Malfoy party which made her all the more lovely. She was laughing as her date entertained her. A Gryffindor girl was standing next to her and one of the Weasley twin brats.

It was then that her date came into plain view. Snape's eyes bulged. It couldn't be… surely not. "She wouldn't _dare_." He thought. But it was true. Alexandra Bane was attending the dance with the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. If it wasn't bad enough that he'd blown off her lesson with him last night, this was worse. He imagined that the two probably needed Friday evening to plan their outfits so that they'd match, or something of the like. He was furious, seething. But he stood his ground.

Which turned out to be a hard thing to do when Oliver Wood, the glorified Gryffindor keeper slipped his arm around Lexie's bare back. Snape felt his hands flexing and an overwhelming sense of possessiveness washed over him. He didn't want him touching her. Or anyone else touching her for that matter.

Things only grew more difficult for Snape, watching from the doorway during the course of the evening. She danced closely with him, laughing and letting him hold her close as their bodies touched and swayed to the music. He figured there was a good possibility that he'd have no teeth left by the end of the night due to the ongoing grinding of them that was going on.

He lost track of her for a while. He was just tossing around the idea of going out to make his way through the rosebushes outside to see if there were any snoggers who had made their way out a back entrance when someone was standing beside him.

It was her.

"Good evening Professor." She said smiling, her cheeks a little red from all the dancing.

He didn't feel like being polite. Not when she was so obviously interested in a fellow student… not after the way she'd kissed him only a week ago. "Miss Bane. You're looking lovely this evening." he said curtly.

Lexie looked down at herself. "Thank you sir." She said, feeling elated and completely flattered. Objective achieved.

"You look very handsome as well. As usual." She added, feeling dangerous.

He looked up at her suddenly. Taken quite aback.

She blushed. "Are you enjoying yourself?" she asked, knowing the answer before she'd bothered to ask.

He sniffed. "Do I really need to answer that? Or are you simply asking to patronize me?" he asked, not looking at her.

"I'm not patronizing you sir… I'm just trying to make conversation." She said innocently. "I thought I should come over and say hello, as you were kind enough to let me have last night to get ready for the dance this evening."

"Well, you've achieved your goal." He replied.

"So…" she said, after a long pause, during which they watched the Weasley twins, (who had both managed to sneak into the dance, despite the fact that they were both underage) dancing wildly and attracting nearly everyone's attention. "Are you saving me a dance?" she leaned against the wall, making contact with his arm as she did so.

He didn't pull away. He relished the contact. "You sound like your roommate." He said smirking.

"What!" Lexie blurted out, losing her composure. "_Natasha_? _Why?_" she asked, horrified.

"She's already been over to ask me for a dance." He said looking rather pleased with himself. "If I didn't know better… I'd say you two have been spending too much time with each other." He said, wondering what her reaction would be.

"That's not funny." She snapped, glaring at him properly now.

"It was not intended to be funny." He told her. A few moments later, after he'd let her steam, he said, "You two… don't get along." It was both a statement and rhetorical question.

"That… would be the understatement of the century." She grumbled, crossing her arms.

Snape laughed. A real, low, rumbling laugh. It sounded foreign to her; she'd never heard him laugh before, but at the same time strangely musical and pleasant to her ears.

"So…" Lexie said, after another pause. "That's a no, as far as saving me a dance goes?" she asked, not holding out much hope.

"You know that's not possible Miss Bane. This is a school function. How would it look?" he asked snidely, thinking it was a stupid thing to ask, though, he enjoyed the fact that she'd asked it anyway… twice.

"Too bad…" she said, staring at her feet. "Well… I'd better go." She said taking a step away from him. When he didn't say anything, she turned and walked away, feeling as though someone had let most of the wind out of her sails. That was _not _the reaction she'd been hoping for. He didn't even seem like he was interested in the fact that she'd come to see him… beyond the mention of looking 'lovely'.

Interestingly enough, by the time she'd made her way back to her date… he was no where to be found.

She watched as Snape grabbed the Weasley twins by their collars and dragged them out of the room, evoking boos and hisses from the crowd of older students. They had made a valiant effort and had managed to stay unnoticed for nearly half of the evening.

Much later, she spotted him, her date, that is. He was across the room… with Carrie. Lexie stood and watched as her date, the burly, handsome, Quidditch playing Gryffindor as he leaned his muscular forearm against the wall and whispered seductively in the ear of her friend.

Lexie didn't mind though. After all, she was 23 years old; it didn't much matter if she was dumped by a 17 (or 18) year old in the end. She'd even rather prepared herself for this, following her argument with Carrie from the other day.

Lexie leaned against the wall next to the rear exit of the great hall and surrendered her date to her friend with a smile. Just then she felt a warm set of lips brush her ear.

"It seems that you've been replaced, Miss Bane," Lexie recognized the voice without having to turn around. Snape.

His lips were cold; he must've been outside, patrolling for snoggers.

She smirked and leaned back against him and felt his warm, strong body relax at her touch. This was more like it! She didn't know what had evoked this change in behavior… then again, she didn't much care. They were hidden well in the shadows, able to see the whole room, but not be seen by it. It was kind of hot!

"I think you're right ... but, that's OK. She really likes him… and it looks like he really likes her too. It was bound to happen sooner or later. I just happened to have the misfortune of being the girl he was out with when he realized he was in love with someone else."

They stood together for a few minutes more in silence, listening to the band playing a slow song. Oliver was now dancing closely with Carrie. He was whispering something in her ear that made her laugh and blush. They really were a cute couple, a logical couple… the kind that lasts a lifetime. Lexie wondered if she could ever have that with anyone…

"Well… I'm glad he's not missing me." She said sarcastically.

Snape laughed into her hair, and let his hands come to rest on her hips. She shivered and snuggled back into him and his warm body. She could feel his chest rising and falling. It was the most relaxing, calming and erotic sensation she'd ever experienced.

"Walk?" he asked, leaning still closer.

She turned around to face him, "Yeah, I'm ready for a change of scenery."

They walked in silence out of the castle and onto the sidewalk. Then they strolled around the cement path, Snape occasionally stopping to blast away a rosebush or hedge to reveal a couple snogging. He'd shout 'Detention!' at them, then continue as though nothing had happened, though looking more and more pleased with himself each time he did so.

They stopped walking when they reached the path that lead down to the Quidditch stadium. From here they could see the silhouette of the castle against the velvety blue sky, scattered with stars. The moon was almost full and shone brightly in the midnight sky. What made it too beautiful for words were the twinkling white lights dancing in the bushes and trees which were _real_ Fairies. It was a scene that Lexie savored, for she'd probably never see such a sight again. Best of all was that she was sharing it with Snape.

* * *

**A/N: this is a revised chapter 25. i've run the spellcheck. last night, i was just so excited to post a chapter & get some reviews, that i didn't really look over it first. so, the spelling / grammar check has been run. if anyone out there's still reading - YES! WE MADE IT! i have over 100 reviews! wooo woooo! what an accomplishment! thanks to all who have reviewed! i'm hoping to get another chapter or 2 up this weekend - but i actually seem to have a DATE this weekend? wow. that hasn't happened in a while... we'll see how it goes... let me just tell you though, HE'S NO SNAPE! if he were - i'd be dropping writing this blasted story & spending every minute of the day w/ him! ha ha! unfortunately... he's a decent guy i guess... but, like i said, we'll see how it goes! enjoy the REVISED CHAPTER!**


	26. Chapter 26

**a/ n**: ok, so apparently there were some errors & "bad grammar" issues within the first version of this chapter. hope this is much better.

Chapter 26

They stood and stared at the castle. A few more students snuck out the side door, probably for a snogging session, which, in the absence of Snape, would go undisturbed.

There was already a blanket of snow coating the vast, sloping lawns, and now it had started to snow again; big, gentle, fluffy flakes drifted down gently. A gust of wind whipped up and the powdery snow swirled up on the wind and danced past them like a tiny cyclone. As it brushed Lexie's bare shoulders she shivered and hugged herself, rubbing her arms with her hands gently to create enough friction to warm her.

His eyes were on her, as they so often were these days. He noted her shiver. No wonder she was cold, he thought to himself; this was the second time they'd found themselves together in a situation where she had no cloak where it had been cold and snowy. He wondered if this was pure coincidence, or if she'd plotted it this way to test his chivalry; would he lend her his cloak? Or would he selfishly keep it to himself and let her suffer?

His fingers drifted to the shining silver clasp at the base of his neck, holding the cloak together. Metal scraped as he unfastened it, drawing Lexie's attention. She smiled softly as he swung it over her shoulders.

"You didn't have to do that." She said, yet let him wrap her tightly in it. She loved the feeling of the inside of his cloak. It was some sort of black, silky material, with, very appropriately, green and silver stitching. How very Slytherin of him.

He rubbed the backs of her arms for a second before pulling his arms back and crossing them over his chest. He was in his everyday attire, with just a formal looking white collar sticking out of his robes, dressing it up just a bit…

"_Leave it to Snape to not overdress for this sort of occasion._" She thought to herself.

They were silent for some time. It was the strangest thing; the way they could just _be _together like this, neither speaking, only looking at each other occasionally. There was no need for words to break up an uncomfortable pause. Silence, as they say, is golden. Lexie found herself enjoying those quiet times more and more. They often occurred during Lexie's lessons as well. She'd sit, her legs pulled up underneath her in a high-backed chair in Snape's office reading something he'd assigned, while he sat, relaxed behind his desk reading a selection for leisure or grading papers. She liked to watch him in those hours they spent that way.

Snape was the first to speak and break the silence. "I know that you are getting tired of my relentless asking, but, are you quite certain that you want to go through with this?"

Lexie raised her eyebrows. "Go through with…" she said, prompting him to finish his sentence.

"You know." He said, sounding a bit irritated.

"Why do you keep asking me if I want to change my mind Professor?" she questioned, wrapping the cloak tighter around her and balling it up in her fists.

It looked as though he was chewing his tongue while he considered his answer. "I do not want to see you make a mistake." He said solemnly.

"You think joining the Death Eaters is a mistake?" she asked, surprised. This was certainly a contrast to her previous findings about his affiliation. She tried to keep her surprise to a minimum and arranged her face into what she hoped was a purely curious look.

"I did not say that." Snape corrected her.

"Then what exactly _are _you saying?" she asked, thoroughly confused now.

"I am merely saying that I do not wish for you to regret this decision… it's not all parties, champagne, and ballroom dancing, Miss Bane." He said, tilting his head slightly.

"I know that." She replied instantly.

"There are… things… about your initiation which I have not told you… things that could likely affect your decision." He said, watching her intently, gauging her reaction.

"What kind of things?" she asked nervously.

Snape sighed. He didn't feel like discussing this. But then, he'd brought it up.

"Before you are… _marked_," he said, referring to the burning of the Dark Mark into her arm, "You will be asked to complete three tasks."

Lexie nearly blurted out, "_What kind of tasks!"_, but she clamped her mouth shut, allowing him to continue, uninterrupted.

"You must use all three unforgivable curses during your first kill. You will use the Imperius to lure your victim into your chosen location, the Cruatius to torture him, and finally… the killing curse… to finish the job." He said, staring at her with narrowed eyes, wanting desperately to know what her reaction to this news would be.

"_What_!" Lexie spat.

Snape nodded. "You… don't want to kill?" he asked, not sounding at all surprised. He would have liked very much to look into her mind to see what she _really _feared about having blood on her hands; but out of respect for her, he refrained.

"Um… _no!_" she said stupidly. That the best she could do, she was so taken aback.

"What exactly did you plan on doing for our organization if you did not plan on taking a life?" he asked.

"I don't know… what do you do?"

"I would have thought you would have figured that out by now. I am their Potionsmaster. I brew select Potions, poisons and antidotes for them."

Lexie noted the use of the word 'them' rather than 'us', not for the first time.

"Well, maybe I could do something like that…" she muttered.

"Perhaps… though, I cannot promise what they will see fit to assign you for your duties." He said.

"So… you've killed before?" she asked timidly.

"You saw the mark. I must have, mustn't I?" he answered.

They were quiet again for some time. Lexie's stomach felt sick. She hadn't really thought about whether or not Snape had actually killed or otherwise harmed anyone. But now that it was on the table… she didn't even know if she could look at him the same. She had to keep her eye on the ball though… she was here to investigate him… and investigate him she would.

Finally Lexie asked, "What did it feel like?"

"What did _what _feel like?" he replied.

"Your first kill…"

He sighed. Lexie could almost see his eyes becoming distant as he drifted back to the past.

"Was it exhilarating?" she asked now.

He sniffed. It was almost a laugh, but not the good kind of laugh, the cynical, sardonic laugh he was so well known for. "Not in the least."

Lexie looked at him questioningly.

"This is one of the things I am trying to tell you Miss Bane. Being a Death Eater is not all what it is cracked up to be. Some members enjoy their first kill immensely. I, did not. I see that girl's face behind my eyelids, _every time _I close my eyes. She haunts my hours… day and night, sleeping and waking. She was innocent. And I took her life for no reason other than 'I was told to.' She was simply in the wrong place, at the wrong time…" he was staring out over her shoulder, somewhere in the distance.

It was then, in that moment, that Lexie realized _just _how tormented this man really was. That said something about him. He didn't enjoy killing… how could he be a Death Eater and not enjoy killing?

She took a step closer to him so that they were close enough to feel the heat radiating off one another. He wouldn't look at her.

"Do you regret joining them Professor?" she asked.

"Every – day – of – my – life." He said jerkily. "I do not want you to make the same needless mistake that I did. I believe that you could have a respectable profession and a _real _life. Believe me, I am not just saying this to get rid of you because I would rather not be bothered with you. I am telling you what I believe is in your best interest." He said, and Lexie could sense that he was being truthful.

"If you say the word… it can all be forgotten. I can make it go away – all of it. You will not even remember _wanting _to become a Death Eater. You could go back to the way things were a few months ago." He said with new vigor, taking her by the arms again.

She leaned into him. "What do you mean?" she asked, letting their bodies come together. But he wasn't paying attention to it. He was focused on her face, her eyes.

"One wave of my wand… and a simple 'Obliviate'… it will all have been just a bad dream." He said, and she could tell he was silently begging her with his eyes to take him up on his offer.

Lexie looked deep into his eyes before saying, "No."

"No!" he repeated, seeming relatively shocked.

"Professor… I don't want to lose the last four months of my life." She said, becoming lost in those black, inky pools. "My decision stands."

He looked as though he wanted to argue. But he didn't. "Very well then…" he said, abandoning his attempts.

They were quiet again.

She heard Snape sigh. "We should get back." He resigned.

She was so close she could smell his scent; that chemical, freshly showered, musky smell. It intoxicated her.

"I don't want to go back… not yet." She told him.

He looked down at her, coming back to the here and now. "What _do _you want Miss Bane?" he asked, his voice deepening.

"You know what I want." She said, her voice turning smoky.

The corner of his mouth twitched. He looked around, seeing no one around, he bent his head toward her. Lexie stood on her tiptoes and inclined her head to meet him. She closed her eyes. And then… his lips brushed over hers, gently at first, then more forcefully. Just like the first time, she opened her lips and she felt his tongue massaging hers. She emitted a soft, almost inaudible moan into his mouth as she leaned closer to him, trying to bridge the nonexistent distance between them. The kiss lasted no more than a minute. She groaned in frustration when, at last, he broke away. He laughed at her reaction.

He put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a little push, "Let's go." He said, guiding her by her shoulders back to the castle. When they reached the door, Lexie started fidgeting with the clasp of his cloak, intending to give it back to him.

"Keep it. I'll see you later in the week. You can return it then." He said, opening the side door to the castle and allowing her to enter before him.

She smiled gratefully at him and stepped back inside.

He watched her go. She did not return to the dance, instead, she started back to her dungeon common room. He, unfortunately, still had duties to perform. Aside from having to chaperone the end of the dance, he also had bed checks tonight. An unhappy task which consisted of checking with each of the portraits that hid the dormitory entrances. The portraits would tell them how many of the students within were not yet in bed and what they were up to. If someone in, for instance, Gryffindor house was indeed out of bed and up to something then he was to alert the head of their house, Professor McGonagall.

The dance eventually wound down and students dispersed. Dumbledore, sensing his _great _desire to leave, finally dismissed him. Snape left, thankful to be done with this unhappy job. On to bed checks…

Lexie returned to her dormitory to find her roommates waiting up for her. Natasha looked livid. Lexie shut the door cautiously, eyeing them and wondering what they were thinking.

Snape, meanwhile was stalking through the halls. He'd left Slytherin until last, for they gave him the least trouble. He was surprised to see the man in the portrait pacing back and forth nervously.

When he spotted Snape, he sprung into action, "Oh! Professor Snape! I'm glad you're here!" he said looking relieved.

"What's going on?" Snape asked. It was then that he heard a commotion coming from somewhere within.

"You've gotta see for yourself," he said, swinging open and allowing Snape access. He climbed in the portrait hole and followed the noise. It was coming from the girls dormitory. His eyebrows snapped together as he noted it was one of the seventh year rooms which many students had crowded around.

The crowd parted and he entered the dormitory. Two of his students were rolling around on the floor, pulling each other's hair and one was screeching with pain in an all out Muggle-style brawl.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: OK, so i know it took like, FOREVER for me to get this up... my deepest apologies - but i was busy having the worst week of my life. i seriously thought i'd have to off myself on tuesday night. 2 gigantic exams & a 15 page casefile from Crim. it was ridiculous. and i'm not even kidding you. worst week of my life. along w/ a bunch of family & boy issues... OOOH! I ALMOST FORGOT! there is one other noteworthy thing to tell all of my WONDERFUL WONDERFUL reviewers about - so check out what my roommate told me online this evening - ultimateUSG: seen on highway; black SUV, tinted windows, license plate reads "SNAPE" - LOL, isn't that great! i just wonder who that creative genius is? OK, so more crazy authors notes later... this chapter is a little rough... there might be some revisions in it's future - but let me know what you think anyway! Thanks guys! **

**Chapter 27**

Snape's jaw dropped. He could hardly believe his eyes. He actually stood in the doorway for a moment before it actually started to sink in. Students, boys and girls were yelling, catcalling and shaking their fists, cheering for their favorite to win the fight. Amongst the cheers were such things as, "Get her Natasha!", "Show that new girl who's boss!", and "Chick fight!". These were the things that epitomized his loathing of adolescence and school.

He then came back to his senses and pushed past the remaining students. He was floored to see who the two participants were. Well, he was floored to see who _one _of the participants was. He'd heard Natasha's name… and that did not surprise him. She was known for starting fights. Natasha had a hold of Lexie's long curls coiled around her fingers, yanking the sophisticated updo out of place.

What shocked Snape more than the fact that Lexie was in a fight was that she appeared to _not _be winning. _"All that training, for what? She can't even take another seventh year girl?"_ he thought as he made to pry them apart.

The girls took no notice of his presence. Just as Snape was about to reach down to separate them, Lexie pulled her knees up to her chest, put her feet flat on natasha's stomach, and gave her a mighty shove with her powerful legs. Natasha landed some five feet away, on her back, eliciting a chorus of "Oooooh's!" from the crowd of onlookers.

Lexie scrambled to her feet, panting slightly and red in the face. She had three deep slash marks across her fair cheek; just below her eye. Her dark eyes burned with a fire that he'd never seen before… and frankly, it put him off a bit.

But he had no time to fathom the depth of her rage just now for Natasha was scrambling to her feet and making another charge at Lexie. Snape's arm shot out and he grabbed her by her elbow.

"That's enough Miss Zaizen!" he shouted, but she continued to writhe and struggle against this grip, muttering things like, "Stupid bitch! Let me at her".

Snape continued to push her toward the doorway. "Move along you lot. There's nothing to see here." When they simultaneously groaned in protest, his temper took over. "Out! To bed, all of you… before you land yourself in detention with Miss Zaizen and Miss Bane."

The crowd slunk out into the hallway and back to their respected dorm rooms, allowing Snape to guide Natasha through the doorway. He paused and turned to Lexie, Natasha still growling obscenities under her breath as she struggled against his strong hands.

"I will be back shortly to _deal _with you." He said heatedly.

Lexie harrumphed, crossed her arms and sat down on her bed. She waited until she was sure they were gone before flopping back onto her pillows. Her flat stomach was still rising and falling more rapidly than usual underneath the silky red fabric of her dress.

A few minutes later, she got up and brushed past Dru to go to the bathroom. As she uncharmed her hair and changed her clothes, she went over exactly how this had happened in her head.

When she'd returned from the dance, she made her way back to her dorm room, only to find Natasha waiting for her, as you'll recall, looking quite pissed off indeed. Lexie shut the door and started over to her bed, muttering, "Hey," as she went.

It was then that she noticed Natasha's foot tapping irritably on the floor.

"What's up with you?" Lexie asked as she reached for the clasp of Snape's cloak.

"Why don't you tell me, _Lexie_." She said smartly.

Lexie blinked. "Well, obviously I don't _know _what your problem is… otherwise, I wouldn't be asking." She said dryly.

"Oh, but I think you _do _know." Natasha said, her head bobbling dangerously. Lexie wondered if it would fall off one of these days.

"Look." Lexie said, unfastening the clasp and swinging the cloak over her shoulders and laying it gently on her bed. "I don't feel like twenty questions tonight. So either you tell me what you're pissed about or stop with the attitude." Lexie said flatly. She _really _didn't want anyone ruining her good mood, least of all her eternally bitchy roommate.

"Who's is this?" Natasha said, picking Snape's cloak up off the bed before Lexie could stop her.

"That," Lexie said trying to swipe the cloak back from Natasha, "Is none of your business." She said as she pulled the cloak back to her.

But Natasha reached out and grabbed the end. She then gave Lexie's shoulder a push; her _bad _shoulder, knocking her back onto the bed.

"Bitch… I'm gonna tell you something…." Lexie said getting up instantly.

Natasha had the cloak in her arms and jumped over her bed to examine it. She looked it up and down, inside and out.

Lexie was across the bed from her, watching to see if she realized who's it was, or what the reason might be for her having it.

What happened next made Lexie flinch openly. Natasha, in all of her pale, ghostlike glory, took Snape's cloak to her face and sniffed it. She inhaled deeply three times before slowly lowering her hands and putting it down.

"You bloody whore." Natasha said, her eyes blazing.

Lexie didn't say anything.

"This," Natasha said, pointing animatedly at the cloak, "Is Professor's Snape's!" she roared. "Isn't it?"

"Don't be stupid." Lexie snapped

"Oh, first you're sneaking around with our teacher, _now _I'm stupid. Funny, I thought I was rather clever for being the first to figure it out." She said smugly.

"You're off your rocker. There's nothing going on."

"Bullshit!" Natasha yelled, looking crazier than ever. "You little bloody slut! How long have you been sleeping with Snape? You _bitch_! I took you under my _wing _when you first got here! And _this _is how you thank me? By going behind my back and sleeping with him when you knew that _I _wanted him. Oh, you're gonna _pay _for this bitch." She hopped over the bed and started coming at Lexie.

"Natasha! You're acting crazy! Can you hear yourself?" she asked, side stepping her. "I'm not sleeping with him you loony bitch!" she said, trying to head off the violence before it began.

But Natasha would have none of it. Her hand flew. She slapped Lexie with an open hand right across the face, her long talon-like nails scratching her deeply as they passed. Lexie flinched.

"Natasha… I'm warning you… do _not _do this." Lexie said. She hoped she could talk her out of fighting. As much as Lexie would've liked to just pummel the bitch, she knew that legally, she couldn't touch her. She was 'of age' in both the wizarding world _and _the Muggle world. Penalties for assaulting a minor were steep. She could probably lose her job for it… if she hadn't lost it already that is for making out with the suspect she was supposed to be investigating.

Natasha screeched like a vulture and swooped over onto Lexie. She pushed her down onto the floor, where the scuffle began. They rolled around, trying to take the dominant position. Natasha's screams had alerted their neighbors. The boys in the dormitory came running and to say that they were pleasantly surprised at what they found would be putting it mildly. Two hot chicks rolling around on the floor. The only thing missing was some mud.

Lexie spent most of the time, trying not to let her instincts take over and beat Natasha to a bloody pulp. In the meantime however, it looked as though Natasha was getting the better of her. She tried to choke Lexie, at which point, Lexie knocked Natasha's wrists away from her neck and brought her forehead up to meet Natasha's, sending her backwards onto the floor, eyes rolling in her head, unconsciousness looming closely.

Lexie thought the fight would be over after that, but no… not yet at least. Natasha shook her head and came right back at her. Little time had passed between Natasha's second charge. Enough was finally enough when Natasha grabbed her by her hair and started beating her head off the ground. There were people staring, laughing, pointing, yelling, and frankly, Lexie was tired of looking like a wimp. After she'd heaved Natasha off of her and was about to go and lay into her, Snape had shown up.

To say that Lexie had been embarrassed was and understatement. Here she was, not an hour after she'd been kissing Snape… and now he was watching her roll around on the floor, fighting with her roommate like animals. Snape's words during her first PT session came back to her. "We, as wizards and witches are above simply pummeling our enemies."

Lexie put on a tight, light weight, white t-shirt with the number 3 on it in faded blue writing. It clung to her nicely but was so soft and old that she wore it to sleep in a lot of the time. She put on a pair of navy cheerleading shorts from the college she'd been taking courses at in the states. It had the school crest inside a white circle in the corner of the right leg.

She examined herself in the mirror. She'd been told that she had a great figure often. But she didn't really see it. She wasn't bony skinny like all the models out there today. But she certainly wasn't voluptuous. She was tan; her skin was a shade of olive… but not the deep leathery skin like true Italians. She saw the beautiful blonde-haired, blue-eyed bombshells and along with the rest of the world, wished she looked that way.

She picked up her wand, pointed it at her head and gave it a wave. Her hair flattened out, the curls disappearing into a smooth, silky curtain. Her hair was about the only thing she didn't complain about. Being a witch, it pretty much did whatever she wanted. She raked her fingernails through it, flopping it mostly to the side, shrugged her shoulders and returned to her room to wait for Snape.

She laid down on her bed, folding her hands over her flat stomach and staring at the ceiling. There was a knock at the door. Dru, who'd been reading quietly on her bed looked at Lexie briefly before jumping up to answer it.

It was Snape. "Good evening." He said waspishly.

"Miss Bane… if you will come with me." He said softly.

Lexie sighed, and got up off her bed.

Snape tilted his head, making her stop in her tracks.

"Get dressed please." He said, not looking away.

She could feel his eyes on her. At least she thought she could, as she looked down at her appearance. _"OK, so maybe the shorts are a tad short for a meeting with a teacher."_

"I'll wait outside." He said, closing the door behind him.

Lexie wrinkled her nose and found a pair of sweatpants to pull over her shorts.

Meanwhile Snape was in the hall, sweating slightly. This was bad. This was a problem. Not only had he kissed this girl on two different occasions, but now he was enjoying the sight of her in her pajamas. _"But then again," _he thought to himself, _"What red-blooded man wouldn't?"_ He rubbed his face and tried to shake the image of her slim, toned legs out of his mind. But they were only replaced but her flat stomach and perfect breasts which _no one _could miss in that practically see through t-shirt. This was it, he'd officially lost his marbles. "_This is ridiculous…_" he told himself, pacing back and forth.

But he was interrupted by the emergence of Lexie from her room. He snapped back into professional mode at her appearance. "Let's go." He said coldly. And they began the walk to his office. Upon arrival, he wrenched the door up and shoved her inside. She wasn't surprised.

"Would you mind telling me what in _bloody hell _was going on up there?" he asked, moving over to his desk.

"Professor… I was provoked."

"Well, I must say, that's a new one." He said, sounding both amused and annoyed as he sat on the edge of the desk.

"She _attacked _me!" Lexie said, her voice rising, wondering if she'd really lose her temper with him this time. It wasn't the occasion for sarcasm, she thought.

"Yes, and why, pray tell, was this not a one-sided fight?" he asked. "You should have been able to beat her senseless with your eyes close and one hand tied behind your back after all the training you have done with me. Has all of our PT been for _nothing_?" he asked.

"Of course not…" she said blushing, "I thought that I was supposed to be discreet." Lexie said angrily. "Fly under the radar."

"Well… at least you have a good excuse." Snape said. Lexie wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or sincere.

"Professor, do you know _why_ she attacked me?" she asked, exasperated.

Snape raised his eyebrows.

"She thinks something's going on between us!" Lexie shouted, flinging one hand pointlessly toward their dormitory.

"Does she now?" Snape asked in a higher-than-usual voice, sounding surprised.

"Yes. She does." Lexie huffed.

"Clever girl." Snape mused, aloud.

"_CLEVER!_" Lexie blurted out.

Snape enjoyed watching her get wound up. It was just so out of character for the normally calm, sometimes clumsy girl that he was growing to enjoy more and more, both physically and personally. To hell with the fact that he was angry with her…

"Well… there is, isn't there?" Snape said, getting up to circle her.

He stopped behind her and ran his hands down her bare arms.

Lexie felt her eyes drift shut. "You mean this?" she asked, lolling her head to one side.

"No…" he said, brushing her hair over her right shoulder, giving him access to the back of her neck. "I'm talking about you training with me to become a Death Eater." He said letting his lips brush her ear. It was burning hot. He smiled into her hair.

"Mmm…" was all she could say. He supposed this was in agreement to what he'd said, but then again, it was inaudible.

"And… why exactly did Miss Zaizen choose this evening to start a fight with you over me?" he asked, sounding pleased with himself probably due to the fact that two of his seventh year students were fighting over him. He moved his lips to the spot behind her ear and placed his lips gently on it. He heard her exhale shakily and took that as permission to carry on with his ministrations.

"Your cloak…" she breathed stupidly.

He placed another kiss just below her jaw line on the side of her neck. Then another just below it before saying, "What about it?"

"She… knew it was yours." Lexie said, her brain in a fog. Damn, he was good at what he was doing. "She's…"

Snape placed another kiss on the back of her neck, letting his teeth drag sensually over her warm, soft skin. "Yes?" he asked, he felt her swallow.

She could feel the warm vibrations on her neck and it gave her the shivers, "Jealous… she's jealous. She wants you." She said, leaning back into him fully.

She leaned her head back on his shoulder as he suckled gently on the side of her neck. This was going too far, he thought vaguely. He then pulled his mouth away, rather suddenly, and ran his hands down her arms once more before moving out from behind her. He heard moan in protest.

Seeing no need to tempt himself any more this evening, he got on with it. "Detention Miss Bane."

"_What!_" she blurted out.

"A weeks worth." He said, leaning back in his chair.

"_A week!_" she said before she could stop herself.

"Yes. A week… unless you'd like to make it longer…" he said smugly.

It was then that she caught on to his intentions. Her eyes lit up and she then knew why he was smiling the way he was.

"Whatever you think is appropriate sir." She said, trying to sound solemn, rather than gleeful.

"I think a week should do it." He said, leaning forward and steepling his hands on the desk in front of him.

She nodded. "A week it is." She waited to see what he had up his sleeve next.

He was still smiling slightly at her as he said, "Goodnight Miss Bane."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Natasha was furious. So, as you can imagine, the fight that broke out on the night of the dance, unfortunately wasn't the last. She'd been using trip jinxes on Lexie for the remainder of the weekend, pretty much every time Lexie wasn't looking.

Lexie was nearly at the end of her rope by Sunday night at dinner. The situation didn't improve as the holiday break approached. Things escalated until they reached the point of absolute chaos by around midweek. Lexie woke on Wednesday morning, late because her alarm clock was suspiciously missing… only to find large chunks of her hair missing and strewn all over her black sheets. Her robes and school attire were crumpled on the floor and covered in muddy shoe prints. Her shampoo had been replaced with marmalade, her toothpaste with some sticky black substance which, weeks later she still couldn't figure out what it was. The heel of one of her shoes was missing and both had no shoelaces.

Lexie used a cleansing spell to remove _most _of the marmalade from her uneven hair. She could fix the length later… She had to swap brushing her teeth with a piece of Eclipse; Muggle chewing gum. The muddy footprints came mostly off with a cleansing spell. However, Lexie had never mastered the flattening charm which worked like an iron to remove wrinkles. So she had to go to class looking quite rumpled and disheveled indeed.

But the worst part wasn't the stares or the poorly stifled laughs of the students, it was Natasha's smugness. There was absolutely _nothing _Lexie could do about this. Fight back, and she'd land herself in trouble with the law. Tell a teacher and she'd draw attention to herself in the eyes of the professors and the students; besides, it would be weak and immature to 'tattle'. There was nothing left to do but suffer through it until Natasha got tired of Lexie's apparent obliviousness or until someone took pity on her and put Natasha in her place.

Lexie stumped into Potions on Wednesday (which incidentally was the night she would begin her weeks worth of detentions) and flopped down in her seat. Snape was at his desk and did not initially look up when she entered the room. He was, as always shuffling papers on his desk and closing his grade book.

There was a moment before class began, where, standing up from his desk, Snape caught sight of Lexie. He had quite a bit of trouble stifling a fit of laughter. Now, you may be thinking that it would be difficult to see Snape in a 'fit of laughter'… and you'd be right. However, if you could've seen Lexie, with her choppy, clumpy hairdo, crumpled robes and heel-less shoe with missing laces, you would've laughed too, no matter how serious you are on a daily basis.

Snape tried several times to start the lesson he'd planned with no success. He simply couldn't look in Lexie's direction and keep a straight face. She seemed to have picked up on this as he opened his mouth for the third time, shut it, then paced back in the other direction. She stared unblinkingly at him with a straight face until he finally threw in the towel. He waved his hand at the board and the instructions for Friday's lesson appeared.

One Gryffindor know-it-all put up her hand and complained that they hadn't heard his lecture on that particular potion yet. She continued to complain about not being able to properly brew the potion until Snape snapped.

"Thank you Miss Pinter… that will be _quite _enough out of you. You will brew the potion on the board and _stop _your incessant whining." He said, staring down at his notes, averting Lexie's eyes.

When class finally let out, all the students packed up their bags and filed out, but Lexie remained rooted to her seat.

Snape began to shake silently.

"What are you laughing at?" Lexie asked acerbically.

Snape sucked in a breath of air and laughed out loud now. He closed his eyes and truly laughed. One of the only times Lexie had actually seen a smile on his face since she'd met him. He waved his hand at the door and it shut, then clicked as the wards reset themselves. He was leaned back in his chair, his head dropped down over the back of the chair slightly with his hands on his stomach.

As angry as she was with him for finding this amusing, it was music to her ears to hear him laugh. It was such a wonderful, strange sound… and she loved it.

He got control a few minutes later. Lexie was sure that she could see his eyes watering as he continued to chuckle lowly.

"Are you done?" her tone was still bitter. It was so annoying to have an authority figure laughing at her.

But at this he began chuckling again.

"This is not funny." She said seriously.

"Forgive me Miss Bane, but I think it's terribly funny." He said honestly.

"I suppose you would find it funny, wouldn't you? Getting a laugh at someone else's expense… imagine that?" Lexie crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair, pouting and not looking at him.

"What _happened _to you?" he asked sitting up straight.

"Do you really not know?" she replied.

"Ah… the lovely Miss Zaizen." He nodded.

"Mm…" Lexie agreed sardonically.

"Come here." Snape said in an almost kind voice.

Lexie raised an eyebrow.

"Come _over _here." He said pointing at the floor in front of him.

Lexie got up and walked as gracefully as she could manage in her one heel-less shoe. She didn't succeed in looking graceful at all. Snape suppressed a smile. She came around his desk and right in front of him. She actually had to slink back to duck behind his knees. She sat down on the edge of his desk between his knees.

Snape felt a sudden thrill at the thought of this position. He leaned back. She was still wearing her school attire. The skirt was shorter than some of the girls' was. He imagined it was because she was too tall for her waist size. She was probably 5'5" but her frame was quite small. "But not in a bad way," he thought. She was fit. And… come to think of it, he could have probably leaned back a bit further and seen further up her skirt. But he tried to master this urge and concentrated instead on her fair face.

"Let's see if we can't fix this mess." He said, lifting his wand. With the first swish, he corrected her hair. He made it long in the places where it was short, then shiny and clean all over where the marmalade had made it sticky. _That _was a huge improvement. He also straightened it while he was at it. He preferred it straight and smooth. It just made her look more mature, and something inside of him couldn't help but wish that she was a bit older.

He then fixed her robes which were open in the front, exposing her rumpled white shirt and green and silver tie. He shook his head as he effortlessly performed the charm that flattened them out. He made quick work out of fixing her shoes and finally she looked like herself again.

"Thanks." She said softly, looking deep into his black eyes.

He nodded in response.

"I can't keep doing this though… I don't want to keep waking up to find myself missing chunks of my hair…" she said seriously.

Snape thought for a moment. "I think I have just the thing. But it'll take me a day or two to line it up. Can you survive until the weekend?" he asked in a mock-sympathetic voice.

Lexie made her eyes look upward, pretending to be deep in thought. "Well…" she said thoughtfully. "I guess so." She said smiling. "But tell me what it is!" she said, beginning to get excited. She wondered what Snape had up his sleeve.

"No, no… this will be a surprise." He said smirking.

"Ahh…" Lexie groaned, sliding down off of the desk and landing square between his thighs. He nearly drew back at the new found closeness.

She clapped her hands down on his legs, just above his knees for just a second while she said, "Well, I should go. What time should I be here for _detention_ tonight?" she said the word 'detention' using her fingers to make quotation marks.

"Seven." He said simply as she detached herself from him.

"Looking forward to it…" she said as she started toward the door. She stopped in the doorway to look at him. He was sitting in the same way with his hands folded over his stomach. She smiled and left.

As soon as she was gone, Snape ran his hand over his face and let it come to rest covering his mouth. He took a deep breath and tried to master his emotions. Was that what these were? Emotions?

He shook off the thought. It was nearly time for dinner. And they would have a long night ahead of them in detention. He got up, pushed in his chair and headed to the great hall.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Snape was ready to for the detention by the time Lexie arrived at his doorway after dinner.

"So…" she said, letting herself inside. "What'll I be doing for my detention Professor?" she asked playfully and somewhat hopefully. She walked around her usual table, dragging her index finger around the edge in a seductive sort of way. "Lines? Correcting exams? Re-labeling Potions? Deciphering those hieroglyphics that you call your notes?" she asked biting down on her lower lip.

Snape was still standing at the side of his desk where he'd been when she'd knocked, then opened the door for herself without being told to come in. "Merlin, but she is bold sometimes." He thought to himself.

"You must think I have no imagination whatsoever." He said in his own mysterious tone.

Lexie raised an eyebrow and stopped to look at him properly.

"I have something much more _interesting_ and… _personal _in mind." He said as he opened the wardrobe behind him.

"And what would that be?" she asked, feeling a sense of foreboding brewing inside her.

"Go back to your dormitory and retrieve your cloak. I hear that the weather is ghastly outside. Quite out of season." He said, without looking at her as he pulled his own cloak out of the wardrobe.

"Yeah… it was storming when I left the great hall… thunder, lightening, the whole works." She said, thinking to herself how odd it was for December. But she did as she was told. Within minutes, she was back, cloak draped over her shoulders and fastened tightly.

"Am… I dressed OK for whatever it is that we're doing?" she asked, opening her cloak so that he could see what she was wearing.

Snape looked over at her. She was wearing a white sweater, he couldn't see all of it, and Muggle blue jeans with the pair of brown clunky heeled shoes that he'd fixed for her earlier.

"That's fine." He said flatly, forcing himself to look directly away and not linger on her features that he enjoyed so much.

And so they left his office, snuck down the hall and out the secret passageway that he'd taken her through the night of the Malfoy party. The moment they stepped outside, Lexie put up her hood. It was _pouring_. And it was windy. If she didn't know better, she would've sworn that she was in some sort of hurricane.

They squished across the grounds, brown, muddy water squishing up around their feet. When they reached the gate, Snape's hand delved deeply into his robes and brought out his wand, he charmed it open. He put his hand on the small of her back and pushed her through, then shut and locked it behind them. They took a few steps, and then he grabbed her, rather roughly and pulled her into him.

Lexie held on tight. It always felt like she was being pulled like taffy when she apparated. Then finally she snapped back to her own form. She grabbed onto Snape's robes tightly as she stumbled and tried to keep her footing in the sopping wet grass they'd landed in.

She let go of him and turned around to take in her surroundings. Through the rain, splattering in her eyes, she could see the lights of a small town around her, glowing softly in the mist. She turned around and was mystified when she saw a towering church. It's tall, cathedral windows stretched the length of the face of the building. It was topped with a ghostly looking bell tower. It was clear that this church was quite old indeed.

Lexie turned around, flummoxed to look at Snape. "What're we doing here?" she asked, over the pounding of the rain on the pavement behind them where the road ran.

"Let's go inside." He said, ignoring her question. He, once again, put his hand on the small of her back and guided her up the steps and into the sanctuary.

Lexie couldn't even begin to imagine what they were doing here. She lowered her hood and shook her hair out as they stepped into the warm, glowing candlelight of the Catholic Church. There was a table full of glowing candles and beautiful hardwood pews.

Lexie turned around to look at Snape again. He looked rather out of place, but at ease. She was shocked to see him cross himself, respectfully. But that wasn't an issue she wanted to get into tonight. She had a feeling Snape and religion would be a _very _long story.

"What are we doing here?" she asked again, this time in a whisper.

"Just a moment." He said, watching a door at the back of the sanctuary. It swung open, as if on cue, and an elderly looking nun made her way down the aisle to them. She smiled as she approached with an outstretched hand.

"Ahh…" she said softly taking Lexie's hand. "You must be Alexandra." She said warmly. She had warm, friendly, light blue eyes that smiled along with the rest of her face, not to mention her voice.

"Uh... yes?" Lexie said uncertainly, shaking the nun's hand.

"I'm Sister Stoner." She said kindly as she released Lexie's hand. "And you must be Severus?" she asked Snape, who was standing silently behind the two women.

He nodded curtly before taking her hand.

"I'm glad you got in touch with me." She said earnestly.

Lexie was looking at Snape with her jaw hanging open. What on earth could this be about? Did he think she needed to get in touch with her spiritual side? Did he think this would talk her out of becoming a Death Eater? What the hell kind of a detention was this? Lexie was a very spiritual person, but this whole situation just had her downright confused.

"I've been expecting you." The nun said.

"You have?" Lexie asked.

"Indeed."

"And why exactly _is _it that you've been _expecting _me?" she asked.

"Because of your birth parents." The nun said.

Lexie felt her stomach drop dramatically. "You… knew my parents?" she asked, shocked.

"I did." The nun replied. "This is the church that they came to for help, when they knew they had to give you up. I was here the day they came to us. They had you bundled up in a light green blanket. You were only very young… not even a year." She said sadly.

Lexie's breathing was coming quickly. And shakily. This was news she'd been waiting to hear since she was old enough to remember. A twenty-three-year-old mystery. She'd always wondered the reason that her parents had chosen not to raise her themselves.

"Did they… did they say why?" she stuttered. "Why… did they give me up?" she asked, her voice cracking. All the emotions she'd bottled up about her biological parents came bubbling up, uncontrollably to the surface and had nowhere to go except out her eyeballs.

The nun tilted her head and met Lexie's eyes. She looked at her sympathetically. "Oh… dear, I'm sure they didn't _want _to give you up. They seemed like they were running from something. They were very nervous that day. They kept looking over their shoulders, as though they expected someone to come running in after them." She explained.

"But did they say _why_?" Lexie asked urgently, tears streaming freely now.

"Only that they couldn't take care of you themselves." The nun said apologetically.

"And now…" Lexie pushed onwards. "Are they around? Are they alive?" she asked anxiously.

The nun paused and pursed her lips, before answering. "I'm sorry." She said softly.

Lexie nodded her head once, then let it drop to her chest. Tears dripped, one after another, down onto her shoe and all over the floor around it. She tensed when she felt Snape's hand on her back. It started at her shoulder and ran downwards to her hip where it came to rest. It would've been nice under any other circumstances. But even now, his touch couldn't take away the pain she was feeling.

It felt as though someone had just ripped her heart out, thrown it on the floor and trampled it. She felt empty, hollow… alone.

"Does she have any remaining family?" Snape finally spoke.

"Actually yes." The nun said quickly, probably feeling as though she had to compensate somehow for being the bearer of bad news. "She has an uncle. It's her sole relative… but it's someone." She said hopefully.

Lexie sniffed. She looked up at the nun. Did she actually think that this would ease any of her pain? Knowing that she had some lousy uncle who hadn't even had the decency to come looking for her?

"Come with me dear… I'll give you the information on your uncle." She said putting her arm around Lexie's shaking shoulders.

Lexie stopped and looked behind them. She extended her hand and looked at Snape. But he shook his head.

"Go. I'll be right here." He said in a low voice. "It'll be fine." He reassured her.

She nodded and allowed the nun to lead her away.

Snape ran his hands through his dripping hair and let himself take in the surroundings. He tried, momentarily to forget about Lexie's rather depressing discovery. Had he known that this would be the outcome, he might not have played his cards this way. He'd played it off as though this would be a surprise, and potentially even given her the impression that they'd be spending some kind of romantic evening alone together. Instead he'd brought her here, without telling her or preparing her, and brought all this pain on her.

A part of him began to feel guilt creeping in. Perhaps he shouldn't have done this. Perhaps she would've been better off not knowing. But another part won out; she was much better knowing the truth rather than being left to wonder for the rest of her night. He'd done the right thing. He just hoped that she thought so too.

Lexie and the nun returned. Lexie didn't look any happier than when they'd left. She turned around and shook the sister's hand once more. "Thank you sister." She said curtly and then made for the door without bothering to put her hood up.

Snape looked between Lexie, walking away, and the nun, standing in front of him. He quickly shook her hand, then hurried out the door after Lexie.

She was splashing down the sidewalk at breakneck speed. He jogged to catch up with her. "Miss Bane…" he said loudly. But just then there was a crack of thunder. Lightening flashed in the December sky, creating an eerie sort of irony. "MISS BANE!" he shouted, louder, more commanding this time. He continued to catch up with her; she was almost at the gate, leading to the street. But she only kept walking. "ALEXANDRA!" he bellowed.

She stopped, dead in her tracks. Her back snapped her up straight. He'd never called her by her first name before. She turned around. "What!" she asked angrily.

"Why are you walking away from me?" he asked, getting angry in his own turn at her emerging attitude.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked, ignoring his question and asking one of her own. Her voice was strained as she hadn't stopped crying yet.

"I thought you should know about your past. You said at the beginning of the year that you wanted to learn about your heritage and your birth parents." He reminded her.

"Well, you thought wrong. This was a mistake. A _big _mistake!" she yelled, over the splatter of rain on the sidewalk and the puddles forming in the grass and on the street.

"Why? Because you didn't like what you heard?"

"Of course I didn't like what I heard!" she answered, throwing her hands upward.

"Oh, so you'd rather spend your entire life, living a lie rather than knowing the truth?" he asked, his voice rising.

"Maybe! I was just fine before tonight! I was happy! And look, what did I get out of tonight? My parents didn't want me, so they dropped me off at a church then went off and got themselves killed and left me with no one. And now I'm dying inside… Yeah… this is _way _better than ignorance!" She cried. "It's one thing for there to be the possibility that you're all alone in the world. It's a _whole _other thing to _know _it for sure. I am alone Professor. I'm completely alone."

Snape watched her brush some of the rain-soaked hair out of her face. Her shiny dark brown curtains of hair were now dripping wet and hung limply around her face. But she was still beautiful.

"You are _not _alone." He said firmly. They were standing about ten feet apart.

"Right, I'm not alone. I've got a foster mother, who's a Muggle, knows nothing about magic and living halfway around the world, and oh yeah, a cat who loves me _very _much." She said sarcastically, her voice still quaking with tears.

He closed the gap between them in an three long strides. He brought his lips forcefully down on hers, crushing them. He didn't know why he did this. It probably wasn't the right thing to do. But it was too late. He was kissing her. And she was kissing him back. Rain was pounding down all around them but neither of them noticed.

She tasted wonderful. Something sweet, laced with the unmistakable taste of tears. When they broke apart, Snape took her face in his hands. "You have me." He said, not fully understanding what he meant by that, himself.

She looked grateful and contented herself in simply looking at him for a moment.

"I'm sorry." She said, finally. "I shouldn't have yelled at you. I didn't mean it…" she stuttered, the full weight of what she'd just said to him finally hitting her. He'd been trying to do something nice for her, and she'd thrown it back in his face. She knew he hadn't meant for this to hurt her. She couldn't bring herself to look at him. The embarrassment was just too much.

"I'm sorry it hurt you this way. I didn't mean for it to. I just wanted you to know the truth."

"I know…" Lexie said quietly.

He looked at her, staring at the ground for another moment. "Let's go." He said quietly. He wrapped his strong arms around her and apparated.

He guided her back up over the castle grounds and into his office. He took her cloak from her and hung it by the dark, cold, empty fireplace. He looked at her, soaked through and through and took pity on the tiny shivering form. He uncharacteristically gave his wand a flick and a fire sprung up in the fireplace. Another flick of his wand and he'd conjured up a cup of tea.

"Here." He said lowly. "Drink this. You'll feel better." He offered it to her and she accepted.

She sipped it slowly, sitting in a high-backed chair across from his desk. Her legs were curled up underneath her and she was staring into the flames.

"What are you thinking about?" he finally asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Just wondering what its going to be like… with the knowledge that I have no family now…" she said honestly.

"I thought the nun said that you had an uncle?" he asked. That question was another he'd been dying to ask.

Lexie nodded slowly before taking another sip of her tea. "Let's just say that he's not going to be much of a father figure." She said sarcastically,

Snape frowned, but didn't reply.

They sat in silence for quite some time.

"It's late." Snape finally said, somewhat pointlessly.

Lexie nodded again.

"You should get to bed."

Lexie looked at him, then got up and went over to where he was sitting. She straddled him and sat down on his lap. "I don't want to be alone tonight…" she whispered into his ear.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Lexie awoke the next morning to the strange sensation of having no idea where she was. She opened her eyes and looked around with blurred vision at her surroundings, which were completely unfamiliar. She was in a large, queen-sized bed with black satin sheets and a deep, rich green, silver and black embroidered comforter. The carpet was black as far as she could see and the handsome oak furniture stood out dramatically against it. There was a large dresser with a full-sized mirror attached, a chest of drawers and a bookshelf, full of books that stretched almost the whole way along one wall; stuffed full of books of all shapes, sizes and colors. She lifted her head up a little and found herself surrounded by pillows, green, silver, black. Throw pillows, regular pillows, different styles and textures. The bed had hangings, but they were pulled open and were also dark green in color. There were two doors leading out of this strange room. One apparently leading to a lavatory, another, she couldn't remember where it lead to.

And then it began to come back to her. "Mmm…" she breathed as the events from the night before made their way to the front of her memory. She flopped her head back down on the pillow and let herself flash back.

"I don't want to be alone tonight." She said into his ear. "Please don't make me go back to that room … with those… _girls_…" she begged.

Snape swallowed hard. Her cheek was brushing his. This was the closest to a proposition she'd given him since they'd met. It couldn't have been more clear what she wanted. And as much as he tried to deny it… he wanted it as well. But not like this. Regardless of the fact that she was soon to be a Hogwarts graduate and Death Eater, the fact remained that she was indeed _still _a student. _His _student. And he'd never crossed that line before, out of respect for Dumbledore's kindness toward him. He wasn't about to betray his trust now.

Another thought had occurred to him as well. Taking this relationship beyond its plutonic status could become dangerous. Once she was 'marked', she would more than likely rise to be one of the most powerful, respected Death Eaters there were. Lucius Malfoy, the Dark Lord's former right-hand-man had taken a liking to her straight away. It didn't hurt her that she was beautiful, talented, intelligent and assertive. It was common knowledge that the Death Eaters were casually looking for a strong female to emerge and keep the balance of power. The 'beta-female'. She could potentially _be _that female… and that meant that she'd be calling a lot of the shots. Perhaps even for him. He was _very _rarely allowed to make decisions for himself regarding Death Eater activity. The reasoning for this was simple; no one trusted him. And he didn't blame them one bit. So… as far as Alexandra Bane was concerned, he was going to keep the power in his court while he still had the chance, if even for his own selfish pride.

And furthermore, it wouldn't be right. She was vulnerable. She had just found out that her birth parents were dead and that her only living relative wasn't worthy to lick the dirt from her shoes, by the sounds of things. He would be taking advantage of her. And that wasn't his style.

He leaned back and detached her hands from his hair, holding her by the wrists he pulled her away from him. He took a deep breath and said, "I think I have just the solution to that, Miss Bane."

"Do you!" she asked, surprised and equally as excited.

He took her by the hips and pushed her off of his lap. "Come with me." He said, taking her by the wrist, never the hand, for that showed intimacy. Holding her by the wrist showed control.

Her heart was thundering in her chest at the perspective at what might happen next. He led her out into the hall, and two doors down from his office. Lexie had just assumed this was one of Filch's old broom closets or something. She couldn't have been more wrong.

He lifted the wards on the door and swung it inwards. Inside was the room she was now lying in.

"This was supposed to be the surprise solution to your roommate problem." He said flatly, sounding disappointed that his surprise had been revealed before it was properly ready.

"Is this…for me?" she asked standing next to him, marveling in the beautiful Old English décor.

"I have been considering the need for you to have your own quarters for some time now. The less you have to interact with your peers, the better." He said. "Besides, it would benefit us all to never have to see you looking like you did this morning, again." He said dryly.

Lexie's face lit up. She ignored his comment in the sheer ecstasy of it all. _Her own room!_ This was perfect! It was better than perfect. She rushed inside and began to look everything over, like a kid in a candy store. But what caught her attention the most was the multi-shelved bookcase. It was full of every selection she'd ever wanted to read. Everything from the Classics, to Potions selections and…

"Charm Work for Dummies?" she asked, holding out a black and yellow lettered book and looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

He said nothing, but smiled.

She shook her head and replaced it. "Professor…" she said, moments later as she perused the shelf. "This is wonderful!" she gushed. "Did you do all of this?" she asked.

He nodded.

"And the books?" she turned around to look at them once again. She loved to read more than almost anything in the world and had made the point of telling him that more than once.

"Some came from my personal collection. You may be interested in a few of them. Others are ones that the library was about to throw out at the end of last year, which I salvaged and put away until the hour of need." He said as he leaned against the doorway, arms crossed casually. "But the charms text… I took the initiative and purchased that one myself."

Lexie couldn't help but smile as she looked down at Charm Work for Dummies. "So… how long have you been planning this?" she asked.

Snape looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. "For quite some time now actually. The thought first occurred to me when you approached me about wanting to become a Death Eater. I thought that our training sessions might draw your roommates attention to you. But then, it did not seem to be a pressing issue at the time. And back then… I didn't know how you well you were getting along with your roommates. But… after the… _scuffle_… in your room the night of the dance, I went ahead and set this up." He said looking around the room.

"This is wonderful. It's just perfect. Thank you." She said gratefully, clutching her book to her chest.

He only nodded.

"So…" she said, crossing the room to stand in front of him. "No chance of getting you to hang around for a night cap?" she asked, a bit more coy than she had been in his office.

He pursed his lips. "Not tonight." He said, regretfully. "Get some sleep. You'll feel better in the morning." He said, backing out the door.

And so Lexie was left to enjoy the idea of having her room, the privacy, the solitude, the silence. And she relished it.

The only problem with this scenario was that it gave her an awful lot of time to think. Perhaps _too much _time.

Before she crawled into her luxurious bed that evening, she spent a lot of time thinking about her feelings for Snape and what Sophie would say if she knew how she felt about Snape. But that posed the question; how _did _she feel about Snape?

There was certainly an abundance of sexual tension between them. But beyond that, what _was _her connection with him? A better question was, _if _there was a connection between them at all? She argued with herself for some time.

He'd been… kind to her at times. Downright compassionate. However, there was still the undeniable fact that it could all be an act. But those eyes… they were both hollow and empty… but at the same time, full of emotion and passion. Could he really be leading her on?

She knew she had to meet with Sophie on Saturday. Lexie had kept up her end of their bargain, and had been meeting with her boss weekly, or at very least corresponding via owl. She was dreading this meeting more than any of the rest. For things had changed dramatically. What he had done for her tonight… taking her to the church… and fixing up this room for her… it had changed things between them.

The issue was no longer guilt or innocence. She was officially emotionally involved. Could her findings possibly become tainted by her feelings for him; her burning desire for him to be good? Was she being blinded to his flaws because she cared for him? Was she being impartial?

Lexie shook her head. She felt a migraine coming on. She hadn't had one of these in a long time. They usually followed a premonition. But she hadn't had one in months. Not since the night she'd had the flashback of Snape being tortured by Malfoy.

She began to feel guilt creep into her conscious mind, for her behavior in his office earlier. Not only had she shown incredible weakness in front of him, but she'd blatantly propositioned him. Had he not been thinking straight, they might be somewhere in bed together right now. And she didn't know how she felt about that. Of course… it would've been fantastic… but at what cost? What would the ramifications have been?

There were times when she looked at him that she'd felt as though she'd found her male counterpart. He was all alone. He never let anyone get too close. Terribly talented, brilliant and yet… there was a part of him that seemed so melancholy. She wondered what had happened in _his _past that made him that way. Could it be something similar to what had happened to her?

"No wonder my head hurts." Lexie thought vaguely. Her mind was all over the place. It was as though she suddenly had A.D.D. She couldn't concentrate on one issue long enough to come to a rational conclusion.

She shed the outer layer of her clothing and crawled into her new bed. The last thought that crossed her mind before she surrendered to sleep was thus; "If he really is a Death Eater… and he's still loyal to the Dark Lord… is there any way I can bring him back? Can I save him?"

But then there was nothing. She slept a dreamless sleep until sometime in the middle of the night when she woke up suddenly with a significantly more pressing issue. When she told Snape that her uncle wasn't going to be much of a father figure… well… she'd left out the majority of the story. The fact is that her uncle wasn't just anyone. He was definitely _someone_. And not a very popular _someone _in the Wizarding world at the time.

Lexie groaned and rolled over. "How am I going to tell Sophie that my uncle, my only living relative… is Sirius Black?"


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: here's the part where i beg for forgiveness! this week i started my part time (20 hrs. / week) job working for my attorneys again! i just love them more than anything in the entire world - maybe as much as snape even! gasp! yes - so - anyway, then there's the softball team i'm coaching which started mandatory practices for cut week this past week, and then there's my job as a youth counselor at the church which needed work done so that the kids could go lazer tagging in a couple weeks... THEN there is sunday school. not to mention it was midterm week school! SO WOW! ha ha - i didn't sleep like... all week. it was absolutley insane! SO THAT is why i haven't posted. but i do have some, (what i'd like to think of as) interesting chapters coming up! anyway - i hope this chater clears up some stuff for everyone... and that it isn't rushed. i was so anxious to get this posted that i hope it isn't missing the depth they usually have... or at least, once again, i'd like to THINk they have. SO - without further ado - heres the chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! this is spring break week - give me some motivation to write while i'm off!**

* * *

Chapter 31

"What's done in the dark… will always come to life."

Alexandra Bane… yes. Strange circumstances indeed… How long has it been? Twenty some years ago?" the priest asked the nun.

"Twenty _three_… I believe." The nun replied certainly.

"And you say there were _two _men here inquiring about her over the course of the last few months?" he asked.

"Yes. That's right. Not to mention the one from right after she was placed into foster care."

"I'll need to know exactly what happened. Each… and every… detail." He said, folding his hands on his desk.

The nun settled herself down in her chair and began to tell the tale.

"Well… it was a gloomy day in November. Snow was blowing around outside and it was _bitter_ cold. A man and a woman came in out of the cold with a baby wrapped up tightly in a blanket….

Cue flashback

The woman, clutching the baby close to her chest, crossed herself as they entered the sanctuary, then man… did not. A nun, with a kindly face and smiling, pale blue eyes approached them.

"Hello. I'm sister Stoner. Welcome to St. Paul's… how can I help you today?" she asked, looking between the man and woman.

"Hello Sister." The woman said, cradling the baby in one arm and extending the other to shake the nun's hand.

The man looked irritated when he shook her hand brusquely and gave a curt nod. He had long, draping curtains of black hair, falling down over his shoulders. His cheekbones were protruding from his face making him look as though he hadn't done much eating or sleeping lately. He kept looking over his shoulder nervously. His blue eyes positively popped out of his pale face. Even though they were half shut and tired looking, they remained alert and wary of his surroundings.

The woman didn't look much better. She also looked unnaturally thin. Her eyes were bloodshot, her cheeks tear streaked and ghastly pale. Her dark brown eyes and hair (the nun remembered thinking that she was probably Italian in descent) were the only color about her. Even her lips were white looking.

The woman looked at the man, but he was obviously avoiding eye contact with her, as though he wanted nothing to do with this whole situation. She looked back to the nun, "We need your help." She said, her voice strained and sounding like she was choking back tears.

"What can I do for you?" the nun asked, becoming concerned.

"We need you to take our daughter." The woman told her.

"Whatever for?"

"We can't take care of her." The woman began. "We're…." she looked at the man once again. He still wasn't looking at her. She took this as a cue to continue with their story. "In danger. We have to disappear for a while… and we don't want to put her life in danger as well."

"What are you running from?" the nun asked, her thin, light eyebrows arched into her hairline with concern.

"We can't say." The man snapped.

Both women looked at him.

"Well, we can't, can we?" he said to the woman with the baby. "She wouldn't understand." He said angrily.

"Please… I'll try to understand. Perhaps I can help you? We'd be happy to offer you sanctuary here until -" the nun was cut off.

"You don't get it! _No one _can help us! Our only hope is to go into hiding. And we can't be taking… _that _with us." He gestured at the child, hair swinging into his face.

The nun was shocked and it showed in her face.

"Regulus!" the woman gasped, embarrassed at his behavior. "I'm sorry… don't mind him. He's just upset. What he means is that she needs to be somewhere safe, not moving all around with us. She needs a stable home… and we can't give her that right now. Sister, can you help us? Can you find a home for our little girl?"

The nun nodded, still dumbstruck. "Of course… of course. We'll find a good home for her. Don't worry. And whenever you're ready to take her back… you can come to me… I'll keep track of her." she offered reaching out to take the baby.

The woman nodded. But the nun could see in her eyes that she wasn't planning on having the opportunity to come back for her. She looked wistfully at her only child, tears spilling from her already watery eyes before, with some difficulty, handing the little girl to the nun.

The baby was fussy, almost as though she knew something was going on.

The nun held the baby gently and let the mother look down on her. "I'm so sorry… I wish there was another way." She whispered. "You'll be better off… I promise. We're just trying to do what's best for you…" she said, even though the baby couldn't possibly understand what she was saying. "Mommy and Daddy love you very much." She cried, kissing the baby on the cheek with trembling lips.

She stood up, weeping freely now.

"Muriel… we have to go." The man urged, checking his pocket watch.

She nodded. "All of her information is on a piece of paper, wrapped up in her blanket." She said to the nun.

"Very well." The nun replied.

The woman took one last look at the child, "Thank you sister." She said, letting the man take her by the arm and pull her out of the church.

And with that, they were gone. Just as quickly as they came. The nun took the baby back to the nursery and rocked her to ease her crying.

Nearly thirty minutes later, she quieted. It was then that Sister Stoner had the chance to unwrap the baby and get a proper look at her. She looked as pale and thin as her parents did. It was clear that they had been living meagerly; usually a sign of people who are running from something or someone. She'd seen it before in families involved with the mafia, those who fell victim to some sort of domestic violence and even some who'd been in the witness protection program.

The baby was beautiful, dark eyes and hair like her mother. The nun looked down at her for a moment or two, wondering what would become of this child and whether or not she'd return some day wishing to know who her parents were and why they had abandoned her. This particular nun had been present when people who had been dropped off at this church had returned, bitter in their adulthood, wanting the names and locations of their birth parents so that they could go and give them a piece of their mind… and the bill for years of therapy. She hoped this didn't happen to…

"Alexandra…." She said out loud. The note also said that they wished for the church to change her last name, for her safety. Her birthday was May 3rd. The note also said that she had one living relative. An uncle. Her fathers older brother, who's name was Sirius Black. The woman had written that it would, presently, be too dangerous for him to take her to live with him. Although, if, years down the road he came looking for her, she was to give him the information needed to contact her daughter.

And so the nun obeyed the woman's wishes and found a home for their daughter. A woman from their congregation, who was unable to have children of her own came to the nun and expressed interest in adopting the orphan girl. The necessary paperwork was filed and all was well. The woman who adopted Alexandra was a Catholic woman, with good morals, values and maternal instinct. Things looked like they would work out perfectly.

The woman, who's name was Elizabeth Bane, got a job offer in the United States. Lexie was only ten years old. So they prepared to move overseas. Not an easy task for a vivacious ten-year-old.

It was just after the move that a strange man turned up at the monastery. He introduced himself as Sirius Black and insisted to see his niece immediately. He was nearly hysterical as he looked around wildly as though expecting his niece to appear out of thin air. He was far more disheveled than his brother had been ten years ago. His black hair was sopping wet, curly and straggly. His cheekbones were sunken in and he looked strangely like a skeleton.

The nun informed him that she'd just moved to the United States with her foster mother. She offered him the information his brother and the woman had left for him. He snatched it away from her hastily and read. They had left a letter addressed to him. His eyes scanned it quickly and he looked frustrated but folded the letter back up calmly.

"Were you hoping to adopt her?" the nun asked, rather impressed with the prospect of this unusual looking man wanting to adopt a ten-year-old girl.

He shook his head. "I just wanted to see her. Just one time. I've been meaning to for years… and now it looks like I won't have the chance." He said, more to himself than the nun.

"Oh, but I'm sure she'll want to see you. You're her only living relative! That is… other than her parents." The nun added, as an afterthought.

"No… you were right the first time." Sirius corrected her. "I _am _her only living relative. Her parents are dead." He said through gritted teeth.

"Oh… when?" the nun asked, her heart going out to the little girl.

"Ten years ago."

"What happened?"

"They were murdered." Sirius told her.

The nun gasped and covered her mouth. "Oh no!"

"Oh yes." He replied, sounding as though he'd seen it coming a mile away. "And now I'm afraid I'm about to find myself in some trouble as well. Tell me… is she with a good family?" he asked.

"Yes… a very nice Christian woman adopted her shortly after her parents dropped her off. She's living in America now. The last correspondence I received from her foster mother said she was doing quite well." She offered.

He nodded, vaguely. "Good… good." He said sounding flat and rather disappointed. "I must go. There's something I have to do." He said suddenly. "Please… if she ever comes back to you, asking about me… tell her I'm a good man. No matter what happens to me." He said putting his hand on the nun's shoulder.

The nun nodded, wondering what it was that he was 'about to do' and if he could actually _be _a good man once he did it. So often people came to a church to confess their sins _before _they'd actually done anything; hoping to head off the sins before they were committed. It was as though they hoped that the clergy would be able to tell them, "Hey, it's OK that you're going to murder 10 people… as long as you acknowledge that what you are about to do is wrong and you regret having to do it… well, it'll be OK!"

And with that, he was gone into the night.

End Flashback

The priest thought for a few minutes. "And… did you ever find out exactly what became of this man, claiming to be her uncle?" he asked.

"Yes." The nun responded. "It appears that he went to prison. A prison with no name." she said significantly. "It was on the news, not long ago… all over the papers." She reached down to the folder at her feet and pulled out some news clippings, the headings read 'Escaped Convict' and 'Armed and Dangerous' and things of that nature.

"What were the charges?" the priest asked.

The nun paused, this was something that she'd been grappling with for some time. "It's such an odd thing Father." She said, shaking her head.

"What is?" he asked frowining.

"Well… it says here, that he murdered thirteen people!" she gasped every time she read that. "But it doesn't say where he was being incarcerated…" she said, scanning the paper for the millionth time.

"_Was?_" the priest asked, inquiring about the tense of 'was'.

"Yes… he escaped over the summer." The nun told him.

The priest rubbed his hands over his face. "And now?..."

"He's on the run. It says that 'law enforcement officials' have been tracking him for some time… but he's supposed to be very dangerous."

"Do you think he intends to do Alexandra any harm?" the priest asked.

"I'm not sure father… he seemed like a good man when he was here…"

"But his deeds seem to tell another story."

The priest sighed. "OK… so tell me about the second man." He said.

"Well… he came just a month after she'd been adopted by Elizabeth Bane." the nun began. "He was a very well dressed, handsome man… you could tell he was wealthy by looking at him. He claimed to be an 'old friend of her father'. He wanted me to tell him what had become of her following her parents death. He seemed to know much more about her than her uncle did…." She said timidly.

"And did you _tell _this man anything about her whereabouts?"

"No… I just told him that she'd been adopted a month back. Then I asked him why he was so interested." She said.

"And what did he say?"

"He said his name was… Malloy… or Malfoy… I'm not sure. He said that he was a good friend of the girls father before he passed. And now that he was gone… this man wished to adopt her. He told me that he and his wife wished to have a family… but that his wife could not bear children. He said that his friend would've wanted them to raise his daughter. But… I explained to him that what was done, was done. Alexandra had been adopted and that was all there was to it."

"How did he take that news?"

"Not well. He was _quite _angry. But he didn't say much else. He stormed out and that was the last I've seen of him."

The priest thought for a few minutes. He shook his head. "OK… and the third?" he asked, meaning Snape, the most recent inquirer.

"Well… I didn't give him any information either father. He contacted me by post. His letter said that he was looking for information on a girl named Alexandra Bane. He said that he was her teacher and that she was one of his most promising students who had started to express her interest in finding her birth parents. He also said that he knew that she'd been dropped off at a monastery in London… but her adopted mother was hesitant to give her any further information for fear that she wouldn't like what she heard about her parents." She told him.

"So I told him that it was not our policy to divulge information about children dropped off with us to complete strangers via post. So I offered to meet with him. I gave him a time and date… and, surprisingly, he turned up. He said his name was Snape, I think. Maybe Snake or something like that. He was tall, long, dark greasy hair… black eyes. Have you ever seen anyone with _black eyes_? He was just eerie. He said he wanted to know the date she was dropped off, under what circumstances she was dropped off and that he would need all of the paperwork that we had on her and her adopted mother."

"And then?" the priest cued her to continue.

"Well… I said, it was certainly good of him to turn up… and its nice to know that so many people are taking an interest in her since she's lost her parents. However, I told him I'd feel better giving the information directly to Alexandra. I told him that he if he could bring her with him sometime, that I'd be happy to give the information directly to her. He wasn't friendly, but he was courteous. And he agreed."

The priest sighed again. "Well… it looks as though its out of our hands for now. The only one who seems to pose any real threat to her is her uncle. He's the alleged criminal."

"Yes… its so strange. He seemed like a really nice person the day he was here."

"So… you don't think he'd hurt her?" the priest said.

"Well… before I knew he was a murderer I would've said he wouldn't hurt her. But now… who knows?"

"And the teacher… do you think he has ulterior motives?" he asked.

"Hm…" the nun gave a half laugh, half sigh. "That remains to be seen I guess…"


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

In the days that followed, Lexie appreciated her own room more than she ever would've before. Not only did it seclude Lexie from Natasha's glaring eyes prevent her from having her throat slit while she slept, but it also gave her an escape from her teacher as well. It wasn't that she didn't want to see him, because she found herself longing for the hours spent in his office reading, brewing Potions or deciphering his notes more and more these days. It was more due to the fact that she couldn't shake the shame of basically propositioning him to sleep with her. Now _that _was rather embarrassing.

Also helpful was the fact that Christmas break had arrived. Most of the students had gone home for the holidays. More than usual actually; probably due to the fact that Hogwarts had been invaded twice now by the fugitive murderer, Sirius Black. Parents wanted their children to be at home, where they could keep their eyes on them… since apparently, security at Hogwarts, was not what it used to be. The corridors were all but empty. Even Natasha and her other bookend, Dru had gone home.

Snape had sent Lexie a note, postponing the rest of her "detentions" until after Christmas. It seemed that he felt she deserved a break after the tidal wave of her "other" life crashed over her.

Lexie spent her time catching up on homework and stealing herself away from the few students who, like her, had remained at school for break. She made short work of it, half wondering all the time why she bothered with homework at all. She knew she had to get through it though, because she had another agenda for her time away from classes.

She got permission from McGonagall to go to Hogsmead for a day to do some "Christmas shopping". She didn't really want Snape to know what she was up to until she managed to master her embarrassment around him.

She returned, half frozen and red-red faced, but satisfied with her purchases. She sat down on her bed and began the task of wrapping.

It was Christmas Eve. Dinner in the Great Hall was a festive occasion, the students and teachers all sat together at one big table, as there were so few of them. Lexie chose a seat across from Snape, rather than near him. Consequently, she was next to the Potter kid's red-headed friend; one of the Weasleys. She knew his older twin brothers, Fred and George rather well, but she wasn't familiar with this particular Weasley… there were just too damn many of them to keep track of.

Snape caught Lexie looking at him twice. She instantly looked away, blushing, to stare at the floor. He wondered what she was thinking about when she looked at him. The second time he caught her was the last time. Perhaps she'd looked his way again, but if she had, he hadn't seen it.

After dinner was over, Snape retreated gratefully to his office. He tried to grade a few essays, but found that his heart wasn't in it. Usually he quite enjoyed making failing marks on Gryffindor essays and exams, but tonight, his mind was somewhere else.

Holidays always made him feel rather down. Instead of feeling elated and full of holiday spirit, he instead felt reflective and more cynical than usual. He knew the significance of the season. His father had been a Muggle and had brought his only son up as a Catholic. While his father was more or less a waste of good air, Catholicism was one of the few traditions that had rather stuck with him… for the most part. However, he didn't make a habit of leaving the school to attend weekly mass, in fact, not even for holidays. But privately he remembered that this probably wasn't the time to feel particularly sorry for himself.

Still, there was a part of him that would have enjoyed someone inviting him to some fancy holiday soiree, solely for his company. Anyone but the Malfoys, that is. He had no living relatives, so there were no get-togethers, or exchanging of gifts. He didn't miss it. He didn't need it. But he was aware of their absence.

Just as he was throwing around the idea of a little holiday night cap, a soft tap came to the door. He fleetingly thought it could be Alexandra, dropping in to give him a bit of company. She had remained at the school for the holidays, although, he'd never figured out exactly why. He knew her mother had wished for her to come home to the States for Christmas. She also had a friend in London, who wished Lexie to spend Christmas with her as well. She had declined both offers with no explanations.

He got up and went to the door. He waved his hand and the wards clicked open. He turned the knob, hesitantly, and pulled the heavy door inward. It was as though someone had let all of the wind out of his sails as he saw who had been the knocker. It was McGonagall.

"Good evening Severus." She said curtly. "I just wanted to inform you that bed checks have been done and everyone is where they're supposed to be… for the time being. Even Potter, Weasley and Granger." she said with pursed lips.

"Very good. Thank you Minerva." he replied irritably.

"Goodnight then. And Happy Christmas." She said, though her voice, like Snape's never held very much warmth or sincerity behind it.

"To you as well." he said, more out of habit than courtesy.

He gave the door a push and walked back to his desk. After flopping down in the chair he noticed that his door was slightly ajar. He was about to wave it closed when he saw it swing inwards, slowly, quietly.

His eyebrows snapped together. "Now what?" he wondered.

"Hi." Lexie said as she peeked her head around and saw him frowning at her.

"What are you doing here? Professor McGonagall just told me everyone was in bed." He snapped.

Lexie blinked in surprise. Definitely not the reception she'd been hoping for. "I waited til she'd gone by… then slipped out." She said still in the doorway. "Can I come in?" she asked, annoyed.

"Certainly." He said rather coldly.

She shut the door behind her and made her way over to him.

"You never answered my question." He said as she sat down on the corner of his desk, her hands resting in the pocket of her hooded sweatshirt.

"Which question?" Lexie asked.

"What are you doing here?" he reiterated.

"Oh!" Lexie said, enlightened. "I brought you something…" she trailed off. She pulled out a small box from insider her sweatshirt.

"I do not make a habit of exchanging gifts with my students." He said looking between the modest box and the hopeful eyes of his student.

She shook the box gently and extended it further. "Well, you're not _exchanging_… you're… _receiving_!" she said, rather proud of herself for sidestepping the issue.

He frowned, but took the box out of her hand.

"Actually, the whole thing isn't even actually a gift… really, it's already yours. Don't be angry." She said sheepishly.

He raised an eyebrow and pulled the top off of the pre-wrapped box. Inside was an antique, gold pocket watch with a long gold chain and clasp laying on white crushed velvet. His pupils dilated. It was beautiful. It was expensive. It was…

"_My_ missing pocket watch." He said nodding slowly as he picked it up out of the box. He barely recognized it. Time had tarnished the gold and robbed it of its glistening finish. And long ago he had lost the chain during a Death Eater scuffle.

"And… how it is that you came by my watch?" he asked, still admiring its new found glow.

"It was in the inside pocket of your cloak… the night of the dance." She felt herself blushing a little and looked down at their feet.

"Ah…"

"Anyway… I, uh… took it to Hogsmead and had it cleaned. While I was there I found this chain. It was just so handsome… I couldn't pass it up." She told him.

"You shouldn't have done this." He said, sounding almost as though he was scolding her.

"Well… I didn't buy Christmas presents for very many people. But like I said… I saw it and thought of you. If it helps… my intention was just to get it cleaned and return it…" she trailed off.

"I can't accept this…" he said solemnly. She found it odd that he was still staring at the watch and not looking at her.

"Well… if you can't accept it as a Christmas present… then just think of it as a thank you gift for all you've done for me over the last few months. I owe you that much at least."

They were quiet for a minute. She tilted her head to try to get him to look at her. "I'm not taking it back… what would I do with a pocket watch chain? So… why don't you make this easier on both of us and just say thank you." she smiled softly.

He sighed and paused a moment before speaking. "Thank you, Miss Bane."

It was off-putting to see him this way. Lexie remembered thinking how reflective he seemed. Reflective and sad.

"You're very welcome." She said, satisfied. "Can you tell me about it?" she gestured to the watch.

"It belonged to my grandfather. My _mother's_ father."

"Was he a wizard?" Lexie asked, imagining that he probably was.

"Yes. And my mother was a witch. Very good bloodline…"

"What about your father?"

"_He_… is not worth your breath to discuss." He spat.

"Why? He wasn't from as prestigious a family as your mother? Was he -

"A Mudblood." He sneered and turned his head. "He was a Mudblood."

"_Really_?" Lexie blurted out before she could stop herself.

He looked sharply at her. This was obviously a hot button issue with him. That didn't come as a shock.

"Sorry… I just assumed you were a full-blood. I never thought…"

"No. You didn't think." he said curtly.

"So… you're a half-blood… like me…" she said hesitantly.

"Yes, Miss Bane. I'm just like you."

Lexie tried to hide her smirk. It was comical to think of her and Snape having _anything _in common.

After another terribly awkward silence, Lexie finally spoke. "Well… I should go. The bed-check Nazi is prowling around out there. I watched her finish checks and start roaming around again. If I didn't know better… I'd say she was trying to catch me out of bed." Lexie said, meaning McGonagall.

She stood up and side stepped around Snape's long legs. She put a hand on his shoulder and bent down to him. She brushed her lips across his cheek. "Merry Christmas Professor." She whispered in his ear.

She was just about to leave when he caught her wrist. "Stay." He said simply.

"Sorry?" she asked, wondering exactly what he meant by that.

"Stay… and have a night cap."

Snape felt an uneasy feeling crawling around in the pit of stomach. Why did this feel so awkward?

Lexie nodded. "OK." She agreed.

Snape finally moved the box with his watch in it off of his lap and deposited it on his desk.

Snape went to a cupboard behind his desk and opened the doors. He poured dark red liquid into two deep wine goblets and returned to hand one to Lexie. The other he kept for himself.

Lexie sniffed it first and frowned. Something was funny about this 'wine'. She looked up at him. "What the hell is this?" she said, confused.

"Non-alcoholic wine." Snape informed her, smirking as he sat back down in his chair. "You have a good nose."

"Non-alcoholic?" Lexie repeated.

"Yes. As you are not yet of age… I feel its inappropriate for you to consume alcoholic beverages. Though, apparently, you disagree." He took a sip of his and watched her intently over the rim.

Lexie was chewing her tongue… trying to remember that she was a teenager… right. A teenager. She couldn't come up with an appropriate response to that statement, so she settled for just sitting down in the chair across the desk from him.

He raised his glass slightly and stared pensively at the ceiling. "To… your future… whatever it may bring."

Lexie raised hers likewise and said, "And to yours as well."

It was interesting that he hadn't toasted to her career as a Death Eater. 'Your future… whatever it may bring.' Well what did he expect it to bring?

One drink turned into two. And two into three. Three turned into migrating to the couch and armchair in front of the fireplace. They mostly sat in silence, Lexie leafing through one of Snape's favorite Potions books. Snape watched her intensely, noting her every move, every gesture. Memorizing the curvature of her face, each eyelash, every gesture and savoring the sweet serenity and comfort in, for the first time in years, not having to spend Christmas night alone.

* * *

**A/N**: i know i know! before you can even say anything, you should know that my lovely cousin, writer-in-disguise has been HOUNDING me about posting another chapter. the fact of the matter is that i'm now working THREE jobs and going to school part time (and teaching sunday school as well). things have just been ABSOLUTLEY crazy! my brother came home from the marine corps & i'm thinking about buying a new car before our beach trip which is in just about a month! i've been having a lot of guy-drama as well. this new one's making our professor snape seem like freaking prince charming! HAH! soooo... anyway, i know it was like i dropped off of the face of the earth - and admittedly, at a TERRIBLE cliffhanger... well, sorta - thanks to everyone who's checked in on me! its always great to hear from my faithful readers! let me know what ya think of the chapter! it always helps me get motivated to write more if i'm getting lots of good reviews! so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! ... its good to be back!


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Dinner, with the Malfoys, followed by cocktail hour. That was Lexie's next step in becoming a Death Eater. The purpose of this little outing was 'social' by definition; a chance for Lucius, the Dark Lord's right hand man, to get to know Lexie on a more personal, relaxed level.

As Lexie prepared for her next task, she reflected on just how much she had been enjoying having her own room. It was quiet, and the drama level had decreased dramatically. The rumor, which Snape had instructed Lexie to start, was that she had been 'moved to another dorm room'. Yes, it was vague. _Ridiculously vague_. Almost… _unbelievably vague_. However, Natasha and Dru seemed to have bought it. Natasha didn't care where Lexie had gone… she only cared that she _was _gone. It didn't matter that no one seemed to know exactly where she was rooming now, or who her roommates were. Not having roommates made it much easier to prepare for Malfoy's dinner party and slip out to meet her teacher.

Lexie had dressed in a simple, 'little black dress'. It had a spaghetti-strapped halter top, fastening behind her neck. It was form fitting in the upper torso, then flowed out gracefully and reached just above her knees. On the breastbone, it had a small, delicate silver brooch in the shape of a serpent. (Which, she had candidly received from the nun at the church she'd visited that night, not so long ago, with Snape. It was a 'family heirloom' according to the nun; but that was all she knew about it.) She wore strappy black, open-toed shoes, even though it was still winter.

She approached the door, hanging on Snape's arm ever so gently. Her loosely curled hair was draping down over her shoulders. Snape moved behind her as she rang the bell. He ran his hands down her arms and took hold of her, pulling her closer to him. He placed a strategic kiss on the nape of her neck and whispered into her ear.

"Why do you want to do this? You are an angel." he breathed.

"Hmm." Lexie laughed dryly. "I'm no angel." she said simply, not turning into him, instead, she stared straight ahead at the white, French door.

Snape sniffed with disapproval and released her, shaking his head.

The truth was, she'd been assigned a specific task for tonight. One not to be taken lightly.

She'd seen Sophie the week before at her office. Getting away hadn't been easy, for Snape had wished to prep her for Malfoy's soiree. He definitely wasn't happy when she had to tell him she had other plans and wouldn't tell him what they were. She paid dearly for it through three consecutive nights of how to act and what to say at a formal dinner party. Even if _was _supposed to be 'casual'.

Lexie remembered thinking to herself, "Now _there's _an oxymoron if I've ever heard one… a 'casual-formal dinner party.'…"

This is how the meeting had gone…

"Sophie… I need more time. Snape's clean. I can't get anything on him. Other than the fact that he's rubbing elbows with Malfoy, I can't find anything else incriminating about him!" Lexie told her boss.

Sophie sighed. "But you're _sure _he _is _a Death Eater?" she asked frowning.

"No." Lexie said, biting her lip. "Actually… I'd rather like to think that he's _not_. He's definitely no Gandhi… but I haven't seen him do anything _illegal_ yet."

"You mean he's no Gandhi aside from the fact that he's rubbing elbows with a self-proclaimed faithful servant of You-Know-Who, recruiting you to join the Death Eaters, taking you out-of-bounds, letting you drink champagne and physically assaulting you in his office? That's what you mean by, 'no Gandhi…?" Sophie asked sarcastically.

Lexie smirked. She couldn't help but think that she certainly didn't mind drinking champagne, or that being ehem 'physically assaulted' by Snape had been rather enjoyable. But she didn't mention that.

"Lexie… you know I like you. Otherwise, you would've been fired, months ago. If you hadn't put so much time into this mission, Scrimgeour would've seen that you'd been taken off the case at very least. But the fact remains… your word, alone, isn't going to be enough for a conviction on either Snape _or _Malfoy at this point. We need something _solid_." Sophie said pensively.

"What exactly do you mean by _solid_?" Lexie asked before she could stop herself.

"Physical evidence." Sophie replied, sitting forward in her chair to lean onto her desk. She folded her hands casually and watched her young Auror.

"Physical evidence…" Lexie repeated. "What do you want me to do? Take a camera!" she asked, exasperated.

"No. Of course not." Sophie corrected her. "He'll have wards or some sort of magical protection that would ruin the film anyway…" she said, sounding a little crestfallen. "If he really _is _a Death Eater… he'll have dark magical objects in his house. _Find one_… and bring it back. One solid piece of evidence, will be enough to detain him long enough to get a warrant to search his house, and _then _take all of the other evidence we find there to send put him away in Azkaban for the rest of his life." She said certainly.

Lexie pursed her lips and frowned, deep in thought. It wouldn't be easy to steal something from Malfoy's house. But she'd have to have a go at this… if for no other reason, to keep her job. Besides, Malfoy was a slime ball. And on top of that – it would buy her some time to figure out what side Snape was really on. She _had _to find something… _anything_…

End Flashback

Dinner at the Malfoy residence would have been a happy task under any other circumstances. Lucius complained about the new Ministry restrictions on broomsticks versus magic carpets. His wife, Narcissa robotically agreed with everything he said. Their son, Draco, who was home from school for winter break, recalled the ridiculousness of the occasion on which their year's resident klutz and screw-up, Neville Longbottom, had turned a boggart into Snape, dressed in his grandmothers clothing during their Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson at the beginning of the term. Snape sneered into his wine glass and made no comment. It was clear to Lexie, who had to hide her smile and suppress a giggle that he was still bitter about being turned into a woman.

Other than this one rather amusing moment, for Lexie, it was an hour and a half of nervousness, hidden behind a forced smile.

The whole thing was just plain uncomfortable. First, she was sitting there with two possible Death Eaters. That was off-putting enough, without Malfoy's snotty wife glaring at her from across the table. Then there was Draco… Lexie knew him by reputation from school. And he knew her. They certainly weren't _chummy_ by any stretch of the imagination, but they had an understanding. Lexie _understood_ that his father was one of the top Death Eaters… and Draco, reciprocally _understood_ that Lexie was on some sort of a _date _with their Potionsmaster. Oh yes, and that she was the newest Death Eater candidate.

Malfoy senior made it perfectly clear that he didn't keep secrets from his son. Draco was _well _aware of what went on at their house and Lucius kept it that way, probably in hopes that Draco would, one day, become a Death Eater as well.

This didn't exactly put Lexie's mind at ease. She wondered how good Malfoy's word was, when he told her that Draco would keep their 'little secret'; meaning her fraternizing with their Potionsmaster outside of school. One more addition to her nervousness.

After dinner, the servants came in to collect the dishes. Lucius slipped his fingers around the neck of his wine glass and gestured to the study where they were to have after dinner cocktails. He clapped Draco on the shoulder and sent him off to finish his Potions essay. Narcissa accompanied him, promising to return once she'd seen Draco off to bed.

Lexie followed Snape and Malfoy into a cozy little sitting room complete with a fireplace. There was an enormous desk next to the full-length windows and a comfy looking leather chair and love seat. What drew her attention were the books.

Malfoy was pouring drinks from a cabinet next to the desk. "Could I interest the lovely lady in a cocktail?" he asked politely, swirling around some red wine in a beautiful, crystal goblet and waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yes, please." She said with a sideways glance at Snape, who was scowling. Malfoy brought her drink to her and stood behind her while she perused his shelves.

"Miss Bane is quite the bookworm as I understand." Snape said and without looking, Lexie could hear him speak a sneer into his sentence.

"Oh Severus…" Malfoy said, exasperated. "Are we still using her surname? Merlin's sake, aren't we beyond that by now?" he asked.

Snape paused and Lexie turned to face him, wondering how he'd react to that suggestion. She folded one arm over her ribs and rested her elbow on her forearm.

Snape put his glass down on the mantle over the fireplace and sighed. "_As _she is still my student, I feel it is only appropriate for me to refer to her by her proper name."

Malfoy shook his head and his blonde hair swished from side-to-side. "Very well then." He replied, sounding as though he'd rather avoid a disagreement. "Severus, if you wouldn't mind, there's a small matter I need to discuss with you in private… if you'd just come with me…" he gestured toward the door.

"Of course." Snape agreed, pausing to look at Lexie.

"Alexandra… if you'll excuse us for one moment." Malfoy excused them, "Feel free to leaf through any book you wish." He said graciously.

"Thank you sir."

"_Lucius_…" he corrected her.

She smiled weakly, "Lucius…"

He smiled. Snape did not. And with that they were out the door, leaving it open a crack behind them.

Lexie bit her lip. She listened to their footsteps fade away down the hall. She set her wine glass down and tip-toed over to Malfoy's desk. Without wasting any time, she began wrenching out drawers and rummaging through them. Paperwork, quills, inkwells, documents from the ministry, letters from his wife, pictures of Draco, various harmless looking Potions, nothing "dark" so far. Some of the drawers had charms on them, sealing them shut. She committed these to memory for some time when she wasn't in such a rush. She couldn't mess around in one place for too long. This might be the only chance she got this evening to come up with something incriminating on Malfoy. Time was of the essence. She stood up and began going through some of the shelves near the books. She shuffled books aside, looked behind them, lifted up papers, overturned strange looking statues. She opened a glass case that looked like it had some dark artifact potential and struck gold. There were several "dark" looking things. Some shrunken heads, very old looking jewelry, his Death Eater mask and…

"What's this?" Lexie asked aloud, picking up a beautiful dagger. She held it up to the firelight. It had a short, shiny, silver, double-sided blade and a long black and silver handle. Engraved on each side of the handle was a jade serpent, encrusted with what looked like diamonds. Despite the newness of the blade, (which, by the way was still sharp, she nearly drew blood as she ran her finger along it) she could tell it was old… _very _old. The design of the snake was almost ancient.

Lexie was just pondering how she could somehow slip it into her cloak when a voice from behind her made her jump.

"Looking for something? Lucius Malfoy asked from the doorway.

Lexie whirled around, the dagger still in her hand. In the few moments that passed where the two started at each other, Lexie wondered wildly if this was obvious evidence of her snooping.

"Oh… I was just… admiring this dagger." She said, holding it out to him.

Malfoy arched an eyebrow, perhaps in disbelief. He then crossed the room.

"It's lovely…" Lexie said looking at the blade, shining dangerously in the firelight.

"Ahh…" Malfoy breathed as he reached her. "You have excellent taste." He said, taking it from her gently.

Lexie smiled nervously and hugged her arms around herself, waiting to see what he would do next. When he immediately said nothing, she spoke.

"I'd love to hear about it…" she said, moving in next to Malfoy who was admiring the dagger almost lovingly.

"This," Malfoy began, "Is the Serpent' Blade." He said reverently. "It is a very old artifact… very valuable; not only for its worth, but for its sentimental value as well as for its powers."

Lexie remained quiet, making mental notes and cueing him to go on with her eyes which were alight with rapt attention.

"No one knows its _exact _origin, but according to legend, at one point it belonged to Salazar Slytherin himself. From him, it passed down through several generations before fading into history… forgotten by all who should have remembered." He said, his eyes glazing over as though he was drifting back to another place in time.

"My great-great grandfather was lucky enough to run across it and recognize it for more than just a pretty heirloom. It passed to my grandfather, father and to me. One day it will pass to Draco and he will keep it, as I have, until the hour of need."

"What exactly does it _do_?" Lexie asked eagerly, feeling her pupils dilating at the sheer beauty of it as her eyes passed, blade to jewel-encrusted handle.

"This dagger has the ability to capture a witch or wizard's powers and hold them within it." He told her, carefully fingering the blade.

"Capture their powers?" Lexie asked incredulously.

"Once the powers are stored, they can be… redistributed." He explained vaguely.

"What exactly do you mean by 'redistributed'? You mean someone else could… steal their powers and use them himself?" Lexie asked.

"Theoretically, yes." Malfoy agreed. "However, it's been painfully under used in recent years."

"Why is that sir?" Lexie asked, almost afraid to hear his answer.

"No one has yet figured out exactly how to use it. Powers have been stolen… oh yes. However, they have not yet been redistributed successfully…" he said, sounding crestfallen.

"How would one 'redistribute' the stolen powers Mr. Malfoy?" Lexie asked before she could stop herself.

"Lucius." He corrected her, jerking her roughly from her daze.

"Lucius." She repeated. "Sorry."

Malfoy paused. "You're terribly inquisitive about this dagger." He said suspiciously. "You're not thinking of robbing me… are you Alexandra?"

"No! Of course not!" Lexie lied quickly. Perhaps too quickly.

Malfoy arched his blonde eyebrow again. _"This guy might be as bad as Snape!"_ she thought to herself as she measured his suspicion.

"I was just… curious… I guess…" she said, stumbling around. "You were saying about why no one's used it?" she reminded him, trying to turn the attention back to the dagger and away from her.

"Yes… once the powers are trapped… to redistribute them one must take the dagger into himself for the powers to be transferred." Seeing the confusion in her face, he went on.

"He must stab himself." He said bluntly.

Lexie's eyes snapped wide open. "That seems like an awful lot of agony to go through just to get someone else's powers." Lexie said cynically.

"Let me ask you something Alexandra…" he said, prowling around behind her and resting one cold hand on her bare shoulder. She looked down at it and felt her skin crawl and tingle at the same time.

He took the blade and used it to pull her hair away from the left side of her neck. She could feel its sharp tip dragging gently across her neck, leaving goosebumps on her skin as it made its way, painfully slowly, over her shoulder. She shivered.

He brought his mouth down next to her ear. "If you could have any power… anything in the world… what would it be?" he whispered, his breath warm on her neck.

She swallowed and tried to form coherent thoughts despite his free hand running down her arm and coming to rest on her hip. "To fly." She said simply.

"Without a broomstick… I assume." He didn't wait for an answer. "Imagine that you found someone who had the ability to fly. All it would take would be two simple thrusts of this dagger. With the proper medical attention, you could have what you'd been longing for. The power to fly…

"However, for unknown reasons," Malfoy said, his voice returning back to its regular tone as he moved away from her. "No one has ever survived a stab wound from the Serpent's Blade."

There was a deafening silence in which Lexie tried to imagine how many people had tried to use this power-stealing device and failed… forfeiting their life in exchange for the prospective of power. This was something that undoubtedly interested Malfoy. In fact, it inhibited _all _that _was _Malfoy. The insatiable desire for power.

"Drink?" he asked jovially, quite in contrast to the somberness of the legend he'd just told her.

He handed her the dagger for her to further examine, then picked up her empty glass and moved back over to the liquor cabinet. He was hidden behind one of the doors.

"Have you ever tried to use it Mr.…. Lucius?" she corrected herself.

"Me?" he asked. "No… but the thought is certainly there." He said, still behind the door of the liquor cabinet.

The clinking of glass on glass finally drew her attention away from the dagger. Malfoy reemerged, holding two glasses of red wine. He offered her one, while holding one close to himself. She accepted gratefully.

She crossed her arms and continued to think about the dagger and how she could smuggle it out of the house.

"_Well… it's probably too late now… he already knows that I'm interested in it. Hell, he flat out asked me if I was planning to steal it."_ Lexie thought wryly. _"No… there's definitely no way I can take it now… shit!"_

"Drink up!" Malfoy urged, smiling slyly. "To the newest Death Eater… here's hoping." Malfoy toasted and tapped his glass gently against hers.

Lexie smiled weakly and took a sip.

"Drink up, drink up!" he insisted again, "Lets finish these before your dear Potionsmaster returns. I know how he feels about you drinking." He said significantly.

Lexie laughed. This was both ironic and true. Lexie drank deeply of the dry red wine. Snape was willing to help her become a member of the most despicable organization known to wizard kind, yet he was opposed "underage" drinking. Even more ironic was the fact that she was not "underage" at all. She drained her cup.

Malfoy gestured to the love seat in the sitting area. She sat and relaxed into the soft black leather. _Merlin, _but it was comfortable.

Malfoy himself took the matching armchair across from her.

Lexie felt her body begin to go slack. She pushed herself up straight in her seat but she found her arms beginning to feel a bit like jell-o. Her eyes were growing hazy and the study became increasingly cloudy. She'd done her share of wine-drinking in her day… and two glasses of even the most potent wine wouldn't have been enough to reduce her to this state. Something was wrong…

Malfoy was watching her intensely. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"Sleepy." She replied before she even thought about it. "Listless and at the same time rather nervous."

Lexie blinked. She didn't even really realize that she _was _feeling all of those things.

"Why do you feel nervous?" he asked complacently.

"Because I don't feel right… and I feel like I'm being sat down for some kind of an interrogation." She blurted out.

Malfoy raised his eyebrows. "Perhaps you're right."

Then it dawned on her… "You drugged me!" she said, shocked.

He smiled in response, as though to say 'Yes I did… aren't I clever?'

"You put Veritaserum in my drink!" she added stupidly.

He nodded and continued to smile.

"Why?" she asked, appalled that she hadn't realized what he was doing while he was hidden in the liquor cabinet, out of her range of vision.

"I'll be asking the questions here this evening I think." He replied calmly. "Is there something about you that you don't want me to know?" he asked politely, sounding sickeningly like Snape.

"Yes. There are plenty of things about me I don't want you to know." Lexie made herself ready. Veritaserum was a very powerful truth potion; but it could be mastered; fooled… if one had a prepared mind. The problem was, she had no idea exactly how much she'd ingested. If he'd overdosed her, she may not be able to overpower it. Only a _very _powerful witch or wizard could do that.

"What exactly is it that you're hiding?" he asked.

"Lots of things. You'll have to be more specific." She said, hoping to nail him down to a more precise line of questioning. She'd dodged a deadly bullet with that one. If she hadn't mentally prepared herself, she might have told him everything… including her age, job and mission at Hogwarts. Inwardly, she wiped the sweat from her brow.

"What's your interest in the Serpent's Blade?" he asked, frowning. It was obvious that she had shut the door on his open-ended line of questioning and he was _not _happy about it.

"Well… it's obviously a very _dark _magical object… and I'm here to learn about being a Death Eater and all dark magical objects… am I not?" she turned the question on him. The best part was that she really _was _there to learn about being a Death Eater and dark magical objects… it was all in the wording.

"That is true." He agreed. "Did you plan on stealing it?" he asked.

"Yes." She admitted, seeing no harm in it. If nothing else it would distract him from the topic at hand… that being; what she was hiding from him.

"Did you plan on _using_ it?"

"No."

"Then why take it?" he asked, leaning forward in his chair eagerly.

"You said its worth a lot of money." She pointed out.

"Are you in need of money?"

"Everyone's in need of money, Mr. Malfoy." She said smartly.

"Not _everyone_ is in need of money." He said, meaning that _he _was in no need of money.

"_Snarky bastard." _She thought to herself.

"Should I worry about you slipping one of my valuable possessions into your bag every time I turn my back?" he asked, relaxing once again.

"No." she said, which wasn't a lie. Her job wasn't to rob the Malfoys blind. It was just to get enough evidence to send Malfoy on a permanent vacation to a lovely little island called Azkaban.

"That's good." He said approvingly. "You know in some places in the world," he said getting up to refill his glass, "They cut off the hands of thieves." He said somewhat pointlessly, for obviously he had no intentions of cutting off one of her hands.

"Lucky thing I didn't steal it then. Luckier that we don't live in one of those places I suppose." Lexie said sarcastically.

Malfoy laughed. "Lucky indeed." He said, returning to his seat. "_Luckier_," he continued, mocking her words, "That I like you… and it would be _quite _a shame to lose one of those beautiful hands."

"Where's Professor Snape?" she asked suddenly, ignoring his compliment.

"Don't you worry about him. He's just in the other room, helping Draco with a bit of school work."

"Blatant favoritism to boot." Lexie muttered, feeling impatient with him finding amusement in the situation.

"Ha!" Malfoy laughed loudly. "That's rich… coming from you, of all people." He said.

"I want to see him." Lexie demanded.

"In due time." He took a sip of his wine and placed his glass on the end table. "That brings me to my next question." He said, sitting down once again.

Lexie felt dread mounting. Snape as a segway… fantastic.

"What is your relationship with Severus?" he asked.

"He's supposed to be my teacher, isn't he?" she replied, emphasizing the _supposed_, subtly turning it into a question, rather than answering it.

"Yes, certainly. However, I meant on a more… _personal _level." He said.

"I don't understand what you mean." She said honestly.

"Are you attracted to him?"

"Yes." Lexie answered automatically, as though she'd been programmed to answer as such.

"Do you wish to sleep with him?" he asked with great interest.

"What!" Lexie gasped, shocked at his boldness. His proper attitude had just flown out the window with that question. It was _beyond_ inappropriate.

"You heard me." He said dangerously.

"I think that's a bit inappropriate, don't you?"

"Answer the question Alexandra." He said seriously. "Do you wish to sleep with Severus Snape?"

"I don't know… maybe… yes… I suppose I do." She answered as her thoughts formed.

"Really?" Malfoy looked nonplussed.

Lexie said nothing. She was too busy trying to wrap her brain around the cold hard fact that she apparently wanted to sleep with her mark… her teacher. "This is just fabulous." She thought.

"And what about me?" he asked with a dashing smile and Lexie was sure she saw his pearly white teeth sparkle in the firelight and thought there should've been a timely "ding", like on toothpaste commercials.

"What _about _you?"

"Do you find _me_ attractive?"

"Yes." She answered, unable to stop herself.

"If I were to ask you to become my mistress… what would you say?" he looked anxious.

This was _so _typical, she thought. Here was a guy who'd been smart enough to give her a good dose of truth serum, but was so arrogant that he wasn't even using it to extract _useful_ information. He seemed to have forgotten the fact that, earlier, he had been trying to extract her deep dark secrets. Now all he could think about was whether or not she would rather sleep with him or Snape.

"I would remind you that you're married, sir." She said significantly.

"And I would remind _you_… that married people have sex too… even if it isn't with each other."

No question had been asked, "No need to respond," she reminded herself.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Lexie pleaded with Snape in her mind to come back and intervene. She figured Malfoy was planning his next round of questions.

"Severus has told me your reasons for wanting to become a Death Eater. What I would like to know is if you think you'll make it through your initiation tasks… because frankly, I don't feel that you've got what it takes. In fact, you don't seem to have a bad bone in your body… other than being somewhat of a thief."

"What exactly is the question?" Lexie asked, hoping that he'd get tired of questioning her, or that the potion would wear off.

"Do you think you could ever really use magic to take someone's life?" he summarized.

"I don't know." She answered and supposed it was true.

"_Please! Please come back Professor!_" she willed him to come through the door. But she couldn't stall any longer.

"I suppose… if he or she deserved to die… or put someone that I cared about in danger… yes, I think I could… if it came to it…"

"How would you define 'deserve'… who would _deserve_ to die, in your opinion?"

Lexie's stomach dropped. "Bloody hell." She grumbled. These questions were getting tough to get around. _These _were good questions.

"Something wrong?" Malfoy asked innocently.

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"I'd rather not answer that question."

"Why not?"

But just then, the door swung open. It was Snape. Lexie had never been happier to see him, or anyone, for that matter, in her life.

"About time." She muttered as he came into the room.

"What's going on?" he asked, stopping just inside the doorway and looking between them, frowning.

"Nothing. Just getting to know your student a little better." Malfoy shrugged, not bothering to get up.

Snape looked skeptically at him. "What's wrong with her?" he asked, gesturing to Lexie, who had slid so far down on the couch that she was threatening to slide right off onto the floor.

When Malfoy didn't answer, he crossed the room and knelt down in front of Lexie.

"He drugged me. Veritaserum." She mumbled incoherently. But Snape understood.

"Is this true?" he snapped his head around so that he could see Malfoy.

Malfoy nodded casually.

"Why?" Snape asked.

"Aside from the fact that I found her rummaging through my things…" he paused and waited for a reaction from Snape. "I feel that perhaps she's hiding something from us. And you know, as well as I, that we have no secrets among us." He said significantly.

But Lexie never heard him. In fact, she couldn't hear much of anything. Her ears were ringing and she could no longer hold her eyes open. With Snape in the room, she stopped fighting the effects of the drug. She was safe as long as he was with her… or so she hoped.

"Nonsense Malfoy." Snape argued. "_You _know, as well as _I_, that our entire organization is _built _on deception and secrets." He looked back at Lexie. "We _all_ have skeletons in our closets." He said significantly.

Lexie's head lulled to the side. "How much did you give her?" he asked, cupping her face in his hand. She was unconscious.

"Just what was in the vial you gave me the last time you brewed it." Malfoy said in an offhand way, waving his hand around as though it was a throwaway question.

"You gave her _all_ of it!" Snape asked in shock, looking over his shoulder at the blonde man.

He, again, nodded casually.

"Lucius, one _drop _would have sufficed for your purposes here!" Snape shouted, "You've poisoned her, she could _die_."

"Hm… pity. Such a pretty thing." Malfoy cooed with no real regret in his voice.

Snape abandoned trying to make Malfoy understand the seriousness of the situation. It was a lost cause.

"Miss Bane?" he asked. She didn't answer. "Miss Bane?" He asked again, a little louder. The color was draining quickly out of her fair face. "Alexandra?"

She stirred. He noted her response to her first name.

"Alexandra?" he asked, once more.

"Hmm?" she groaned, but couldn't force her eyes open.

"Get up." He ordered, grabbing her arm and pulling her away from the back of the couch. He yanked her roughly to her feet. Her legs instantly crumbled beneath her. he put his arm around her back and began to drag her across the room toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Malfoy piped up.

"Back to the school." Snape barked.

"Oh but why? The night is young." Malfoy argued, opening his arms.

"She might not live to see the night get _old_." Snape said as he reached the doorway. "I have to get her back to my office to give her the antidote."

"There's an antidote for an overdose of Veritaserum?" Malfoy asked, skeptically.

Lexie's body was as limp and lifeless as a rag doll as Snape continued to half drag, half carry her out of the study.

Snape paused, "No… but I'll find one."

* * *

**A/N: HI THERE! remember me? i finally got a chance to post my latest chapter! i'd been working on this in my law & social policy notebook for like 2 months & never had the time to transfer it to my laptop! low & behold what summer break will do fora person! it's good to be back after, according to one of my favorite favorites, puddlemere, "long hiatus"- you crack me up! annnnnyyyyywayyyy... this was one of my favorite chapters to write so far... you get a little better feeling of how i envision malfoy... so freakin' smooth it's scary. almost snakelike... very slytherin of him! ha ha! plus snape gets to play hero & be snarky & irritable at the same time! its kinda fantastic! anyway, its nice & long... so hopefully it'll satisfy the taste of my avid readers! thanks to all... THREE OF YOU who reviewed the last chapter. that's why it took me so long to post since last time... not an abundance of reviews - if i get like 20 reviews for this chapter, i swear i'll have the next one up in 2 days! enjoy! AND REVIEW! please...**

dedication: this chapter is hereby dedicated to my wonderful little cousin megan... or "writer-in-disguise" - it was thanks to your hounding... i mean, persistance... that i finally managed to get this chapter up. especially after a fresh dose of scolding at the beach meeting the other night! LOL! 19 DAYS! WE'RE UNDER 20! WOO HOO! 19 days from now i could be sitting w/ my feet in the waves & my laptop on my lap writing this story! hard to think about snape while the beach though... can't see him sitting out in the sun w/ us... can't see him putting on sunscreen either... yeah & can't really see him drinking beer w/ me & your mom & marty... or swimming in the ocean... and can you IMAGINE what would happen if billy let him have a 5 gallon bucket of water when he wasn't looking (or WAS looking)! "**AVADA KEDAVRA!**"lol... ok, so its lucky for us all that snape lives in foggy old london - it suits him! the OBX is for the fleegers! 19 days 19 days!


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Snape pulled Lexie down the driveway and through the gate. Once they were clear of the anti-apparition barrier surrounding the Malfoy manor, he pulled her close. His arms were wrapped tightly around her back but she was as limp as a rag doll, her head lulled lifelessly backwards. Wondering how much time he had, he apparated, anxious to get back to the school.

He decided to forego the way back to the school via the Forbidden Forest in interest of saving potentially precious time. He made his way over to the gate and charmed it open. He checked around, warily to ensure that no one was watching their reentrance to the school grounds and slammed the gate back shut behind them. The chains slinked back up between the bars of the wrought iron gate and the lock closed itself with a decisive click.

He began making his way, not without some difficulty, over the corner of the grounds had to cross to reach the entrance of the castle nearest his classroom, office and personal quarters. The weather at Hogwarts had been significantly different than at the Malfoy's. Sleet drizzled from the sky, making the already snow-covered grounds slippery with a fresh, thick, layer of ice which Snape's heavy black boots only cracked through once every five steps or so. However, his footing only failed him once, consequently, Lexie slipped from his grasp. He reached down and instead of hauling her back to her useless feet, resigned his efforts of dragging her. He scooped her up into his arms, one arm behind her back, the other under her knees and carried her for the remainder of the way.

Despite his reputation during his own years at Hogwarts, where he was known as being scrawny and something of a runt (amongst other choice names), he had some strength in him. His frame was tall, his shoulders broad, his muscles wiry. He made short work of the rest of the journey.

Some minutes later, Snape placed his student gently on the sofa in his office and went to the store cupboard, looking for the most logical selection from his elaborate collection of antidotes to treat an overdose of Veritaserum. He battled with himself for a few seconds, between his two top options. He certainly didn't enjoy making split-second life-or-death decisions, but he had always been good at thinking on his feet. In the end he chose one which he had brewed himself rather than the store-bought one. He'd never had much faith in Potions made by anyone other than himself.

He strode back over to Lexie and forced it down her throat. Then he waited. The seconds were unnaturally, excruciatingly long. After a few minutes, she stirred. Slowly, she regained consciousness and the color returned to her face. Inwardly, and without explanation to himself, Snape breathed a sigh of relief.

Her dark eyes fluttered open and she looked around, disoriented.

"What happened?" she asked stupidly.

Snape leaned back on his desk and folded his arms over his chest. "I was rather hoping that you would tell me." He said coldly. Now that he knew that she was alright, the concern turned promptly to anger. Burning fury, unspeakable irritation.

Lexie forced her brain to begin to work.

"We were just having a drink… he was telling me about that dagger… and then…" Lexie squinted her eyes shut, trying to remember. She opened her eyes. "He drugged me. He gave me truth serum."

"Yes. He did. And can you explain to me how it is that you managed not to recognize what was happening?"

"I don't know… I didn't think – "

"Once again, we're back to YOU NOT THINKING!" he shouted suddenly, eliciting a small jump from Lexie, who was still trying to get her bearings.

They stared at each other.

"I don't understand – we're all supposed to be on the same side…why would he-"

"Who am I to fathom how Malfoy's twisted mind works?" he sighed. "The issue is not why, it is how. You are TOO INTELLIGENT to allow this sort of thing to happen Alexandra!" he said, exasperated.

Silence.

"What I need to know from you now… is what kind of questions he asked you while you were under the influence of the Veritaserum." Snape said, regaining his composure. He moved back around his desk and retook his seat. He slouched ever so slightly in his seat, perhaps an attempt at calmness; though his knuckles turning white whilst gripping the armrests of his chair rather gave away his remaining agitation.

Lexie's stomach turned over uncomfortably. She shifted in her seat and looked around the room for something to look at other than Snape.

"How did it begin?" he cued her, waving his hand in a forward circular motion.

Lexie frowned. She told him about how he had questioned her about the dagger and her intentions regarding it.

"Were you going to steal the Dragon's Blade?" Snape asked incredulously when she'd finished.

"I don't think that's any of your business." Lexie said hotly.

"Au contraire." He disagreed, in French.

"Bastard", she thought.

He raised an eyebrow, and it almost looked like a warning. Had he heard that?

"If you have some sort of problem with thievery, then that is probably something that we should discuss." He continued, his voice waspishly soft.

"I didn't steal anything and I don't have a problem! I've got a headache… can we finish the rest of this conversation in English please?" she spat.

He bowed his head in mock submission. "As you wish." He said, knowing he had gotten to her.

He paused a moment, the silence was unsettling.

"Continue… please…" he said politely.

"Anyway…" she said uncertainly. "It struck me as odd, once he'd asked me about the dagger… all he wanted to talk about was…" she faltered.

"Yes?" his silky voice laced with interest.

"Well…" she was stalling for time. Could she really repeat the questions that Malfoy had asked her? Her mind strayed back, trying to remember the exact line of questioning he'd used. She changed directions, leaving the more uncomfortable portions of the conversation for later.

"I just found it so strange, he spent the rest of the time asking me questions about himself. If I found him attractive. If I'd consider becoming his mistress." She'd been looking at her shoes, but stole a glance at Snape when she'd finished her sentence.

He made no move, other than to incline his left eyebrow a quarter of an inch.

"And what did you tell him?" Snape asked, though there were no signs of anything beyond professional interest in his voice.

"What? Are you kidding me?" Lexie blurted out.

"No. I am certainly not kidding, Miss Bane." He replied.

"Oh yeah, that's right… Snape doesn't 'kid'…" Lexie thought to herself in annoyance.

"How could you possibly think that I'd agree to something like that?"

"Call it a hunch." He said vaguely. "What was your response when he asked if you would consider becoming his mistress?"

"I… didn't exactly answer it." She said, biting her lip. "My response was, 'I would remind you that you are married.'"

"And how did he react?" he said promptly. It was as though she was being interrogated by a Muggle police officer. All that was missing was the two-way mirror and the bright light shining in her eyes.

"He said that married people have sex too… even if it's not with each other."

Snape sniffed, but Lexie wasn't sure if it was in amusement or disapproval.

"Malfoy has never been a big believer in monogamy. He has several mistresses. All Death Eaters do." He said significantly.

Lexie committed that last bit of information to memory.

"But sir, why would he waste a good batch of truth serum on asking me questions about whether or not I wanted to sleep with him? Wouldn't it have been more useful and practical to ask me questions about my history, my true reasons for wanting to become a Death Eater… questions that actually had some weight behind them? Relevant questions that I might have lied when answering?"

Snape nodded, knowingly. "That's the interesting thing about individuals who are so power mad, conceited and over-confident, Miss Bane." He said wisely.

"You'll find… that they are just as insecure as the rest of us. When they have an opportunity to do something important… they often spend so much time gloating about what they are about to do… looking for some sort of confirmation of the position of power that they are in, that they miss the point of what they're trying to accomplish, or the opportunity to accomplish it at all."

"I'm not sure I understand." Lexie said, honestly.

"Take Malfoy, this evening, for instance. He had the perfect opportunity to find out the answers to all of the important questions that you needed to be asked. Instead, he missed his objective all together in exchange for a miniscule bit of reassurance about himself. It's always about him."

"Like the bad guys in movies who spend an hour pointing a gun at a good guy and talking about how they're going to kill them and be worshipped for it… but in the end, they fail to notice the other good guy sneaking in behind them and foiling their plan." Lexie connected the dots.

Snape nodded. "What else did he ask you?" he pressed onward with his line of questioning.

"He… uh… he also… wanted to know what kind of a relationship I had with you." she watched him intently. He didn't flinch. So she continued.

"Then he asked… if I was… attracted to you and if I wished to sleep with you." she blurted out that last bit as fast as she could. Somehow, it made it seem as though it was less important if she didn't spent a lot of time saying it.

"And…" he cut her off. "What did you tell him?" He didn't sound the slightest bit happy about that particular topic being brought up.

"Do you honestly not know?" she said, frustrated that he'd even need to ask such a question after all this time.

He made no reply. She sighed. This conversation had gone round and round and she was beginning to feel dizzy.

"I'd think it was rather obvious how I felt about you by now…" she paused. "But… perhaps I haven't been clear?" she posed it as a question, hoping that perhaps he'd respond. Her heart was racing… her brow was beginning to glisten with sweat. She had no idea how fine a line she was walking. He was so hot-cold when it came to their non-working relationship.

"I told him yes… to all of the above." She finally answered his question.

He looked away.

She pushed herself forward and made to get up.

"Don't." Snape ordered.

But she disobeyed and went to him on wobbly legs.

He was about to reach out to steady her, but didn't.

She stood in front of him, bravely. "Professor…" she said softly. She reached out to touch his face, to feel the physical contact with him that she'd been longing for.

He jerked his head away tetchily and pushed her hand back toward her.

"Don't do this." He warned her and his eyes flashed her a warning.

"Do what?"

"Don't make this something it's not." He ordered.

"And what is it 'not'?" she asked immediately, emphasizing the last word.

"It is not a relationship."

"Then what is it?" she asked, standoffishly, shrugging her shoulders.

"It is a dictatorship. I give orders, you carry them out. End of story."

"Really? That's the end of the story? After everything-"

"Don't be melodramatic." He cut her off. "That is the end of the story… and it's the end of your evening as well. You made a colossal mistake this evening Miss Bane."

"A colossal mistake!" she shouted. "Exactly what kind of a mistake is it that you think I made? I thought I played my cards rather well!"

"You let him believe that there is more to our relationship than what there is. Which creates a problem, because he now thinks he has leverage. He will use your feelings to manipulate you into doing things for him… Now… perhaps it's time for me to be clear about something." He said seriously after a moments pause.

Lexie gulped. This wasn't going to be good.

"Our relationship is student-teacher. That is all."

"Funny." Lexie sneered. "I think the last time you said that to me, you'd just finished sticking your tongue down my throat."

Snape slammed his hands down on his desk, creating an echoing slam, that rang within the stone walls of his office.

Lexie jumped.

"Out!" he shouted, his voice cracking a little bit.

It seemed as though most of their meetings ended with him screaming at her to get out of his office. Why was that?

"You are out of line Miss Bane. Now, out!"

Lexie left, wisely perhaps. She didn't think she was mentally prepared for the situation to escalate any further than it already had, as things so often did between them.

She wanted to yell back at him. She wanted to remind him that he was the one who made that move on her. That it could've ended with an innocent kiss… but that he had taken it to the next level. But she didn't.

Snape watched her go. She crossed the room in a zigzag pattern… kind of like someone trying to escape a charging crocodile. She didn't slam the door… he had expected her to.

Once she was gone he sighed heavily and rubbed his hand over his face roughly, raking his fingers into his shiny black hair. His fingers then wound themselves around the wiry strands and pulled, harder than necessary, in frustration.

"Bloody hell." He said aloud. In retrospect… she hadn't been entirely out of line… he had. He lied to her. He looked her in the eye and lied. The fact of the matter was that there was much more to their relationship than a student-teacher scenario. She had reached him in a way that no one else had… but he could never admit that, not even to himself.

The whole thing was becoming too much. He'd been growing attached to her and he hated himself for it. He had enough complications in his life without adding another teenager wanting a relationship with him to the mix. He felt his anger increasing. He'd done this. He'd made it what it was by giving in to her. By holding her, by touching her, by kissing her, by letting her in… by letting her get too close. In the beginning it had been lighthearted fun for him. He would bait her, just to see if she'd bite. And she did. He baited her to see if he could have her. And now he had his answer.

He'd promised himself a long time ago that he would never be dependant on anyone else… other than himself. And especially a woman. Especially a 17 year old student / Death Eater trainee. He had known that he would have to put a stop to this eventually… before it went any further between them than it already had… and tonight seemed like the perfect opportunity.

He'd used her mistake to create an argument and the argument to put a stop to the games that they'd been playing. And by doing so… he'd gotten what he'd wanted. Hadn't he? If this was what he wanted… then why did he suddenly feel empty inside in her absence?

His life had been frustrating, nay borderline intolerable with her in it. She drove him crazy. She made him want to rip his hair out. She gave him migraines. But if life was so terrible when she was in it… what had it been before? Had things been going well for him? Certainly not… And what would happen now? Now that he had made perfectly clear that he didn't want to see any more of her than necessary. Would his life improve? Only time would tell.

…

Weeks passed with only the occasional Snape "sighting", as Lexie liked to refer to them as to herself. "Snape Sightings" usually occurred during a Potions lesson or during an awkward passing in one of the corridors which involved an uncomfortable silence or an obvious evasion of one another's eyes.

It was silly… they were both adults. There was no need for them to avoid the issue which was so obviously the elephant in the middle of the living room between them. Initially she thought avoidance would make the situation easier on her. But as time passed, she began to second guess herself. The strain that came from pretending that she didn't mind not being near him, hearing his voice or feeling his hands on her was beginning to wear on her. Yet, somehow he exhibited none of these same signs. He seemed to go about his business as usual, as though there had never been anything between them at all.

This irritated Lexie on several levels, but foremost because it severely hampered her mission, which, in Snape's absence, she'd had a lot of time to think about.

Following the night at the Malfoy's, it was now quite clear to her why she'd been having trouble focusing. It was now undeniable. She had some deep-seated feelings for Snape. And she hadn't the slightest idea why… it wasn't as though he was terribly kind, generous, attractive, rich… in fact, he was nothing that she'd ever even considered wanting in a man. But the fact remained, her feelings were becoming more and more difficult to ignore due to the fact that Snape was going out of his way to ignore her at all costs.

The weeks turned into a month in which he didn't ask her to stay after class. And even more amazingly still, was that, despite her best efforts which included a sassy attitude when he came in close proximity with her during class and below average performance in class, she'd still somehow managed to avoid receiving any detentions.

As she was returning from the greenhouses during a rather soggy Herbology lesson with the Gryffindors, she hurried and caught up with her good friend Carrie, who was, suspiciously not with her new boyfriend, Oliver Wood. Carrie was one of the only ones who knew that Lexie was now living in her own dorm room, rather than with some other "nameless" classmates.

They strolled down the hall, discussing the Hogsmead weekend coming up at the end of the month. They were just throwing around the idea of attending Hogsmead to pick up some supplies when Snape turned the corner, just ahead of them.

"Ugh… don't look now." Carrie muttered under her breath. "It's the essence of happiness." She said sarcastically.

Snape's scowl deepened as he saw the two girls whispering as he drew nearer. He slowed down, his robes fluttering in his wake.

"Seeeeee yaaaaa…." Carrie murmured, quickly darting into a lavatory to her right and away from Snape.

Lexie stopped, flabbergasted, "Carrie!" she said, indignantly, her jaw hanging open.

Snape slowed to a halt and looked at Lexie, who had nowhere else to look except right back at him. Her stomach was flip-flopping unpleasantly and her heart was pounding in her chest so hard, she was amazed that he couldn't hear the thundering.

His eyes narrowed on her for a moment. His jaw was set… perhaps he was grinding his teeth. For a moment, she thought he might speak… but before she could even begin to think of something to say, in a flourish of robes, he was gone again. Just that fast.

He left her staring after him, drop-jawed. Lexie huffed a sigh of frustration and headed off to her dormitory, making a mental note to give Carrie a piece of her mind the next time they saw each other.

Later that evening, she was lying across her bed on her stomach, in the room that Snape had arranged for her, tapping her quill on her Potions book and not working on her Potions essay. She was thinking about him and whether or not he'd ever bother speaking to her again. What would happen if he decided to ignore her for the rest of the year? Not only would it ruin her mission and any shimmer of hope of retaining her job, but as she was beginning to realize… she would miss him.

Lexie closed her ink well, slammed her book shut and threw her quill across the room. She was too distracted to work and decided a shower would serve her best. She pulled the pins out of her hair and let it drape down unceremoniously as she entered her bathroom.

When she felt that she'd sufficiently washed the memories of the day away, she stepped out onto her white terrycloth bathmat and reached for a towel. She patted her face dry and wrapped her hair up into a turban. She grabbed another towel to wrap around her then leaned over the counter and wiped off the mirror so that her reflection was visible. She frowned and leaned in closer. From where she was standing it looked as though she had –

"Bags under my eyes!" she gasped, examining the heavy dark circles that had appeared under her chocolate colored eyes. "A person could pack groceries in those! I can't be old enough to start worrying about this sort of problem yet!" she said to her scandalized reflection.

She stood back, put her hands on her hips and sighed. "Well… I suppose I haven't been sleeping very well lately…" she said, biting her bottom lip. "And I have been under a lot of stress." She said, trying to justify them to herself. "And… its entirely Snape's fault." She rationalized.

Look at what he'd done to her! He'd given her bags under her eyes!

"What's next? Gray hair!" she thought irritably.

She came to the conclusion that a good night's sleep might be just the ticket. It was a Thursday evening and the weekend was within her grasp. If she got enough rest tonight to get her through the next day, she could devote the weekend to some much needed R and R.

She pulled the towel off of her head, retrieved a hairbrush from the counter and left the bathroom, brushing out her long, wet hair. She shivered upon entering her bedroom. It was cold and damp, in noticeable contrast to the steamy hot bathroom. She tossed her hairbrush on the end of her bed and went to her closet to find some pajamas. She frowned at herself in the full-length mirror, trying not to notice those evil dark circles, which seemed to be becoming more pronounced by the second. She swung the door open and pulled a tank top and a pair of shorts off of a shelf and stepped backward to shut the door.

But she changed her mind.

"I have to see him." She thought suddenly. She couldn't stand the thought of one more sleepless night, tossing and turning… being haunted by the rift that had grown between them. She had no idea what she was going to say or do once she was standing in front of him… she only knew that she had to go. Things simply couldn't go on in this manner any longer.

It was just before curfew, so she dressed at top speed. A pair of light-colored Muggle jeans with holes in them and an off the shoulder black sweater. She dashed out the door and through the corridors, making her way over the familiar path, somewhat stealthily toward Snape's dungeon office.

She'd nearly reached his door when she felt a strange sensation in her pocket, against her right thigh. She absentmindedly jammed her hand down inside the pocket and retrieved an odd coin. The ministry coin. It was glowing red and hot to the touch. Snape was leaving the castle.

**a/n -** hi there! sincere apologies for my long "hiatus"! i've been struggling w/ a severe case of writers block. yeah - we all know what that's like! i bet i've sat down w/ this chapter 30 times this summer... & not gotten ANYWHERE. finally i had to call in some backup. my lovely cousin - writer-in-disguise - had to straighten me out & even did a little editing. i won't be surprise to get a few less than "outstanding" reviews on this chapter... i feel like it's a little choppy... i'm open to taking suggestions! but... please no flames! wait til you get to the next chapter... it'll be better! we're winding down here kids... nearing the finish line!

ON ANOTHER NOTE... PLEASE REVIEW! I DIDN'T GET **ANY** REVIEWS ALL SUMMER ON OLD CHAPTER... SOOOO... TO ALL YOU LURKERS OUT THERE... PLEASE DO ME THE HONOR OF LEAVING JUST A SHORT REVIEW... IT KEEPS ME MOTIVATED! ... see what happens when i don't get any encouragement? we go 3 months w/o an update! so please review! did i mention i'd like it if everyone reviewed?


	35. Chapter 35

**a/n: WARNING - there are adult themes in this chapter (L/S). just an fyi if you're not old enough to be reading it... then you shouldn't be reading it... lol.**

Chapter 35

"_Shit_!" Lexie swore under her breath. Without thinking about it, she sprinted to the end of the hallway and ducked under the tapestry that Snape had led her through on their first trip to the Malfoys. She lit her wand and took the crumbling stone stairs two at a time, jumping the last five and tumbling out the door into the night.

Letting her instincts come back to her, Lexie dashed across the soggy grounds to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. She didn't even consider the possibility that someone passing by one of the upper windows of the castle might spot her. Hopefully her intuition about where Snape was about to go was right. There was no time for error. The coin had already begun to grow cool; which meant that he was already off of Hogwarts grounds and had apparated to some unknown location. She had no choice but to roll the dice.

Cold rain was coming down in an annoyingly steady mist, making her feel chilled to the bone instantly. And no wonder; she'd left the castle in such a rush that she hadn't thought to grab her cloak. Then again, she hadn't planned on leaving the castle at all. Her neck and shoulders were completely exposed to the elements.

Spring was fast approaching and the trees and bushes were sporting new buds, thus making the foliage more dense and, consequently, difficult to navigate, especially for someone in a terrible rush. She tripped and stumbled her way through the corner of the forest, rushing toward the clearing in which she could apparate. A particularly sharp branch had raked across her bare shoulder and left a deep gash in her skin. Another more springy branch made a similar scratch on her left cheek, just below her eye. She could feel the blood beginning to ooze down her face. She wiped it unceremoniously away w/ the cuff of her sleeve and continued on.

Upon diving out of the forest over top of a rather large jagger bush, she turned on the spot and with a _crack_! She apparated to Knockturn Alley.

Her hunch about where Snape was headed had not failed her. Just as she was getting her bearings, she caught a glimpse of a dark cloak whipping around the corner with a _swish_. She sprinted down the street, her shoes splashing in puddles, soaking her feet through to her socks.

As she approached the corner, she couldn't help but be vividly reminded of all of her meetings with Snape that had happened on this street. None of them had ended very well for her. She figured her odds of things winding up badly tonight were probably against her. She slowed down and pressed her back against the wall, then leaned out around the corner. She saw Snape striding down the street.

An old hag banged shoulders with him, presumably because each was too stubborn to yield the right of way to the other. The collision barely broke his stride. Lexie was hardly surprised when Snape came to a halt just outside of that dirty old pub in the outskirts of Knockturn. The one he'd frequented during the summer months while Lexie was shadowing him regularly. But he didn't go inside… Lexie was peeking around the corner from within yet, another creepy, ominous looking alleyway.

He appeared to be looking for someone. Another Death Eater perhaps? Lexie crouched down, preparing for a long wait… but she didn't have to wait long.

She stood up as a tall, lean figure approached him. She dared to poke her head around the corner. The figure was hooded and his or her face was hidden. It seemed to glide rather than walk. Graceful, delicate… a _woman_. Lexie felt her heart skip a beat. She'd never met a female Death Eater before… not _technically_. _What were they up to_?

As the woman stopped in front of Snape, she removed her hood with long, slender fingers and shook out a long mane of white blonde, shiny hair. Her eyes were heavily lidded, mysterious looking. She moved in close to Snape and spoke into his ear. Lexie's eyes were fixed on the woman's lips, which were a startling shade of blood red. The woman's hand trailed down Snape's forearm and stopped at his wrist. He did not draw away. He muttered something under his breath to her, something which Lexie could not make out for the rain was now coming down liberally, causing a steady pitter-patter on the brick street.

She kept a hold of his wrist and gave him a tug toward the door to the pub. Snape resisted, only for a moment, long enough to give a glance up and down the street. Lexie withdrew back into the alley with an inaudible gasp. Had he spotted her? Unwisely, perhaps, she waited a second, then leaned back around the corner, just far enough to see the entrance to the pub. The door was beginning to close. He'd gone inside with her.

_Probably just for a drink… to talk about business…_ Lexie said to herself, though she wasn't sure she believed it. She got up, slowly and tip-toed around the side of the building. There was a small dingy, circular window just next to the door.

She peered through it just in time to see Snape lean across the counter to speak in an undertone to the bartender. The bald, sinister looking barkeep nodded and turned his back to them for a moment. He reached under the counter and retrieved an object that Lexie couldn't see. Snape traded several coins out of his pocket for the item that the bartender was now placing in Snape's hand.

Once the exchange had been made, the woman retook Snape's hand, towing him up a set of stairs in the back of the bar. She glanced over her shoulder at him and smiled slyly.

Lexie felt the bottom of her stomach drop out. They were going upstairs… there was only _ever _one kind of "upper room" in a bar. The bar was also an inn. Snape had just rented a room… and he was taking that _woman_ upstairs with him. Lexie's head was spinning and she had the unshakable feeling that she was about to be sick.

It was then that the weigh of the last conversation she'd had with Snape hit her with full force. "_Our relationship is student-teacher… that is all_." His words rang clear in her head. He'd _actually _meant it.

Lexie felt her eyes prickling as she walked slowly back into the alley. Her teeth chattered slightly together and her lips were quivering uncontrollably. This couldn't be happening. She slid down against the rain washed wall of the tavern, hugging herself tightly. She blinked her eyes closed… and then the tears came. She couldn't stop them. She let her head drop down to her chest and she cried silently. She didn't bother wiping the tears away. The rain was camouflaging them anyway.

She felt so stupid… so juvenile. He'd made a fool of her. How had she let this happen? When had he taken complete control over her? She tried to think back. When had this whole thing stopped being about Snape's guilt or innocence and started being about her _life_? She couldn't remember…

She thought about how she'd looked at Snape with such a sense of respect earlier that year. On the days where she thought he was 'good'. He'd played the part of a teacher, mentor and Death Eater flawlessly. It was virtually impossible to tell which side he was _actually _on. Yet, she'd looked up to him for all that he did. Teaching the morning after being badly beaten. Looking confident and unshaken after all of the horrors he'd seen. But it was hard to think of this man with any shred of respect at the moment. A Hogwarts teacher out for an evening rendezvous with a racy looking woman… "_A Hogwarts teacher or else a Death Eater_." She reminded herself. She shook her head.

Lexie had no idea how long she sat there. She only knew that when she finally stopped crying and looked around her, she was sitting in a rather large puddle and soaked from head to toe. She didn't know exactly why she was still sitting there… after all this time. Did she _really _want another confrontation with him? What would she say when he finally emerged, his worldly needs satisfied. Part of her wanted to humiliate him by revealing that she knew what he'd been up to… yet another part just wanted an answer… _why_?

Some time later, Lexie heard the door of the pub bang open. The woman emerged and swaggered up the street, deeper into Knockturn Alley. Another moment passed before Snape himself appeared on the doorstep. He took a moment to fasten his cloak and stepped into the alley in front of her. She got clumsily to her feet and waited for him to get a bit closer.

"Friend of yours?" her voice came in a dangerously soft whisper, drifting out of the shadows.

Snape stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder. He turned slowly and looked into the darkness of the alley, willing his eyes to focus on the voice… though, he already recognized it without effort.

"You might say that." He said, his voice calculating. She could tell he was choosing his words carefully. He took a step closer. Lexie did likewise.

"Who is she?" Lexie said, her dark silhouette becoming clearer to Snape as he stepped off the main street.

"An acquaintance… suffice it to say." He said as though warning her not to ask any further questions, though, he knew it wouldn't end there.

"Funny…" she went on recklessly, her words forming before she'd really given them much thought. She glared down the street in the direction the other woman had left in. "I never would've pegged you as the type to go for a blonde." She said acerbically, rounding on him

Snape's eyes flashed in what light there was in the alley. But he said nothing.

"Ha." Lexie laughed, even though she found this situation _anything _but funny. "Interesting choice of company… _Professor_." She said, her voice dripping with contempt. She turned gracefully to face him.

"What are you doing here Miss Bane?" he asked softly, surveying her rain soaked figure.

"I guess I could ask you the same thing… but why bother reiterating what we already know?" she said circling him predatorily. She stopped behind him.

He turned again to face her.

She shook her head. "It's alright. You don't need to explain yourself to me." She said, though, she couldn't have meant it less.

"I am going to ask one more time… _What _are you doing here?" he asked, and this time she knew his patience was wearing thin.

"I was coming to see you. I couldn't stand the thought of one more day passing without speaking to you. But you weren't there… I had to know what you were up to without me… and now I have my answer." She blurted out, throwing her hands up in the air wildly.

"So I guess there's nothing left to say. Don't worry… you've made your point. Student-teacher. I got it." She said, angry tears still leaking from her dark eyes.

"Goodnight… _Professor_."

Just as she was about to storm out of the alley, a firm hand grasped her just above the elbow. Before she even knew what was happening, she'd been swung around, full circle and slammed against the brick wall. Snape was pinning her against the side of the building. He found her other tiny wrist and crushed them both into the wall at her sides. His feet were practically on top of hers and he leaned in close to her as he spoke, some of his dark hair falling gracefully into his face. Lexie watched, intrigued, as a raindrop slid down one of the strands and dropped off the end.

Feeling her breath trembling on his neck, he asked, "What exactly do you think went on here tonight?" he let his nose brush the side of her face gently as he breathed the question into her ear.

The hairs on the back of Lexie's neck stood on end as his deep baritone voice reverberated in her ear.

She swallowed down her fear and nausea and spoke with as much confidence as she could muster. After all, she knew what she had seen, "Well, I think that speaks for itself." She said mockingly. A dangerous move when he was so obviously in the dominant position.

Now it was Snape's turn to laugh humorously at her. "My…" he paused to tilt his head and look at her, his black eyes gleaming in the flickering, guttering candlelight coming from the pub. "Mistress?"

"Let go of me." She said, struggling against his firm grip on her wrists. She suddenly didn't want to continue this conversation with him any longer. She didn't want to hear what he had to say anymore than she liked the fact that he had somehow managed to get the upper hand in it all.

"Is that what you think?" he asked curiously, sensing her discomfort at his use of the word 'mistress'. And he relished it.

"I said," she growled through clenched teeth. "Let go of me." She tried to push him away but his full weight was crushing her into the wall. He was much too strong for her to overpower him.

"Well?" he asked again in a more demanding voice, "Is it?"

She turned her face away from him.

"Oh…" he surmised her answer. He watched her eyes. Her lashes were fluttering open and shut more often than usual. He suspected that all of the water running down her face was not due to the rain. More than one tear had been shed while she'd waited for him this evening.

"Well… it pains me to disappoint you… after you've clearly put a lot of thought into making up this elaborate storyline… a Death Eater, posing as a Hogwarts teacher, sneaking off for a midnight tryst with a street walker, or another Death Eater." He went on.

"However… this meeting which took place tonight, was strictly business."

"Right. _Some_ business." She spat back in his face.

"I am not about to argue with you Miss Bane. If you insist on acting like a petulant child and believing your own story instead of mine… then I suppose I cannot stop you. But there's something else…" he said mysteriously.

Lexie continued to not look at him.

"Is that… a bit of … _jealousy…_ that I sense? Hmm?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Don't flatter yourself." She said, trying to sound bitter… but it was difficult as his hand had released her and was now tracing a line down her neck causing goosebumps to appear all over her. His finger trailed down along her shoulder. His mouth then followed the path that his finger had taken. He leaned in and placed a strategic kiss on her neck, just under her ear. She breathed out shakily. Then another just below that. Another on the nape of her neck… one on her shoulder.

"Are you sure?" he asked, continuing his ministrations eliciting a sigh from her which she tried and failed to stifle.

"Say it." He demanded. "Tell me you were jealous…"

She swallowed and felt her eyes drift closed. "I was jealous." She said before she could stop herself.

He laughed quietly into her hair. "You wished it was _you _that I was taking to that upper room… didn't you?"

"Yes…" she breathed.

"Look at me." He said suddenly. "Open your eyes."

She obeyed. She felt her stomach clench as she locked eyes with him.

His mouth descended on hers and he kissed her fiercely. Their lips tangled for some time before his tongue intruded her mouth. The kiss deepened and grew… _frantic_. His hand that had been cupping her face traced the same line down her neck, across her breast (she gasped) and came to rest on her waist. His fingers slid under the hem of her sweater and came to rest on her bare hip. She was only vaguely aware that her hands, which had, only moments ago, been struggling to push him away were now tangled in his hair, pulling him into her.

He pulled away first and she moaned in protest.

"You know…" he said, slightly out of breath. "They do not rent rooms by the hour here…" he said significantly.

She stared at him. "What are you saying?" she asked in disbelief. Could he _possibly _be suggesting what she _thought _he was suggesting?

"I am saying that we should not waste it… Come upstairs with me."

They watched each other silently for a moment. This was going to change everything… no matter what her response was. Finally, she nodded.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Yes." She replied.

He grabbed her wrist again and pulled her back to the door of the pub. He pulled it outward and pushed her gently through the doorway. His hand remained on the small of her back as he navigated her through the small tables and around the bars patrons to the stairs in the back. It was then that he took the lead again and half dragged her up the stairs behind him.

They were kissing again before they'd even managed to get the door open. They stumbled over the threshold, Snape slamming the door unceremoniously behind them. Lexie was struggling against the fastenings of Snape's cloak never breaking the contact between their lips. But her hands seemed to have lost their dexterity and she fumbled with the clasp of his cloak for several frenzied seconds before it finally dropped to the floor around their feet. She then went to work on the buttons of his high collar.

Snape was having far less difficulty in removing _her _clothing, as her sweater was already off the shoulder as it was. She found herself topless in a matter of seconds. He began to steer her towards the modest looking double bed that acted as the room's centerpiece. Lexie's legs caught the edge of the bed and they toppled onto it.

They didn't speak. It was quiet. It was foreign. It was hot!

_This was taking too long… _Lexie managed to think as she finished off the last of the buttons of his outer robe… she pushed it off of his shoulders only to find him wearing a long sleeved white dress shirt with… more buttons. She growled in frustration.

Snape pulled off her shoes, one at a time, then went for her belt before bending to kiss her again. He tugged at her jeans until they were down around her knees, revealing her slim, muscular thighs. Now it was Snape's turn to emit a faint growl in the back of his throat as his eyes moved over her flat, rising and falling stomach, down over her slender legs right down to her perfectly pedicured toes. Lexie kicked the jeans off onto the floor.

His hands were all over her, exploring and distracting Lexie from her task of ridding him of his shirt. He was laying on top of her properly now, suckling on her neck roughly. Lexie tilted her head back and allowed him better access.

Suddenly and without warning, he flinched, gasped and rolled partially off of her.

"What? What's wrong?" Lexie asked, stunned, looking up at him.

It was only then that she noticed that he was gripping his left forearm. He flicked the button of the sleeve open and rolled it upward. She watched him with great interest. Sudden realization hit her. He shoved the sleeve up to his elbow and revealed an ugly black tattoo which appeared to be emitting a faint amount of steam.

He sighed heavily. "Damn it." He pushed himself upright. "I have to go."

Lexie didn't argue… she wanted to. She wanted to tell him, "Screw the Death Eaters! I've been waiting too long for this! We might never get this chance again!" but she merely nodded. He got up quickly and began fixing the buttons to his shirt.

Lexie sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. "What's going on?" she asked as she bent and picked up his robes.

"I don't know." He answered, as he finished the topmost button.

She handed them to him and he swung them around his shoulders and started on the buttons hurriedly.

"Listen to me." He said, turning towards her while he concentrated on fastening his robes closed. "Something dangerous is happening if I'm being summoned. You need to get back to the castle immediately. _Do not _be seen." He said, looking up at her while speaking his last words.

Lexie nodded solemnly. She picked up his traveling cloak and offered it to him. He paused for a moment to take it and her hands. "Keep it." He said, releasing her hands and straightening his collar.

"I'll wait for you." She said, taking hold of the front of his robes. He stared down at her and looked as though he wanted to say something. She stood on her tiptoes and he leaned down to meet her. She kiss him, softly this time… and only for a moment. Their foreheads were still together after they had broken the kiss.

"Be safe." She whispered. He nodded and crossed the room briskly. His hand was on the doorknob when he turned suddenly.

"I didn't mean for this to happen…" he said, sounding sincerely disappointed.

She frowned.

"This." He said, holding out his left forearm, indicating the Dark Mark.

He must have read her thoughts, or it was written all over her face. "_This_…" he gestured to the room and to her. "_This_… I knew would happen… it was only a matter of time."

And with that he turned and left the room, leaving Lexie standing clutching his cloak in her trembling hands.

**a/n: **so... how'd i do? this is my 1st attempt at this kind of a scene. it feels sleezy to write it... but i don't think it was TOO terribly graphic... anyway - this was VERY enjoyable to write! and i wrote it b/c i got an IMMEDIATE review of the last chapter i posted! so - do me a favor & review BOTH CHAPTERS! reviews keep me motivated! & motivation keeps me writing!

special thanks to writer-in-disguise for keeping me on track! she's gone so far as to threaten to show up on my doorstep with a pitchfork & torch if i didn't get a chapter posted... yeah... that made me a little nervous - so here's 2! i always look forward to your reviews! you rock cuz!

puddlemere united - happy birthday!

popess2 - thanks for the review! no more 3 mo. long hiatus'! he he!


	36. Chapter 36

**a/n**: this chapter is dedicated to Fulleree! who helped me get around my writers block! strange how much we think alike! see what you think of this chapter & where i did it justice!

on another note... i've managed to escape my frightening, pyromanical, pitchfork-weilding cousin by posting this chapter within 10 days of the last! LOL! love you cuz! he he!

PLEASE REVIEW! keep that writers block away!

Chapter 36

Lexie looked down at the cloak in her quivering hands. She'd nearly had sex with her teacher… no, her mark. She shook her head and tried to get herself together. She put the cloak down gently on the bed and bent to retrieve some of her clothing from the floor. It was then that she remembered; she was supposed to be following Snape.

"Bloody hell." She muttered as she stuffed one of her feet through the leg of her jeans. Her toes got caught in the rip in the knee and she tumbled to the hardwood floor, swearing loudly. She rubbed her elbow which she had landed on rather roughly, then proceeded to put her foot through the appropriate leg hole. She yanked on her sweater and grabbed the cloak.

Just then there was a crash that sounded like it had come from somewhere in the bar area on the ground floor beneath her. She looked down at the floor stupidly and wondered what could have possibly been going on down there. _"Probably a couple of drunks having it out…"_ she figured as she wrenched the door open and stepped out into the dimly lit hallway.

Lexie turned to close the door and heard tables scraping and loud voices drifting up the stairs. She'd have to be careful when she left… it wouldn't be good to be found here… no indeed.

She hurried to the end of the corridor, only to collide with someone. Once again she found herself back on the floor. Whoever she'd run into hadn't been as unlucky. She looked up, rubbing her forehead which had connected with the other's elbow or something…

"Lexie?" said an astounded voice.

"Sophie!" Lexie gasped.

"What are you doing here?" Sophie Storms asked, extending her a hand.

Lexie took her hand and allowed her boss to pull her to her feet.

_Oh, this was bad… this was really bad…_

"I er… I was…" Lexie formulated a story as fast as she could. "I was following Snape. I thought he came up here." She lied fluently.

"Really?" Sophie said, sounding confused. "We sent Shacklebolt because we thought you'd missed the page."

"Oh… um… no, I got it. It just took me longer than I'd planned to get out of the castle." And she mumbled something about bed checks and a curfew.

Sophie's eyebrows contracted. "Oh."

"Um… what's going on down there?" Lexie asked, changing the subject before things got sticky.

"We got an anonymous tip that there was some Death Eater activity going on in here. So we're doing a thorough search." Sophie told her.

"So what's all the yelling about?" Lexie wanted to know.

"Oh, that's the bartender. He's yelling because we're destroying his pub and driving away his customers." Sophie replied.

Lexie nodded.

"So… you followed Snape here?" Sophie continued her annoying line of questions which was beginning to make Lexie feel unavoidably uncomfortable.

"Yeah… I got caught up in the Forest for a bit. But I saw him come in here." She said nervously.

"I thought you said you had to avoid whoever was doing bed checks?" Sophie corrected her.

"Oh… er… both. Anyway, I saw him come in here with a woman that I didn't recognize. They disappeared up here. So I followed them. He left a few minutes ago in a bit of a rush."

"That's funny… because Shacklebolt said that after Snape left, he came back in with someone else. Another woman."

Lexie's stomach rolled over. "Did he… uh… get a good look at her?" she asked anxiously.

"No. His vantage point wasn't great, from what he said. He didn't want to get any closer for fear he'd blow his cover. Did _you _happen to see who he was with the second time?" she pressed on.

"Um… no." she lied vaguely, thinking that, thankfully Legilimency wasn't one of her boss' strong points. Besides, she trusted Lexie… she thought with a pang of guilt.

"Damn." Sophie muttered. "Well… did you hear any of their conversation?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well… no. I didn't get close enough to listen while that first woman was in here. I was back there…" she gestured over her shoulder to the darkened hallway behind them. "But uh… there wasn't a lot of talking going on when he came back. It was lucky that I stayed put after he left for a few minutes… or he might've seen me."

"Yeah." Sophie agreed. "You don't think he brought that second woman up here to…" she trailed off.

"Oh… well, I dunno… it's possible I guess." Lexie said uncertainly.

"Imagine!" Sophie laughed, "Snape… with a woman!" she shook her head and chuckled for another moment. "As if anyone would be _that _desperate!"

"Ha…" Lexie shifted uncomfortably, her eyes darting around for something to look at other than her boss. A heavy silence fell for a moment.

"Well… this was a futile attempt at a raid then." She said, sounding obviously deflated and pushing her short blonde hair out of her eyes. "I just wish we could figure out what he was talking about with them this evening." She said, frustrated.

"I imagine it was probably something personal." Lexie blurted out.

"You mean, you don't think it was Death Eater business?" she asked, lowering her voice.

"No… Sophie… I'm telling you – I haven't seen him do anything that would lead me to believe that he's a Death Eater… I honestly think he's clean." Lexie said hesitantly.

Sophie paused and looked at her critically. "Lexie… you say that, but as you'll remember, he _has _been the one training you to become a Death Eater."

"I know but lately-"

"If I didn't know better…" Sophie said with raised eyebrows, "I'd say you were _hoping _that Snape was good. Is there something that you're not telling me? Because if there's something that you haven't said… I _need _you to fill me in. If you're holding out on me… it could compromise your investigation…"

Lexie stared at Sophie. She'd just opened her mouth to speak when…

"Oye! Sophie!" as deep voice boomed from the bottom of the stairs. "We've got something!"

Sophie's eyes shot to the stairs. "Come on. Looks like Shacklebolt's found something."

Lexie followed Sophie down the stairs, happy for the interruption. She knew that she should've told Sophie about her feelings for Snape. She imagined that this kind of complication would've warranted her being removed from the case (as would have so many other things that she'd done throughout the last several months). She _really _should've taken _herself _off of the whole mission. Especially after tonight. But what was the alternative? Letting someone else make the final decisions about Snape's loyalties? No. She couldn't let that happen. She'd finish out the assignment and hope that it turned out the way she wanted it to. So she decided to keep her mouth shut and sit on her suspicions and desires for the time being.

Upon arriving down in the barroom, they spotted Kingsley Shacklebolt standing in the doorway of the pub.

"You've gotta see this." He said seriously.

Sophie hurried through the tables and waved her hand carelessly at the bartender who was still ranting about the state of his bar, which _did _look as though whichever Aurors had been searching it hadn't taken the _greatest _care in keeping things in order. Chairs were overturned and tables moved helter-skelter around the room. Lexie smiled sheepishly at the man and followed Sophie out the door.

"What's going on Shacklebolt?" Sophie asked as they stepped back out onto the street.

"Jess found a body in the alley just next door." He told her. Lexie's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"_What_!" Sophie asked, scandalized.

"Come and see."

Sophie and Lexie followed Kingsley around the bar and into the alley that Lexie had been hiding in earlier. He lit his wand and led them behind an overflowing dumpster. Fellow Auror, Jess McGrady, who had rescued Lexie from her run in with McNair the past summer, was standing there as well, her trademark emerald cloak blowing gently in the breeze. Rain was still drizzling down setting the perfect scene for a murder.

She nodded when she potted Sophie and Lexie. At her feet there wasa body lying in a rather unnatural position on the rain washed street. Kinglsey stood over top of the body and pointed his wand at it.

It was the form of a middle-aged man. His eyes were shut and his hand outstretched. Just out of his reach was a wand.

"Cause of death?" Sophie asked seriously.

"At first I assumed it was the killing curse…" Jess began to tell them, "But then I noticed that his eyes were closed… and upon further examination I noticed the blood." She lit her wand and pointed it at the man's abdomen. His light colored t-shirt exposed under his cloak was indeed covered in blood and sporting a rather large rip toward the hem.

"Looks like a stab wound." Jess elaborated.

"A stab wound?" Sophie repeated.

"Do you think he was killed by a Muggle then?" Lexie chimed in curiously.

"No… I doubt it." Kingsley answered. "Muggles can't get into this area. There are barriers."

"So a witch or wizard used a knife to kill this guy instead of their wand?" Sophie asked, puzzled. "But why?"

"It's hard to say." Jess said, shaking her head and looking at the body.

Lexie's mind instantly darted back to the cocktail party at the Malfoys, when she'd seen that beautiful dagger… the one Malfoy had called the "Serpent's Blade". The one used to steal a witch or wizard's powers through stabbing them. She bit her lip.

It was as though Sophie had read Lexie's mind. Suddenly Sophie rounded on her.

"You don't think…?" she said slowly.

Lexie took Sophie by the elbow and steered her away from the others. She had made it a point to tell Sophie about the Serpent's Blade in her next meeting after having been at the Malfoys. She took advantage of this evidence pointing against Malfoy to evade attention from the fact that Snape had been the one to take her there that evening and the implications which that simple fact held.

Sophie had immediately set up a search of the Malfoy manor. The Ministry had been keen to search any wizard's house which was rumored to have harbored any sort of Dark artifact. Especially now that the Dark Lord's most faithful follower had escaped from Azkaban. Ironically, the search had yielded no results and Malfoy was not indicted.

Yet the fact remained… the dagger _had _been there. It was likely that Malfoy had received a tip of his own, warning him of the search and stashed his Dark items away in a safe hiding place that searchers wouldn't have found.

"It could've been the Serpent's Blade I suppose… but there's no evidence that _Malfoy _was here tonight." Lexie said thoughtfully.

"Who said it had to be _Malfoy _who stabbed that bloke back there?" Sophie gestured to the dead body behind them.

"What do you mean? You think someone else has the dagger?" Lexie asked, confused.

"I think a _particular _someone has the dagger." She replied seriously.

"…What? Snape!" Lexie gasped.

"Exactly." Sophie agreed.

"No. No way. It couldn't have been him." Lexie said, shaking her head and feeling the blood drain from her face.

"Why not?" Sophie asked instantly, sounding anxious and crossing her arms standoffishly.

"Well, I _saw _him leave. He never would've had time." Lexie said pointedly.

"You know Lexie… I find it odd that you saw Snape leave… but you didn't get a good look at that second woman."

"Sophie I'm sorry!" Lexie said, raising her voice. "I just didn't! But that's not the issue!" she said, trying to steer the conversation away from her whereabouts earlier that evening.

"No. You're right. The issue _is _that Snape _was _with you the night at the Malfoys when he gave you that big speech about how that dagger came by him and what it was used for. What _if_, when Malfoy heard about the raid, he ditched the dagger… maybe gave it to one of his confidants? One of his confidants that is in a position where his belongings _wouldn't _be searched?" Sophie said, piecing together an… actually completely logical scenario.

"I think that Malfoy _did _give that dagger to Snape and told him that if the opportunity arose to try it out, that he _should_. And I think he did."

Lexie was shaking her head. In all reality, Sophie _could've _been right. There was a big enough gap in time between Snape leaving and her standing there shaking, getting dressed, falling down and running into Sophie in the hallway for Snape to run into that man in the alley and stab him. Her heart didn't want to believe it, but her head was telling her that it _was _possible.

"Shit!" Lexie swore out loud, coming out of her daze suddenly.

"What?" Sophie asked.

"Snape will be on his way back to the castle!" she said horrified.

"So? What? Is he _expecting _you? It's nearly midnight?"

"Yes… don't ask… I just told him I'd meet him in his office. He's going to wonder where I am…. I have to go!" she said, rushing off.

"Hey!" Sophie yelled as Lexie turned the corner. "Keep in touch!"

Lexie's heart was racing. If Snape beat her back to the castle, she wouldn't be waiting for him in his office like she said she'd be. That'd make for some tricky questions to answer when she got back. She could only hope that whatever Snape had been summoned to do took longer than it took her to get back. It had been almost an hour.

She sprinted back to the outskirts of town, stopped, turned and apparated. She actually crumbled to the ground upon arriving back at the edge of the forest. She pushed herself to her feet and dove back into the jagger bush that had scratched her up on her way out that evening. She stumbled through the forest at top speed and dashed across the grounds to the dungeon entrance to the castle.

She pulled the door open cautiously, thankful that no one had bothered locking it. And, come to think of it… why _hadn't _anyone locked it? It was after hours and there was a deranged serial killer on the loose. She imagined that it didn't relock itself after being opened. She'd neglected to lock it after leaving. But then again, it was lucky that she hadn't. Otherwise she would've been locked out. But her uncle was the least of her worries at the moment.

She made her way quietly down the hallway to Snape's office and found the wards to still be set. She lifted them and silently let herself inside. Either Snape hadn't gotten back yet, or he _was _back and had reset them after returning.

But upon entering the office, she found Snape nowhere to be found. She reset the wards herself and moved further inside. She found it odd that Snape wasn't back yet. Surely whatever he was doing couldn't' have taken an hour? But then, she didn't know what he'd been summoned for… it might take all night. Or he might be in trouble… Her mind was going a hundred miles an hour. _So _much had happened tonight.

Lexie drew her wand and lit a fire in the fireplace. She crossed the room and curled up in a high back chair, pulling her legs up underneath her. She pulled Snape's cloak tight around her. She'd put it on just after leaving Knockturn Alley. It smelled of him. She inhaled deeply. It smelled of cedar, musk and chemicals. It tingled the inside of her nose and gave her chills.

"_I hope he gets back soon_." She thought. But then another thought occurred to her. When Snape returned, she'd have to find out whether or not he'd been the one who'd stabbed that man in Knockturn.

"_Merlin…_" what would happen if he couldn't give her an explanation of where he was? She rubbed her forehead between her eyebrows and squinted her eyes shut. It was then that she realized just how tired she was. But she couldn't go to sleep… no… not until he got back and she knew he was safe.

Confusion didn't even begin to describe how she felt at the moment. She was sick with worry. Being summoned by means of the Dark Mark was never a good sign. The likelihood of it being something dangerous was good. She wanted him to be safe. But if he had murdered that man, could she really look at him the same?

Her thoughts finally exhausted her and she surrendered to sleep.

…

Lexie awoke some hours later with a start. She sat up and detangled herself from Snape's cloak. She looked around the office, he wasn't there.

"I wonder what time it is." She said standing up and stretching, looking around somewhere for a clock. She finally found a small clock on the wall beside Snape's desk.

Her first class was to start in ten minutes. And it was on the other side of the castle. Lexie raced to the door and stopped. She listened carefully on the other side for signs of Slytherin traffic making their way to class. The corridor was silent. And upon exiting, she found it deserted. She dashed back to her room, having only enough time to change her clothes and grab her books before sprinting off to class.

She looked for signs of Snape as she raced through the corridors, but found none. Of course, he could be in class. Perhaps he'd made it in, decided not to wake her and was sitting in his classroom preparing to teach his first class?

She made it to Charms just as tiny Professor Flitwick was closing the door. He scolded her for her tardiness but she barely heard him, mumbling an apology as she took her seat.

Natasha, whom she hadn't been on speaking terms with since she'd moved rooms, turned around and surveyed her.

"You look like hell." She said bitterly.

"Thanks for noticing." Lexie spat as she opened her book and began leafing through to find the page they were supposed to be on.

Natasha didn't have time to get any more jabs in at Lexie, for Flitwick had begun teaching.

Lexie spent the duration of the period worrying about Snape's whereabouts. Between classes, she listened intently to conversations in the corridors; hoping to hear someone complaining about Snape assigning them homework over the weekend and dreading to hear that Snape was not teaching his class today. Oddly enough, no one even mentioned his name.

She worried her way to lunch. She sat down at the Slytherin table in her usual spot, muttering a hello to her friend Carrie who always sat behind her with her boyfriend Oliver at the Gryffindor table.

She glanced up at the head table, where the teachers sat and found Snape to be absent. Her stomach dropped. She'd hoped that at least he'd be back for lunch. If he wasn't here now… he could've been injured somewhere… or worse. She stared at the selections for lunch and found herself pointedly not hungry. And nauseas. A door opened near the teachers' table and Lexie's head snapped up to see who it was.

"_Damn. McGonagall._" Lexie grumbled to herself as Professor McGonagall took her seat next to the headmaster.

She couldn't eat. She was too worried. She wondered if there was someone she could talk to about Snape's absence… but there was no one. There was no one in this entire _blasted _castle that she could confide in. She flopped her head down on her arms on the table and thought perhaps she could catch a nap. Merlin knew she needed one.

"You look like hell." Said a soft voice from behind her.

She nearly fell off of her seat when she realized who it was. Snape. He was standing behind her giving her an odd look. His eyes were tired, but he looked particularly smug.

Suddenly she felt an overwhelming sense of anger. She swung her legs over the side of the bench and brushed past Snape, heading toward the entrance hall. She didn't know where she was going; only that she was too angry to be in his presence at the moment. How could have been back and not let her know that he was alright? Her blood was pumping quickly and she could hear it pulsating in her ears.

"Miss Bane." She heard his voice call after her, but she didn't stop. She was heading up the stairway to the second floor, still having no set destination.

He called to her again, but she just walked faster. She could hear his footsteps behind her. His legs were longer than hers… he was gaining on her.

She felt his hand grab her arm, and before she knew it he had pulled them into an empty classroom. He pointed his wand at the door, locked it and said, "_Muffiado_."

"Why are you avoiding me?" he said sternly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Lexie shook her head. "I can't talk to you right now." She said vaguely, trying to master her urge to yell.

"And why is that?" he asked, raising a black eyebrow into his hairline.

"I'm too angry with you… please, I have to go." She said, trying to side-step him. But he blocked her.

"Angry with me?" he repeated. He seemed to think for a moment. "Does this have anything to do with last night?" he said, lowering his voice.

"Of course it does!" she said, losing control and shouting. "It has _everything _to do with last night!"

"I'm sorry… I was under the impression that you were tearing at my clothing just as eagerly as I, yours." He said, sounding satisfied.

"Not that!" Lexie said, exasperated. How dare he not know why she was angry! Wouldn't it have been common courtesy to let her know that he was alright?

She was breathing heavily and _now _fighting the urge to cry. "I _waited _for you… I waited for you _all night_… you never came back. I've been worried _sick_. And you stroll in and want to crack jokes about my appearance. What happened? Where'd you go?"

Snape sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You know I am not at liberty to discuss those matters with you, Miss Bane." He said and Lexie noted the return of her surname.

"Oh! OK, you're at liberty to hop into bed with me, but you're _not _at liberty to discuss why you had to leave in the middle of it?" she asked, her eyes brimming with tears… but she wouldn't succumb to them.

"Keep your voice down… that spell won't help us if you're shrieking breaks the window." He said sarcastically.

"I am sorry that you had to worry." He said pointedly. "However, I returned in the wee hours of the morning and went to bed. How was I to know you were going to wait up all night for me in my office?" he asked dryly.

"Because I _said _I would. I _said _I would… and that should _mean _something to you!"

"It does." He replied softly.

He waited a moment in which he watched her shoulders rise and fall shakily. He wanted to reach out to her, but he had other matters that needed to be attended to first.

"What happened after I left?" he asked

Lexie faltered. "I got dressed and left." She lied.

Snape's eyebrow went again. "Really? And… you didn't see anything out of the ordinary on your way out?" He asked skeptically.

Lexie tried to remember how long it had been before the Aurors came bursting in downstairs, but everything was so jumbled. So she lied again, trying to remember to keep her mind closed. Snape couldn't find out about her interaction with the Aurors.

"No…. why?" she asked, turning the questions back to him.

"I was informed that there was a raid which took place there last night. Ministry of Magic Aurors, acting on a tip that there was Death Eater activity going on in the pub." He said, staring hard at her.

"I didn't see anything." She said confidently. "Though… I did hear someone talking at lunch about a murder that took place next to the pub we were at last night. Do you know anything about _that_?" she asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

Snape surveyed her. "Why is it, that each time I try to see your thoughts, your mind is soundly closed?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Why is it that when I asked you about a murder that took place right next to the pub, probably not long after you left, you avoided the question…? I need to know if you had anything to do with that." She said, praying that his answer would be satisfactory enough to convince her _and _Sophie.

"You honestly believe that I left you in that room to go and murder someone in an alley and then disappear for the rest of the evening?" he asked.

"I… I don't know. I hope not…" she trailed off and dropped her gaze to the floor.

"Would my word be good enough for you if I said that I didn't?" he tilted his head to get her to look at him. But she didn't. "Very recently, it doesn't seem that it counts for much with you…"

She finally did look at him. "You honestly didn't? That wasn't what you were summoned for?"

"No." he answered shortly.

"And you can't tell me what you _were _summoned for?" she pressed.

"No."

She bit her lip. Then went on with her questions. "I heard that that man was stabbed last night. But it was in Knockturn… Muggles can't get in there… everyone thinks it was a wizard. Do you think it could've been the Serpent's Blade?"

Snape frowned. "I think that is entirely possible." He said after a pause.

"But… that would mean that Malfoy was in Knockturn while we were there…" she surmised.

"Not necessarily. Not long after our last visit to the Malfoys, the Ministry conducted a raid on the Malfoys' house. Lucius was tipped off by one of his connections within the Ministry and made sure that all of his… _possessions_… that would have gotten him into trouble were conveniently missing at the time the raid was conducted. One of his trusted connections is likely to be holding the Serpent's Blade for him. It wouldn't surprise me if one of them decided to try to use it while it was in their possession."

Sophie had been right… at least up to the part where she assumed it was _Snape _that had the dagger. Of course… he could always be lying. She didn't know why… but she believed him when he said that he was innocent.

"Now… there are other matters that we need to discuss." Snape said, changing the subject, for Lexie seemed to be mulling over his answer and considering the possibility that he _actually was _telling the truth.

Lexie frowned in confusion.

"I received word this morning via Muggle post that the nun at the Monastery where you were dropped off was attacked two nights ago."

"What!" Lexie gasped.

"She was badly beaten… and it looks as though magic might have been used… though, it didn't go into detail… the circumstances make me believe that the culprit could've been a witch or wizard."

"Oh my gosh… is she ok?" Lexie asked as her brain began to work overtime again.

"She'll live." Snape said, sounding relatively unconcerned. "The question is… what they wanted? It is possible that it's someone who is trying to discover your heritage."

"Someone would beat up a _nun _to find out who my parents were?" Lexie said, astonished, wondering what kind of a monster could do such a thing.

Snape tilted his head as though to say, 'Could be'.

"So they don't have any idea who did it?"

"No… but I have my suspicions." Snape said mysteriously.

"Any chance you're going to let me in on them?"

"No. For the moment, you are safe. And that is top priority. I've spoken with Lucius… and your initiation is set for next Saturday."

Lexie felt as though someone had thrown a bucket of ice water on her. _Next weekend! _She hadn't even decided for certain which side Snape actually was on yet! She couldn't go through with the initiation! That meant that she only had one week to decide if Snape was good or bad and get out of that school before she had to be branded with the Dark Mark… or worse… participate in the initiation tasks.

She nodded distractedly.

"So… we will need to meet once more before Saturday in order to go over the ceremony and discuss a few last minute details. In the meantime…" he said, stepping closer to her and she felt the heat of his body for the first time since last night. She shivered.

"I want you to consider this again… long… and hard… are you sure you want to go through with this?"

She looked up at him and opened her mouth to respond but he shushed her with his hand.

"I do not want an answer now." He said sternly. "I said I want you to _consider _it very carefully. I have told you before… I do not believe that you are cut out for the lifestyle of a Death Eater. I stand by that statement." He said taking her by the arms, just above the elbows. She let him pull her closer.

"If I didn't know better…I'd say you were trying to talk me out of this Professor…" she said skeptically, looking up at him.

He raised an eyebrow. "Maybe I am."

Inwardly, Lexie gasped.

"There's something you're not telling me…" Lexie said, trying to milk his true allegiance out of him.

He smirked. "A wise woman once said, 'There are many things I don't want you to know.'…"

Lexie smiled at him. He was quoting her. And had he just called her _wise_?

"It's time for class to start." He said, completely ruining the moment, and knowing it perfectly well.

He released her and went to the door. She followed him and made to exit the room. But he put his hand on the framed and held the door shut.

"Again… I am _truly_ sorry… that we were interrupted last night."

All she wanted him to do was just hold her. Just for a minute. He'd salvaged the conversation by saying something like that.

"Me too…" she whispered.

And with that, he opened the door and held it open for her as she left.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Later that evening, Lexie got to thinking about trust. What exactly is it that makes us trust someone? Is it something they say? Something they do? Is it something concrete… or is it intangible? Is it something that can be given freely? Or must it be earned? Do you need to give someone a reason to trust you? Or a reason _not _to?

Snape's word had been good enough (despite his skepticism) for her… but would it be good enough for Sophie? Lexie knew that Sophie had a definite bias when it came to Snape. It was obvious from the get-go that she had wanted him to fry for being a Death Eater. Lexie had initially thought that this mission would be rather short-lived. The surprise came when Snape agreed to train her as a Death Eater and Sophie had let her continue on this mission… why _was_ that?

In recent meetings with her boss, Lexie had found her to be somewhat more interested in the number of Death Eaters expected to be at her initiation and similar information rather than Snape himself. Perhaps the scope of her mission was changing. Perhaps… they were using her to lure in as many Death Eaters as possible and … perhaps now, rather than a spy, she was something more along the line of… bait… and that was the problem that Lexie always found with fishing… the bait _always dies!_

She confronted Sophie the next day via the fireplace in her room, her suspicions were then confirmed.

"Lexie… it's not that finding out Snape's true loyalties aren't our top priority anymore…" Sophie's head said while flames snaked up around it gently. "But we've found ourselves in an interesting and possibly prosperous situation here!" She laughed a little.

Lexie frowned as she knelt in front of the fireplace.

"By allowing Snape to continue to lead you down this path… in the end, we'll have the opportunity to capture _several _high-profile Death Eaters at your initiation! If we put Snape away now… we'd lose the opportunity to catch all of his best mates. Besides… I thought you wanted more time to get a handle on Snape?"

Lexie bit her lip and drew in a deep breath. Her stomach was doing that uncomfortable flip-flopping thing. "Sophie… I think I _have _a pretty good handle on Snape's loyalties…" she began hesitantly.

"Well? Let's hear it then." Sophie said, sounding impressed and anxious.

"I think he's good." Lexie said, for what felt like the millionth time.

"Why?" she said stubbornly.

_Had they had this conversation before?_

"Well… I ran into him yesterday... And… he said he wanted me to think very carefully about whether or not I wanted to go through with my initiation. So I said that I thought perhaps he was trying to talk me out of going through with it. And he said that maybe he _was_." Lexie said, trying to make the end come to a crescendo and thereby convince Sophie of his goodness.

Sophie's eyebrows knitted together. "Hm…" she said, leaving Lexie practically toppling into the fire out of anxiousness for what would follow that lengthy "Hm…"

"That's interesting… quite in contrast to the other evidence against him that you've given me thus far." Sophie said, chewing the side of her mouth pensively.

Lexie's eyes lit up. That wasn't a bad reaction! Not too shabby at all!

"Well… I guess we'll just have to see if he lets you go through with the initiation on Saturday and we'll know for sure then, won't we?" Sophie said cheerfully.

"Wait… wait wait…" Lexie said, flabbergasted. "You're telling me… that you actually intend for me to go _through_ with this initiation then?"

"No! No, of course not!" Sophie said, waving her fiery hands around. "We'll follow you of course… and remain undetected. We'll stake out the place while everyone arrives… and then a raid will, of course, ensue. We'll capture as many of them as possible before they mark you." Sophie said, making it sound more like a trip to the supermarket rather than an initiation to the most notorious group of Dark witches and wizards known to their kind.

Lexie shook her head. "But… what if something goes wrong? What if you don't get there in time? What if you're held up? That'd mean that I'd actually have to perform some of these tasks… and if I refuse… I'll be dead… you realize that!" she blurted out.

"We _won't _be delayed. We'll be there. Don't worry about it… you can trust us. And should something go _terribly _wrong… just… stall!"

"_Stall! STALL!_ That's your advice for me if I'm given the choice of killing someone or being killed myself?" Lexie felt her face go red and her pulse pick up. Irritation was rising inside of her like boiling water.

"You're good at thinking on your feet… you'll be fine!" Sophie said, waving a fiery hand around nonchalantly. "Don't worry… it'll be safe. And if you're right about Snape… he won't let anything happen to you, right?" Sophie said pointedly.

Lexie swallowed. "Right." She admitted.

"Good then!" Sophie said, sounding satisfied and even a little excited. "I'll make sure everything is set up and I'll be in touch again before Saturday. In the meantime… try to relax! And keep an eye on Snape." She said seriously. And with a _pop _she was gone.

Lexie breathed out heavily and sat back on her heals. She ran her hands through her hair and then brought them to rest on her thighs. She was biting her lip again. She couldn't shake the feeling that Saturday night was going to be _anything _but safe. She figured the only thing _she _could to ensure what safety she could was to be as prepared as possible.

…

Over the course of the next week, Lexie figured she never got more than 2 hours of sleep per night. She spent each night brushing up on charms, spells, jinxes and the like, incase she found herself in a pinch; which wasn't at all unlikely. Sophie refused to fill her in on the finer details of the Aurors plans for Saturday. She only insisted that everything was in order and that Lexie need not worry herself about what they'd be doing. Only to concentrate on what _she _needed to do.

Oddly enough, the only other person within Hogwarts walls that looked as ragged as Lexie knew that she did… was Natasha. Each morning, she showed up to breakfast looking more and more disheveled. The circles under her eyes were comparable to Lexie's. Her cheeks were more sunken than usual and her face was, by mid-week, a noticeable shade of gray.

"_Wonder what her excuse is?..._" Lexie thought to herself staring at Natasha one morning over her cereal.

Just then, Natasha caught her staring. But Lexie was too tired to look away. So she simply stared back. A smug look, that Lexie hadn't seen in over a month, passed over her former roommates pallid face. She raised her dark eyebrows up to her high hair line before turning back to Dru.

Now Lexie was _really _confused. What did Natasha have to be looking so smart about? Lexie had been spending almost every waking second with Snape, outside of his class. It wasn't possible for Natasha to think she had the upper hand when it came to him. So what was she on about?

But there wasn't time to ponder on it any longer. It was time for class… again.

Wednesday… that meant ending the day with a double dose of Snape in the afternoon. _Yummy…_

Lexie's attempts to put Natasha's abnormal behavior out of her head were hard pressed during that afternoon's Potions lesson.

Snape was standing over her desk in a _foul, foul _mood… even for Snape. "Miss Zaizen, this is the third occasion over the course of the last two weeks, on which you have failed to complete your homework assignment. Need I bother asking what the excuse is this time?" he asked, leaning onto her table on his knuckles.

Natasha slumped in her seat looking apathetic. She shrugged her shoulders and in a cold, drawling voice replied, "You could… but it won't get you anywhere."

Lexie was sure that her jaw hit her table. _"What's gotten into her!" _she wondered, completely blown away.

Snape leaned closer. Lexie could see a vein in his temple throbbing violently, like a ticking time bomb.

"I would advise you…" he said, slowing his voice and dropping to his dangerous whisper, which he reserved for particularly frightening moments. "To mind your manners while in my classroom. Just because you are graduating in a matter of weeks, does _not _give you the license to be disrespectful." He said, his eyes flashing her a warning.

Personally, Lexie thought that Snape was being _terribly _lenient with Natasha. If it had been Lexie who'd shot her mouth off like that, she had reason to believe that Snape might have cursed her through the dungeon wall. The thought of the consequences for such attitude towards Hogwarts resident Grinch made Lexie shudder and feel as though she wanted to melt out of her seat onto the floor and hide under her table as nothing more than a puddle.

"So give me detention then or bugger off. I've got better things to do than homework." Natasha said in a bored voice, which elicited a collective gasp from the rest of the class.

Snape rose up to full height. It was something like the calm before the storm. When it's deathly silent. No birds chirp… no wind blows… no sound at all. But you're anything but unaware of what's about to happen. It's only a matter of moments before all hell breaks loose.

All eyes were darting between Snape and Natasha, who still, miraculously, looked positively indifferent about the whole thing. It was then that Lexie caught sight of Dru, who looked as though she might wet herself right there. All color had drained from her face and she was positively shaking like a leaf… from head to toe.

Snape's nostrils flared and with a sudden snap of his arm, he pointed to the doorway, making the entire class flinch. "Get out of my classroom."

Natasha blinked. "What?"

"You heard me!" Snape said, raising his voice. "Gather your things… and get _out!_"

"Where do you want me to go?" she said audaciously.

"I do _not _care where you go. Gather your things. And get out of my classroom. I won't ask again." Snape said, his voice trying to master his unfathomable temper.

Lexie swore that she saw red flash in his black eyes. Natasha was certainly braver than she was.

Natasha shrugged and slid her books into her bag, slung it over her shoulder and stood up. Her black, greasy looking hair whipped around as she turned on her heel and left the dungeon, being sure to knock her bag into Lexie's unsuspecting shoulder as she went. She slammed the door behind her and was gone.

Lexie felt the hairs on the back of her neck standing up. Though Snape had blatantly asked her to not read his emotions… it was impossible not to. The fury that was coursing through him at the present time was so thick in the air, you could've cut it with a knife. Not only had Natasha failed to do her homework, again, but she'd mouthed off to him in front of an entire classroom full of students.

"What are you all staring at?" he snapped, when he finally realized that every set of eyes in the room was timidly watching him. "Get to work!"

He swished back to his desk and began idly shuffling papers. Lexie could tell that he was only keeping up appearances. He wasn't _actually _working there behind his desk. He was staring at an essay… but he wasn't reading it. His eyes weren't moving.

Suddenly, and without warning, he looked up and directly at her.

_Shit._

He raised an eyebrow.

Lexie pressed her lips together in what was _supposed _to be a sympathetic smile… though, she wasn't sure she managed it. She felt as thought it had turned out to be more of a grimace than anything else.

In any case, she lowered her eyes and tried to concentrate on what they were supposed to be reading. But her mind wouldn't stay focused. Something was nagging her about Natasha's behavior. She'd known Natasha to be something of a smartass when it came to other teachers. She'd given Professor Lupin a _particularly _difficult time; criticizing him about the state of his robes, his facial hair, his lack of expertise in his field… amongst other things that popped up on a daily basis in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

But never, _never _had she acted this way toward Snape. What made her suddenly think that she could get away with this sort of behavior? And why would she want to? After her first week at Hogwarts, Lexie would've been prepared to make bets that Natasha was undisputed President of the Professor Snape fan club. Not to mention the fact that she not only worshipped him but wanted to become sexually, if not _romantically _involved with him. If this was her idea of how to hook Snape… Lexie, privately thought, that she was going about it all wrong. Outright disobedience, lack of respect and fear for him were three things Lexie would've put on a "List of Things _Not _to Do Around Snape".

And what was all that business about, "Having better things to do than Snape's homework,"? For a student weeks away from graduation, what could be more important than, well… graduating?

Lexie succeeded in accomplishing an extraordinary amount of _nothing_ during the rest of the class, which drug on for what seemed like an eternity with Snape seething behind his desk and not speaking, or for that matter, _teaching_.

When the bell finally rang, Snape finally spoke.

"Miss Sena," he said, referring to Dru, who looked smaller and more meager than ever. "Please stay after." He said flatly.

Lexie spent as much time as possible organizing her books, shuffling papers around and returning her quills to her bag, in hopes of catching part of their conversation. Most of the students queued up at the door in a sort of stampede to escape from Snape and his increasingly bad mood.

Snape curled his finger at Dru, beckoning her to his desk. Lexie bent down to tie her shoe, which, wasn't untied… until she untied it, that is. She fiddled around with it for a few moments, straining to hear what was being said. But it didn't sound as though either of them was speaking at all. She finally risked a peek over the edge of the desk, only to find Snape resting his chin on his knuckles and staring pointedly at her, holding his other pointer finger up at Dru, instructing her not to speak.

Lexie gulped and stood up timidly.

"Is there something I can do for you Miss Bane?" he asked smoothly, his black eyes boring into hers, making her stomach clench uncomfortably. He lowered his index finger.

She raised an eyebrow. She could think of a couple things… offhand. Snape pressed his lips together. She would've sworn the corner of his mouth twitched. _Had he heard that! Bugger._

"No sir…" she said innocently.

"Then I suggest you be on your way." He told her, though, it was not a request.

She nodded and made to gather up her things. But something stopped her. Dru was standing bashfully in front of Snape's desk. She was _so _afraid of him. And, despite her better judgment, Lexie's heart went out to her.

"Professor… I don't think Dru knows anything about why Natasha is acting this way…" she said on a whim.

"I do not believe that I asked _you _Miss Bane." He said, though his voice remained even. He wasn't angry with her. "And what I have to say will be between myself and Miss Sena. Now… if you please." He turned his hand over, palm up and gestured to the open dungeon door.

Lexie sighed. She gave Dru a small smile and shrugged. She picked up her bag and walked over to the door, but stopped in the threshold. She felt as though she should do _something _more… but when she leaned back into the classroom, Snape was ready for her.

"Good afternoon Miss Bane!" he said he said, waving his fingers at the door.

Lexie scowled at him. Though, she wasn't _angry _either… per say. She resigned her efforts and stepped out into the hallway. The door slammed shut behind her with a _crack!_

Still, after having been asked to leave… three times… she still wanted to hear what they were talking about. She'd be bitten by the curiosity bug… and an American phrase… something about curiosity killing a cat?... came to mind. Yet, she disregarded it. She tiptoed up to the heavy oak door and pressed her ear against it. But just then a distinct _click_ was audible and without warning she was flying through the air. She slammed against the opposite side of the corridor and crashed to the floor.

She gasped for air, having the wind knocked out of her for what seemed like the millionth time this year. She was just rubbing the back of her head when it occurred to her what had happened. Snape's wards. He must have had them set to repel intruders when they were in effect… _Bastard._

Just then the door opened. And Snape was standing there, looking mildly amused. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the doorframe. "You know, Miss Bane… if I didn't know better… I would say you are _trying _to earn yourself an evening in detention." He said slyly.

Had Lexie not just been assaulted by his wards, she might've felt brave enough to say something like, 'Maybe I am.' But she bit her tongue… wisely perhaps.

She just sat there, looking stupidly up at him from across the hall.

"Go away." He said evenly and still looking as though he might let out a laugh at having gotten the upper hand.

"Fine." Lexie said, standing up and narrowing her eyes at him, in if possible, a good-natured way. "Have it your way." And she stalked off.

Once she'd turned the corner, Snape shook his head, black hair swinging gracefully in front of his porcelain face before returning to his classroom, closing the door and resetting the wards.

…

Lexie never found out what Snape had gotten out of Dru that day in his classroom. But she really _didn't _have any more time to worry about it. For somehow, Thursday had disappeared and so had most of Friday. She was facing her initiation in a less than a day… and she felt less prepared than ever, despite Snape's assurances that she was _indeed _well prepared.

As instructed, Lexie appeared at Snape's office door at 8 p.m. on Friday evening. She had no idea what he had planned for them that evening. At her knock, his voice echoed from within, inviting her inside.

Lexie, now quite at ease in this office scenario let herself in, shut the door and crossed the room to find him, as usual, at his desk. He put down the piece of parchment he was looking at and relaxed in his seat at the sight of her. A candle, perched on the corner of his desk flickered and guttered… but didn't go out.

"So… what's it gonna be tonight?" Lexie asked as she slipped around the last of the tables separating her from Snape's desk.

Snape watched her with some interest. "Do you have any questions… comments… concerns?" he asked, lacing his hands together and resting them on his stomach casually.

Lexie loved it when he got cozy… it was such a rarity to see him out of character like this. She wondered how many people got to see this side of him.

"Concerns… yes. But there's nothing you can do to make them go away." She said, absentmindedly taking a seat across from him.

"Nothing?" he asked. She looked at him. She couldn't tell if that was an invitation or just an offhand comment.

"I doubt it." She said honestly. Thinking that there wasn't much that anyone could do to make the butterflies which had permanently settled in her stomach go away.

"Pity." Snape said, but Lexie still couldn't get a read on him. Was he being… _playful_? She wondered.

There was a heavy silence, which Lexie finally broke.

"Can you just… go over… the _tasks_ for me… one last time." She said, feeling her mouth suddenly go dry at the thought of them.

"Certainly." Snape agreed. "Tomorrow evening,"

_Tomorrow evening… it was practically on top of them…_

"You will be asked to complete three tasks before you are marked with the Dark Lord's insigne. The first will be to use the Cruciatus curse on a victim of their choice."

_There was that 'their'… not 'our' word again…_

"To torture them until they are at your mercy." Snape said darkly. "You then will be asked to make them perform via the Imperius curse whatever the other Death Eaters ask you to make the victim do."

_The 'other' Death Eaters…_

"And finally… you will take their life… by means of the killing curse. Upon successfully completing these three tasks… one of the Death Eaters, presumably Malfoy, will mark you with the Dark Mark… and you will become a Death Eater."

Lexie only nodded. The whole idea of this, becoming a Death Eater… it was just frightening, even though she knew she wasn't supposed to have to go through with it.

"May I ask _you _something now…" Snape asked, looking curiously at her.

Lexie was rather surprised. "Sure… anything." She agreed.

"If I should happen to change my mind… about allowing you to go through with your initiation tomorrow evening… are you still planning on having me carted off to Azkaban? Or was that an empty threat all along?" he asked.

Lexie blinked… she'd forgotten all about the blackmail…

"I _am _going through with it. I have my reasons… you'll just have to trust me on that. And… I hope it doesn't come down to me having to have you sent to Azkaban… I've grown rather attached to you, as you well know." She said, smirking. There was something tantalizing about making Snape wonder…

He looked borderline irritated. "Very well."

They were content to sit in silence for some time.

"How do you do it?" Lexie finally asked.

"Do what?" Snape asked back.

"All of this." She waved her hands around at the room, "You come here… everyday and teach lessons… _good _lessons. And still manage to keep Dumbledore convinced that you're on his side… all the while, leading a completely separate life… as a Death Eater?"

Snape sighed. "What _exactly _is the question?" he said carefully.

"How do you keep it all together? How do you remember who you're supposed to be from moment to moment?"

"Once you've been doing this for as long as I have… your surroundings remind you of where you are and who you are supposed to be. Once you put on that white mask… you _become _a Death Eater… and when you take it off… you return to your other self. The self that that you have created for the world to see. All Death Eaters live double lives… but only I lead the life of a spy, constantly pretending that I am on both sides. But ultimately… I know which side I am on. So in essence… I am only _acting _when I am around the _other _side." He said wisely.

"And… which side _is _that?" Lexie asked cautiously, finally asking the unasked question. The question that had been burning in her mind for the last several months. The question that she'd been sent here to find the answer to. The question that she could never ask until that night. A question that few, or perhaps no one would ever dare ask. A question that he wouldn't answer for just _anyone. _Would he answer it for her? After all the work she'd done to get close enough to ask it… would he answer? And moreover, would it be the truth?

Snape raised an eyebrow and looked puzzled. Lexie's heart was beating out of control in her chest. She tried to put on a calm, relaxed look.

"I should think that was quite obvious by now." He said smoothly.

"I want to hear it… from your mouth." She said, standing up and moving behind his desk. She sat down on the edge of the desk and looked deep into his eyes, begging him with her own eyes to tell the truth.

He stood up and kicked his chair backwards. He leaned down, resting one fist on the desk on either side of her legs. "Are you… quite sure… that there is _nothing_ I can do to take some of your concerns away tonight?"

Bloody hell… he was close. He had leaned his face in, inches from hers. She could feel his breath on her skin.

"Answer the question, Professor…" she said and her voice quaked.

"Hm…" something that sounded almost like a laugh, "You first…" he said leaning in further, placing a strategic kiss just below her jaw.

A chill ran all the way through Lexie. He moved his kisses all the way down her neckline, stopping where her neck met her shoulder. He took his hand and cupped her face. And suddenly, his lips were on hers again… _finally _… they were tangled in a fierce kiss. And all thought ceased. She reached her hands up and wound them in his wiry black hair, pulling him closer. She didn't even realize that he was practically lying on top of her on the desk.

With a clatter, the candlestick fell to the floor. Snape stopped his ministrations and drew back a bit.

Lexie looked at him, feeling panic setting in; that he might not go through with this… again…

"Remember the night I showed you your new personal quarters?" he asked, suddenly and out of the blue.

Lexie shook her head, confused. "Yes." She tried to pull him back to her, but he didn't budge.

"And you asked me to stay for a nightcap?" he cued.

"I remember." She said, exasperated.

"And I respectfully declined?"

"_I remember_." Lexie said, frustration increasing at being forced to recall that.

"Is it too late to redeem that offer?" he asked, looking so deep into her eyes that she thought perhaps he was trying to see into her soul.

Those words and the implications which they held sent a jolt through her.

"There was never an expiration date on that offer…" she replied, licking her lips absentmindedly.

"Good." Snape replied.

* * *

**A/N**: OK kiddos... we're approaching the end... and it has come to my attn. that I've never gotten more than 8 reviews on ANY of all of these 36 posted chapters... so, my goal, for this chapter is to receive 10 reviews! Yes, that's right... double digits! I'm aiming high! PLEASE... pleeeeeeeeeease... if you're reading & enjoying, take a couple seconds & send me a review! If I get 10 reviews - I will have the next chapter posted in 3 days! So PLEASE review! 

also... a special thanks goes out to PuddlemereUnited who made this comment to me last Tuesday - (She spotted me as I was about to go out for dinner) - "Wow... you're looking very '_Lexie-ish'_ tonight!" - thanks dude! LOL - best compliment of my life! ;-) (My response: "Woo hoo! THINK of the kind of men I'LL be pickin' up tonight!")


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

The next morning, Lexie woke feeling more refreshed and at ease than she had in recent memory. She yawned, smiled and stretched. Fearful that if she opened her eyes, the events of the previous night would evaporate… she squinted one eye open and kept the other shut. She took a peek at the empty spot in the bed next to her and shrugged. She hadn't really expected him to stay. That would've been asking a lot of Severus Snape following an unbelievable, mind-blowing tryst between the sheets.

She clenched her eyes shut again and tried to convince herself that last night had _actually _happened. After many _long _months of teasing, flirting and cat and mouse games… she and her teacher, her _mark _had _finally _consummated their relationship. Not only was it _well _worth the wait… but upon considering previous events of the same nature… she couldn't recall _any _lover that she'd ever had that could've held a candle to what Snape had done for her.

She played the scene over and over in her mind, like a movie trailer that she couldn't get enough of. During the relatively short time she'd known Snape, she'd often wondered what kind of lover he would be. Would he be generous and think only of his partner? Or would he be harsh, demanding and want it _exactly _the way he wanted it? Both possibilities seemed plausible.

Thinking back, she couldn't remember _any _occasion (save that _one _night in Knockturn) that she'd seen Snape with a woman. Would he be awkward? Shy? Would he know how to please a woman? He never held very much stock in what other people thought of his looks. Would that affect his performance? Perhaps he hadn't had many opportunities with the opposite sex at all?

The other possibility was that he was some sort of sexual Casanova. Well versed in the art of pleasing a woman. Lexie had always watched him with great interest in Potions lessons as he demonstrated the correct way to cut up roots, crush and grind beetles and the proper way one was to hold a dagger when cutting up ingredients. His hands intrigued her. There was long, fine, spindly and dexterous. She'd thought more than once about what those hands were capable of. Careful, calculating, steady and well-trained.

The latter had proved to be correct.

Despite the fact that he _had undeniably _been seeking his own pleasure above her own… it didn't seem to have mattered. He brought Lexie right along with him. It had been… well… it had been… Grrrrrrrrr…

Lexie giggled silently and buried her face in her pillow. Wow. She couldn't believe what a difference that _one _night had made on her overall wellness. She rolled over and checked the clock and… e-gads! No wonder she felt so refreshed! It was almost 1:00 in the afternoon.

Not keen on the idea of abandoning her Snape sex sheets, she begrudgingly rolled out of bed and trudged to the bathroom. She showered, taking rather longer than necessary… she had no idea what the day before her was going to hold. What would things be like with Snape the next time they saw each other? (Which would presumably be that evening.) Would it be awkward? Would it be comfortable? Would he even acknowledge the fact that it had happened?

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her torso and another around her hair, wondering if they were still serving lunch downstairs. She went to her room and picked out a pair of Muggle jeans and a t-shirt. She was about to drop her towel and get dressed when a small, hollow laugh from behind her made her whirl around.

What she saw elicited an audible gasp. There was no possible way he could be here… her eyes must have been playing tricks on her. It couldn't have been…

"Sirius Black." Lexie said firmly, trying to stop her voice from quaking.

"That's… _Uncle _Sirius to you love." Sirius Black corrected her. He was slouched casually in her low cushy chair across the room. He tapped his spindly fingers rhythmically on its arm as he surveyed his niece.

Lexie clutched her towel around her tighter as she noted his eyes surveying her. She shuddered.

"Fuck you." She spat with an acidity that would have made Snape _very _proud of her.

Black contracted his eyebrows and let out a silent whistle. "Such language! You must've gotten that from _our _side of the family. Your mother certainly never would've said anything like that." He said, and though it was meant to be a scolding it came out sounding rather like pride.

"Don't talk about my mother." Lexie said threateningly.

He nodded and raised his hands up in surrender. "Alright then, let's talk about _you_." He said, as though it was a natural compromise. He sat back the chair, completely at ease and crossed his legs.

"You know, I could scream right now and the Dementors would be in here sucking your soul out through your mouth before you could say _'Azkaban'_…" Lexie waggled her eyebrow.

A crooked smile twisted across his mouth. "But you won't."

"You don't think so?" Lexie asked smartly.

"No." he said, using his hands to push himself out of the chair.

"Why not?"

"Sheer… curiosity…" Black said matter-of-factly. "You know, it wasn't easy tracking you down. After your parents dropped you off at that monastery, you all but disappeared off the face of the earth. After their deaths… I inquired about you at every church and orphanage both here in London and all over Italy. When I finally found myself standing in front of the nun who'd taken you in… she wasn't exactly keen on the idea of divulging your whereabouts to me despite my claims of being your uncle and last living relative. She said you'd already been adopted and taken abroad. I tried to… persuade her… to tell me what I needed to know so that at least I could have one glimpse of you, but I was rather pressed for time."

"Right, you had some serial killing to do." Lexie quipped.

"Which brings me to my next reason for being here." Black said conversationally. "I've come here to tell you something. And I would appreciate you to listen with an open mind, despite what you might have heard." He said, holding up a finger, as Lexie looked more than ready to object.

"But first… _do _put something on. These dungeons have always been such a cold, dank place to have to room. Wouldn't want you to catch pneumonia… now would we?" he said in a parental sort of way.

Lexie looked at him skeptically.

"I have no intentions of attacking you Alexandra. Change, then we'll talk."

Lexie backed toward the bathroom, still clutching her towel and clothing tightly.

"Uh-uh…" Black stopped her.

"Behind the screen will do. Wouldn't want you running off or getting any ideas about calling for help." He gestured to an old-fashioned changing screen in the corner.

Lexie complied. Once she was behind the screen she said, "It might not have occurred to you… that I don't want to hear _anything _you have to say… regardless of whether or not you're my 'last living relative'."

She began yanking on her clothes as fast as she could as she could no longer see him from behind the opaque screen.

"It wasn't a request." Black said. His choice of words had been frighteningly like something that Snape would've said.

Lexie emerged moments later, fully clothed and scowling fiercely to find Black in the chair he'd been sitting in before. She sat down on the edge of the bed and looked around. _Where was her wand?_

"See now? Nothing to worry about." Black said, referencing the fact that he'd let her change without interfering. "If you're looking for _this…_" he said, holding up her wand in his hand. "I think I'll just hold onto it for safe keeping until we've finished our little chat."

He smiled and twirled the wand around between his fingers. His hair was ragged, dirty and uncombed, hanging in long curtains around his shoulders. His face looked hollow, sunken and bordering on malnourished. Apparently this is what life on the run from the law did to a person. Showers and food were few and far between… if at all.

"I know what you must think of me." he began, taking to staring at the floor, rather than looking at her. "The story seems to be consistent each time I hear it. Apparently everyone in our world thinks that I am _indeed _a mad, raving lunatic, serial killer. But I want you to know… that I am _not_." He said earnestly.

Lexie snorted.

"I want you to know what _really _happened that night that the Potters were killed."

"I _know _what happened." Lexie said, her voice rising. "You sold them to the Dark Lord, then went after Peter Pettigrew and did him in along with a street _full _of Muggles!"

"It's not true." He said. "When Lily and James realized that Voldemort was planning to kill them, they went into hiding. And, as I'm sure you know, when a person goes into hiding, they must appoint a secret keeper. This person is the only one who knows their whereabouts. And as long as the secret keeper… keeps their silence, those in hiding can _never _be found."

Black looked up at her. "I was _supposed _to be Lily and James Potter's secret keeper. But they changed at the last minute… upon my suggestion… they made Peter their secret keeper instead. _Peter _betrayed the Potters… and told Voldemort where to find them." He paused. His eyes seemed distant and sad, as though looking back on the events with regret.

"When I heard the news that Lily and James had been killed… I was devastated. It was _my fault _that they died. If I, myself had kept their secret… they might still be alive today. I was engulfed in rage… I knew what I had to do. I had to find Peter… and make him pay for what he did. I had all intentions of committing _one _murder. But before I went to seek him out… I went to the monastery that you'd been dropped off at. When the nun wouldn't tell me where you were… I had one last thing to do. I went to the Potters… and tried to see Harry. Hagrid was there… but he already had orders to take Harry directly to Dumbledore so that he could live with his Muggle relatives.

So I went in search of Peter. When I found him, I confronted him in an alleyway. He denied having betrayed Lily and James to Voldemort and before I could even raise my wand, he yelled out for as many witnesses to hear as possible that _I _had betrayed Lily and James. Then… before I could curse him… he blew apart the street with the wand behind his back, killed everyone within twenty feet of himself… and sped down the sewer with the other rats. You see, Peter was an Animagus… we all were. Me, James, your teacher, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. But before he did… he cut off his finger. Left it as a sick sort of souvenir and evidence of his alleged demise."

He stared at her for a minute. Probably trying to decide if she believed even a fraction of what he was telling her.

Lexie was staring just as intently back at him. She was trying to will herself to read his emotions. It was working… she felt an overwhelming sense of grief, regret… and guilt.

"Let's say… just for fun… that I might believe you." Lexie began cautiously. "How can I be sure that you're telling me the truth? That you're not just using me to somehow remain in the castle to get to Harry Potter?"

"Help me." he said quickly.

"What?"

"Help me find Peter." Black said, leaning forward anxiously.

"How? If he really _did _transfigure himself into a rat, how on _earth _are we supposed to find him! There are _millions _of rats on this earth… we could never even know where to begin?"

Sensing the potential of an ally… he continued at once.

"We know _exactly _where to begin. Last summer there was an article in the _Daily Prophet _about the Weasley family winning a bunch of gold and taking a trip to Egypt. In the picture, there was a rat sitting on one of the boys' shoulder. It was _missing a toe_…" he said significantly, raising his eyebrows.

"…So?..." Lexie cued him to continue.

"Peter is missing a _finger…_"

The lights came on.

"Peter is alive and well. He's been masquerading as the Weasleys pet rat for _twelve years_. And he's in this castle somewhere _right… now_."

It all added up. Was it even possible that the entire wizarding world was wrong about her uncle? Or was it that she _wanted _to believe him? Could her judgment be clouded by the possibility of having her uncle, her blood relative, in her life?

"If what you're telling me is true… you _have _to go to Dumbledore. Tell him what you've told me. He'll know how to catch Pettigrew and convince the Ministry that you're innocent." Lexie reasoned.

"No. That's not possible. I have to catch Peter myself. If I can present him, in human form to someone… _anyone _… they'll have no choice but to believe me. That is, until they give Peter a dose of Veritaserum… then he can tell them the long, sordid story for himself."

"OK." Lexie said, shutting her eyes and trying to get things to all fall into place in her mind. "If we can't go to Dumbledore," she noted the usage of 'we' rather than 'you'… "Then what am I supposed to do to help you?" she asked.

"_Believe me_." he said, it was a painstaking plea. "Just believe that I'm telling you the truth. I risked _everything _by coming here to you… for the chance to see you… the beautiful young woman that you've become. And to try to convince you that your uncle is _not _a murderer. Just say you believe me." his heart was breaking. Lexie could _feel _it. And she knew, somehow, that he was telling the truth.

"I believe you." She whispered.

Black bowed his head into his hands for a moment, in which Lexie stared incredulously at him.

When he finally looked up, his eyes were brimming with tears. "Thank you." He said softly. "Your confidence means _everything _to me."

"Well…" Lexie began, not really knowing what to say. "You're welcome."

They sat in silence for some time until Black finally spoke again.

"Now… unless I've made a _drastic _miscalculation… might I ask… what are you doing in magic school? You ought to have graduated years ago." He said, changing the topic and shocking Lexie into inability to speak.

She blinked. "Er… I can't tell you that."

He laughed, a real laugh this time. It was deep and booming, almost joyful. "I just told you practically my entire life's story… and you can't tell me why you're hanging around attending classes at Hogwarts _years _after you've graduated?"

"Well… you're right. I _did _graduate years ago." Lexie said, carefully navigating around the details of her assignment while indulging him just a little. "All I can say… is that I'm working. And I need to have your word that it won't get out that I'm not actually a student here." She said, feeling guilty at having told a fugitive what she was doing at Hogwarts before she'd told _anyone _else.

"Working?" Black said curiously. "I see… I guess I can't expect you to tell me _everything _about you in one sitting." He said… and he wasn't offended.

"I haven't told _anyone _what I'm doing here. You're the only one who knows that I'm _working _and not attending school at all." Lexie said.

"Is there anything else you'd like to know that requires me to delve into my personal life?" she asked.

He looked at her for a moment. "Actually… I was wondering if _you_ were going to ask _me_ how long I'd been hiding out in your room?"

Lexie's stomach jumped up into her throat, which had suddenly gone very dry. "How… er… how long _have _you been hiding in my room?"

"Long enough." He said, looking stern and fatherly again. "I must say… as beautiful and intelligent as you are… I don't think much of your choice of company."

Lexie swallowed. _Shit._

"You were here last night." she surmised.

"Yes." He admitted. "But you and your… _guest_… were too preoccupied to notice me. I hid in your bathtub for most of the night. luckily, I was able to close the door and not have a front row seat."

Lexie covered her face in her hands. She felt herself blushing. _No one_ was supposed to know about her and Snape, least of all her estranged, accused murderer, fugitive of an uncle.

"I'm sorry you had to see that…"

"_I'm _sorry you had to _live _that." He said immediately. "Snape is a dangerous man Alexandra. He's not just a teacher you know… he's not who you think he is."

"I'm beginning to figure that out…" Lexie said vaguely.

"I want you to be careful with him… despite the fact that I've loathed him since we were at school together, think that he is _entirely _too old for you and not _nearly _good enough to kiss the ground my niece walks on… there are other reasons why you shouldn't keep his company." Black said seriously. (No pun intended)

"I know. I've done my homework… figuratively speaking." Lexie told him, and meant it.

"Ah…" he said as though something had just occurred to him. "So _that's _what you're doing here. You're doing some investigating on Snape."

Lexie blinked stupidly, again. "How… how could you _possibly _have figured that out?"

"I wondered how long it would be until the Ministry started doubting his true loyalties. They'd been going on Dumbledore's say-so for years now."

"Listen… I know you've really got no one to tell all this to right now… but again, I need your word that this will stay between us." Lexie pleaded.

"You have it." He said, nodding agreeably. "But I need to have _yours _that you will watch your step around him. I know it's not my place… but I don't like the road you're going down with him, as I said, for _many _reasons."

"You have _mine_." Lexie said, breathing a sigh of relief. "I know what I'm doing. Don't worry."

"That's my prerogative as an uncle. I'll _always _worry about you."

Lexie smiled and so did he.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Lexie whipped around to look at it.

"Lexie! Are you in there?" Her friend Carrie's voice came from outside. "Let's go to lunch!"

"Shit. You have to go… you have to hide." Lexie said in a hushed voice.

"Done." He said and slipped back into the bathroom. But before he closed the door, he peeked out and said, "If I'm not here when you get back… I'll be off looking for Peter."

"Stay out of sight." Lexie told him, pushing the door shut.

She crossed the room, checking over her shoulder to make sure that the bathroom door was closed properly so that Sirius wasn't visible. It was. She opened the door and put on her best 'pleasantly surprised' look.

She and Carrie set off for lunch together, meeting up with Oliver Wood in the entrance hall. Her mind was positively swimming. She felt dizzy. Over the course of the last twelve or so hours, she'd slept with her potions teacher, potentially compromised her entire investigation that she vaguely remembered being given, and met her last living relative. Who just so happened to be Sirius Black… the man that their entire world believed to have killed twelve Muggles and one wizard. Despite having had more than enough sleep the night before, she suddenly needed a nap… and a good stiff drink.

She sat down behind Carrie and Oliver, who were petting each other and giggling rather more than necessary for lunchtime. She surveyed her options for lunch. She glanced up at the head table and suddenly lost her appetite. There he was. In all of his black-robed glory… Snape was having lunch as well.

She stared at him and felt herself growing hot around the collar. Suddenly his eyes were on her. _Oh Merlin…_ she gulped and felt her face flushing. His eyes were calculating. If she hadn't known better, she would've sworn he was trying to burn holes in her head. Her stomach flipped and leapt and suddenly, she couldn't remember what had possessed her to eat at _all_. Goosebumps were jumping up all over her skin and she was immensely thankful that he wasn't close enough to see the effect he was having on her. The corner of his mouth twitched. A dark eyebrow arched. And he returned to his conversation with McGonagall, who was next to him.

Lexie looked around, wondering if anyone had noticed her sudden change in behavior. It didn't appear as though anyone was paying her any attention at all, which she was most glad about indeed.

…

In the blink of an eye, Lexie was sitting on the end of her bed and evening had set upon the castle. After lunch, she'd returned to her room to find Sirius gone, having left no clue as to if or when he'd be returning. He _did _however leave her _something_. Lying on her bedside table was a long silver chain and beautiful locket with the initial "B" engraved on it. The note, in an untidy scrawl read simply, "For protection… - Sirius" She had no idea what the significance of the locket was, only that perhaps tonight would be the perfect time to try it out… she'd need all of the 'protection' she could get.

She didn't know what had happened to the rest of the afternoon… it was just… gone. Sophie had popped her head into the fireplace at some point to assure Lexie that everything was set for that evening and to instruct her to put her Ministry-ordered coin in her pocket before she left so that they could discern her exact location.

Snape hadn't given her an exact time to be ready, so she started preparing… but the further along in the process of showering and dressing she got, the less coordinated she seemed to become.

"_A fine time to start with that damned clumsiness Lexie…_" she thought to herself.

It wasn't until she'd tried for the third time to clasp her locket around her neck that she realized that something might actually be wrong with her. She was sweating profusely and trembling. She was having a hard time breathing and feeling terribly dizzy. She was holding the locket out in front of her face and could see her hand shaking like a leaf. She had to have been having some sort of an attack.

So with as deep a breath as she could manage, she went to the fireplace and opened a small clay pot on the mantle. She tipped the floo powder over instantly, but managed to scrape enough off the floor to toss it in the fireplace and poke her head in.

"Snape's office." She said with a cracking voice.

He looked up from his desk as flames leapt up in the grate.

"Hi…" Lexie said lamely and breathlessly.

"Good evening." He said in his oh-so-silky voice. "What can I do for you Miss Bane?" he said, not getting up.

_And… we're back to the surname._

"Can you… could you come over here for a minute?" she said, suddenly feeling near tears.

"I'm rather busy at the moment… what do you need?" he asked, looking back down at whatever was lying in front of him on his desk.

"I just need… I just need you."

"Can this wait?" he asked, still examining what was presumably an essay.

"No… it can't. Please… it'll only take a second." Lexie said, suddenly feeling like the clingy girlfriend that every man hated.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" he asked, finally looking at her. She could see a slight crease in his brow, which could have potentially been concern.

"I… don't know." Lexie said, feeling herself shaking worse than ever.

"Alright." He said and pushed his chair back.

Lexie pulled her head out of the fireplace to make way for Snape's entrance. She sat down on the hope chest at the end of her bed and tried again to put her necklace on… and failed. It dropped to the floor. She leaned over and tried to make her fumbling fingers close around the locket. But they didn't seem to want to cooperate.

There was a burst of flames and Snape stepped regally from her fireplace. There was suddenly a strong hand retrieving her locket from the floor. She looked up at him looking down at her.

"I don't know what's wrong with me…" she said, shaking her head. "I think I'm having some sort of an anxiety attack."

Snape watched her with hooded eyes. "Stand up." He commanded.

She did. "Now, turn around." Again, she obeyed. He gathered her hair from around her neck and draped it over her shoulder. He reached around her and clasped the necklace shut.

It was then that he noticed her hampered breathing and uncontrollable shaking. He ran his hands over his shoulders and down to her biceps. He closed his hands over her arms and pulled her back into him. Leaning down to whisper in her ear, he said, "Relax. Stop shaking… that's enough."

Feeling him there with her, helping her and not ignoring her at all, (as she feared he might following last night's events), calmed her. He placed a kiss on her neck, just below her jaw line and she lulled her head to the side, allowing him further access. She couldn't suppress a smile as he sucked gently on the side of her neck. Thinking back, she couldn't remember the last time she'd had a hickey. _Yummy…_

When he finally spoke, it was again a low rumble right next to her ear. "Everything will be fine. You can still change your mind you know?" he suggested, tightening his grip around her which was now on her midriff.

"I'm not changing my mind." She said decisively. "Can I ask you something?" she said, a thought suddenly occurring to her.

"Mmm…" he obliged.

"Do you believe in the Death Eaters cause?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean… all the senseless killing? The torture… all of that…" she was glad she wasn't looking at him. She wanted him to just answer and not examine her motives.

"That is what Death Eaters believe… yes. As for senseless killing… it is not senseless to them."

_Them._

"It is a necessary action that must be taken to meet their ultimate goal of ridding the world of dirty blood; to have a pristine race of witches and wizards. The torture… is simply their way of going about it. And its purpose is twofold; sometimes torturing their victims into madness… at the same time instilling a sense of fear into the community, which they translate into respect."

_Their, their, their, they…_

She sighed and relaxed back against him. He held her for a moment before saying, "I need to get back. I have a student coming in for detention before it's time to leave."

"Really? Who is it?" Lexie asked, relatively unconcerned as she was very much enjoying the cuddling that had been missing from last night's copulation.

"Your former roommate." Snape said slowly.

He felt Lexie pulling away. "What?" she asked, enunciating each letter.

"Miss Zaizen."

"You gave her detention with _you_!" Lexie blurted out, wrenching herself out of his hands to turn and face him.

"I felt it was only appropriate that she does detention with me as it was _me _that she felt it necessary to disrespect during our lesson on Wednesday. She needs an attitude adjustment and I plan on giving her one." Snape said in an offhand way.

"Really?" Lexie said, no longer feeling shaky, but angry. "Maybe you should just give her a weeks worth of detention with you. Maybe that'd do the trick."

Snape smirked. "Are you suggesting that I am choosing to give her detention for the same reason as I chose to give _you _detention over the course of the year?" he asked, sounding rather complacent.

"Maybe I am." She said sassily.

"Rest assured…" he said, stepping forward and touching her face. "You were in detention for an _entirely _different reason." He said, and she knew exactly what he'd meant by it.

"Be ready by 10:00." He said, and with a swish of his cloak and a burst of flames, he was gone.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm really sorry it took me so long to get this up! i was under the dilusion that i'd be able to crank this chapter out in no time. unfortunately, i was wrong... i've been wrong before you know... i actually had to do a little research to make sure i had all my facts straight... i think i do - if i don't - someone send me a private message & let me know. there was also a lot of dialogue in the middle there - which was necessary and made for a nice mix after the recounting of events from lexie's thoughts toward the beginning.

i wanted to say THANK YOU SO MUCH - to everyone who reviewed! we surpassed my hopes for 10 reviews! i think, the last i checked there were about 14 of them! that just blows my mind! i'm so happy that everyone took the time to let me know what they thought! PLEASE CONTINUE! review review review! next chapter is the initiation... i forsee... (rubbing temples in a trelawney-ish way) 2 more chapters... i think we can wrap it up in 2! i'm so excited - i know i say this all the time - but HOLY CRAP... I'VE NEVER EVER, EVER FINISHED A STORY BEFORE! i must 've started 100 of them... & never have i finished one... i might just do it this time! keep me motivated by reviewing!

kudos to puddlemere - for reminding me that i'd promised my readers a new chapter in 3 days & that it had been about a week! lol - thanks for kicking my ass back into line!


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Despite the blatant irritation Lexie was feeling toward Snape for letting Natasha have the satisfaction of spending time in detention with him, it didn't do anything to slow time down. Before she knew it, Snape was leading her across the castle grounds.

It was dusk; the sun was sinking below the tree line sending jets of pink, purple, orange and red across the sapphire sky. It was warm and Lexie barely needed her traveling cloak on that particular May evening. But she'd slung it over her shoulders for later; on the offhand chance she'd need it. She'd also tucked her wand away in an inside pocket, because she was _certain _that she'd need _that_.

Lexie's hand felt as though it was being caught in a magnetic pull toward the pocket in her black dress pants. Inside that little pocket was her saving grace. The Ministry coin. As soon as she left Hogwarts grounds, it would alert Sophie and the other Aurors and they would be able to track her to her exact location… wherever that might be. It gave her some sense of security… along with the locket that Sirius had given her. Even though she didn't know exactly what it did. She figured it couldn't hurt.

She hadn't seen Sirius again since their one meeting. Though, for all she knew, he might have been hiding out in her bathtub or closet the entire time. This made her uneasy… what if he'd been caught? Surely she would've heard about it. But if he was acting recklessly… and _did _get himself caught, they would never have a chance to get to know one another. Not to mention the fact that if _anyone _ever found out that he'd been stowing away in her private room that Snape had set up for her… she'd be in more trouble than she cared to imagine.

She still wasn't sure if she completely believed his story… but a part of her wanted to. It certainly would be nice to have a parental figure that she could depend on and talk to about magic. Magic was sort of taboo in her house, growing up. It came up, but no more than necessary.

When they stopped in the clearing in the forest, which they always apparated out from, Snape stopped her. They hadn't spoken since they left the castle. The trip had been made in absolute and fragile silence.

"Are you frightened?" he asked pointedly, standing in front of her looking more like her teacher again rather than her lover.

Lexie gulped. "Yes." She said honestly.

"As well you should be." He said with a sharp edge to his voice. "What you are about to do should not be entered into lightly. I am going to ask you one last time… are you _quite _sure you want to go through with this?"

His eyes were locked onto hers. _Merlin! Why was it that every time he looked at her, her stomach started behaving that way_? The jumping, flipping, churning.

Lexie dug the heels of her hands into her eyes. "I don't have a choice." She said disheartened.

He leaned down so that he was close to being level with her face. "There is _always _a choice, Miss Bane." He said, putting so much emphasis on the word 'always', that she almost believed him.

"No, _Professor… _there's _not _always a choice. This is what I have to do. There are bigger things at stake here tonight than just my well-being. There are _causes _that need be fought for. And there have to be willing bodies to fight for them" Lexie shouted.

Snape's eyebrows disappeared in the dark as they arched toward his brow. "I had no idea you were so adamant about the Death Eaters cause… just this afternoon you were asking me if _I _believed in the cause at all. The 'senseless killing' and such… and now you're willing to sacrifice you're life to fight for what they believe?" he said skeptically. "Why the change of mind?"

"It was more of a change of _heart…_" Lexie said, thinking vaguely of all of the time she'd considered abandoning this mission all together. But she'd been told that, without her evidence to support his innocence, Snape would fry like the rest of the Death Eaters that the Ministry was able to get their hands on. "Regardless…This _is _my path… whether I've chosen for myself it or not." She said hanging her head as though already defeated.

He'd seen this before. A young, promising person forced into this lifestyle. The physical effects were evident. The sunken face, the hollow, empty, hopeless eyes. The paling of the skin that made him believe on more than one occasion that they were truly becoming transparent; a ghost of a person, neither living nor dead. It always sickened him to watch this transformation… it brought back vivid memories of his own induction… many years ago. The physical and mental toll that it had taken on him was profound. But then, things couldn't have gotten much worse for Severus Snape than enduring seven painstakingly long years of ridicule and torture from his peers. Becoming a Death Eater was the next step in his quest for power over those who had made his life such a living hell.

Still… there was something _different _about her. She had _gotten _to him. Though he'd never seen her go out of her way to pick up fellow classmates books in the corridors, he'd also never seen her laugh when someone's cauldron blew up in their face during lessons; giving him the impression that she was not a 'bad' person at all. Most people who went on to become Death Eaters were rotten apples right from the get-go. This was not the case with Alexandra Bane.

The way she had spoken to him… through out the year… it had bordered on… kindness. He often received some degree of respect that passed for civility from the other staff members and always Dumbledore of course. But, he couldn't recall the last person who had gotten him a Christmas gift… even if it _had_ been 'borrowed'first, and then simply… _improved_.

Nor, for that matter, had anyone ever bothered to ask him _anything _about _himself_. She'd seemed… interested. And he'd not forgotten that some five months later. She made him feel… well… she made him _feel_… and that was something that he hadn't experienced in a _very… very long time…_ Being a spy, being what everyone else wanted him to be and never really taking the time to think about who he actually _was…_ playing a different part every time he went from one side to the other … telling boldfaced lies to the ones who meant the most to him… all of the violence, torture and death he'd experienced over the years had all caused him to desensitize himself so that he simply felt nothing at all. Until now.

Yet here she was, walking down the very same path he'd walked down so long ago. Take up the lifestyle that he'd chosen for himself. Doomed to make the same mistakes he made. And still, he didn't stop her.

Somewhere, in an unknown corner of his soul, there was a part of him which selfishly wanted her to go through with this tonight. It would ensure that once the last day of school had ended, that he would see her again. He'd never been one to put a label on how he felt about someone, even after having slept with them. He never called it love, an affair, taking a mistress or a one night stand. But he knew that he _certainly _didn't want graduation day to be the last he saw of her.

He took her in his arms and was surprised and pleased to find that she circled her arms around his waist. With a _crack, _they apparated. They were in the woods again. These woods were just as dark and ominous as the Forbidden Forest.

"Where are we?" Lexie asked, detangling herself from him.

He felt a sort of emptiness as she released him.

"An unplottable location." He said vaguely. "Somewhere where no one will find us."

Lexie felt her nerves being stirred up again. She certainly hoped that the coin worked even though this place was unplottable.

"This is your last chance Alexandra…" he said as she looked around.

"What?" she asked.

"There's no turning back after this moment." He said.

"Listen… I need you to tell me something. I need you to tell me that I'm making the right decision. Tell me that joining the Death Eaters is _right_." She said, going out on a limp and throwing caution to the wind.

He looked at her curiously. "Are you asking me about my loyalties?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes… I suppose I am."

"Why? Why _now_?" he interrogated.

"Professor… this is do, or die. I need to hear from _your mouth_ what side you're on. You're a spy, after all. I mean… no one really knows for sure…" she trailed off.

"Don't _you_?"

"No. I mean… I have a feeling I know… but I want you to tell me."

"Am I to understand… that you do not know which side I am on? After all this time?" He paused, "I should not need to bother with formalities Alexandra. If you do not know by now…"

"I don't want to do this." Lexie suddenly blurted out.

"Excuse me?" Snape said slowly.

"I think this is wrong. I think this is a mistake." Snape's unwillingness to answer her question coupled with the fact that she wasn't really sure that the Aurors would be able to find her here… that she might have to go through with this induction had unnerved her. Suddenly, the mission had never mattered less. To hell with the fact that she'd lose her job and Snape would be in no better standing than he was to begin with. This was her _life_ at stake.

"Take me home." She said looking up at him.

"A wise decision…" Snape said. "Took you long enough to make it…" he put his hand on the small of her back and made to pull her close again when…

"Going somewhere?" asked an icy cold voice from somewhere, hidden in the dense growth of trees. A sick chill ran down Lexie's spine. She knew that voice.

"Lucius." Snape said pointedly, straightening up and keeping his hand on the small of Lexie's back.

"Not having second thoughts are we Alexandra?" he asked, stepping into view. He had a long black traveling cloak draped gracefully over his shoulders, his long, white blonde hair, cascading over the cloak like a waterfall of white gold.

"Of course not." Lexie lied fluently, though she shuffled her feet in an attempt to get closer to Snape.

"Lovely. Well then… shall we?" he asked, stretching his hands out in front of him toward a clearing very much like that in the Forbidden Forest which Lexie and Snape had used to apparate this particular unknown place.

Snape put his arm around Lexie's waist and guided her into the clearing. The moon was shining properly now, breaking through the newly budding trees making a kaleidoscope pattern on the ground. In the center of the clearing stood a large stack of wood.

"_What? Are we having a barbecue as well?"_ Lexie thought smartly. Humor; dry humor had always been her best defense mechanism.

Snape's head snapped around to look at her. Perhaps her thoughts were becoming a bit too loud for her own good.

"We'll just wait for the rest to join us then." Malfoy said, sounding sly; as though he knew something that no one else did.

Lexie sneered at his aura of superiority. She didn't think she could stomach much more of him this evening, and they'd only just met up.

In the moments that followed, which seemed like an eternity, Lexie was suddenly very aware of her humanity. She was standing with a man that she had _intense _feelings for in a beautiful patch of forest, the stars twinkling happily above them… birds and insects making beautiful music that did not properly accompany the dark, evil night and what was about to happen in it.

She took a deep breath. This might be the last time she got to enjoy a breath of fresh air or see the stars… or say something to someone that she'd been needing to say… If things went amiss tonight… she could be dead within the hour.

Just then, with a whooshing sound, and a whisk of wind that looked like a tornado touching down, a dark, cloaked figure hit the ground behind Malfoy. Then another behind Snape. Then another… another… another, until there were just about ten others besides Malfoy, Snape and Lexie.

Lexie looked around. They were surrounded. She was completely surrounded by Death Eaters. She only hoped that Sophie and the other Aurors were position. She'd given them _plenty _of time. The coin felt cold and oddly dormant in her pocket. It wasn't supposed to do anything now that she was off grounds… still… it left her with an ominous, feeling of foreboding.

Her eyes darted from one white-masked face to another. She swallowed. Her throat was bone dry.

_C'mon Lex… be brave… now's the time to get it all together._

Malfoy brushed past Lexie to move to the middle of circle. As his shoulder came in contact with her, Lexie saw red. Literally. Flashes of a vision. A vision of blood. A lot of blood. Her stomach lurched. Whose blood would it be? Someone was going to shed a fatal amount of blood that night.

"Welcome… ladies and gentlemen." Malfoy began, turning around in the center of the circle with open arms. "When our great Lord fell… fourteen years ago this July… he left it up to his most loyal servants and followers to continue his noble work. These tasks have included recruiting and admitting new members, amongst other things… in order to keep our ranks strong in his absence.

"As you all know… we are here for the induction ceremony for Alexandra Bane… who has been trained by our very own Severus Snape." He gestured to Snape.

Snape had an ugly, disgusted look on his face which he reserved mostly for Malfoy… and Harry Potter.

"Alexandra has been blessed with extraordinary gifts… she has the ability to see the future… a rare gift, one which we lack within our immediate circle. She is also very advanced in her wandless, silent magic and very capable of performing highly complicated spells without the use of her wand or incantations." Malfoy said, glowing proudly.

"I think we are very lucky to have her. But I could go on all night gushing about how wonderful our newest potential member is… but we have business to get on with." He said, rounding on Lexie.

"Alexandra… I'm sure you've been instructed by Severus about the tasks which you must complete in order to be admitted into our circle?" he asked.

"I have." She replied.

"Very well… then, without further ado…" Malfoy stepped backwards and pointed his wand at the stack of wood. It flared up into an instantly roaring, crackling orange fire. Lexie and Snape both jumped back a step to avoid being caught on fire.

It was like a scene from a Ku Klux Klan rally. Several cloaked figures, in black, rather than white, standing around a blazing fire in the middle of the woods. Sparks were rising into the air. All were bathed in a sinister orange glow.

"Alexandra!" Malfoy said loudly over the commotion the fire was making. "I will now ask you to perform the Imperius curse."

"But sir…" Lexie said uncertainly… "Who am I supposed to use it on…?" Lexie said, stalling for time. She was beginning to wonder how long Sophie was going to let this carry on before they all came charging in to save the day. Were they waiting until they'd seen someone do something illegal? Because if that was the case, _she _would be the first one to do anything of the sort. Unless something drastic happened… soon.

"Ah… I think we'll just have your mentor stand in… as we, I'm sure, have no willing volunteers." Malfoy said. Lexie could see his blinding white teeth sparkling in the firelight.

Lexie turned to face Snape. The shadows on his face were prominent. Had this been any other occasion, it might have been romantic. He nodded at her. And she nodded back. An unspoken understanding for what she was about to do to him.

The seconds that followed in which Lexie and Snape only stared at each other seemed to last an eternity. Lexie willed herself to do what she needed to do. She wouldn't harm him… not if she could help it. The Death Eaters looked on eagerly, openly drooling at the mouth.

Lexie drew her wand and pointed it at Snape's chest. "_Bow!_" she said aloud, bending her wand toward the ground. She gritted her teeth and tried to keep an even face; blank of all emotion. She watched Snape bend, like a willow tree, until he was bowed before her.

There was a bit of applause and laughter among the Death Eaters surrounding her. Snape was shaking a little, struggling against the curse, yet he remained in the commanded position, until Lexie finally lifted the curse.

"Very good… very good indeed!" Malfoy called from the other side of the fire. He was pacing predatorily. "An excellent example of the Imperius curse! Expertly executed! Well done Alexandra! And an interesting choice to boot. The student finally getting her chance at controlling the teacher!" he applauded along with the rest of the Death Eaters.

Snape straightened up and pushed his hair out of his face. He looked at her. But she couldn't say anything. He looked so humiliated. Being forced to bow to her… but there were worse things she could've forced him to do. She hoped he knew that. And she had a feeling that he did.

"Moving on!" Malfoy said, striding between Lexie and Snape, breaking their visual connection. "We will next need to see the Cruciatus curse. I think Severus will do for a guinea pig for the time being…" Malfoy said, stopping briefly to smirk.

There was a round of laughter.

"Nothing you're not terribly familiar with… is it Severus?" Malfoy said, clapping him on his shoulder. Snape looked murderous.

When Malfoy moved off, Lexie had time to make eye contact with Snape again. She looked at him pleadingly for instruction and thought as loudly as possible… _"I can't do this…"_

He looked at her and tilted his head and frowned severely. _"Yes, you can. Do it."_ Seemed to be the response.

Lexie shook her head, _no._

Snape nodded his head once, _yes_.

"Come now Alexandra! We haven't got all night!" Malfoy laughed, and the Death Eaters muttered in agreement.

Lexie looked around wildly. Where were Sophie and the other Aurors? Surely they weren't going to allow her to go through with this. Having Snape bow to her was one thing. Torturing him was quite another; especially pending his innocence.

She flexed her fingers around the handle of her wand and looked at her feet. She shook her head and drew a deep breath. How long would they expect her to hold him under the curse? He was supposed to be on of them… why would they subject him to this sort of punishment?

But there was no more time for thought. The natives were growing restless. She raised her wand and pointed it at Snape's heart. He puffed his chest out and set his jaw firmly. She knew he was no stranger to being cursed. After all, she knew Malfoy had cursed him once before. Still…

"_Crucio!_" she said aloud. A jet of green light flashed from the tip of her wand and connected with Snape's chest. His body convulsed and he collapsed to the ground with a sickening _thud_. His face was screwed up in pain. He writhed and shook on the grass but never made a sound. He never cried out or even emitted a growl of pain.

A cold, high-pitched female voice called out from somewhere behind Lexie, "Traitor! Finally getting exactly what you deserve! Twitch Snape! Twitch like a little girl!"

Lexie couldn't hold the curse any longer. She was never sure just how long she'd managed to keep it connected. It could've been hours… or mere seconds. She dropped her wand to her side and lifted the curse. She doubled over, coughed, choked and tried to keep herself from vomiting. She spit the saliva welling up in her mouth on the ground next to her and brushed her hair from her eyes which were tearing badly with tears that she would never shed.

There was a roar of appreciative laughter and applause again along with a chorus of _well-done_'s, _bravo_'s and _encore_'s.

Snape was gathering himself up off the ground gingerly. His lip was quivering. Whether he was in pain or simply furious, she couldn't tell. He seemed aware of the catcalls coming from his peers but remained silent.

She wanted to go to him. She wanted to cry. She wanted to tell him how sorry she was and ask if he was alright. But she didn't. She remained rooted to the spot, trembling badly. She knew the other Death Eaters were surveying her and her actions, but she didn't care. The Aurors would be arriving any moment now and she'd be able to put all of this behind her.

Malfoy swished around the fire, his long cloak coming dangerously close to being caught in the embers, to stand behind her. "Extraordinary!" he said aloud.

He leaned down next to her ear and said, "I didn't think you had it in you. But now comes the real test."

"So far so good!" he said to the other Death Eaters. Lexie watched him darkly as he circled the fire again, clearly enjoying being in control of several other people as well as the general goings-on.

"For your final proficiency… the _Killing Curse… _one last task, and we will burn the dark mark onto your arm and you will become one of us! One of the most elite, prestigious groups known to wizard kind!"

He whirled around dramatically. "Whenever you're ready." He said, grinning sadistically.

Lexie blinked. "Are you _suggesting _that I kill him?" she asked, gesturing to Snape.

The corner of Malfoy's mouth twitched into a half smile. "Why… I suppose I am."

Lexie actually let out a bark of laughter, "You can't kill him! You _need _him! He's your spy."

Malfoy paused, but continued to smile. "He's replaceable."

Lexie's stomach dropped. He wasn't kidding. He actually expected her to do this.

"Go on then." He instructed.

Snape stood tall and looked as though he was preparing himself for death. Lexie marveled at the fact that he wasn't objecting. Where had the strong, formidable, man she'd known all this time gone?

She shook her head. "I can't. I won't."

"Sorry?" Malfoy asked raising his eyebrows. "Are you refusing to complete your last task?"

"I suppose I am." Lexie said a tone of mock disappointment.

"I knew she couldn't! She's nothing more than a foolish schoolgirl with a crush on her teacher! Let's kill _her_ instead!" said the female voice that had taunted Snape earlier.

"No, no…" Malfoy said parentally, waving a hand at her to stop. "You once told me that if it came down to it… you _could _kill someone. Are you retracting that statement?"

"No… I _said…_ that if he or she _deserved_ to die… or put someone that I cared about in danger… that I could kill them… I believe those were the words I used." She said, quoting herself from the night that Malfoy had drugged her with the truth serum.

Malfoy simply looked at her.

"That being said… I don't think…" Lexie began pensively, planning her strategy with not much thought of the repercussions. "That I'd have _any _problem killing _you_." She was facing him now. Dark eyes latched onto ice blue.

"Excuse me?" Malfoy laughed.

"I _said_…" Lexie said defiantly, "That I could kill you right now and not bat an eye." She raised her wand and pointed it at Malfoy.

"Do you _love _him?" Malfoy said suddenly after a long pause.

Lexie faltered. She wanted to look at Snape for instruction, but knew that he couldn't help her answer this question.

"Yes." She said simply, and truthfully.

"I knew it… do you have _any _idea what sort of man you're in love with? The things he's done…?" Malfoy asked.

Lexie never got a chance to answer him. A twig snapped in the woods, causing all heads to turn. Lexie forced her eyes to focus on the area that the sound had come from. She felt her heart lighten. Perhaps she wouldn't have to kill Malfoy after all… it _had _to be the Aurors.

But suddenly a forearm was crushing against her neck from behind. Malfoy's lips were on her ear, "Kill _me _will you?" he hissed.

Lexie dug her nails into his arm and made ready to throw him from her; as Snape had trained her to.

"Ah-ah-ah!" Malfoy tisked. "Don't move. If you so much as swallow… I will cut your throat."

Lexie felt a cold, sharp sensation just below her jaw. She looked down, without moving her head. The blade gleamed in the firelight.

"Recognize it?" Malfoy asked.

Lexie glanced at it again. She could see the black and silver handle with the emerald serpent. She sneered and didn't reply.

"_Answer me_!" Malfoy commanded.

"The Serpents Blade." She growled.

"Very good. As you were so interested in it… I thought it only appropriate to bring it along tonight… incase of just such an occasion."

Lexie was confused, but didn't say so. Malfoys hand was fumbling around inside her robes, she wasn't sure if he was trying to grope her or find her wand. It turned out to be the latter. He took her wand and tossed it across the clearing.

"Ladies and gentlemen…" Malfoy said, addressing the rest of the group who were closing in around them. Everyone except Snape, who stood his ground. "I feel as though it is my duty to inform you… that we had a _spy _in our midst tonight."

The Death Eaters muttered amongst themselves. Some of them looked at Snape.

"No, no. Not Snape. This one… right… _here._" He said pushing the side of the dagger into Lexie's neck.

An overwhelming sense of doom washed over Lexie. How on _Earth _had he found out? He couldn't _possibly _know about her and what she was doing.

"Yes. Every – single – word… that she's spoken since our first meeting has been a lie. She isn't even going by her _real _name. Are you Miss… _Black_?"

Lexie's stomach lurched.

"Isn't that your _real _last name?" Malfoy demanded.

Lexie tried to control her shaking, for fear of slitting her throat. "Yes." She breathed. She looked at Snape. His eyebrows had contracted and his lips were slightly parted.

"If you don't believe me… I can give you proof of her heritage. Just look right… here." He said taking Lexie's locket in his free hand and holding it out for all to see. "Marked with the Black family crest. It has the power to protect its wearer from most jinxes and mild spells… luckily… I don't plan on using simple jinxes… or _mild _spells on you this evening Alexandra… I have something much more… _interesting… _and…" he thought for a moment, "_Ironic_… in mind for you.

"Now, Alexandra…You may not know this… but your father was a _traitor_!" He whirled around again, so that everyone could see his face as he spoke. "Her father… was none other than _Regulus Black!_ He joined our ranks and appeared to be a very promising member! However, something spooked him and he betrayed us. But… we couldn't have that, now could we? So he, of course, was killed. He along with your mudblood mother.

"Her name was Muriel… did you know that? Not a very Italian name for an Italian woman." He said pointlessly.

"Don't talk about her." Lexie spat.

"Very well… let's move on then." Malfoy said agreeably. "Just after they were killed, it was rumored that they had a child. A child, whose whereabouts were unknown. Normally, killing the child of a traitor would've simply been sport. However, Regulus was quite a powerful wizard, from a good bloodline. His heir would have certainly inherited some of his exceptional abilities; a theory which you proved to be correct. A likely future Death Eater candidate… So a search began to find you, his only child. I was lucky enough to come across the monastery where they left you. However… the nun was… uncooperative at best. All I was able to discover was that the child had been taken abroad with a foster parent and that no other information was to be released. But I had more pressing issues at the time to be getting on with. So the search was abandoned. Until I met you…

"You met all of the characteristics so perfectly that I couldn't help but be reminded of that search I'd conducted all those years ago." Malfoy said, sounding boastful and impressive.

"But that's not even the half of it!" he went on. "Let's get everything out in the open here, shall we? You're _not _a student either, nor _could _you be, as you're… how old? Twenty… three?" Malfoy guessed.

Lexie chanced a glance at Snape again. His eyes widened. She couldn't even begin to fathom what was going through his head right now. All of the lies…

"This young lady that we're all looking at right now… is _exactly _like her father. A _traitor_… I can tell you with complete certainty, that she not only _never _intended on becoming a Death Eater, but she is in _fact_, a _spy _for the Ministry of Magic!"

There was a sharp intake of breath from the others.

"You know, I knew something wasn't right about you from the start. So I started making inquiries. I began at the Ministry. I'm rather a higher-up there, incase you didn't know. I have _many _connections _inside _the ministry. Rumor was that the Aurors office had assigned an American to some sort of secret mission involving a certain Potionsmaster at Hogwarts and his… _loyalties_. It had to be _top _secret of course, for Dumbledore had already vouched for him. If he ever found out that the Ministry was conducting an investigation on his confidant, it would sever ties between the headmaster and the Ministry for sure."

Malfoy rounded on Snape, forcing Lexie to look at him.

"Did you know, Severus? Did you know that the one you've chosen to bed was actually spying on you for the Ministry? Actually conducting an investigation to discern which side you're on?"

Snape said nothing. Lexie wanted to cry. This was the _last way _she wanted him to find out about why she'd come to Hogwarts. She wanted to be the one to tell him… at a time where he would be sure to listen to her entire explanation.

"After having been told that last little bit of information… everything seemed to fall into place. The powerful witch, daughter of Regulus Black, raised in America had returned to London and taken a position at the Ministry of Magic. Being as talented and resourceful as she is, well trained in Occlumency and the power to read others emotions, she was assigned to go to Hogwarts _posing _as a student to get close enough to Snape to find out if he was still loyal to the Dark Lord. Isn't that right Alexandra?" Malfoy asked.

Lexie shut her eyes and couldn't stop a single tear from squeezing out of the corner and running down her cheek.

"Yes." She said in a whisper.

Snape was shaking his head. Still silent.

"But you know… tonight isn't a total loss… I think two things can be gained here!" Malfoy said jovially.

"Let me introduce you to our _newest _Death Eater candidate!" he said waving his free hand toward the woods behind them; while never relinquishing the dagger's position under Lexie's chin.

Out of the woods, where the sound of the twig snapping had come from, strolled a tall, lean, feminine figure. Lexie would've dropped her jaw… if it wouldn't have cut her throat open.

"Natasha Zaizen!" Malfoy said proudly. "My protégé! I've been training her all year long… since Snape passed her over in order to take Alexandra instead."

Natasha came to a halt just in front of Lexie and surveyed her smugly.

"Funny how things work out, huh love?" she said and ran her index finger down the side of Lexie's face, scratching it with her nail.

"Fuck you." Lexie growled.

"I always knew you weren't our kind." Natasha said. "But… all I had to do was bide my time. Lucius approached me not long after Snape told me he'd found someone else to train instead. It's a shame though…" she began striding around the fire to where Snape stood.

"You worked so hard to get close to him… that you lost sight of her your original goal and fell for him instead… you fought me tooth and nail for him all year… but look who's with him now." She said circling her arm around the back of Snape's head and touching his opposite cheek.

"Don't touch me!" he barked, causing her to retract her hand as though she'd been bitten. He looked as though he was going to be sick.

"Regardless… I... _win…_" she said pointedly to Lexie.

"No… you _lose_." Said a voice from behind her.

Suddenly the leaves in the woods behind them were positively crackling as feet trampled over them. Twigs were crunch and people were yelling things like, "This way!" and "They're over here!"

"_MASKS!_" Malfoy shouted.

Sophie storms stepped out of the woods, flanked by Kingsley Shacklebolt and Mad Eye Moody. Had she seen Malfoy? In person?

Malfoy had already flipped his mask down into place securely and stepped backwards, away from the Aurors. The other Death Eaters were faltering, they began shuffling to the other side of the clearing and drawing their wands; unsure of whether to fight or flee.

"_WANDS!_" Malfoy ordered. He kept a tight grip on Lexie and never dropped the knife from its position.

"This is your fault…" He hissed into her ear. "And for that… you'll pay."

And with that, he jammed the dagger painfully into her back. She gasped. Muscle and sinew ripped and tore. Lexie felt a sickening feeling as he drew the dagger out of her… it was as though the life had left her instantly. She knew that Malfoy had robbed her of her powers via the Serpents Blade. She was also vaguely aware of the words Malfoy had uttered regarding the fact that no one had ever survived being stabbed by the Serpents Blade. She crumpled to the ground, face down in the grass.

Spells were shooting across the clearing wildly as the battle raged. Red, green, gold. People were screaming. Someone dropped to the ground right next to Lexie, but she barely noticed. She could feel the blood pooling on her back. The edges of her vision were growing foggy. The pain was going away. She was so sleepy… and it was so dark. Where was Snape and was he ok? That was the last thought she had.

Snape was in fact, staked out behind a tree, not far from her. He dared not fire a spell, for fear of giving away his true allegiance. He risked a glance from around the trunk and saw Lexie, face down, exactly where Malfoy had dropped her. He stepped back behind the tree and waited for the battle to subside.

When the curses had tapered off a bit, he emerged and went to her. He placed his hand on her back where Malfoy had stabbed her. Her robes were ripped wide open and he could see her back. It was bleeding badly. He put his hand on it only to find that her cloak, robe and shirt were all soaked in blood around the wound entrance. His hand was dripping as he examined it. He gently turned her over. Her eyes were closed.

Careful not to further irritate the wound, he lifted her up, supporting her back with one arm, above where the knife had entered and using the other arm to cradle her legs. He'd only taken about three steps toward the wooded area when a voice called out to him.

"Put her down Snape." Sophie Storms said in a frightening tone.

He sighed. Then turned slowly around, showing surrender.

"I want you to put her down on the ground _right now_… step backwards and put your wand on the ground."

"Ms. Storms… she has been stabbed. She is bleeding profusely and needs _immediate _medical attention. She doesn't have much time." He said, briefly looking down at Lexie's continually paling face.

"I'm well aware. But you have another appointment, rather than St. Mungo's." she said, looking murderous and sporting a nasty gash on her left cheek.

"What are you talking about?" Snape asked, exasperated.

"Azkaban."

**A/N:** OK - so, what do we think about this? did it feel rushed to you? b/c i kinda think it did. i'm still contemplating some revisions. was it clear enough where malfoy was talking & talking & talking? was all of that talk necessary? i feel like it got a little bit muddled in there... kinda wordy... confusing. did it? i DESPERATELY need reviews on this chapter! if you feel it necessary - copy & paste it into a document & fix my errors! or simply suggest them to me. or you can tell me it's great! ha ha ha! anyway - the last chapter has ALREADY been written in a notebook i have lying in my car - so it's only a matter of typing it & posting it now! but im' not going to do that until i get a sufficent amount of reviews on this chapter - b/c i think it's important to know what my readers think about all of the explanations in this chapter before just throwing the ending up there & saying "OK! i'm done!" - SOOOOO! PLEASE review! maybe it's not as horrid as i'd thought... let me know!

(P.S. - i had to remove this & add a couple more things to the chapter - that's why there are 3 alerts for those of you WONDERFUL readers who have me on your author or story alert lists! which i GREATLY appreciate!)


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Snape was never sure how long he sat in that jail cell. It could've been hours… or days. All sense of time and space seemed to have deserted him. It was only emptiness… and the dementor's occasional passing which included sucking and rattling coupled with the unmistakable sensation of all of the happiness in the building being unceremoniously sucked out. Every now and again he heard a loud shriek of agony or the senseless babble of the other prisoners who were slowly losing their minds and all sense of self.

There was nothing more in the cell than a toilet and simple bed. A wooden frame and a mat covering it. He sat on the bed with the heels of his hands digging into his eye sockets. He tried not to let his surroundings take him over. Lucky for Snape that he'd had a lot of practice in disassociating himself with things going on around him and closing his mind from unwelcome thoughts and intrusions.

His mind kept stubbornly drifting back to Lexie. He wondered if she was alright… if she was alive. But there was no way of knowing. Azkaban was surrounded with so many protective spells that it was impossible to gain access to her thoughts. Of course, it was entirely possible that she wasn't _having _any thoughts at all.

All of the time that they'd spent together wanted desperately to push itself to the front of his mind, as some sort of defense mechanism for worry. But he pushed it out of thought for fear that the dementors would feed on them.

When Sophie Storms had caught him with Lexie in his arms during a Death Eaters vs. Aurors battle, she'd seen red. She ordered Snape to put her on the ground, then had Shackleboltescort him to Azkaban while she personally rushed Lexie to St. Mungo's hospital right away.

He was thankful that no one had really been around to see that particular sight; Snape, the one Dumbledore had vouched for, the villain redeemed, Dumbledore's brave spy, who'd turned against his former allies to pass information to the other side; in cuffs and shackles. He could only remember a few occasions on which he'd been quite so embarrassed and humiliated.

Shacklebolt hadn't listened to his one attempt at escaping the dreaded wizard prison. He was completely silent the entire journey and didn't seem to care that Snape had been vouched for by Dumbledore. He had stayed long enough to see to it that Snape was thrown, unceremoniously into the most rundown cell that was currently available before he'd set of to check on Lexie at St. Mungo's.

"Well, well, well…" said Sophie Storms, who was looking through the rusted, yet sturdy bars of the cell at Snape.

"Severus Snape… exactly where he belongs." She tisked, letting herself inside and standing in front of him, with a distinct aura of triumph surrounding her.

Snape was still sitting on the long, low bed with his forearms resting on his thighs. Sophie, looking regal and important (exactly the opposite of Snape at the present time), stood, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet with her hands clasped in a businesslike way, behind her back.

"Is she alive?" Snape asked in a monotonic voice.

"I must say…" Sophie began, disregarding his question. "The décor suits your personality to a T." she said as she paced around the tiny cubicle.

"You should feel right at home here!" Sophie finished, coming to a halt in front of Snape again.

Snape's eyes bored into hers for some time before she spoke again.

"You know… it's a shame that you had to find out about Lexie from Malfoy. I'd so hoped that I'd be the one who had the pleasure of telling you that you'd been played by a fool." Sophie's lips pressed together, suppressing a smug smile.

"Tell me… what was it about Lexie that turned you into such a sap? Was it her looks? Her pretty face? Her quiet strength? The fact that you thought she was a teenager who actually had an interest in you beyond your mind-numbingly dull Potions lessons? Was it that sexy little school uniform? Lack of female attention? Or was it just that your mother never hugged you enough?"

Snape looked murderous, but made no reply.

"Well… whatever it was… you were certainly putty in her hands… weren't you?" Sophie wondered aloud.

Sophie paced back to the bars and turned her back on Snape.

One of the prisoners from a nearby cell shrieked in horror, or agony as a dementor swept silently past.

"You know… no one else wanted this happy errand that I'm here on today. I only took it as a favor to Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore?" Snape asked, puzzled and finally speaking.

"I'm afraid he wasn't very happy when he got the news that we'd arrested his Potionsmaster on fraudulent charges. Damn old man seems to always get wind of everything we're doing, even if we're careful not to let it leak out."

"What do you mean… _fraudulent_?" Snape pressed, standing up. "You were there… _You _were the one that took me into custody. _You _ordered Shacklebolt to bring me to this bloody place. What has changed that now makes me innocent? Pray tell?"

Sophie didn't answer right away.

"Someone has vouched for you Snape. Adamantly proclaimed your innocence." Sophie said, turning around to face him and looking regretful.

"Dumbledore?" he asked, feeling as though it was the only logical answer.

Sophie surveyed him. He looked like the walking dead.

"Alexandra Bane." Sophie told him.

Snape stared at her incredulously.

"Is she alive?" he asked for the second time. He waited with baited breath.

Sophie drew a deep breath and tried to keep her face emotionless. She swallowed before saying, "I'm sorry…"

The bottom of Snape's stomach dropped out.

"They pronounced her dead about two hours ago at St. Mungo's." Sophie said solemnly.

Snape collapsed into a sitting position on the bed again. He knew her injuries were serious, but never had he actually considered the possibility that she wouldn't survive them… that there, in that forest clearing… would be the last time that he saw her face.

"The Medi-wizards did all they could… but… her injuries were just too extensive. She bled out shortly after she was admitted." Sophie sniffled a bit.

There was a heavy silence between them in which Snape wasn't being snarky and Sophie wasn't gloating.

"But she did insist… that… you were 'good'. She said she knew you were on our side. She made me swear that you wouldn't rot in here… that you'd go free." Sophie told him. "And that's a promise that I intend to keep."

"This is my fault…" Snape muttered after a long pause. "I should have protected her…"

Sophie heard him… though she wasn't sure she was meant to. "You almost say that like you love her." Sophie said curiously.

Snape scowled at her. "Am I free to go?"

"Yes." Sophie said opening the door and stepping aside.

Snape brushed past her. He swished silently down the corridor, oblivious to the moaning and chattering of the other prisoners, completely ignorant of the dementors who were rasping and sucking more than ever as they opened the main gate for him.

He stepped out into the salty sear and gazed out over the water… a free man… again.

He knew that Sophie Storms had been trying to read his mind when she'd asked him that last question. But he also knew that she'd failed. No one could see his thoughts or read his true emotions, not when he wanted to stop them.

Though, no sooner than had he thought this… than did the weather seem to contradict him. It was as though the Heavens were reading his most candid thoughts… for with a low rumble of thunder, the sky opened up and it began to rain.

:The End:

**A/N**: OK, I know I've opened myself up to a WHOLE BUNCH of frustrated readers here… and, for that I am TRULY sorry! I hadn't planned on letting it end like this… it was just where it took me. Anyway – I want to thank all of my fantastic reviewers! You guys have been GREAT! The few of you who religiously sent me reviews, "You-Know-Who" you are! You guys have stuck with me through 40 chapters and… wow… over a year! I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for giving me the motivation to finish this… as I've said so many times before – I've NEVER… EVER… finished any story I've ever started to write! This is TRULY an accomplishment for me! I feel like my writing's come a long way since I started this… ages ago! I learned a lot from my reviewers! So thank you, AGAIN for all of your help and suggestions and dedication!...

Also… I've been considering the possibility of a sequel… with a wicked twist somewhere in the first 5 chapters… something that will shock anyone who's read THIS story! And, the greatest part is… (I **SO** feel like JKR right now! Lol) I haven't told ANYONE this ending, or what I plan for the next story! (should there be one!) I used to bounce ideas off of my co-workers or my roommate college – but I haven't done that this time around! I'm the ONLY ONE that knows how your jaws will all hit the floor during this potential sequel…

Anyway! Thanks again to all who reviewed! Getting your reviews was something I REALLY looked forward to! It gave me satisfaction as a writer and helped me realize that I'm not a COMPLETE failure! So put me on your author alert list so you can check out the newest installment as soon as it gets underway!

Cheers!

Kenz


End file.
